Luz y Oscuridad
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: Un reino, luz y oscuridad. Heather la reina de Wawanakwa gobierna con maldad. Courtney la princesa debe tomar una difícil decisión. revolución. Debe encontrar gente que la ayude. bridget su mejor amiga, geoff, duncan, alejandro, gwen una aprendiz de bruja y mas personajes intervendrán en la guerra que esta apunto de comenzar. Amor, romance drama. El bien y el mal ¿Luz o Oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

En un mundo gobernado por doce reinos. Antiguamente se desato una feroz batalla caballeros, soldados, reyes en la cual participaron, lucharon y murieron por hacerse con un trozo de tierra en la cual gobernar. La cual formaría doce reinos. Hoy en los doce reinos se viven tiempos de paz. Pero las estrellas un mal presagio están a punto de dar, los doce reyes ignorantes de esto siguen con sus vidas al igual que sus habitantes.

**REINO WAWANAKWA **

El rey Heracleo y su esposa la reina Dorotea ansían tener un bebe, un futuro descendiente para su reino. Pero para su desdicha la reina tras varios intentos de quedarse embarazada no puede complacer a su rey ni a su reino. Triste la reina Dorotea suplica a dios que le dé un heredero, pero sus suplicas son ignoradas. El rey consuela a su querida esposa.

Heracleo: mi amada esposa y reina de mi corazón, os ruego que no estéis triste –dice.

Dorotea: oh mi amado rey triste estoy porque no puedo daros un bebe, deseo ser madre, tener en brazos a mi deseado bebe quiero –dice triste.

Heracleo: yo también deseo un bebe mío y vuestro, solo hay que ser pacientes mi amada reina –dice con ternura a su esposa.

Los años pasan y no hay bebe alguno. Pero en una noche tormentosa un bebe en una cesta y envuelto con una manta es abandonado en las puertas del enorme castillo de los reyes. Él bebe es llevado ante los reyes. La reina agarra en brazos al huérfano bebe.

Dorotea: es una preciosidad, es una niña –dice a su rey.

Heracleo: ¿quién podría abandonar a una criatura tan pequeña a su suerte? –dice este.

Dorotea: podríamos quedarnos con ella, ella podría ser la heredera de nuestro reino –dice feliz.

Heracleo: ¿deseas eso mi reina? –dice dudoso.

Dorotea: si –contesta.

Heracleo: como vos deseéis –dice-. ¿Cómo la llamaremos? –dice este.

Dorotea: Heather –dice.

**PASAN LOS AÑOS (NARRADOR)**

La pequeña niña ahora tiene dos años. Los reyes están contentos con su hija adoptiva. Una feliz sorpresa llega para los reyes. La reina Dorotea está embarazada.

Dorotea: mi amado esposo dios por fin nos bendijo con un hermoso regalo, un bebe! Mío y vuestro un heredero para el reino o quizás heredera –dice contenta la mujer.

Heracleo: doy gracias a dios que por fin escucho nuestras plegarias –dice este contento.

Un año más tarde nace una hermosa niña de piel morena y cabellos castaños. Los reyes contentos hacen una fiesta en honor a su nacida hija. Todos los habitantes del reino Wawanakwa acuden para ver a la princesa su futura reina. Es un día hermoso y alegre, los habitantes cantan y bailan felices. El rey se levanta para decir unas palabras.

Heracleo: habitantes de Wawanakwa me alegra compartir con vosotros mí felicidad y la de mi reina y vuestra también –dice. El rey junto a la reina enseñan a la pequeña niña.

Todos al unísono: ¡viva a los reye! ¡Viva, viva!

Dorotea: amados habitantes saludad a vuestra princesa y futura reina Courtney –dice alegre.

Todos miran a la pequeña princesa con enorme sonrisa, luego todos hacen una reverencia en honor a ella. Se levantan todos y dicen.

Todos al unísono: ¡que viva la princesa Courtney! ¡Que viva! –dicen alegres.

**PASAN LOS AÑOS (NARRADOR) **

Las dos pequeñas han crecido, Heather tiene quince años y Courtney trece años. Las dos están en los jardines dentro de su castillo.

Courtney: ¿Heather que haces? –dice la morocha.

Heather: ¿es que no lo ves hermanita? Voy a salir de este castillo –dice.

Courtney: sabes que está prohibido, padre y madre se enfadara si se enteran –dice asustada.

Heather: siempre tan buena, tan correcta, por una vez no obedezcas las normas, ven conmigo hermanita –dice tentando a su pequeña hermana.

Courtney: no, es peligroso, por favor hermana mayor no vayas te lo suplico –dice la preocupada morocha.

Heather: ¿la dulce princesita de papa y mama tiene mido? eres débil y una cobarde –dice esta.

Courtney: no soy débil ni cobarde! ¿Porque me hablas así? somos hermanas Heather –dice ofendida.

Heather: te hablo como me da la gana! Si no quieres venir conmigo iré yo sola –dice está decidida.

**POS'V COURTNEY **

Veo como Heather se va escalando por las paredes del jardín. Se va de mi vista. A veces no la entiendo, creo que me odia, no nos llevamos muy bien, pero yo la quiero es mi hermana, a veces es amable, muy pocas veces. Como mama o papa se entere se meterá en un buen lio. No soy una cobarde es solo que está mal incumplir las normas, las normas están para cumplirlas sin ellas habría caos, bueno eso es lo que dice papa y mama. Pero Heather siempre las desobedece.

Nana: princesa que hacéis pronto comenzara vuestra clase de canto –dice.

Bridget: ¿qué haces aquí sola Court? – dice la rubia.

Courtney: ¡nana bridg! Esto nada solo paseaba –digo nerviosa.

Nana: bien, ¿dónde está tu hermana Heather? –dice. ¡Qué le digo! Gracias heather, muchas gracias ahora tendré que mentir o puede que no.

Courtney: estaba paseando por aquí y la perdí de vista hace un momento así que no se en donde está ahora –digo con una sonrisa tierna. Es una verdad a medias creo.

Nana: quédate aquí iré a buscarla –dice y se va.

Bridget: jajaja ya se fue dime a donde se fue de verdad la malvada de tu hermana –dice divertida.

Courtney: fuera del castillo –digo.

Bridget: se meterá en un buen lio –dice riendo.

Bridget es una de mis doncellas (doncellas eran las encargadas de mimar y acatar órdenes de sus princesas, sirvientas por así decirlo) pero yo no la considero así ella es mi amiga siempre está conmigo y jugamos y nos divertimos juntas, la considero como a una hermana.

Courtney: lo sé, ¿quieres que juguemos al pilla pilla o a las princesas o recojemos flores del jardín? –digo.

Bridget: recojamos flores –dice.

Courtney: bien me gusta mucho recoger flores –digo.

Bridget: mañana es tu cumple, tu padre te llevara fuera del castillo ¿verdad? –dice mientras cogemos flores.

Courtney: si, por primera vez veré y estaré afuera de este castillo –digo contenta.

**NARRADOR **

Un nuevo día llega al reino Wawanakwa. Hoy es el cumple de la pequeña princesa. Su padre el rey Heracleo y su madre la reina Dorotea cumplen el deseo de su amada hija, la llevan por primera vez a ver su reino. Un carruaje real sale del castillo, dentro están los reyes y las princesas. El carruaje se detiene ya están en el pueblo en donde viven los habitantes de Wawanakwa. Los reyes salen primero seguidos de sus hijas. Los habitantes sorprendidos se acercan.

Heather: contenta hermanita esto es el reino –dice con desprecio.

La morocha mira con asombro, lo mira todo con una sonrisa parece maravillada por lo que ve. Las calles son muy hermosas, limpias y llena de vida, gente trabajando niños correteando y carruajes que van de un lado a otro, los vendedores gritan y ofrecen sus productos.

Heracleo: ¿te gusta mi pequeña princesa? Esta es nuestra gente, tu gente a la que debes proteger en un futuro –dice este.

Courtney: me gusta mucho padre, todos parecen tan llenos de vida y felices –dice mirando con asombro.

Dorotea: el deber de todo rey es el bienestar de su gente de que todos sean felices, mi hermosa niña debes saber cómo gobernar este reino ya que tú lo heredaras –dice la amable reina.

Courtney: ¿si los habitantes son felices quiere decir que lo estaré haciendo bien? –dice la morocha.

Heracleo: eso es, lo has entendido bien mi pequeña –dice con una sonrisa.

Heather: si claro…..tonterias…-dice malhumorada.

Dorotea: ¿acaso dices algo mi niña? –dice con una sonrisa.

Heather: no nada madre –dice esta.

La princesa se pasea muy alegre, los habitantes hacen reverencia cuando ven pasar a sus reyes y a sus princesas. Todos son amables y regalan sonrisas y presentes a sus amados reyes. Una amable anciana se acerca a la princesa con una rosa.

Anciana: para vos mi amada princesa, aceptad esto de mí, no es mucho pero espero que os alegre el día –dice amable. La princesa lo acepta.

Courtney: sois muy amable gentil abuela –dice con una sonrisa.

Anciana: sois gentil, dulce, buena de corazón y muy hermosa además ¿queréis que os diga un secreto? –dice esta.

Courtney: claro que podéis –dice educada.

Anciana: tendréis una vida plena llena de aventuras, veo en vuestro camino a un caballero que se enamorara perdidamente de vos –dice.

Courtney: ¿de verdad como sabéis eso? –dice contenta e intrigada.

Anciana: eso no os lo puedo contar, pero este caballero es bueno y malo, depende de vuestro noble corazón cambiarlo o aceptar como es –dice esta.

Heather: si claro, anciana no le diga tonterías a mi hermana –dice esta.

Anciana: vos…si no cambiáis mal haréis a este reino –dice asustada al verla.

En decir esto la anciana misteriosa se va. La morocha sigue paseando muy contenta, pero choca con alguien. La rosa cae al suelo.

Muchacho: porque no miras por donde…..-dice malhumorado pero luego cambia de actitud al ver ala morocha.

Courtney: perdonad mi torpeza –dice apenada.

Muchacho: e…eh…eh…eh –tartamudea nervioso.

Courtney: ¿estáis bien? –dice la morocha.

Muchacho: si! Esto perdona tu rosa se te cayó al suelo por mi culpa –dice. Se inclina y recoge la rosa y se la entrega a la princesa-. ¿Decidme quien sois? –dice este.

Courtney: ¿y vos quien sois? –le responde.

Muchacho: mi nombre es Du…..-el muchacho es interrumpido por un hombre más mayor que lo llama-. Lo siento tengo que irme –dice y se va.

La morocha sin dar importancia al muchacho se va hacia sus padres. Los reyes se van junto con sus hijas de nuevo al carruaje en dirección hacia su castillo. Los habitantes se despiden de ellos muy alegres.

**PASAN LOS AÑOS (NARRADOR)**

Una terrible guerra se desata en el reino Wawanakwa, el rey se despide de sus hijas y de su reina. El rey ira a luchar por su reino. Las princesas lloran sin consuelo la partida de su padre. La reina abraza a su amado esposo y se besan. Pronto un cruel destino está a punto de comenzar. El reino Wawanakwa ahora está en guerra. El mal presagio está a punto de comenzar.

**Olas! Eh vuelto no sé si me extrañaron pero yo si jajajja. Este finc será más fantasioso, medievalico, tierno, dramático y de acción si no entienden lo que escribo díganmelo para que yo lo arregle ok. Nos vemos DxC por siempre :D **


	2. Chapter 2 3 años después de la guerra

En una cantina medievalica del reino Wawanakwa. Es medio día. Un puñado de gente del reino bebe, canta y desahogan sus penas en cerveza. El dueño de la cantina grita eufóricamente alegre.

Owen: ¡wow! Esta noche celebraremos la fiesta de la Rosa a lo ¡grande! –dice con una copa en la mano.

Todos al unísono: ¡si la fiesta! –todos levantan sus copas.

Owen: ¡ni siquiera la malvada reina Heather nos lo impedirá! –dice el gordo.

Todos al unísono: buuh! Abajo la reina –dicen abucheando.

Owen: ¡ey! Duncan ven pasa amigo y toma una cerveza, yo invito –dice alegre.

Un joven apuesto y fortachón de ojos azules entra en la cantina. Lleva consigo un arpa con sus flechas cargadas detrás de su espalda.

Duncan: gracias lo acepto con gusto ¿has visto a geoff? –dice el ojiazul.

Owen: seguro que no tarda en venir, mira por ahí viene –dice señalando.

Geoff: owen ponme una jarra de cerveza bien grande quieres –dice desanimado.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: vaya menuda cara llevas ¿es que acaso ser soldado del reino es difícil? –digo con ironía.

Geoff: pues lo es cuando la reina es una vil, malvada y despreciable persona –dice malhumorado.

Duncan: en eso tienes razón ¡demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde la guerra? este reino ya no es lo que era antes –digo enfadado.

Geoff: pues tres años mí buen amigo, si el rey Heracleo no hubiese muerto en la guerra….todo esto sería diferente –dice.

Owen: tu cerveza geoff –dice este-. Hablan del antiguo rey verdad, no son los únicos que lo extrañan –dice este.

Ha pasado tres años desde la guerra. Nuestro reino fue atacado por el octavo reino, el reino Naktu. Yo solo era un niño cuando se desato la guerra, mi padre y junto con otros aldeanos del reino lucharon y dieron su vida por protegernos. Vencimos. Desafortunadamente nuestro rey murió en batalla, la reina más tarde también murió y su hija Heather tomo el reino. Desde que subió al trono el reino pasa hambre, es cruel malvada y dura con sus nuevas leyes. Me gustaría clavarle una flecha en su negro corazón.

Leshona: ¡arg! Esa estúpida reina y sus estúpidas leyes ¡la odio! –entra una negrita.

Gwen: ¡lanzare un hechizo para que se quede calva! –dice la aprendiz de bruja.

Geoff: leshona gwen ¿qué les pasa? –dice este.

Gwen: nuestra amada reina ha subido los impuestos –dice malhumorada.

Leshona: alguien tiene que parar a esa mujer –dice esta.

Duncan: a ver quién es el tonto que lo intenta ajajajja –me rio-. El último que lo intento fue decapitado –digo.

Trent: la muerte de ese hombre no tiene gracia –entra este.

Duncan: como sea ¿es que tú lo intentarías? –digo con una sonrisa.

Trent: ¿y tú que charlatán? –dice el tonto.

Duncan: estas de broma ni loco, no soy tan idiota como nuestro difunto decapitado –digo relajado.

Gwen: trent no le hagas caso ignóralo –dice la pálida brujita.

Duncan: has caso a la brujita –digo.

Gwen: no seas idiota conmigo Duncan –dice mirándome.

Duncan: sabes como soy muñeca –le sonrió-. Tú y todas las demás doncellas de este horrible reino –digo.

Gwen: ¡cállate! –dice enfadada. Aún le gusto, no la culpo todas lo están, pero yo no soy un hombre de una sola mujer.

Leshona: tipo duro porque no te vas por ahí a cazar a fulanas –dice esta.

Geoff: damas, damas, damas ya basta –dice mi amigo.

Owen: dejen sus malhumores que esta noche celebraremos la fiesta de la Rosa –dice este alegre.

Duncan: owen tienes razón amigos ¿geoff vienes a cazar conmigo al bosque? –digo levantándome para irme.

Geoff: claro amigo –dice y se levanta-. Adiós nos vemos todos esta noche en la fiesta –dice.

Salimos de la cantina de Owen. Es medio día. Las calles están desiertas, ni un solo rastro de vida, es como si una oscuridad envolviera todo el reino. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esta oscuridad, me gusta cazar en el bosque porque está lejos de este reino oscuro, en el bosque es todo es más vivo.

Geoff: Duncan somos amigos desde pequeños, dime ¿tú de verdad no harías nada para cambiar la situación de nuestro reino? –dice este. Le miro ¿qué viene esa pregunta?

Duncan: bueno si tuviera una mínima oportunidad supongo que si ¿por qué lo preguntas? –le miro.

Geoff: por preguntar nada más, sabes me gustaría que todo fuese como antes –dice con alegría.

Duncan: y yo mi buen amigo –digo-. Vamos en marcha que las presas no se cazan solas –digo animado.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Mientras tanto en el castillo. Sentada en su trono esta la reina escuchando a su recaudador de dinero. El recaudador del reino preocupado esta.

Recaudador: mi reina subir los impuestos le traerá problemas con su gente –dice.

Heather: ¿mi gente? No me hagas reír solo son unos vulgares campesinos –dice esta.

Recaudador: si mi reina, pero eh de deciros que la gente del pueblo no paga sus impuestos –dice este.

Heather: ¡¿qué?! –dice enfadada.

Recaudador: no pueden son muy pobres mi reina –dice asustado.

Heather: ¡pues que trabajen más! Si no mandare a mis soldados para que se encarguen –dice amenazante.

Recaudador: si mi reina como vos digáis –dice asustado.

Heather: ahora largo de mi vista –dice esta.

El asustado recaudador se va. Entra en la sala de la reina un morocho de ojos verdes muy apuesto con uniforme de caballero oscuro. De nombre…..

Heather: ¿qué queréis Sir Alejandro? –dice al ver al caballero.

Alejandro: ¿mi hermosa reina es que no os puedo visitar? –dice con una sonrisa.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Heather: lo hacéis muy bien por las noches –digo. Él me sonríe.

Alejandro: lo sé, cambiando de tema vengo a informaros que esta noche los habitantes de Wawanakwa celebraran la fiesta de la Rosa ¿deseas que mande a los soldados para aguarles la fiesta? –dice.

Heather: no déjales –digo.

Alejandro: de acuerdo –dice-. Reina me desagrada ver ese trono vacío –dice mirando el segundo trono vacío que está a mi lado.

Heather: ¿es que os gustaría ocuparlo? –digo con una sonrisa.

Alejandro: pues…..-le detengo antes de que diga algo.

Heather: todo a su tiempo Sir Alejandro, ahora marchaos –digo. Se va.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La reina ya sola se levanta y se dirige hacia su aposento (habitación) dentro de su aposento se va hacia un armario de libros que tiene ahí, tira de un libro como si fuera una palana. El armario se abre como una puerta, la reina entra y al entrar se cierra. Dentro está forrado de oro y en el centro un enorme espejo hay. La reina Heather se mira en el enorme espejo.

Heather: espejito...espejito...espejito ¿dime quien es la más poderosa de todos los doce reinos? –dice hablando al espejo que cobra vida.

Espejo: vos mi reina –responde una voz que proviene de dentro del espejo.

Heather: espejito…espejito…espejito ¿dime quien es la reina más rica y malvada de todo el reino? –pregunta al espejo.

Espejo: vos mi reina –responde este.

Heather: espejito…espejito…espejito ¿dime quien es la más hermosa de todo el reino?

Espejo: vos no mi reina –dice este.

Heather: ¿¡que!? –dice sorprendida.

Espejo: vos no mi reina –repite el espejo.

Heather: pues si no soy yo ¿entonces quién? –dice enfadada.

Espejo: vos erais la primera, pero ahora hay alguien mucho más hermosa que vos –dice este.

Heather: ¡espejo estúpido! Dime sin rodeos ¡quien es! – dice malhumorada.

Espejo: vuestra pequeña hermana la princesa Courtney, ahora es una hermosa mujer y os supera en belleza –dice este.

Heather: esa mocosa no es mi hermana, no es nadie para mí no llevamos ni siquiera la misma sangre –dice esta.

Espejo: debéis tener cuidado con la princesa –dice este.

Heather: cállate no quiero escuchar más tonterías tuyas espejo tonto –calla al espejo-. Bueno eh de admitir que tiene un hermoso cabello, tal vez se lo corte para divertirme ajajajajajaja –ríe malvadamente.

**Olas espero que les guste esta aventura medievalica y mágica acaba solo de comenzar! No se pierdan las aventuras que les espera a nuestros amigos. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	3. Chapter 3 Aventura de Courtney y Bridget

**POV'S ALEJANDRO **

Salgo y dejo a la reina Heather sola. Maldición hasta cuando tendré que esperar, sé que le gusto ¿qué le gusto? No, está enamorada de mí, todas las noches la hago mía. Quiero el trono, quiero ser ¡rey! Me lo merezco, realmente la reina resulto ser más lista de lo que pensaba. Es malvada, cruel, astuta y fría, y eso me gusta.

Bridget: princesa mirar que rosas más bonitas –escucho.

Son bridget y la princesa Courtney. Están en el jardín. Me escondo y las observo. Están recogiendo flores.

Bridget: espera aquí traeré otra cesta, no tardo –dice la rubia.

Se levanta y camina hacia donde yo estoy escondido. Salgo y la sorprendo. Ella me mira embobada, no la culpo soy muy apuesto.

Alejandro: ola hermosa doncella –digo.

Bridget: ¡Sir Alejandro! –dice.

Alejandro: os veo hoy muy encantadora –digo.

Bridget: perdonad pero tengo prisa –dice y se va corriendo.

Vaya que tonta si solo la estaba…en fin ella se lo pierde. Observo con atención a la princesa. Vaya cuanto a crecido….es toda una mujer hermosa y apetecible, sería divertido jugar con ella. Aunque si su hermana se enterase me cortaría la cabeza. Pero no se enterara.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La princesa recoge flores en el jardín real. Se sienta en la verde hierba y observa las flores que recogió. Y con desconocidas intenciones se acerca por detrás Alejandro.

Alejandro: oh hermosa princesa que alegría me da veros –dice este.

Courtney: Sir Alejandro ¿que hacéis aquí? –dice la morocha extrañada.

Alejandro: pasaba por aquí para admirar vuestro bello rostro –dice este.

Courtney: vaya que amable sois en alagarme –dice tímida.

Alejandro se acera demasiado a la princesa. Extiende su mano para tocar el rostro de la princesa, pero otro caballero de armadura hace su entrada montado en un caballo llamando su atención y de la princesa.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: !Sir Tom! Has vuelto –digo alegre.

Me levanto y corro para darle la bienvenida. Él es un buen amigo mío. Baja del caballo y me abraza. Está muy apuesto desde la última vez que le vi. Se quita su casco dejando su pequeña melena rubia al aire y me mira con sus ojos verdes.

Tom: mi lady cuanto habéis crecido –dice.

Courtney: no seas tan cortes que nos conocemos –digo con una sonrisa.

Tom: perdona, ya sabes que eres la princesa y te debo de hablar como tal –dice.

Alejandro: Sir Tom bienvenido –aparece y saluda a Tom.

Tom: Sir Alejandro ola –dice.

Alejandro: supongo que traéis noticias para la reina –dice.

Courtney: Sir Alejandro nos podéis dejar a mí y a Sir Tom a solas para hablar –digo a este.

Alejandro: no lo siento princesa –dice.

Tom: Sir Alejandro adelantad vos y decir a la reina que eh llegado –dice.

Alejandro: de acuerdo pero no tardéis, ya sabes cómo se pone la reina si la hacen esperar –dice este y se va.

Tom: no me gusta que este tipo este asolas contigo –dice mirándome.

Courtney: me alegra que ya estés aquí, te eh echado de menos –digo mirándolo.

Tom: yo también –dice-. Mírate ahora eres toda un dama –dice.

Courtney: gracias –digo.

Bridget: !Tom! –aparece gritando.

Bridget abraza a Tom. Los tres somos buenos amigos ya que nos conocemos desde niños. Tom nos explica unas cuantas historias y se va. Bridget y yo nos vamos hacia mi recamara (habitación).

Bridget: court sabes hoy esta noche es la fiesta de la Rosa –dice alegre.

Courtney: lo sé –digo.

Bridget: cada año los aldeanos del reino lo celebran –dice.

Me voy y me siento al lado de la ventana y observo como el sol se pone. Me gustaría salir de este castillo y celebrar esa fiesta y todas las demás. Desde que mi hermana tomo el reino no deja que salga de él. Me siento encerrada, ella dice que madre se lo ordeno antes de morir. Desde entonces nunca eh salido del castillo, me gustaría salir y ver a aquella gente tan alegre que recuerdo cuando era pequeña. Salir y ver mundo deseo.

Bridget: ¿qué pasa te eh puesto triste? –dice apenada.

Courtney: no, es solo que me gustaría que padre y madre estuvieran aquí –digo triste.

Bridget: para celebrar la fiesta de la Rosa verdad –dice.

Courtney: si, ¡arg! No sabes cómo odio que mi hermana me tenga aquí ¡encerrada! –digo en voz alta.

Bridget: tengo una idea vamos a la fiesta esta noche –dice alegre.

Courtney: ¿qué? Bridgt sabes que no puedo salir del castillo –digo.

Bridget: court tu misma lo has dicho ¿es que no estas harta de estar encerrada? ¿No estas harta de estas paredes, no estas harta de obedecer las estúpidas leyes de tu hermana? –dice.

Courtney: sabes que si bridgt –cruzo los brazos.

Bridget: pues esta noche nos vamos a la fiesta –dice decidida.

Courtney: ¿pero cómo? –digo intrigada.

Bridget: déjamelo a mí, nos vemos esta noche en el jardín ¿de acuerdo? no me falles –dice y se va.

Esta rubia mía ¿qué plan tendrá? Lo está haciendo para animarme. Pero si ella nunca ha salido del reino al igual que yo, pero tengo tantas ganas de salir. Voy a cambiarme de vestido que esta noche ¡salgo! Me pongo mi vestido favorito uno de color lila (como el de la foto del avatar para que se hagan una idea) me peino y listo.

Doncella: princesa vuestra hermana la reina os espera para cenar –dice entrando en mi aposento.

Courtney: si voy –digo.

Genial cena con la bruja de mi hermana. La quiero pero es muy…muy…muy…no se en fin. Llego al comedor real y me siento a su lado. Le sonrió y ella me mira fijamente ceñuda.

Heather: vaya estas muy arreglada esta noche –dice.

Courtney: tú también estas linda esta noche hermana –digo.

Heather: gracias –dice. Fiuh…no se dio cuenta menos mal.

Courtney: hermana sabes que pronto se acerca mi cumpleaños y ya sabes me gustaría que….-me interrumpe.

Heather: ya sabes que la respuesta es no –dice.

Courtney: ¿qué? Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado decirte que….-me interrumpe de nuevo.

Heather: ¿qué te deje salir del castillo? –dice-. Mi pequeña y dulce hermanita ya sabes que no quiero que te hagan daño –dice.

Courtney: lo sé pero…-me calla. Me acaricia el pelo y me mira.

Heather: no –me acaricia el pelo-. Tienes un cabello muy bonito, sería una pena que se te estropeara –su voz suena rara. A veces mi hermana resulta algo aterradora.

Courtney: no tengo hambre, discúlpame me voy a dormir –digo y me levanto.

Salgo y ya fuera de la vista de Heather me voy al jardín. Si ella no me deja salir pues yo lo hare sin su permiso. Llego y veo a bridget. Lleva una capucha verde puesta y una en la mano de color rojo.

Bridget: toma ponte esto –me da la capucha.

Courtney: ¿bridgt sabes cómo llegar a la fiesta? –digo mientras me pongo la capucha roja.

Bridget: si me lo explico un guardia, lo soborne, nos abrirá la puerta para salir y entrar –dice.

Ya encapuchadas las dos nos vamos hacia la puerta del castillo. Parezco caperucita roja con esta capucha. Llegamos y ahí está el guardia que custodia la puerta del castillo.

Guardia: saludos mi princesa –dice.

Le saludo con la cabeza y nos abre la puerta. Las dos salimos, ya fuera solo se escucha el silencio de la noche. Estoy nerviosa, nunca eh desobedecido las normas y estoy algo asustada, pero también emocionada y contenta es algo raro lo que siento ahora.

Bridget: ¿lista amiga? –dice. Sé que esta igual de nerviosa que yo.

Courtney: lista ¿y tú? –digo.

Bridget: si –responde.

Nos miramos y nos sonreímos emocionadas por lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Nos cogemos de las manos y nos la apretamos bien fuerte. Cogidas de las manos las dos caminamos avanzando hacia nuestra aventura esta noche.

**Ola amigos la aventura de nuestras amigas será mm…..no se…. ¿Romántica? ¿Alegre? ¿Dramática? ¿Fantástica? ¿Emocionante? Ya lo verán en el prox cap. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	4. Chapter 4 La noche de la Rosa

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Bajamos cogidas de las manos hasta el pueblo. Llegamos. Las calles no están muy iluminadas. Continuamos y nos metemos más adentro del pueblo. Las calles dan miedo, me gustaría que fuese de día como cuando vine de pequeña.

Bridget: vamos es por aquí –dice mientras caminamos.

Courtney: ¿estas segura? No veo nada que indique la fiesta –digo mirando a las oscuras calles del pueblo.

Bridget: claro que estoy segura mira, allá –dice mirando más delante.

Se ve a lo lejos luces muy bonitas. Veo gente, de mi edad y la de bridget y quizás más. Bridget me sonríe y cogidas de las manos corremos y nos introducimos con las demás gente. Caminamos entre la multitud y bridget dice….

Bridget: ¿court llevas puesta tu diadema de princesa? –me pregunta.

Courtney: si ¿porque lo dices bridgt? –digo inocentemente.

Me lleva fuera de la multitud detrás de unos arbustos fuera de las miradas de los demás.

Bridget: courtney se supone que nadie debe de saber que estamos aquí, quítate la diadema, la dejaremos aquí escondida –dice.

Courtney: ¿!Qué!? Estas loca no puedo sabes lo valioso que es –digo alarmada.

Bridget: ¿quieres que nos descubran? –dice.

Courtney: no –digo.

Bridget: tranquila la esconderemos aquí en estos arbustos –dice.

Courtney: bien de acuerdo –digo.

Bridget: bien, quitémonos las capuchas también –dice-. Nos veremos más lindas sin ellas –dice.

Me quito la capucha y luego la diadema. Envuelvo la diadema con la capucha y lo escondo en el arbusto.

Bridget: vaya que vestido más bonito pareces una…..-dice mirando mi vestido.

Courtney: princesa, lo sé y lo soy bridgt –digo-. Tú también te ves linda con ese vestido –digo.

Bridget: gracias, es el que tú me regalaste –dice. Lleva un vestido celeste muy bonito.

Courtney: tal vez le diga al sastre real que nos haga unos nuevos –digo.

Bridget: ya basta de charla, hemos venido a una fiesta, andando –dice.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La fiesta se celebra en la plaza central del pueblo. En una esquina de la fiesta dos amigas entablan una charla.

Gwen: mira al muy idiota de Duncan –dice enfadada.

Leshona: ¿qué pasa con él? –dice intrigada.

Duncan esta con una muchacha de forma muy cariñoso. El ojiazul no sabe que es observado por la brujita pálida.

Gwen: porque demonios lo abre besado –dice enfadada.

Leshona: tú sabias la fama que tiene con las chicas de este reino –dice esta-. Lo sabias perfectamente amiga –dice.

Gwen: lo sé, me deje llevar, teníamos tantas cosas en común –dice.

Leshona: pensé que te gustaba trent, lo estropeaste todo con el –dice.

Gwen: si lo sé –dice-. Sabes lo que me dijo al día siguiente del beso que nos dimos –dice esta.

Leshona: ¿qué? –dice intrigada.

Gwen: "gwen lo del beso estuvo genial, pero solo fue un simple beso, te considero como a una amiga, así que no te hagas ilusiones, no soy hombre de una sola mujer" –dice poniendo voz de chico-. "Adiós eh quedado con una…..ya sabes….solo quería dejar esto claro, adiós" –dice.

Leshona: eso se lo dice a todas amiga –dice esta.

Gwen: ¿cómo sabes eso? –dice-. No, mejor no me lo digas –dice enfadada.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Llegamos a lo que parece ser la plaza del pueblo. Bridget y yo miramos emocionadas, hay gente de nuestra edad y quizás más. En la fiesta hay una banda tocando una hermosa melodía. La gente baila alegre al compás de los instrumentos. Los violines, trompetas y flautas lo inundan todo con su melodía.

Bridget: ¡courtney mira! –dice emocionada.

Hay un malabarista tirando unas botellas al aire de forma que parece jugar con ellas y hay otro que hace malabares con fuego. En eso escupe fuego por la boca.

Courtney: vaya…asombroso –digo maravillada por todo lo que veo.

Bridget y yo sonreímos alegres y damos vueltas cogidas de las manos. Unos muchachos nos miran, les ignoro. En eso bridget me lleva al centro de la fiesta.

Bridget: hermosa dama acepta usted bailar conmigo –dice burlonamente como si fuera un chico.

Courtney: acepto con gusto –digo siguiéndole la corriente.

Bridget: espera no sé cómo se baila esto –dice.

Courtney: pues vueltas demos –digo.

Sonreímos y damos vueltas mientras los demás bailan. En eso una oleada de gente nos choca. Haciendo que bridget y yo nos soltemos de las manos. Me separan de ella. Otra oleada de gente nos choca. No veo a bridget y la preocupación me invade.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Geoff: yiah! Es la mejor fiesta de la rosa –dice este alegre.

Duncan: voy a por unas cervezas –digo.

Geoff: no tardes amigo –dice.

Duncan: ¿ustedes quieren chicas? –digo a las chicas con la que estamos geoff y yo.

Chicas: ¡sí! –dicen a la vez.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

El ojiazul avanza por en medio de la fiesta. En eso un gordo muy alegre se sube a una mesa, en la mano lleva una cesta de rosas. Tira las rosas al aire, las muchachas alegres cogen las rosas. Nuestra princesa distraída y maravillada por la lluvia de rosas coge una en el aire.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Owen tira rosas a las muchachas, que divertido es. Avanzo por el medio para llegar a la cantina y pedir unas cervezas, pero noto que alguien detrás de mi espalda se choca conmigo. Me giro enfadado para ver quién es.

Duncan: porque no miras por donde….-digo enfadado, pero me callo al ver a la hermosa mujer que tengo delante de mí.

Es una joven muy bella y hermosa. Tiene la piel morena. Yo diría que de mi edad. Dios…..me quedo estúpidamente mirándola como si fuera un bobo. Ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos oscuros, parece asustada y preocupada. Sus mejillas se sonrojan haciéndola ver aún más irresistible. Tiene unos labios carnosos de color rojo natural. Tiene el pelo castaño que le llega a los hombros. Yo eh visto esta belleza antes ¿pero cuando? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? De pronto me siento extraño, mi corazón palpita fuerte en mi pecho.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: perdonad mi torpeza –digo apenada. Choco torpemente con un muchacho.

El solo se me queda mirando. Es un joven, yo diría que de mi edad. Tiene el pelo muy raro (ya saben a lo mohicano). En la ceja y en la nariz lleva puesto unos pequeños pendientes metálicos (ya saben los pircings que tiene Duncan). Tiene unos ojos de color azul celeste muy bonitos. A pesar de su extraña apariencia es muy apuesto. Parece fuerte y amenazante, lo cual me pone muy nerviosa y hace que me sonroje.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Courtney: ¿estáis bien? –dice la morocha.

Duncan: ¡sí! Perdonad vuestra rosa se a caigo al suelo por mi culpa –dice este.

El ojiazul se inclina coge la rosa del suelo y se lo entrega a la morocha. La princesa acepta la rosa. Sus manos entran un segundo en contacto. La morocha se sonroja y el ojiazul le sonríe.

Duncan: ¿decidme quien sois vos? –dice este.

Courtney: ¿y vos quien sois? –dice.

Duncan: mi nombre es Duncan –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: la prin…Courtney! Mi nombre es Courtney –dice nerviosa.

Duncan: un hermoso nombre digno de vuestra belleza –dice halagador.

Courtney: gracias sois muy amable –dice tímidamente.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Courtney: perdonadme pero tengo que irme –dice. No quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo.

Duncan: no os vayáis –digo. ¿Porque demonios hablo tan cortes?

Courtney: lo siento es que eh perdido a mi amiga –dice preocupada.

Duncan: os ayudare a encontrarla –digo.

Courtney: no os quiero molestar –dice educadamente. Claro ella no es como las demás, debe de ser de familia noble.

Duncan: tranquila no me importa, esperad me aquí –digo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan se va entre medio de la multitud y en unos segundos vuelve con un muchacho rubio.

Duncan: este es geoff un buen amigo –dice presentándolo.

Courtney: Courtney encantada –digo educadamente.

Geoff: geoff encantado –dice él.

Duncan: mi amigo dice que se encargara de encontrar a vuestra amiga –dice.

Geoff: si yo…..¿!que yo que!? –dice sorprendido.

Duncan: que tú te encargaras de encontrar a su amiga –repite.

Geoff: de acuerdo, me debes una –dice a Duncan.

Duncan: ¿y como es vuestra amiga? –dice.

Courtney: pues buscad a una rubia de melena muy larga, de ojos verdosos con un vestido celeste, es muy hermosa –digo.

Geoff: ya estoy deseando encontrarla –dice.

Duncan se lleva a geoff y veo como hablan, pero no les oigo. Se ven muy graciosos y divertidos. Me tapo la boca para que no me oigan reírme de ellos. En eso geoff se va y Duncan se acerca a mí.

Duncan: bailamos –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: no, debería buscar a mi amiga –digo.

Duncan: tranquila mi amigo se encargara de encontrarla –dice.

Courtney: pero….-digo.

Duncan: es un guardia del reino, estoy seguro de que encontrara a tu amiga –dice seguro.

Courtney: os creo pero….-digo.

Duncan: confiad en mí –dice con una sonrisa.

Me extiende su mano invitándome a ir a bailar con él. Bueno es solo un baile no pasa nada. Extiendo y le doy mi mano aceptando su invitación. El me coge de la mano y tira de mí. Me acerca a él. Estamos muy apegados, nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto. Me sonrojo, nunca eh estado tan cerca de un chico así de este modo. Este chico no es como los demás que eh estado. Él es diferente.

Courtney: estáis muy cerca –digo tímidamente.

Duncan: es que acaso os desagrada que este tan cerca –dice con una sonrisa picaresca.

Courtney: es inapropiado –digo.

Duncan: no sabéis lo inapropiado que podría ser con vos –dice descaradamente.

Courtney: no seáis grosero conmigo –me sonrojo.

Duncan: jamás lo seria con vos –dice mirándome fijamente.

Con una mano me sujeta la espalda, con la otra una mano (ya saben la posición de baile de bachata o de un tango para que se hagan a la idea). En eso se mueve bailando, yo le sigo torpemente. Estoy acostumbrada a bailar otro tipo de baile, más elegante y la gente de aquí se mueve más alegre.

Courtney: perdona no se bailar –digo.

Duncan: tranquila sigue mis pasos –dice amable.

Lentamente sigo sus pasos. De acuerdo ya sé cómo va esto. Nos movemos más rápido al ritmo de los violines, trompetas y flautas que lo inundan todo con su alegre melodía. Esto es muy divertido, si mi nana me viera se moriría. Jamás había bailando esto. Es divertido.

Courtney: jajajjajaja esto es muy divertido –digo mientras bailamos.

Duncan: lo sé –me sonríe.

Seguimos bailando. En eso la música para y comienza otra más lenta. Ahora solo se escucha a los violines que tocan lentamente una pieza muy lenta, hermosa y romántica. Duncan me suelta la espalda y con su otra mano me hace dar vueltas. Doy vueltas encantada, el no aparta los ojos de mí, me mira muy atento. Me hace sentir como si fuese el mi príncipe y yo su princesa. Para y tira de mí, haciendo que caiga en su pecho. Me mira fijamente con sus ojos azules. Vaya…..¿qué es esto tan extraño que siento en mi pecho?

Duncan: sabes pareces una bella y hermosa princesa –dice tierno o eso es lo que parece.

Courtney: ¿qué? –digo algo nerviosa.

Duncan: una princesa….-me acaricia la mejilla.

Oh no…..de pronto me siento muy tímida. Me sonrojo, me está acariciando la mejilla. ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Este sentimiento es nuevo para mí, ¿qué es? Él se acerca a mis labios y yo hago lo mismo sin ninguna explicación. Yo….quiero…..besar….

**Ola chicos. ¿Que creen que pasara?** **¿nuestra princesa se besara? ¿En donde esta bridget?** **¿Quien descubrió américa? xD vale son muchas preguntas, véanlo en el prox cap. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	5. Chapter 5 La nana invacion de la reina

**POV'S DUNCAN **

La música suena lenta y yo hago girar a Courtney. Ella da vueltas y yo la observo cada segundo. Es la criatura más bonita que eh visto en mi vida. Parece tan inocente, tan dulce, tan pura, tan llena de vida. Deseo besarla, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de besar a una mujer. Estaría mal que yo la corrompiese, pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de hacer algo como esto. Tiro de ella para que caiga en mis brazos.

Duncan: sabes pareces una hermosa y bella princesa –digo tierno, lo cual me sorprende a mí mismo.

Courtney: ¿qué? –dice nerviosa.

Duncan: una princesa…. –le acaricio su mejilla.

¿Demonios porque me comporto así? Normalmente soy rápido, las seduzco y me las llevo a la cama. Pero hay algo en ella que me hace actuar como si fuera un tonto romeo. Me acero a sus labios. Ella se sonroja. Siento como me palpita el corazón en el pecho muy fuerte ¿Por qué? no lo entiendo. Voy a besarla y así calmare este extraño sentimiento.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

El ojiazul se acerca para besar a la inocente morocha. Esta parece tener las mismas ganas. Sus labios están a punto de rozarse, pero una rubia eufórica y alegre interrumpe ese beso con un abrazo a su amiga.

Bridget: ¡Courtney! ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupada por ti amiga –dice abrazando a la morocha.

Courtney: ¡bridget! ¡Al fin! Yo también estaba preocupada por ti –dice está abrazando a su rubia.

Geoff: lo conseguí hermano, la encontré –dice este a su amigo.

Duncan: si y en el momento menos inoportuno –dice este.

Geoff: ¿es que acaso interrumpí algo? –dice divertido.

Duncan: pues si hermano –dice este divertido.

Geoff: lo siento la rubia quería ver a su amiga, ya sabes lo débil que soy con las chicas y con esta, no pude decirle que no –dice mirando a la rubia muy embodado.

Bridget: muchas gracias por cuidar de mi amiga –dice a Duncan.

Duncan: de nada, fue un placer –dice este.

Courtney: y gracias a ti por encontrar a mi amiga –dice a geoff.

Geoff: no hace falta que me des la gracias, fue un placer –dice este.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: creo que deberíamos ir marchando –digo mirando al cielo que parece que se esta aclarando.

Bridget: si pronto amanecerá –dice mirando al cielo igual que yo.

Duncan y geoff: ¿¡ya se van!? –dicen a la vez.

Bridget: si, vamos Courtney –me agarra de la mano.

Courtney: de acuerdo –digo.

Geoff: no, porque no se quedan un rato más –dice este.

Duncan: si, la pasaremos mucho mejor si se quedan –dice este.

Courtney: lo siento pero tenemos que irnos –digo.

Duncan y geoff: les acompañamos –dicen a la vez.

Bridget y yo nos miramos. Y con la mirada nos decimos todo. Ella dice "creo que les gustamos" y yo le lanzo otro de "lo sé". Nos sonreímos y eso es un…

Courtney y bridget: de acuerdo –decimos a la vez.

Los cuatro camínanos atreves de la multitud hasta salir fuera totalmente de la fiesta. Mientras caminamos ellos se hacen los galanes con nosotras. Bridget y yo reímos como dos par de idiotas, jamás hemos estado con chicos.

Bridget: bueno, hasta aquí ya podemos ir nosotras solas –dice.

Geoff: bien, esto me gustaría deciros algo a solas –dice a bridget.

Bridget: de acuerdo –dice encantada. Vaya creo que le gusta este rubio.

Se la lleva unos pasos más atrás. En eso Duncan se acerca a mí. Me pongo nerviosa. ¿Porque? No lo entiendo, normalmente son los chicos que se ponen nerviosos conmigo, pero el no.

Duncan: desearía saber si os veré otra vez –dice encantador.

Courtney: no lo sé depende –digo.

Duncan: ¿de qué? –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: de si me buscáis –digo con una sonrisa.

Duncan: pues entonces lo hare –dice.

Me sonrojo, me buscara, ¿me buscara? Puede que sea ingenua, pero le creo. En eso viene bridget y me coge de la mano. Duncan me mira y yo también.

Duncan: adiós…..-dice.

Courtney: adiós….-digo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Subimos hasta llegar al arbusto en donde escondimos nuestras capuchas y mi diadema. Están ahí, me pongo mi diadema. Nos encapuchamos y vamos en dirección al castillo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Por los pasillos del castillo se escucha a dos jovencitas reír y cuchichear en voz baja. Las dos se entran corriendo al aposento de la princesa. Pero lo que no saben es que ahí les espera la nana.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney y bridget: !Nana! –decimos sorprendidas.

Es mi nana y no tiene buena cara. Está enfadada. Está sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados. Nos va a regañar…

Nana: ¿se puede saber en dónde han estado jovencitas? –dice seria.

Courtney: veras…..yo…..nosotras…..rosa….noche…..-tartamudeo. No sé ni yo misma que es lo que estoy diciendo.

Bridget: si…..malabaristas…arbusto…..gente…rosa…-dice igual de nerviosa que yo.

Nana: ¡silencio! saben lo vieja que soy y me dan estos sustos –dice seria.

Courtney y bridget: lo sentimos nana –decimos arrepentidas.

Nana: mis niñas no saben cómo me alegra que estén aquí sanas y a salvo –dice tiernamente.

Nana nos sonríe y bridget yo corremos hacia a ella y la abrazamos. Quiero mucho a nana, es como una madre y una abuela para mí. Ella cuida de mí ahora que mis padres están en el cielo.

Nana: ¿y bien me van a contar en donde estuvieron? –dice con una sonrisa.

Las tres nos acomodamos en mi enorme cama. Bridget empieza muy emocionada. Nana y yo escuchamos atentas.

**POV'S BRIDGET **

Bridget: me encontré con unas chicas muy amables, creo que se llamaban gwen y leshona –digo.

Courtney: pensé que estaban con geoff –dice mi morocha.

Bridget: eso fue después, escucha –digo-. Les explique mi problema a gwen y leshona se portaron muy bien conmigo, me invitaron a comer y en eso oigo gritar a ese rubio mi nombre, le dije que yo era a la chica que él estaba buscando, es muy guapo –digo.

Nana: ¿geoff? –dice curiosa.

Bridget: si, se quedó mirándome y se puso nervioso cuando le hable, luego se le paso y nos pusimos a hablar y sentí que el tiempo se detuvo ay….-digo emocionada.

Nana: continua querida –dice.

Bridget: pues me dijo que courtney me estaba buscando y le seguí y la encontré –digo-. Oh….nana…me decía unas cosas…muy bonitas…-digo y termino.

Courtney: ahora es mi turno –dice la morocha emocionada.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: él tiene unos ojos celestes azulados muy bonitos –digo.

Nana: ay…mis niñas….-dice.

Courtney: choque con él y se ofreció muy amable en ayudarme a buscar a bridget –digo con una sonrisa-. Luego bailamos…..me hizo dar vueltas y luego caí en su pecho y luego…yo…..-me sonrojo.

Bridget: que paso! –dice ansiosa por saber.

Courtney: nada…..pero tenía ganas de besarlo –digo.

Nana: mis niñas lo que acaban de experimentar es lo que se dice atracción por el hombre –dice.

Courtney y bridget: ¿atracción…? -decimos.

Nana: si, sois jóvenes y pronto experimentareis sentimientos nuevos –dice-. Primero hay atracción luego pasión, obsesión, deseo y finalmente amor –dice.

Courtney y bridget: amor…..-decimos embobadas.

Nana: ay…los chicos…..quien pudiera ser joven de nuevo –dice mi anciana nana-. Pero deben de tener cuidado con ellos –dice.

Bridget: ¿porque lo dices nana? –dice.

Nana: ellos pueden ser lindos y encantadores, pero también groseros y hacerte daño en el corazón –dice advirtiendo.

Courtney: ¿hacerte daño? –digo pensando.

Nana: si, pero no todos son así –dice-. Pocos hay de buenos –dice.

Bridget: ¿tú sabes mucho de chicos nana? –dice.

Nana: durante mi juventud hice travesuras, solo me enamore una vez y…-se detiene.

Courtney: ¿y qué nana? –digo curiosa por saber.

Nana: y que ustedes par de damitas deben dormir –dice y se levanta de la cama. No lo contara.

Courtney: ¿nana puede bridget dormir conmigo esta noche por favor di que sí? –digo con una sonrisa.

Bridget: si puedo di que si –ella también sonríe.

Nana: de acuerdo pero solo esta noche –dice.

Bridget y yo nos ponemos nuestros camisones de dormir y nana nos acuna. Nos da un beso a cada una y se marcha. Esto me recuerda cuando éramos pequeñas, todas las noches bridget venia y contábamos cuentos y nos quedábamos dormidas en mi cama.

Bridget: court recuerdas los cuentos que contábamos de pequeñas –dice.

Courtney: si –digo cerrando los ojos.

Bridget: ¿dime crees que nana nos contara que le paso? Ya sabes su primer amor estoy muerta de curiosidad –dice.

Courtney: no lo sé bridgt, pero yo también me muero de curiosidad –digo.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Poco a poco las dos muchachas quedan totalmente dormidas. Pero la mañana llega pronto para ellas. Su nana las levanta y ellas aun cansadas por la fiesta de anoche apenas se levantan. Ya vestidas las dos muchachas una se va con la nana y la otra se va a desayunar con la reina. La morocha adormilada se sienta a su lado.

**POV'S HEATHER **

La ingenua de mi hermana se sienta a mi lado. Parece que no durmió mucho anoche. Jum….que raro.

Heather: ¿qué te pasa? no dormiste lo suficiente anoche –le digo.

Courtney: si, es solo que me desvele un poco –dice esforzándose por mantenerse despierta.

Heather: anoche escuche unas risitas ¿sabes quiénes eran? –digo.

Courtney: no, yo no escuche nada –dice despierta del todo.

mm….me está ocultando algo. Me sonríe. Incluso adormilada se ve muy hermosa la muy condenada. Termina su desayuno y se levanta alegre. No la soporto, está más alegre de lo normal y eso me irrita. La sigo y veo que se va al jardín. Se sienta en la hierba y mira las flores, dios que aburrida es! En eso veo que Sir Tom se le acerca. Hablan pero no les oigo muy bien. El parece interesado en la tonta de mi hermanita. Pero ella no se da cuenta.

Alejandro: ¿porque estáis espiando a vuestra bella y hermosa hermana? –me susurra en la oreja.

Heather: soy la reina y puedo hacer lo que quiera –digo-. ¿Y como que bella y hermosa? –digo enfadada.

Alejandro: tranquila, vos sois más poderosa –dice con una sonrisa.

Heather: cállate –digo-. ¿Traes noticia del tercer reino Zutang? –digo.

Alejandro: si –dice.

Heather: llamad al enamorado de Sir Tom –digo.

Me voy al salón de batalla, así lo llamo yo. Es en donde hablo con mis generales de asuntos de guerra. Me siento en una silla echa de oro que yo misma mande hacer para mí. En eso entran Sir Tom Y Sir Alejandro.

Tom: reina –saluda.

Es muy apuesto la verdad, pero al muy tonto se le cae la baba por la debilucha de mi hermana. Tal vez yo le puedo sacar a mi hermana de su cabeza.

Alejandro: el tercer reino Zutang no está dispuesto a ser aliado vuestro mi reina –dice.

Heather: odio a su reina, se cree más poderosa que yo –digo.

Tom: la reina Jo y el rey Brick no desean la alianza, le sugiero que lo olvide mi reina –dice.

Alejandro: pues yo le sugiero que lo invada –dice. Me gusta su forma de pensar, es ruin y malvado como yo.

Tom: una guerra solo traería muerte y desgracia –dice este alarmado.

Alejandro: es un pequeño sacrificio sin importancia que debemos dar –dice. Si me gusta cómo piensa.

Tom: estamos hablando de vidas Sir Alejandro –dice enfadado.

Alejandro: y yo de conquistar más tierras para el reino Wawanakwa –dice este.

Tom: reina no lo escuchéis –dice este.

Alejandro: ¿mi reina cual es vuestro veredicto? –dice con una sonrisa.

Heather: si no quieren ser mis amigos pues mis enemigos serán –digo-. Sir Alejandro alistad tropas para la invasión del reino Zutang –digo con una sonrisa.

**Ola chicos nuestra malvada reina está a punto de comenzar una guerra. La aventura de nuestros amigos se aproxima más :D no se lo pierdan. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	6. Chapter 6 Duncan sueños obscenos

**POV'S NARRADOR **

En esa misma mañana un hombre de ojos azules celestes como el cielo, se remueve en su cama. Este está teniendo un sueño malicioso y pervertido.

Duncan: quiero verte desnuda en mi cama…deseo….poseerte….-dice en sueños.

**POV'S DUNCAN (****imaginen que están viendo el sueño de Duncan****)**

Soy consciente del pervertido sueño que estoy teniendo….su bello rostro…..sus carnosos labios….

Courtney: ¿me deseáis…..? Pues venid a buscadme…-dice provocándome inocentemente con una sonrisa tierna y picaresca.

Duncan: os deseo…..os deseo…..os deseo…-suplico a esta bella y hermosa muchacha.

Ella sonríe juguetonamente y veo que se va subiendo lentamente su vestido abriendo paso a sus hermosas piernas. Demonios…..me éxito con aquel gesto. De pronto se esfuma y veo borroso. Despierto de sopetón.

Duncan: ¡maldición! justo cuando se ponía interesante –digo para mí mismo decepcionado.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que estoy en casa en mi cama…

Duncan: solo ha sido un sueño –digo a nadie.

¡No puedo quitármela de la cabeza! Pase toda la noche pensándola y no precisamente de forma…!joder soy un puto pervertido! Tuve que tirarme cinco Valdez de agua fría a la cara para calmar mis sucios pensamientos y bajar la estimulación a mi gran amiguito de ahí abajo. He tenido en mi cama a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna ha provocado tanto excitamiento en mí como esta chica. Duncan amigo ella es ingenua, inocente y pura joder…..y eso me gusta mucho! me estoy volviendo ¡loco! Deseo esa ingenuidad esa inocencia y esa pureza en mi cama y hacerla mía noche tras noche salvajemente.

Duncan: ¡sal de mi cabeza! –levanto la voz.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Mientras tanto en el castillo, en el jardín la princesa rodeada de flores se tumba en la verde hierba y sonríe sonrojada. Sueña con aquel muchacho de ojos azules celestes que la cautivo. Coge una flor y empieza a romper uno a uno sus pétalos.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Courtney: me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere y….¡me quiere! –levanto la voz contenta.

¿Estará pensando en mí? Espero que sí. Me siento inexperta en esto, seguramente él debe de saber más que yo. Él es todo un hombre y yo apenas estoy comenzando a ser una mujer. Seguro el preferiría a una mujer más madura en vez de a una joven inexperta muchacha como yo. Pero no dejo de pensar en él. Fue tan caballeroso conmigo y bueno….también algo seductor y pícaro…esa frase resuena en mi cabeza "no sabéis lo inapropiado que podría ser con vos".

Courtney: ay….-suspiro pensando en él.

Mis pensamientos son distraídos por Sir Alejandro y Sir Tom. Tom parece enfadado. Me levanto y voy hacia el intrigada por saber. ¿Tendrá algo que ver esto con mi hermana y el reino? Seguro que sí, ya que Tom es unos de sus generales de guerra encargado de la protección de nuestro reino.

Courtney: ¿Tom que pasa? –digo preocupada.

Alejandro: no debéis preocuparos bella y joven princesa –dice este con una sonrisa.

Tom: Sir Alejandro id y preparad las tropas de batalla como mando la reina –dice con un tono de voz serio a Alejandro.

Courtney: ¿tropas de batalla? –digo alarmada y asustada.

Alejandro: os dejo solos, princesa –se despide con una reverencia.

Courtney: ¿Tom que pasa? –lo miro preocupada.

Tom: tu hermana invadirá Zutang Courtney –dice serio.

Courtney: ¿por qué? –digo sorprendida.

Tom: porque así lo desea –dice.

¿Porque así lo desea? ¿Qué? ¿Una guerra? No! Las guerras solo traen muertes, miseria y hambre a este mundo y dejan huérfanos a niños. Como yo. Padre madre….. no! Odio las guerras. Una inmensa tristeza es visible en mi cara.

Tom: no te pongas triste –dice tierno-. Tu bello rostro no merece que estés triste –dice.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

El caballero Sir Tom esta perdidamente enamorado de la joven y bella princesa, pero esta ingenua no sabe y ni se da cuenta. Este desea acariciar la mejilla de la princesa pero esta dice…

Courtney: iré hablar con mi hermana –dice decidida.

Dicho esto se va dejando al caballero Sir Tom con las ganas de tocarla. La princesa se va directa a los aposentos de la reina en donde esta se encuentra.

**POV'S HEATHER**

Courtney: ¡hermana! –escucho en voz alta.

Entra la estúpida de mi hermanita con cara de preocupación. Esta es mi hora de relajación ¿qué demonios quiere esta?.

Heather: mi pequeña hermana que deseas de mí –digo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Courtney: ¿es verdad que invadirás Zutang? –dice la tonta preocupada.

Heather: si lo es –digo indiferente.

Courtney: no lo hagas hermana –ruega con las manos.

Heather: ¿y porque tendría que hacerte caso? –digo mirándola.

Courtney: piensa en las familias de esa pobre gente –dice alarmada.

Heather: lo hago por ellos, para que Wawanakwa sea más grande y poderosa –digo levantándome.

Courtney: no sé en qué situación se encuentra Wawanakwa ya que nunca me dejas salir, pero te lo suplico hermana no lo hagas, hazlo por mí, por padre y madre –dice la muy tonta.

Heather: soy la reina y hago lo que quiero! Y lo que quiero se hace! Y lo que quiero es invadir Zutang! –le grito enfadada.

Ella se asusta. Perfecto así me gusta verla, triste y asustada. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, quiero sentir su miedo. Le acaricio su hermoso pelo que tanto envidio. Ella solo me mira asustada. Le acaricio su bello rostro que tanto odio.

Heather: mi dulce e inocente hermanita no quería asustarte –miento-. Lo hago por tu bien y por bien del reino –le sigo acariciando.

Courtney: pero hermana….-la callo.

Heather: shu….no me contradigas –digo-. Ahora vete necesito relajarme –digo con una sonrisa.

Courtney: si hermana –dice y se va.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La princesa se va a su recamara enfadada e impotente se derrumba en su cama. Su amiga Bridgette entra y la ve preocupada.

Bridgette: ¿qué pasa amiga? ¿Court? –dice la rubia acercándose a ella.

Courtney: arg! Mi hermana está comenzando una guerra –dice la morocha.

Bridgette: ¿qué? –dice está alarmada.

Courtnney: como lo oyes y quien sabe seguro que no parara ahí –dice preocupada.

Bridgette: ¿que no parara ahí? –dice aún más alarmada.

Courtney: no lo sé bridgt, no lo sé –dice triste.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, los habitantes de Wawanakwa siguen con sus pobres y tristes vidas. En la cantina de Owen.

Gwen: mira lo que puedo hacer leshawna –dice la brujita-. Trusk, Maya, Onorum! –dice palabras mágicas de bruja.

El hechizo va directo a una muchacha muy charlatana que se encuentre en la cantina, no para de incordiar a todos con sus historias. De pronto la charlatana se calla, ha perdido la voz. La pobre muchacha intenta hablar pero no puede. Sale corriendo de la cantina gritando de manera muy exagerada, claro que de ese grito no se oye nada solo se ve por el gesto que hace.

Leshawna: ¿lo has hecho tú? –dice sorprendida.

Gwen: si –dice con una sonrisa.

Leshawna: eso fue divertido amiga –dice esta-. Pero su voz…-dice.

Gwen: tranquila volverá a hablar en una semana –dice esta.

Leshawna: has aprendido mucho –dice.

Gwen: si y espero comenzar con los hechizos más oscuros y macabros –dice está emocionada.

Leshawna: vaya sí que te gusta lo sobrenatural amiga –dice esta con una sonrisa.

Gwen: esto viene de familia y si me gusta las cosas oscuras y misteriosas –dice.

Leshawna: cambiando de tema mira ahí, es trent –dice mirando al muchacho.

Gwen: es lindo…-dice mirándolo.

Leshawna: sí que lo es, ¿porque no hablas con él? –dice esta alegre.

Gwen: estás loca seguro que me odia por lo de...ya sabes –dice está frunciendo el ceño.

Leshawna: él no es ese tipo de chicos gwen y tú lo sabes amiga –dice animando a esta.

Gwen: si pero me da mucha vergüenza, es decir sería algo incómodo –dice la brujita.

Leshawna: ¿ya no te gusta? –dice esta.

Gwen: sí que me gusta, la pregunta sería si yo aún le gusto –dice.

En la cantina en otra parte están hablando Duncan y geoff y un amigo más de nombre DJ, es un negro muy musculoso.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Dj: ¿qué les pasa amigos? –dice este.

Geoff: nada hermano…nada….-dice en voz baja.

Duncan: geoff se enamoró de una rubia –digo burlándome.

Geoff: y Duncan de una morena –dice este devolviéndome la jugada.

Duncan: ¿que yo que? Jah! Si claro, Duncan el terror de las doncellas jamás se enamora –digo con los brazos.

Geoff: ni yo hermano –dice haciéndose el macho.

Dj: mujeres eh, tarde o temprano nos cazan –dice este.

Duncan: a mí no, si quieren se los demostrare –digo sacando pecho como un machote.

Geoff: adelante acuéstate con marceline –dice este.

Duncan: de acuerdo pero si tú te acuestas con fiona –digo.

Geoff: acepto la prueba –dice este.

Duncan: y yo –digo.

Dj: amigos, amigos no lo hagan –dice este.

Ya verán a Duncan el terror de las doncellas no lo cazan, yo soy el que caza. Será pan comido. Llego hacia donde esta marceline y despliego mis encantos. Ella no tarda en caer. Miro a geoff y veo que el también ya tiene ganado a su chica fiona. Me llevo a marceline a mi casa. Es muy linda. La beso bruscamente y ella se deja. La desnudo del todo y la llevo a mi cama. La tengo desnuda en la cama pero no la deseo, no provoca nada en mí. Extraño.

Marceline: vamos Duncan ven a la cama y hazme tuya –dice.

Duncan: ehh….eh…eh.. si ya voy espera un rato hora vuelvo –digo.

Joder que me pasa tengo a una mujer desnuda en mi cama y no tengo ganas de meterla, pero que pasa contigo! Me doy golpes en la cabeza. Saco de mi armario una botella de wiski y bebo. Esto seguro que me enciende. Me voy con la botella hacia donde esta marceline.

Marceline: ¿listo? –dice esta.

Duncan: claro yo siempre lo estoy –digo.

Bebo y nada, joder! Trago tras trago el wiski se me va subiendo hasta el punto de estar borracho. Me abalanzo sobre ella dispuesto a ya saben.

Duncan: lista a ya voy –digo borracho. Joder no sé si podre, creo que me pase con el wiski.

Marceline: pues adelante –dice esta.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Duncan el muchacho está muy ebrio hasta el punto de tener alucinaciones por el alcohol consumido.

Marceline: vamos guapo que me impaciento –dice esta.

El ojiazul mareado se frota los ojos y en vez de ver a marceline ve a la princesa Courtney. Esto le provoca una gran sonrisa.

Duncan: Courtney…courtney…-dice este acariciando a marceline.

Marceline: ¿quién es Courtney? ¿No estarás casado verdad? –dice esta ofendida y enojada.

Duncan: ¿qué? –dice confundido.

Marceline: ¿quién es courtney? –dice enfadada.

Duncan: am….am….yo…..augh, augh –tiene arcadas.

Marceline: ¿qué te pasa estas bien? –dice esta.

Duncan: si yo esto….-vomita en toda la cara a la chica.

Marceline: asqueroso! Me largo! –dice esta.

Se levanta y coge su ropa y se va toda vomitada. Duncan queda totalmente dormido en su cama. Y balbucea borracho en sueños…

Duncan: Cou…rt….ney…..-dice en sueños.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar más lejano en el tercer reino Zutang, el rey Brick y la reina Jo ignoran por completo que la reina de Wawanakwa heather les invadirá. Poco a poco el mal presagio está a punto de dar su comienzo. Nuestra princesa juega un papel muy importante.

**Olas chicos waa! Me a dicho uno que escribo mal los nombres de unos personajes y lo eh corregido de acuerdo, lo digo porque para mi es importante que me digan mis errores, bueno espero que les guste este cap. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: saludos especial a BrenDxC que me apoyas mucho :D **

**Duncneynation07 me encanto tu comentario saludos**

**Fasara para ti también saludos y PrincesaSteroLove. **


	7. Chapter 7 Los soldados de Wawanakwa

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Un nuevo amanecer llega al reino Wawanakwa. A las puertas del castillo dentro de él se encuentra a una legión de soldados armados con sus espadas y lanzas e armaduras dispuestos a batallar. Están esperando la orden de la reina. La reina se encuentra en su trono, están ahí con ella sus generales.

Heather: general Lightning espero no me decepcione –dice esta.

Lightning: reina le aseguro que no la decepcionare –dice este.

Tom: id con cuidado –dice este.

Lightning: no os preocupéis por mí, sino por el reino Zutang –dice este descarado.

Alejandro: vaya sois muy arrogante general –dice este.

Lightning: lo soy –dice este muy arrogante.

Heather: pues más os vale ganar –dice esta seria.

Lightning: juro por mi nombre Lightning que os traeré la victoria –dice este seguro de sus palabras.

Heather: bien porque si no lo hacéis, os cortare la cabeza –dice fríamente-. Ahora parte y tráeme la destrucción de ese estúpido reino! –dice en voz alta.

Lightning: mi reina –dice este haciendo una reverencia.

El general Lightning sale afuera en donde sus soldados les esperan. Se monta en su caballo saca su espada y dice a sus soldados.

Lightning: ¡andando soldados míos lightning quiere guerra! –dice este en voz alta -. ¡Abrid la puerta! –grita.

Las enormes puertas del castillo se abren de par en par. El general Lightning sale primero y es seguido por la legión de soldados detrás de él. Bajan todo el camino hasta pasar por el pueblo, lo cual despierta a todos los aldeanos de sus camas.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

El sonido metálico de una marcha de soldados me despierta. Me duele la cabeza de ayer de tanto tomar wiski. Salgo de la cama y voy a ver qué está pasando. En efecto son soldados. ¿Una nueva guerra? ¿Porque? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y en dónde? Esto es cosa de esa bruja que tenemos como reina. Veo terror en las caras de la gente de Wawanakwa. Lo sé porque han salido al igual que yo a ver qué es lo que está pasando. Pobres soldados enviados seguro que por capricho de la reina. Menos mal que no soy soldado ni caballero como esos y como….Geoff! joder hermano! Amigo! El muy tonto es soldado!

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Los soldados ya se encuentran fuera del pueblo. El ojiazul sale corriendo hacia la choza (o casa me parece que así se decía en la época medievalica) de su amigo.

Duncan: geoff! Geoff! Geoff! –golpea su puerta.

Este se impacienta al ver que nadie responde. Se aleja un poco dispuesto a romper la puerta. Coge carrerilla para estamparse contra la puerta y así abrirla, pero la puerta se abre y este se cae al suelo estampándose contra el suelo.

Geoff: ¿se puede saber porque demonios golpeas mi choza hermano? –dice este rascándose el trasero y con ojos adormilados.

Duncan: espava auhg vopejajnms….vo…. –dice este con la cara en el suelo.

Geoff: ¿amigo estas bien? –dice este burlándose.

El ojiazul solo levanta el pulgar como diciendo que está bien. Geoff lo levanta y se ríe de él.

Geoff: jajajajjajaja ¡menudo golpe! jajjajajja –dice este riendo.

Duncan: cállate don risas –dice este molesto.

Geoff: de acuerdo pero no fui yo quien te mando a que te estamparas contra mi suelo –dice este burlón.

Duncan: ¿quieres probarlo amigo? –dice serio.

Geoff: no gracias –dice este riendo-. Pasa y siéntate hermano –dice este.

Duncan pasa y se sienta en una silla que hay por ahí. Geoff hace lo mismo. Duncan mira de reojo su cama que está vacía.

Duncan: ¿y fiona? –dice este.

Geoff: am…se fue….-dice este.

Duncan: ¿así? ¿Tan temprano? –ahora él se burla.

Geoff: ¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la cama con marceline? –dice este.

Duncan: am…se fue….-dice este.

Geoff: ¿tan temprano? –dice.

Duncan: de acuerdo….no me acosté con ella -dice este.

Geoff: ni yo….-dice este.

Ambos se miran y como de la nada rompen en carcajadas. Se chocan los puños como señal de amistad.

Duncan: que esto quede entre nosotros mi buen amigo –dice.

Geoff: por mí de acuerdo hermano –dice este otro.

En el castillo en la recamara de la princesa. La princesa ya vestida, se encuentra sentada mirando por su ventana, mientras su nana cepilla su preciosa y corta melena castaña.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Nana: mi pequeña niña ¿porque esa cara tan triste? –dice tiernamente.

Courtney: ya lo sabes nana –digo.

Nana: no soporto verte triste mi cielo –dice preocupada-. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? –dice para animarme.

Courtney: no nana…-digo-. Iré a leer a la biblioteca real –me levanto.

Nana: si así lo deseas…-noto preocupación en su voz.

Courtney: estoy bien, no te angusties por mí –le sonrió.

Salgo y me dirijo a la biblioteca. Llego y busco un buen libro para leer. Miro y hay muchos que escoger, pero yo ya me los eh leído todos. La biblioteca es muy grande, recuerdo la primera vez que vine, fue con padre yo tenía solo seis años, el me trajo…

_**Flashback **_

Courtney: padre, padre, padre! mira, mira, mira! –digo emocionada.

Heracles: ya miro, ya miro mi princesa –me dice tiernamente.

Courtney: hay muchos bibros –digo contenta.

Heracles: libros mi pequeña, se dice libros –me regala una sonrisa enorme.

Courtney: libos…libr…libr…bro….libros! –le sonrió.

Heracles: eso es mi pequeña princesa –dice orgulloso de mi.

Padre me coge entre sus brazos y paseamos por la enorme biblioteca, a él le encanta leer, padre es muy apuesto tiene los ojos marrones muy claros, son muy bonitos, el pelo rizado y una espesa barba, a veces no la lleva. La piel muy blanca y siempre por las noches me cuenta un cuento, me gusta que me lea.

Heracles: mira este libro, cuando tengas la edad suficiente te encantara –sostiene un libro en la mano.

Courtney: ¿cómo se llama padre? –digo curiosa.

Heracles: Indomable Corazón –dice con su grave voz.

Courtney: me gusta –le sonrió.

Heracles: ¿pero si aún no lo has leído? –me mira divertido.

Courtney: eh dicho que me gusta –digo caprichosa.

Heracles: de acuerdo, de acuerdo no te enfades –dice tierno.

Courtney: no me enfado! –frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

Heracles: jajajajajajajjajaj –ríe con su gruesa voz.

Courtney: no te rías de mi padre! –le regaño.

Heracles: eres como tu madre jjajajajajajaj –dice riendo.

Courtney: padre! –le regaño.

_**Fin del flashback **_

Siempre solía reírse de mí y se burlaba para hacerme enfadar, le gustaba como fruncía el ceño. Padre era divertido y gracioso, pero también era duro y severo. Pequeños recuerdos que tengo de él. Me voy hacia la estantería de libros y cojo el libro que mi padre me recomendó cuando era pequeña "Indomable Corazón" lo he leído miles de veces ya perdí hasta la cuenta. Trata de una hermosa doncella secuestrada por una bestia mitad hombre y mitad animal, la vestía se enamora de la dulce doncella, pero esta tiene un corazón indomable, ningún hombre logra llegar a su corazón, pero la vestía lo consigue y….

Alejandro: ¿que estáis leyendo su joven alteza? –dice detrás de mí.

Courtney: ¡Sir alejando! –me giro sorprendida.

Alejandro: ¿qué leéis? –dice con una sonrisa un tanto extraño para mí.

Le observo, es muy caballeroso conmigo, pero de un modo extraño que me aterra. Hay algo en el que no confió.

**POV'S ALEJANDRO**

Courtney: no es nada –dice tímidamente.

Alejandro: ¿me permitís? –agarro el libro de sus manos.

Ella se sonroja, pero sé que aún no se fía de mí. Hace bien en hacerlo. Solo deseo algo de esta chiquilla. Y es tenerla desnuda en mi cama y desvirgarla al igual que hice con su hermana. La princesita realmente es muy apetitosa como hermosa. Sería otra víctima en mi larga colección.

Bridgette: Sir Alejandro la reina os busca –aparece la rubia.

Me giro y la veo, a esta también la quiero en mi colección. ¿Qué querrá ahora heather? Bueno tengo que ir, tarde o temprano ella me coronara como rey. Quiera o no quiera. Pero lo más seguro es que al final caiga.

Alejandro: si me disculpáis princesa –le hago una reverencia y me voy.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Bridgette: vaya no es atractivo Sir Alejandro –dice esta.

Courtney: sí que lo es, pero hay algo en el que no termino de entender –dice esta.

Bridgette: ¿entender? –dice esta confusa.

Courtney: da igual olvídalo –dice con una sonrisa.

Bridgette: ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? –dice la rubia.

Courtney: te envía nana verdad –dice la morocha.

Bridgette: si y yo quiero que comas court –dice.

Courtney: bien pues tráeme una manzana roja cortada en rodajas –manda esta.

Bridgette: como vos mandéis –dice esta divertida.

Courtney: no seas cortes conmigo rubia –dice esta.

Briddgette: bien morocha –dice con una sonrisa.

La rubia deja a la morocha en la biblioteca. Se va muy alegre por el pasillo del elegante castillo. Distraída por un ruido de afuera choca sin querer con un guardia.

Bridgette: ay torpe de mi –dice esta.

Geoff: ¡sois vos! –dice el rubio embodado.

Bridgette: vos! –dice sorprendida.

Geoff: que suerte la mía….-dice este.

Bridgette: aam….bueno…..-dice nerviosa.

Geoff: ¿que hacéis aquí? –dice este mirándola.

Bridgette: soy doncella –dice.

Geoff: una hermosa doncella…-dice este.

La rubia se siente alagada, pero su pequeño encuentro es interrumpido por otro guardia que llama a geoff y con miradas súper tiernas se dicen adiós. La rubia muy alegre se va corriendo de nuevo a la biblioteca.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Bridgette: court! Court! –entra mi rubia muy contenta.

Courtney: que pasa! que pasa! –digo curiosa.

Bridgette: vi a geoff! –dice alegre.

Courtney: ¿aquí en el castillo? –digo sorprendida.

Bridgette: si! Es un guardia de aquí, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Ya se lo preguntare más tarde…-dice embobada.

Courtney: si él está aquí, entonces mi caballero Duncan también! –digo alegre.

Bridgette: iré a preguntárselo –dice.

Courtney: no! Espera! –digo alarmada.

Bridgette: ¿qué pasa? –dice confusa.

Courtney: Duncan no sabe que soy una princesa –digo.

Bridgette: ¿y eso es un problema? –dice.

Courtney: tal vez, no lo sé –digo.

Bridgette: aclárate court –dice esta.

Courtney: ya sabes que todos me tratan con dulzura por ser princesa y quiero que él lo sea, pero sin que sepa que soy princesa, quiero ver si sus intenciones son buenas, ¿entiendes? –digo.

Bridgette: court todos son dulces contigo porque eres muy linda y amable no tiene nada que ver con tu título de princesa –dice.

Courtney: lo sé, pero de todos modos no digas que soy princesa –digo.

Bridgette: court –me reprende.

Courtney: lo conocí como Courtney, no como la Princesa Courtney –digo.

Bridgette: eres la Princesa Courtney y Courtney ¿qué diferencia hay? –dice.

Courtney: pues en que quiero conocerlo como Courtney –digo.

Bridgette: ¿tienes miedo de que si se entera que eres princesa vaya tras tu fortuna? –dice esta.

Courtney: si….-digo.

Bridgette: vale creo que ya te entiendo –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: jumm…apropósito ¿dónde está mi manzana? –digo regañándola de mentira.

Bridgette: no me vengas con esas princesita mandona –dice con una sonrisa.

…..


	8. Chapter 8 La Anciana Misteriosa

….

Courtney: anda tráeme algo de comer por fa…..-le sonrió muy tierno.

Bridgette: si me lo pides así si –dice con una sonrisa.

Bridgette sale a toda prisa y sé que no es para traer mi comida si no para ver a ese caballero geoff. Me pregunto…..¿que estará haciendo mi apuesto caballero Duncan? ¿El será un guardia del castillo o soldado? No lo creo, aunque a geoff tampoco lo había visto por aquí. Que estarás haciendo mi apuesto caballero de ojos celestes…que eres y quién que me tienes tan inquieta…

**POV'S NARRADOR**

En el bosque a las afueras del reino Wawanakwa. Un cazador con su arco y sus flechas en la espalda, está dando caza a un ciervo, apunta hacia el distraído animal. Tira y falla, el ciervo sale espantado a toda prisa y se le escapa al cazador.

Duncan: ¡maldición! –Dice este-. Con este ya van cinco –dice mirando cómo se le escapa el ciervo-. No logro concentrarme ¡diablos! –dice frustrado.

El ojiazul cansado de perder en su casería se tumba a la sombra de un árbol a descansar. En tan solo un instante dormido queda.

_**Sueño de Duncan **_

_Duncan: por favor…..espera! _

_Una bella jovencita de piel morena corretea alegremente por un sendero lleno de rosas, Duncan la sigue embrujado y fascinado por la bella y tierna criatura que está viendo, sus ojos están fascinados por la inocente y bella morena. Este está soñando con la princesa Courtney. _

_Courtney: Duncan…Duncan…Duncan…sígueme…_

_El ojiazul está totalmente perdido en ella, este la sigue sin dudarlo. Se escucha la tierna risa de la princesa, lo cual hace enloquecer de deseo al muchacho. _

_Duncan: no huyas de mí, voy a atraparte….._

_Courtney: ven….ven…..ven…..atrápame..._

_La princesa le sonríe y le lanza miradas provocativas a este. El ojiazul está a punto de atraparla pero, cuando de la nada una sombría oscuridad envuelve a la inocente princesa y se la lleva, esta pide auxilio. El ojiazul corre en su ayuda muy preocupado._

_Duncan: no! No te la lleves! Espera! _

El joven sobresaltado despierta de su sueño…..

Duncan: no! –despierta con los ojos muy abiertos.

El cazador Duncan mira a su alrededor. Solo ve bosque y la luz de la tarde del sol. En eso se escucha ruido entre unos matorrales del bosque.

Duncan: ¿quién está ahí? Sal o te saco yo –dice amenazante.

Sale de aquellos matorrales una vieja anciana. Esta se acerca al apuesto hombre.

Anciana: perdonad apuesto caballero –dice la amable anciana.

Duncan: ah…..solo eres una anciana –dice este.

Anciana: buscaba el camino al reino Wawanakwa –dice esta.

Duncan: vas bien anciana solo sigue recto y llegaras –dice este amable.

Anciana: oh sois muy amable noble caballero –dice esta.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Duncan: te equivocas, soy cazador no caballero –digo.

Anciana: bueno pero de todas formas eres muy amable –dice la abuela.

Duncan: ahí también te equivocas yo no soy amable –digo descarado.

Anciana: pues lo acabáis de ser conmigo –dice.

Duncan: solo porque eres vieja –digo.

Anciana: vaya no hace falta que me ocultéis vuestra amabilidad –dice.

Duncan: yo no oculto nada! –digo serio.

Anciana: sois de esos que oculta y aparenta ser duro –dice.

Duncan: no lo oculto ni aparento soy un hombre duro –digo con una sonrisa.

Anciana: si vos lo decís –dice-. Pero deja que te advierta de algo muchacho –dice.

Duncan: no tengo tiempo –digo-. Si me disculpas tengo que cazar –digo ya casi yéndome de ahí.

Anciana: ¿sabéis el dicho de cazador cazado? –dice con voz misteriosa.

Duncan: ¿qué? –le miró fijamente.

Anciana: conoceréis a una joven mujer, muy bella muy hermosa, dulce e inocente de noble corazón, os enamorareis perdidamente loco de ella –dice.

Duncan: ¿qué? ¿Cómo sabes que yo?... –digo sorprendido.

Anciana: por vuestro asombro diría que ya la habéis conocido –dice con una sonrisa amable.

Duncan: mire abuela no acabe con mi paciencia –digo cruzando los brazos.

Anciana: es muy hermosa verdad –dice. ¿Es que ella la conoce?

Duncan: es usted muy vieja así que mire no le hare caso –digo.

Anciana: os advierto si no cambiáis de actitud la perderéis –dice.

Duncan: si claro…..-digo sin importancia.

Anciana: su inocente amor os cambiara y vos loco os volveréis por esa inocencia –dice.

Duncan: o puede que yo la corrompa –sonrió.

Anciana: no podréis ella es y será más fuerte que vos –dice.

Duncan: si claro…-digo con una sonrisa.

Anciana: ya lo veréis, bueno me voy –dice-. Ah y una cosa más –dice alejándose.

Duncan: ¿qué? –digo curioso.

Anciana: tenéis que protegerla, pues gran peligro ella correrá –dice. ¿Qué? ¿Ella está en peligro?

Duncan: no juegues con eso anciana –digo serio.

La anciana me regala una amable sonrisa y se va. ¿Ella corre peligro? Tengo que hacer algo! tengo que buscarla y encontrarla. Quien ose tocar un solo cabello de ella yo…..arg! lo mato! Quien ose simplemente tocarla iré yo y lo matare con mis propias manos!

**POV'S NARRADOR**

La noche cae. Geoff y Duncan se encuentran en la cantina de Owen.

Duncan: que! En serio! ¿Ella vive en el castillo? –dice este muy deprisa.

Geoff: si amigo, bridgette dijo que ellas son doncellas al servicio de la reina –dice este.

Duncan: ya la encontré –dice con una sonrisa -. Aunque no le pega nada ser doncella –dice este -. Parece más una…..una…..Princesa…si! una princesa –dice con sonrisa.

Geoff: si tú lo dices amigo –dice este.

Duncan: tienes que ayudarme! –dice este agarrando por sorpresa a geoff.

Geoff: ¿a que hermano? –dice este.

Duncan: a entrar al castillo –dice emocionado.

Geoff: ¿qué? estás loco! Solo pueden entrar ahí los guardias y soldados del reino –dice.

Duncan: vamos solo ayúdame a entrar –dice este.

Geoff: no viejo me cortarían la cabeza –dice este.

Duncan: vamos no nos descubrirán –insiste este.

Geoff: no hermano esta vez no –dice.

Duncan: de acuerdo pues lo hare yo solo –dice.

Geoff: ay…..bien te ayudare –dice con cara de cansado.

Duncan: genial! –dice este.

Mientras tanto en el castillo en los aposentos de la princesa. Bridgette y Courtney hablan sin parar. Bridgette le está contando todo lo que hablo con geoff.

Courtney: que! cazador! ¿En enserio? –dice emocionada.

Bridgette: si, dice que Duncan es muy bueno con el arco –dice esta.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Cazador…es cazador…ahora entiendo como logro cautivar mi corazón. Mi caballero Duncan es cazador!

Courtney: ¿y que más averiguaste de el? –digo emocionada. Quiero saber más de él.

Bridgette: pues la verdad no mucho, es que el me distrajo y ay…..-suspira embobada.

Courtney: te la pasaste muy bien con el verdad…..-le sonrió.

Bridgette: si…..-dice aún más embobada.

Bridgette se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas por mi recamara. Que graciosa se ve, este chico realmente le gusta mucho. Me alegro de verla tan contenta. En eso entra una doncella.

Doncella: mi princesa vuestra hermana dice que la esperéis para cenar –dice educada.

Courtney: ¿que la espere? –digo intrigada.

Doncella: si ella tardara un poco –dice.

Courtney: de acuerdo enseguida bajo –digo.

Doncella: mi princesa –hace reverencia y se va.

Courtney: bueno rubia bailarina tengo que irme –me levanto.

Bridgette: bien iré a comer con nana –dice -. Algún día deberías comer con nosotras –dice.

Courtney: me gustaría, pero ya sabes que a mi hermana no le gustaría –digo.

Bridgette: de todos modos algún día lo haremos –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: de acuerdo –digo alegre.

Me voy hacia el comedor y en efecto heather no está como de costumbre esperándome. Me siento y espero. Sir Alejandro entra. Me sorprendo ¿qué hace el aquí?

Alejandro: ¿os puedo hacer compañía? –dice.

Courtney: no lo sé mi hermana…..-me interrumpe.

Alejandro: no está –dice.

Se sienta a mi lado y me mira. Siento un escalofrió. Me toma de la mano y le da un beso. Yo me sonrojo. Es muy apuesto. Pero algo me dice que no es de fiar.

Alejandro: sabéis lo hermosa que sois –dice -. Bella y joven –dice.

Courtney: am…am…..sois muy amable Sir Alejandro –digo tímidamente.

Alejandro: ¿y decidme tenéis ya un caballero a vuestro lado? –se acerca a mí.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Sir Alejandro se acerca seductoramente a la inocente y sonrojada princesa. Pero la reina entra y los ve. Y lo que ve le desagrada y la enfada.

Heather: ¡no os acerquéis a mi hermana! –dice levantando la voz.

Sir Alejandro se gira muy nervioso. Ve la cara de la enojada reina y palidece. Se aleja topemente de la joven princesa.

Alejandro: reina mía –dice este.

Heather: ¿que hacéis con la princesa? ¿Y a solas? –dice seria.

Alejandro: solo hablábamos –dice este con sonrisa pícara.

Courtney: vino a hacerme compañía –dice la morocha.

Heather: silencio! –dice seria.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Courtney: si hermana –digo.

¿Ahora porque está enfadada? No soporto que me hable de esa manera. Lanza una feroz mirada a Sir Alejandro, pero este le sonríe. ¿Que tendrán estos dos? Sir Alejandro tan solo lleva aquí un año sirviendo a mi hermana. No sé de donde lo conoció. Él es la sombra de mi hermana, casi nunca se despegan.

Heather: tu vete, más tarde hablare contigo –dice a Sir Alejandro.

Alejandro: como vos digáis mi reina –dice este.

Se gira a mí y me sonríe, hace una reverencia a las dos y se va. Mi hermana se sienta en su sitio de la mesa. Las doncellas entran y nos traen la cena.

Heather: courtney, hermana –dice.

Courtney: si –digo.

Heather: no quiero que te acerques a Sir Alejandro –dice seria.

Courtney: pero si yo no….-me calla.

Heather: no te acerques a el entendido –levanta la voz.

Courtney: de acuerdo, si hermana –digo intimidada.

Odio cuando hace eso ¿porque me intimida? soy su hermana! A veces creo que yo le desagrado. ¿Pero porque? Nunca hice nada malo contra ella, sino todo lo contrario. Pero ella es la reina y como tal eh de obedecerla. Pero…..

Heather: ¿tu aniversario es de aquí dos días verdad? –dice.

Courtney: no, tres días –digo. Si mi aniversario que felicidad la mía!

Heather: como sea –dice indiferente -. ¿Te apetece una fiesta? –me sonríe.

Courtney: oh eso sería muy divertido –digo. Si fiesta, claro que quiero!

Heather: pues te daré una fiesta mi pequeña hermana –sonríe.

Courtney: hermana eres muy amable –la abrazo.

Heather: como sea…..ya deja de abrazarme! –me separa de ella -. No ves que me arrugas el vestido –dice acomodándose.

Ya decía yo…que tanta amabilidad…..vamos es solo un vestido! Bueno que más da ella me hará una fiesta!

Heather: solo vendrá gente noble y se hará con máscaras -dice. ¿Y yo no puedo escoger? No diré nada seguro que se enfada.

Courtney: de acuerdo hermana –digo alegre.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Mientras tanto en el tercer reino Zutang. El ejército del general Lightning se acerca. Ignorantes de esto el reino Zutang pronto en una terrible desgracia caerá. Pues la reina no solo desea ese reino, si no todos los demás. En peligro y desgracia todos los doce reinos están.

**Olas mis chicos! Wee! Jajjaja espero que les guste! Ya saben cada vez mas cerca de la aventura estamos! Noo dejen de leer y estén atentos, amor, tragedia, luchas y mas cosas vendrán. Nos vemos! Por siempre DxC. **


	9. Chapter 9 La fiesta de las Mascaras

**POV'S NARRADOR **

En el tercer reino Zutang. Las legiones de soldados de la reina están atacando sin piedad a todos los aldeanos, el terror y el miedo se hacen con ellos.

Lightning: quemadlo todo! –dice subido a su caballo.

Los soldados con antorchas prenden fuego a todas las casas. El horror en las caras de esa pobre gente inocente es visible. Los soldados del reino Zutang hacen su entrada. Combaten contra los invasores. Pero por desgracia los soldados de Wawanakwa son más fuertes.

Lightning: sin piedad! –grita luchando -. Al castillo mis soldados! –ordena a sus hombres.

Los soldados corren en dirección hacia el castillo en donde se encuentran los reyes Jo y Brick. Llegan a las puertas del castillo.

Lightning: abrid la puerta con el tronco! –manada este.

Seis soldados cargan con un enorme tronco. Golpean con el tronco la gran puerta del castillo para abrid y entrar. En eso los arqueros de Zutang lanzan una lluvia de flechas contra los invasores dando muerte a varios soldados de Wawanakwa.

Lightning: seguid mi soldados! –anima este.

Los soldados con un último golpe abren la gran puerta del castillo de Zutang. Entran todos los soldados de Wawaknakwa. Los soldados de Zutang les hacen frente. Ahora soldados luchan entre sí. Una sangrienta lucha se desata entre ellos. Espadas, lanzas, escudos, flechas y demás dan muerte a soldados.

Lightning: eso es seguid! Por la victoria! –dice este levantando su espada.

La batalla finaliza y los ganadores son los invasores, los soldados del reino Wawanakwa. El general lightning sube a por los reyes Jo Y Brick. Los reyes se encuentran sentados en sus tronos esperando lo inevitable. Entra el general con soldados.

Lightning: vuestro reino ha sido vencido por mí el general lightning –dice orgulloso.

Jo: esa maldita reina ataco mi reino sin avisar –dice enfadada -. Es una cobarde! –grita.

Lightning: ahora seréis llevados ante ella como prisioneros –dice este.

Jo: maldigo a esa bruja! –grita -. Maldigo a la reina heather! –grita impotente.

Los soldados toman prisioneros a los reyes. El general lightning manda a un soldado a llevar la noticia de que el reino Zutang ha caído. Mientras tanto en el reino Wawanakwa….

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Es de noche y hoy celebro mi aniversario. Estoy en mi recamara. Nana y bridgette me están ayudando a vestirme para mi fiesta de máscaras.

Nana: mi niña hoy es tu día, por fin eres una mujer –dice tierna.

Bridgette: tu cabello hoy será más perfecto que nunca –dice.

Nana: y listo –termina y se aleja para verme -. Eres…..eres…..muy bella mi…niña –dice conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Courtney: nana…-le sonrió agradecida.

Nana: mírate en el espejo –dice contenta.

Courtney: vaya…es precioso…..-digo mirándome.

Estoy muy….aunque es algo atrevido no sé, pero ya soy una mujer. Doy vueltas con mi vestido muy alegre.

Nana: si tus padres estuvieran aquí –dice -. Estarían orgullosos de ti mi mujercita –dice.

Si mis padres…..desearía que estuvieran aquí para verme crecer, les extraño cada año que pasa. Nana viene y me abraza. Siempre sabe en qué momento necesito un abrazo.

Nana: para mí siempre serás mi pequeña princesa –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: siempre seré tu pequeña princesa –la abrazo.

Nana: lo sé, pero has crecido y pronto ya no me necesitaras –dice apenada.

Courtney: eso es mentira, siempre te necesitare –digo porque es verdad.

Bridgette: basta de sentimentalismos que me van hacer llorar –dice mi rubia.

Courtney: lo siento, pronto ve a vestirte bridgt –le sonrió -. Mande a que te hicieran un vestido –digo.

Bridgette sale a cambiarse y nana la sigue. Me siento en la ventana y observo las estrellas.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Courtney: no has venido a buscarme…..-dice triste mirando las estrellas -. Dijiste que lo harías…-dice la bella morocha.

La princesa piensa en su cazador. Mientras tanto en el pueblo Wawanakwa. Dos apuestos muchachos vestidos de nobles están. Van muy elegantes.

Duncan: date prisa geoff! –dice ansioso.

Geoff: ya voy, ya voy –dice este caminando deprisa.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Hoy por fin te veré Courtney, espérame solo un poco más. Geoff me hizo esperar tres días, según dice hoy hay una fiesta en el castillo de máscaras. Su plan es que nos hagamos pasar por nobles y así entrar fácilmente. Yo tenía otro plan que era entrar como un ladrón y ver a mi bella courtney. Pero su plan me convenció más. Hoy la veré y conseguiré un beso suyo, si…..un beso de eso lindos labios deseo y no me iré sin conseguirlo.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Las puertas del enorme castillo están abiertas y llegan en elegantes carrosas gente noble a la fiesta. Todos muy elegantes, hombres con máscaras y mujeres también. La fiesta es en el gran salón de baile del castillo. Comida y bebida hay. Luces muy blancas iluminan el gran salón, la decoración es muy bonita, pues llena de flores esta. Sirvientes del castillo trabajan sin parar. Nuestros dos amigos enmascarados llegan.

Duncan: uauh….-dice este mirando a su alrededor.

Geoff: hermano disimula –le da un golpe.

Duncan: auch! Eso dolió –dice enfadado.

Geoff: recuerda que somos nobles, actúa como tal –dice este.

Duncan: bien de acuerdo ya entendí –dice este -. Si me disculpas iré a buscar a ya sabes quién –dice este.

Geoff: voy contigo, seguro que las dos están juntas –dice este.

Duncan: pues vamos –dice.

Pronto el gran salón se va llenando de damas y caballeros enmascarados. Pronto la fiesta dará su comienzo.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Vaya esto sí que es lujo. Camino entre la gente buscando a mi Courtney. Menos mal que llevo mascara, porque no puedo evitar mirar con odio a toda esta gente. Ellos viven bien acosta de los trabajadores del pueblo, mientras que yo y más gente pasa hambre y pobreza. Esto no pasaba con nuestro antiguo rey.

Duncan: toda esta gente me repugna –digo.

Geoff: no creas que son felices –dice este.

Duncan: ¿qué? –digo sin entender.

Geoff: créemelo son igual de infelices que nosotros –dice.

Duncan: si claro –digo.

Geoff: la reina mando a decapitar a cinco nobles –dice.

Duncan: ¿por qué? –digo sorprendido.

Geoff: por traición –dice serio -. Duncan hay gente noble que lucha por un cambio por una revolución están hartos de la reina como nosotros –dice.

Vaya no sabía eso. Hay más gente que intenta sacar a la reina de su trono. Ahora eso no me importa. Solo quiero encontrar a Courtney es lo único que pienso.

Duncan: oye apropósito ¿que están celebrando? –digo.

Geoff: el aniversario de la princesa –dice.

Duncan: ¿tenemos princesa? Pensé que los reyes solo tenían una hija –digo.

Geoff: yo tampoco lo sabía, otro soldado que lleva más tiempo aquí me lo dijo –dice.

Duncan: ¿y cómo es? –digo.

Geoff: hermano solo llevo cuatro días en el castillo y no se ni quien es ni la he visto –dice.

Es verdad geoff siempre hacia guardia a las afueras del castillo nunca dentro, bueno eso es lo que se.

Duncan: seguro que es fea jaajajjajaj –la risa sale.

Geoff: seguro por eso la tienen tan escondida jajajajjajja –este ríe.

En eso suenan trompetas. Todos miramos atentos. Un viejo con cara de ser muy refinado sale.

Viejo: damas y caballeros les presento a la reina heather –dice este en voz alta.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La reina vestida con un elegante vestido gris y mascara baja por unas escaleras que la llevaran hacia abajo en donde están todos los presentes. Se pavonea (se luce) muy coquetona. Los nobles presentes aplauden bajito. Ya abajo la reina.

Heather: gracias por vuestros nobles aplausos –dice -. Bienvenidos a mi fiesta….digo! a la fiesta de mi pequeña hermana –dice a todos.

Viejo: ajum! –hace ruido -. Ahora con todos presentes, nuestra noble princesa –dice con una sonrisa.

A lo alto de las escaleras se ve a la bella princesa. Todos los ojos van a parar a ella. Baja tímidamente por las escaleras. Lleva puesto un vestido de color blanco, por los costados del vestido deja ver sus largas piernas de manera muy sensual, sus pechos se ven muy realzados con el vestido. Lleva el cabello ondulado y recogido, por cada lado de su oreja sobresalen mechones de pelo ondulado haciendo favorecer aún más su bello rostro, y su fleco lo tiene hacia un lado de la cara, hacia la izquierda. Lleva la espalda al descubierto. Lleva un precioso collar ajustado a su cuello y por ultimo unos tacones no muy altos. La gente murmura "es muy hermosa" "es tan joven" "que elegancia" "ella es la hija del rey" la noble gente aplaude fuerte a esta. Su hermana la reina la mira recelosa. Y boquiabiertos los hombres la miran.

Geoff: amigo esa….esa….esa…no es tu….-dice perplejo.

Duncan: mi princesa…-dice aún más perplejo.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Bridgette: court tu mascara –aparece.

Courtney: gracias bridgt –le sonrió. Me pongo mi mascara plateada que lleva a un costado una pluma.

Todos me miran y no puedo evitar sentirme observada. Seguro es por este vestido. Un grupo de violines y violonchelos tocan armoniosamente. En eso aparece Sir Alejandro enmascarado.

Alejandro: princesa mía me concedéis este bai…-le interrumpen.

Heather: Sir Alejandro no molestéis a mi hermana –dice esta.

Alejandro: yo solo la quería sacar a bailar –dice este.

heather: creo que tenéis mucho trabajo por otro lado –dice seria.

Sir Alejandro se retira, mi hermana me sonríe y se va. Extraño. Un rubio con mascara se me acerca. Es Tom. Le sonrió.

Tom: deseáis bailar conmigo bella princesa –dice este.

Courtney: no seas tan cortes conmigo Tom –digo.

Tom: bailáis conmigo ¿sí o no? –insiste caballeroso.

Courtney: con mucho gusto –le sonrió.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva a bailar. Bailamos con la elegante música. Esto me distrae y me hace pensar en la fiesta de la rosa, cuando conocí y baile con Duncan. Mi caballero, mi señor ¿en dónde estáis? Hace días que no se de él. Seguro se olvidó de mí.

Tom: estáis muy hermosa esta noche –me despierta de mi pensamiento.

Courtney: ¿porque me hablas así de repente? –digo. Siempre nos hablamos de tú a tú como amigos.

Tom: porque ahora eres una mujer –dice -. Y debo hablarte como tal –me sonríe.

Courtney: si tú lo dices mi buen amigo –digo. Tuerce los labios, ¿se enfadó?

Tom: me gustaría que no me vieses como un amigo –dice mientras bailamos.

Courtney: ¿no entiendo….? –le miro sorprendida.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Princesa…es princesa! Ahora entiendo sus buenos modales. Lo sabía tanta belleza no podría ser una simple doncella. Demonios…..ese vestido….que lleva….ese vestido…..yo se lo arrancaría! Sus lindas piernas dios…sus pechos su espalda al aire y su hermoso rostro me llaman! Oh si me llaman a gritos!

Duncan: tengo que acercarme a ella –digo caminado hacia ella.

Geoff: suerte amigo –dice este.

Me abro paso entre la multitud. Pero qué demonios! ¿Quién es ese!? (Alejandro) no la toques tonto! Veo que la reina aparece y le dice algo a ese hombre (Alejandro) este se aleja. Bien….pero qué demonios! (Tom) ¿otro más!? Ella le sonríe y se la lleva a bailar. Veo que no soy el único cautivado por su belleza. Tengo competencia. Lo siento amigo pero yo la vi primero!

**POV'S NARRADOR**

El ojiazul decidido se acerca a la parejita.

Duncan: ola ¿me permitís a vuestra hermosa dama? –dice este sonriendo a la morocha.

Tom: lo siento caballero pero está conmigo –dice este serio.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Duncan: bailáis conmigo princesa –dice el caballero enmascarado.

Tom: eh dicho que está conmigo –dice serio Tom.

El desconocido ignora a Tom, me extiende su mano invitándome a ir a bailar con él. Me sonríe. Esto me suena de algo….¿pero qué? ¡Sus ojos! Son celestes…y yo los he visto antes…..el…es….será…no imposible el…

Duncan: confiad en mi –dice mirándome fijamente.

Sin darme cuenta he aceptado su mano y le estoy siguiendo completamente perdida en él. ¿Este desconocido será él? ¿Es él? Dios mío no juegues con mi corazón…..

…**.**


	10. Chapter 10 La fiesta de las Mascaras 2

…

Las armoniosas cuerdas de los violines y violonchelos nos envuelven a mí y a este hombre enmascarado.

Duncan: me permitís deciros algo princesa –su voz me cautiva.

Courtney: em….em….sssii…si –casi no puedo ni hablar.

Duncan: me habéis cautivado con ese vestido que lleváis puesto –me sonríe.

Mis mejillas están al rojo vivo! Oh dios mío este hombre me resulta conocido. Bailamos la elegante música. Se mueve muy bien. Si es Duncan ¿cómo es que un cazador sabe bailar este tipo de baile? Oh a lo mejor no es el.

Duncan: aunque veo que no soy al único que habéis cautivado –dice mirándome.

Courtney: Si lo decís por…por…Sir Tom es… es… solo un amigo –digo tímidamente.

Él sonríe satisfecho por mi respuesta. Me sonrojo aún más. Tiene que ser el! Sus ojos celestes me miran como el….como mi caballero, mi señor. Duncan mi cazador ¿eres tú? En eso tira de mí y caigo en su pecho.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Duncan: no os suena de algo ¿esto? –le sonrió.

Courtney: mi señor estáis muy cerca –dice sonrojada.

Duncan: ¿esto te parece inapropiado? –la miro. Vamos linda soy yo, ¿acaso te has olvidado de mí?

Courtney: ¿nos conocemos mi señor? –me mira fijamente. Sí, no me ha olvidado.

Duncan: tú qué crees mi princesa…-digo.

Ella se sonroja. Es muy inocente. Tengo que estar asolas con ella. ¿Pero cómo? Vamos Duncan piensa algo! Ya sé!

Duncan: auch! –finjo.

Courtney: os he pisado! –dice preocupada.

Duncan: mi pie si me habéis pisado –finjo.

Camino hacia una terraza que veo. No hay nadie. Ella me sigue. Perfecto. Ahí nadie nos molestara.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Oh no torpe de mi le pise! Él se va dolorido hacia la terraza. Yo le sigo preocupada. Ya en la terraza él se gira rápidamente y me acorrala en sus brazos y yo quedo totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada.

Duncan: por fin solos….-dice cerca de mis labios.

Courtney: ¿qué!? –está muy cerca -. Y…y….y ¿vuestro pie? –digo.

Duncan: está perfectamente –dice.

Courtney: ¿me habéis mentido? –digo. Santo cielos siento su respiración!

Duncan: lo hice para estar solos –dice -. Perdonad que os haya mentido –dice.

¿Para estar solos? Oh vaya…es un vil genio…..y yo caí en su vil engaño como una tonta. Me aprieta contra él. Oh que osado es. Pero no me importa. Levanta su mano y me acaricia el rostro.

Duncan: sois aún más bella de lo que recuerdo –me acaricia las mejillas.

Courtney: sois vos…-busco sus dedos que me acarician.

Sonríe. Deja mis sonrojadas mejillas para quitarse la máscara. Se lo quita. Oh! Si! Es el! Lo sabía! Mi caballero, mi señor, mi cazador Duncan.

Courtney: vinisteis a buscarme…-le sonrió.

Duncan: te dije que te buscaría…..-su voz es suave.

Me acerco a él buscando sus labios sin ninguna explicación. El me quita la máscara y yo le dejo. Sus ojos celestes me cautivan y me atraen a él. Me toma de la barbilla y se acerca a mí. Cierro los ojos instintivamente y siento sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos. Mmmm…..que es esto que ciento….es muy….bueno. Su lengua entra en mi boca invadiéndola por completo. Se enreda con la mía que es muy tímida. Es un beso largo y profundo. Nos separamos. Creo que voy a desmayarme jum….

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Wow….que es lo que siento… mi corazón late muy deprisa. Por fin la bese y lo volvería a ser una y otra vez. Esta chica está causando algo en mí que desconozco.

Duncan: deja que te bese de nuevo –suplico cerca de sus labios.

Ella me mira y sus mejillas se vuelven rojas, me encanta ese rubor en su cara. Me está volviendo loco. Me acerco para besarla de nuevo…

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Bajo la luz de la luna la parejita está a punto de darse su segundo beso, pero son interrumpidos. Sir Tom aparece y los ve muy juntos lo cual le molesta.

Tom: como osáis estar tan cerca de la princesa! –dice este serio.

La pareja se gira. Sir Tom se acerca muy furioso a Duncan. El ojiazul lo mira con una sonrisa muy descarado.

Duncan: sois vos el osado en interrumpir –dice este con sonrisa.

Tom: no te acerques a ella –dice con mirada amenazante.

Courtney: Tom tranquilo estoy bien –dice está acercándose para tranquilizarlo.

Tom: courtney no deberías estar a solas con este desconocido –le coge la mano. A Duncan no le gusta aquel gesto.

Duncan: ¿y tu quien eres para coger su mano? –lo mira con furia.

La princesa ve la expresión de enfado de Duncan. Se suelta de Tom y se acerca a Duncan. Se arrima a su pecho y lo mira con dulzura.

Courtney: Duncan…...-suplica.

Duncan no puede resistir a su mirada y se calma. En eso unas doncellas muy alegres entran a la terraza y se llevan a la princesa.

Doncellas: princesa venid y divertíos con nosotras –dicen alegre. Se la llevan.

Courtney: esperad un momento….-dice mientras se la llevan.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Esas doncellas se llevan a mi princesa. Mejor no quiero que vea lo desagradable que voy hacer ahora con este idiota.

Tom: escucha bien desconocido –me mira enfadado.

Tom: mi nombre es Duncan amigo –sonrió orgulloso.

Tom: y el mío Tom –dice -. Ahora que nos conocemos déjame advertirte algo –dice.

Duncan: ¿advertirme? –digo.

Tom: no me gustas y no me gusta que te acerques a la princesa –dice este.

Duncan: tú tampoco me gustas y tampoco me gusta que te acerques a "mi princesa" –digo serio.

Tom: ¿tu princesa? –dice el tonto.

Duncan: si mía –digo.

Tom: ella no te pertenece! –levanta la voz.

Duncan: ahora si –lo fulmino con la mirada.

Tom: será mejor que te calles o probaras mi espada –me amenaza.

Duncan: y tu probaras mis flechas –le amenazo.

Nos miramos con furia. Este tonto no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Sin más que decirnos él se va. Yo entro de nuevo al salón en busca de mi princesa. Vaya ese beso me dejo algo idiota. Sin duda son los mejores labios que eh probado.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Vaya…..mi primer beso! Wow…jamás pensé que supiera así de rico así de bueno! Me iba a besar de nuevo pero Tom nos interrumpió ¿Qué le pasa? Bueno ya hablare más tarde con él.

Doncella: estáis muy distraída –dice esta.

Courtney: no es nada, no es nada –digo.

¿En dónde estará? Me escabullo de las molestas de mis doncellas. Camino entre la gente buscándolo…..

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Duncan y Courtney se buscan. Sus miradas se encuentran. Están separados por la multitud. Este intenta llegar a ella pero le es difícil. La princesa hace lo mismo pero también le es difícil. Los dos caminan de lado sin dejar de mirarse de manera muy tierna. El ojiazul le sonríe descarado lo cual hace sonreír a la morocha. Ella juguetea con su pelo inocentemente lo cual provoca al muchacho un deseo enorme de acercarse. Pero este inocente juego es visto por la reina.

**POV'S HEATHER**

Vaya, vaya, vaya así que mi hermana está coqueteando con un chico, no me lo puedo creer la inocente y dulce Courtney haciendo ojitos a un chico. Jum que pena…pero tendré que parar ese jueguecito. Jajajjajja me divertiré mucho con esto. No soporto ver su cara de felicidad! Además lo hare por ella. Los chicos no son de fiar hermanita.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Heather: ola…-dice está detrás de Duncan.

Duncan: am..ola –dice este sin dejar de mira a su princesa.

Heather: vaya veo que no puedes dejar de mirar a mi hermana –dice esta.

Duncan se gira intrigado. Y se sorprende al verla. Esta se arrima descaradamente a Duncan. La princesa ve esto y frunce el ceño. Decidida a acercarse a ellos quiere ir pero la multitud le impide el paso.

Heather: ella es solo una mocosa –dice esta -. No preferirías a una mujer –se arrima más a él.

Duncan: ¿así hablas de tu hermana con los demás? –dice este con el ceño fruncido.

Heather: no me malinterpretes –dice -. Quiero mucho a mi pequeña hermana –dice.

Duncan: si claro –dice desconfiado.

Heather: pero no hablemos de mi hermana, háblame de ti –dice seductora.

Duncan: la verdad no hay mucho que contar –dice indiferente.

Heather: vamos seguro que si hay algo –dice está acercándose a sus labios.

Duncan: escuche su majestad si no le importa está muy cerca –dice este molesto.

**POV'S HEATHER**

¿Qué? Como se atreve debería estar agradecido al estar ante mi presencia!

**POV'S DUNCAN**

La reina está muy bien lo admito, pero es una de esas busconas y yo ya me conozco ese juego y no me interesa nada ese juego. Y además no me gusta de la forma que hablo de mi princesa!

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Sir Alejandro ve que heather coquetea con Duncan y unos celos tremendos que jamás había pensado que tendría se acerca a ellos muy enfadado.

Alejandro: reina veo que estáis divirtiéndoos –dice este sarcástico.

Heather: o sir Alejandro sois vos –dice esta.

Alejandro: ¿y quien es vuestro nuevo amigo? –dice serio.

Duncan: un amigo que se va –dice este.

La reina mira con enfado como este se va. Sir Alejandro la coge de la mano y se la lleva muy enfadado hacia un rincón.

Heather: como te atreves –dice esta.

Sir Alejandro la acorrala y la besa con furia. La reina se deja y lo besa con más fuerza. Se separan por falta de aire.

Heather: ¿vaya celos mi lord? –dice esta con sonrisa.

Alejandro: solo me aseguro mi trono –dice este.

Mientras tanto la princesa entre la multitud camina. La imagen que veía de Duncan y su hermana le provoca unos celos que son totalmente nuevos para ella.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

ARG! Heather! Como se atreve mi Hermana a acercarse a Duncan. Y Duncan a que juego juega ¿estará jugando conmigo? No imposible mi hermana ella arg! Estoy enojada, jamás eh sentido esto jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien! Esto que pienso no es muy normal en mí. Pero heather me acaba de sacar de quicio!

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Un morocho muy apuesto detiene a la princesa. Este quedo totalmente hipnotizado cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras con su vestido. Este apuesto desconocido va enmascarado. La princesa lo mira de reojo. Este le sonríe. Le toma de la mano y un casto beso le da.

Enmascarado: oh bella princesa vuestra belleza es tan grande que llamo mi atención –dice este.

Courtney: sois muy amable –dice -. Pero tengo algo de prisa –dice esta.

Enmascarado: pues me temo que no la dejare marchar sin antes presentarme ante usted –dice este.

Este se quita su máscara. La princesa queda asombrada ya que el desconocido es realmente muy guapo. Es de piel morena como la princesa, tiene los ojos azul oscuro de pelo negro y es de buena musculatura. Este desconocido es Sir Justin, un príncipe. El príncipe del octavo reino, el reino Agna.

Justin: mi nombre es Justin –dice este.

…**.**


	11. Chapter 11 El príncipe Justin

…**..**

Justin: mi nombre es Sir Justin príncipe de Agna del octavo reino –dice.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Me besa en la mano y me hace una reverencia. Un príncipe! Del octavo reino! ¿Y que hace aquí?

Courtney: oh no soy yo quien debería daros reverencia –digo sorprendida.

Justin: no mi lady –dice este.

Courtney: ¿y que hacéis vos aquí? –digo.

Justin: había oído hablar de vuestra belleza y pues la intriga me trajo aquí –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: sois muy amable Sir Justin –digo educada -. Venid que avisare a mi hermana que estáis aquí –digo.

Justin: no tranquila tengo pensado venir mañana de nuevo –dice.

Courtney: ¿y cuál será vuestro motivo? –digo curiosa.

Justin: vos mi lady –contesta directo.

Oh! Vaya eh de admitir que es muy directo. Y es muy apuesto pero llego algo tarde, porque ahora solo pienso en mi cazador Duncan.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Al fin encuentro a mi princesa, pero la veo con otro. Caray! no puedo dejarla sola ni un segundo! Atrás nuevo tonto porque aquí viene su dueño! Yo! Arg! Voy decidió hacia ellos pero un mastodonte me detiene. (un caballero al servicio de Justin para que lo entiendan)

Mastodonte: ¿a dónde vais? –dice el grandullón.

Duncan: ¿am? Pues hacia donde esta aquella princesa –digo.

Mastodonte: lo siento pero esta con mi amo –dice este.

Duncan: lo siento por tu amo pero tengo que ir con ella –digo.

Mastodonte: lo siento no puedo dejarte pasar –dice.

Duncan: ¿y tú me lo impedirás? –cruzo los brazos.

Mastodonte: si –aprieta sus puños y los hace sonar.

Eh de admitir que impone mucho, puede que este grandullón me cause mucho trabajo en derribarlo. Pero si lo hago me echaran y hare mucho escándalo. Vamos a ver si es listo este am….mono con cara de tonto.

Duncan: ey! ¿Mira que es eso!? –apunto con mi dedo a nada.

El muy tonto se gira. Aprovecho y me escabullo. Jajjajajaja lo sabía este mastodonte no es muy listo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Heather: courtney querida ven –dice esta.

La reina esta en las escaleras en el tercer escalón para que todos la vean. La princesa se despide de sir Justin y se van junto a su hermana.

Heather: mis honorables invitados gracias por venir a mi….digo! a la fiesta de aniversario de mi hermana –dice esta -. Ahora mi hermana dirá unas palabras –dice esta.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Courtney: que! Am…..am…yo…..-genial heather que digo!

Toda la gente me mira y yo no sé qué decir! Heather sabe lo nerviosa y torpe que me pongo cuando mucha gente me mira. De niñas siempre me ponía en situaciones muy parecidas a esta.

Heather: vamos hermanita –dice con una sonrisa.

Joo….esa es la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando éramos pequeñas. Ok pero ahora ya no somos pequeñas, ya no soy pequeña! Si ahora soy grande! Ok yo puedo.

Courtney: gracias por venir a mi aniversario –digo -. Como todos sabéis ya hace mucho que mis padres, los reyes, descansan en paz –digo -. Me gustaría que ellos estuviesen aquí conmigo y con vosotros disfrutando de esta fiesta –digo.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Todos los presentes sonríen al escuchar como la princesa nombra a sus reyes. Uno de la multitud de invitados grita.

Alguien: que viva el rey y la reina heracleo y Dorotea! –dice este.

Todos: que vivan! –dicen con las manos y sus voces.

Alguien: que viva nuestra princesa! –dice.

Todos: que viva! –dicen con las manos y sus voces.

Heather: silencio! –los calla a todos -. Seguid con la fiesta –dice después.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Courtney: no era necesario que los callases hermana –digo.

Heather: sí que lo era –dice descarada y se va.

Ay….a veces no la entiendo. Bajo los escalones y nada más bajar Sir Justin está de nuevo frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

Justin: lindas palabras de una linda joven como vos –dice.

Courtney: am…ja….gracias –digo alagada.

Justin: eh de irme mi lady –dice -. Pero vendré mañana –dice.

Me toma de la mano, hace reverencia y me besa la mano. Vaya es muy encantador. Pero él no es…..

Duncan: soltad su mano –escucho -. Si no queréis perderla –dice. Miro hacia mi lado y es el. Una enorme sonrisa hay en mi cara al verlo.

Justin: ¿y vos quien sois? –lo mira de reojo.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: y vos quien sois para tomar la mano de mi princesa –no la toques!

Justin: como te atreves plebeyo! –dice ofendido.

Duncan: ¿plebeyo? –a la mierda tanta cortesía!

Lo agarro de su camisa de manera muy amenazante. Me hizo perder la paciencia! Nadie toca a mí princesa!

**POV'S NARRADOR **

El ojiazul pierde la paciencia. Su amigo geoff por suerte lo ve y separa a Duncan del príncipe. Se lo lleva para tranquilizarlo. La princesa angustiada lo ve todo.

Justin: ¿vaya quien era ese idiota? –dice este acomodándose la camisa y el pelo.

Courtney: si me disculpáis –dice molesta por su comentario.

Justin: ¿a donde vais? –dice -. ¿No me digáis que conocéis a ese hombre? –dice.

Courtney: pues si –dice molesta -. Y habéis sido muy grosero –dice esta.

Justin: pero si él lo fue más –dice este sorprendido.

Courtney: me esperaba que vos actuaseis mejor –dice molesta y se va.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Geoff: ¿hermano que demonios haces? –dice enfadado -. Pelear con un noble es como ir buscando la muerte –dice.

Duncan: ya, ya, ya suéltame –digo. Tiene razón pero….

Geoff: viejo sé que eres muy gruñón –dice -. Pero nunca te había visto perder la paciencia tan rápido –dice -. Es un nuevo record hermano –ríe.

Duncan: lo sé y yo mismo estoy sorprendido –digo.

Geoff: la princesita te calo hondo ¿eh? –dice.

Duncan: no lo sé geoff, ella no es como las demás, y cada hombre que se le acerca me pone, me pone arg! –aprieto los puños.

Geoff: amigo es una princesa –dice -. Los hombres se le acercaran siempre –dice -. Y no solo por ser princesa, ya has visto como es –dice.

Duncan: gracias por los ánimos hermano –frunzo el ceño molesto.

Geoff: solo digo la verdad –dice -. Venga ya es hora de irnos –dice -. Además te tengo que contar algo sobre bridgette –dice con una sonrisa. Este rubio parece que se divirtió con ella.

Duncan: de acuerdo vamos –digo.

En eso veo a mi princesa. Y olvidándome de geoff voy hacia a ella.

Duncan: princesa…-mierda sueno como un completo idiota, pero no me importa.

Courtney: am…am…yo….yo….solo quería saber cómo estabais –la pongo nerviosa lo sé.

La tomo de la mano y ella se sonroja. Demonios es tan inocente y yo bueno…todo lo contrario. Oh princesa no sabes los malos pensamientos que tengo de ti sobre mi cama.

Duncan: me gustaría hablar contigo asolas –digo.

Courtney: asolas….-dice aún más sonrojada.

Duncan: eh visto un jardín bajando unas escaleras –digo -. Ahí podríamos hablar –digo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: bien…..de acuerdo –digo.

Tomados de las manos salimos fuera de la fiesta y bajamos unas escaleras que nos llevan al jardín. ¿Qué es lo que querrá decirme? Nos paramos.

Duncan: ¿porque no me dijiste que eras princesa? –dice directo.

Ay no! ¿Estará enojado conmigo!? Me suelto de su mano y me voy hacia la fuente que hay en el jardín y me siento en ella. Nerviosa toco el agua para tranquilizarme.

Courtney: os habéis enfadado conmigo verdad…-digo sin mirarlo.

Duncan: no –dice -. Es solo que no me gusta que me oculten cosas –dice.

Courtney: pensé que si lo decía tú…..-digo -. No te habrías fijado en mi –digo triste.

Duncan: como no fijarme en ti –dice.

Al escuchar eso me giro sorprendida. Y veo una rosa en frente de mi cara y a él con una rodilla hincado al suelo. Sonrió y tomo la rosa de sus manos. Él se para y me tiende su mano y yo gustosa se la tomo. En eso me toma de la espalda acercándome más a él.

Duncan: no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo…-acaricia mis mejillas.

Courtney: y vos conmigo…-digo hipnotizada por él.

Él sonríe y yo me sonrojo ante su pícara sonrisa. Se acerca a mí y yo a él. Nos buscamos los labios…..

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Geoff: alto ahí Don juan –interrumpe este el beso.

Bridgette: déjalos geoff –dice está a su rubio.

Duncan y Courtney se giran al ver a estos dos rubios alegres. No pudieron darse el beso. La sonrojada y avergonzada princesa se oculta en los brazos de Duncan, lo cual a este le parece muy tierno.

Geoff: vamos hermano hay que irnos –dice este.

Duncan: de acuerdo solo deja que me despida –dice este.

Toma de la barbilla a la sonrojada princesa y…

Duncan: vaya veo que la gente de este castillo no quiere que nos besemos –dice este descarado.

Courtney: ajajajajaja –ríe encantadora.

Duncan: vendré a verte –dice.

Courtney: ¿cómo? –dice.

Duncan: no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo –dice este.

Courtney: de acuerdo –sonríe.

El ojiazul se inclina para besarla y la morocha encantada va en busca de sus labios. Pero el rubio lo toma de la camisa y se lo lleva.

Duncan: hermano que te costaba esperar solo un poco –dice este.

Geoff: jajajjajajajaj –ríe burlón.

**Olas amigos! Espero de corazón que les esté gustando ^_^ weiii! Como ven nuestra parejita ya tan como dos tortolitos jijijiji. La aventura está cada vez más cerca para ellos y sus amigos. Y más personajes de td irán saliendo. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	12. Chapter 12 La puerta Oculta y Misteriosa

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Otro nuevo amanecer y día llega a Wawanakwa. La princesa se levanta muy contenta. Se viste con un vestido de día muy bonito como siempre. Sale de su recamara casi dando saltitos. Se va al jardín. La reina como de costumbre la espera en el comedor.

Heather: ey tu doncella –llama esta.

Doncella: ¿si su alteza? –dice.

Heather: ¿en dónde está mi hermana? –dice.

Doncella: está en el jardín, al parecer no le apetecía desayunar hoy –dice.

Heather: ah…..de acuerdo –dice pensativa -. Bien pues desayunare sola –dice.

En el jardín la princesa se pasea muy metida en su mundo. Pensando en su cazador. El jardín es muy grande y espacioso así que decide perderse en él. La morocha canta muy alegre una canción.

Courtney: _la la la lara rara rara! Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé, eres tú, tus ojos me llenan con ternura de amor y al mirar así el fuego encendió en mi corazón la lala larararara! Eres tu mi príncipe azul que yo soñé….la lala larararara_ –canta.

Su hermosa voz resuena por todo el jardín, es tan hermosa que los pájaros cantan con ella. Ella canta y baila con su hermosa melodía. Sir Tom la escucha y embelesado la busca y la interrumpe.

Tom: que hermosa melodía princesa –dice este mirándola tierno.

Courtney: la lala….oh Tom eres tú –dice mirándolo.

**POV'S TOM**

Me acerco a ella. Y ella me sonríe inocentemente. Oh dios…..como decirte que siempre eh estado enamorado de ti Courtney…desde niños yo….

Courtney: seguro alguien te envió para callar mi horrible voz –dice.

Tom: oh no quien haría algo así, todo lo contrario, están encantados –digo.

Courtney: jajajajja gracias Tom –sonríe.

Tom: Courtney veras yo quería decirte que…-interrumpen.

Soldado: señor por fin os he encontrado –dice.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Tom: ¿qué es lo que quieres soldado? –dice.

Soldado: vera ha llegado un soldado enviado por el general lightning –dice.

Tom: el general ligthning ya veo –dice pensativo.

Courtney: pasa algo Tom –dice esta.

Tom: no es nada –dice -. Perdóname pero eh de irme –dice.

Se despide muy caballeroso de ella. Tom se va con el soldado. Se encuentran con el soldado de lightning y solo él y el soldado se van a ver a la reina. En su trono.

Tom: reina un mensajero del general lightning –dice este entrando.

Heather: que hable pues –dice esta.

Soldado: mi reina hemos salidos victoriosos –dice -. Zutang es vuestro –dice.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Heather: si! –digo contenta.

Soldado: viene en camino y trae consigo de rehenes a los reyes –dice -. Puede que llegue esta noche o mañana por la mañana –dice.

Ese tonto lo consiguió! Bueno era su trabajo. En medio de mi felicidad entra una doncella (bridgette).

Bridgette: reina ha venido alguien a veros –dice.

Heather: ¿quién? –digo seria.

Bridgette: el príncipe Sir Justin del octavo reino Agna –dice.

Un príncipe! Vaya parece que hoy es mi día. Seguro que viene a pedir mi mano y no le culpo por ello, es decir mírenme soy hermosa.

Heather: soldado retírate –digo -. Doncella has que pase el príncipe –digo.

Abre la puerta y entra un bombonaso! Se me cae la baba! Y con el entra Alejandro serio. Hoy es mi día de diversión jajajjajaja.

Justin: su majestad –me hace reverencia.

Heather: príncipe Justin que le trae por acá –digo seductora. Lo cual molesta a Alejandro.

Justin: vengo por tema de compromiso –dice. La cara de Tom y Alejandro ahora son serias.

Heather: o me alagáis príncipe pero yo…..-interrumpe.

Justin: esperad su majestad –dice -. Veo que me ha malentendido –dice.

Heather: ¿malentendido? –pero que rayos dice este guapo!

Justin: no es a vos con quien yo quiero un compromiso –dice. Que!

Heather: ¿a no? ¿Y con quién? –aguanto mi malhumor con una sonrisa forzada.

Justin: con vuestra hermana –que! -. La princesa Courtney –arg!

A la mierda mi día! Antes muerta que ver casada a mi hermana con semejante bombom como tu príncipe Justin! La doncella sale de la sala disparada (bridgette) extraño.

Heather: ¿con mi hermana? –digo seria.

Justin: si deseo su mano –no guapo pídemelo a mí -. Quiero que sea mi prometida –eso nunca.

Tom: si me lo permitís reina –dice este -. La princesa no está aún preparada –dice serio.

Prefiero que mi hermana envejezca sola antes de verla casada con alguien! Qué demonios le diré que no y punto!

Heather: me temo que tendré que decir que no –finjo tristeza.

Justin: ¿porque? –dice enfadado.

Heather: es muy joven –mentira.

Justin: soy el príncipe más guapo de todos los reinos y merezco a una princesa como ella –levanta la voz. Oh dios mío hasta enfadado se ve irresistible.

Heather: sois muy apuesto es verdad –digo -. Pero es un no –digo.

Justin: es un insulto hacia a mí! –está enfadado.

Heather: es un no lo siento –digo. Será mejor que no me enfades guapo.

Justin: tendréis noticias de mí! –sale sin despedirse enfadado.

Oh vaya que lastima, con lo apuesto que era, en fin que se le va hacer.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Bridgette ha estado escuchando todo por detrás de la puerta. Sir Justin sale enfadado y esta lo ve. En eso sale corriendo a buscar a Courtney. Pero choca con geoff.

Geoff: bridgette mi hermosa rubia deberías mirar por donde caminas –dice este sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Bridgette: oh geoff eres tú…..-dice embelesada.

Este le sonríe y la rubia se derrite ante él. Este se acerca para besarla. Se besan largo y apasionado.

Geoff: ¿por cierto a donde ibas con tanta prisa? –dice este.

Bridgette: ah si! –despierta de su beso.

Geoff: ¿qué pasa? –dice extrañado.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca se encuentra sin saber lo ocurrido la princesa. Está enfrascada en un libro.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Bridgette: court! Court! ¿Estás aquí? –entra alterada.

Courtney: ¿qué pasa bridgt? –asomo mi cabeza entre la multitud de libros que tengo delante.

Bridgette: ay al fin te encontré…..-dice más calmada. Se sienta a mi lado.

Bridgette: no te vas a creer lo que paso –dice seria.

Courtney: cuenta, cuenta, cuenta –digo curiosa.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Cae la noche y un hombre tumbado en la hierba se encuentra mirando las estrellas.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Debería ir a casa ya es de noche. Pero…..vaya…hoy las estrellas brillan más de lo normal. Yo no soy de esos que sueña bonito, no soy de esos sensibles. De hecho con lo único que soñaba era con dinero, si….rodeado de montones de dinero. Pero ahora tengo otro sueño. Me pregunto si ella estará mirando estas mismas estrellas esta noche….

Duncan: _miro hacia ella y me pareció que cuando nos tocamos ella no me rechazo…. No puede ser…. Mas sin embargo nunca alguien me ha mirado así… _

Duncan: pero que rayos! ¿Duncan amigo acaso acabas de cantar? Mm…mejor iré a la cantina de Owen –me levanto. 

**POV'S NARRADOR **

En el castillo en la biblioteca en lo alto de ella se encuentra la princesa sentada en la ventana mirando las estrellas…

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Las estrellas hoy brillan mucho, son muy bonitas. Ay…me gustaría salir de este enorme castillo y ver más allá…mundo….si ver mundo con mis propios ojos, y claro está con el… jummm….¿cuándo mi vida va espesar? Presiento que muy pronto será. Ya conocí a alguien que quizás pueda enseñármela jjajajaja aunque Duncan aun me resulta completamente desconocido. Su apariencia el…parece rudo y malo, pero sé que él no es así….. Yo….. (Cuando vean que la letra está en cursiva significa que los personajes están cantando ok :D)

Courtney: _que gran bondad se esconde ahí….aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí…ahora sé que no es así y me pregunto porque antes no lo vi…. Es nuevo y excitante y como imaginar que fuera así….. No es un gallardo príncipe, pero algo hay en el que antes no lo vi….. _

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Mientras tanto en la cantina de Owen…..

Duncan: ey! Owen una cerveza por aquí amigo –dice alegre.

Owen: marchando amigo –dice el gordito rubio.

Geoff: Duncan ven te tengo que contar algo –dice este en unas de las mesas de la cantina.

Duncan: claro voy –se sienta a su lado despreocupado -. Desenvaina amigo –dice este.

Owen trae la cerveza de Duncan. Duncan bebe un trago y el rubio le suelta…

Geoff: hoy le pidieron la mano a tu princesa –dice este despreocupado.

Duncan: puuffr…..! Que! –empapa de cerveza a su amigo sin querer.

Geoff: tranqui la reina rechazo al pretendiente –dice este secándose la cara.

Duncan: fiuf….! No des esos sustos tonto –dice molesto.

Geoff: pensé que querías saber lo que paso hoy en el castillo –dice este.

Duncan: no sí que quiero pero no des esos sustos –dice este.

En eso se acercan a la mesa gwen la aprendiz de bruja y leshawna.

Leshawna: que cuentan amigos –se sienta.

Gwen: no saben lo horrible que es trabajar para madan Car –dice divertida.

Geoff: Duncan está enamorado de una princesa –suelta de golpe.

Duncan: geoff! –frunce el ceño.

Gwen: y leshawna: que! –dicen sorprendidas.

Geoff: si amigas como lo oyen –se burla de Duncan.

Leshawna: ¿y sabe que eres un cazador pobretón, mujeriego, ladrón y malvado tipo rudo? –dice burlona.

Gwen: muy buena esa leshawna –chocan las manos.

Duncan: ja ja ja! Muy graciosas –dice molesto.

Gwen: vamos sabes que bromeamos –dice esta.

Leshawna: si bueno no del todo –dice esta.

Duncan: como sea –dice molesto.

Gwen: vaya no sabía que te iban las princesas –se burla.

Duncan: es genial tener amigos como ustedes –dice levantándose -. Adiós voy a casa a dormir –se va.

Mientras en la biblioteca en lo alto una cansada princesa baja los escalones de la biblioteca.

Courtney: será mejor que vaya a dormir a..jah….-bosteza cansada.

Se dispone a salir pero el ruido de un libro que cae al suelo la detiene. Curiosa va lo recoge y lo vuelve a poner a su sitio. Se dispone a salir de nuevo pero el mismo libro cae de nuevo y nuevamente va a recogerlo. Ya puesto en su sitio el libro se dispone a salir, pero este extraño libro nuevamente cae al suelo.

Courtney: vaya por dios…¿otra vez? –dice.

Toma el libro pero esta vez mira el libro. Es un libro con aspecto muy viejo, la tapa del libro es de color negro y blanco. Es de gruesa páginas y cabe perfectamente en la mano, no es muy grande. Está lleno de polvo como si hace siglos estuviese ahí sin leer. La princesa extrañada lo mira muy curiosa.

Courtney: que extraño…es la primera vez que veo este libro aquí –dice sosteniendo el extraño libro.

Con un soplido de su boca limpia el polvo que tiene el libro dando paso a ver el título de este.

Courtney: Luz y Oscuridad –lee esta.

Pero cansada esta la princesa que lo vuelve a su sitio de la estantería de la biblioteca. Pero nota que hay algo en el hueco que hace que el libro caiga al suelo. Echa un vistazo pero no logra ver nada. Mete su mano para tocar si hay algo como un objeto que hace que el libro caiga. Sus dedos dañinos tocan un botón que oculto está ahí. Presiona el botón sin querer.

Courtney: ups vaya que es…-sintió presionar algo.

La librería cobra vida, se abre ante los ojos de la princesa una puerta oculta. Perpleja ve como la librería se abre ante sus ojos. Ya abierta del todo la puerta la princesa con cautela echa un vistazo desde su sitio. Ve escalones que llevan hacia abajo.

Courtney: ¿qué es esto? ¿Una puerta secreta en la biblioteca? ¿Escalones? Esto es muy asombroso –dice asombrada.

**Ola chicos! Si como ven ahora nuestros personajes cantan sus pensamientos y emociones jiji fantasía a tope! :3 weno algo oculto y misterioso encontró la princesa Courtney si! Jajaja la magia y la intriga se aproximan. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: necesito ayuda para poner nombre a los demás reyes de los doce reinos y si ustedes me dijesen nombres de fantasía o cualquiera que a ustedes les apetezca lo pondré sí. Lo hago para que esto sea más divertido y ser más cercana con ustedes ^_^. Bueno espero su respuesta con los nombres. **


	13. Chapter 13 Courtney y Gwen Libre yo Seré

**POV'S COURTNEY **

¿Pero qué es esto? He pasado casi toda mi infancia aquí metida y nunca había sospechado de que en la biblioteca hubiera algo así como esto… uauhh….. ¿Qué hago? ¿Courtney no querías una aventura? Pues aquí la tienes!

Courtney: aventura…..a ya voy…..-tomo aire por la nariz.

Tomo un candelabro (ya saben es en donde se ponen las velas) de unas de las mesas de la biblioteca y con cautela bajo los escalones. Ay mi madre! El corazón me van muy rápido seguro que es por la emoción! Estas escaleras están en forma de espiral y hay telarañas y polvo iugh! Bueno se ve que soy la primera que bajo esta escaleras desde hace siglos o años. Sigo bajando. ¿Hacia dónde conducirá estas escaleras? Al fin llego al último escalón. Camino por un corto pasadizo y al final del pasadizo hay una puerta y al lado una especie de palanca.

Courtney: qué pasa si yo….-tiro de la palanca.

Al tirar de la palanca la puerta se abre y con ella más polvo inunda el aire. Toso y cierro los ojos por culpa del polvo. Con mi mano venteo el polvo para que quede todo despejado. Siento una ráfaga de viento en la cara. Abro los ojos y ahora todo está despejado. Ya no hay polvo.

Courtney: pero que ven mis ojos! –camino hacia dentro de la puerta.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Aquella puerta la lleva fuera del castillo. La princesa sale y lo que ve es bosque, la libertad del bosque. Una gran emoción y alegría se refleja en ella en forma de una enorme sonrisa. Se descalza y camina entre la verde hierba del bosque y…..

Courtney:

_Estoy tan cerca de este mundo extraño, a esto tan grande estoy! ¿Me atreveré? Aquí estoy por fin! Tengo que hacerlo, lo hare! _

_Césped y tierra son! Igual que imagine, la brisa sopla y yo con ella viajare…._

_Esto es sentirse libre! Por primera vez….._

_Y voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, siguiendo, saltando, andando y giro! Y al fin yo siento la libertad…._

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Tumbada en esta salvaje hierba me siento libre….siento que mi vida empieza aquí… y yo tengo que contárselo a bridgette! Me levanto tomo mis sandalias (tacones o como se diga en su país) y subo a toda prisa los escalones de mi libertad. Llego a la biblioteca y la librería (la puerta) se cierra. Salgo corriendo en busca de mi amiga y choco con Sir Alejandro.

Courtney: ¿a donde vais con tanta prisa? –me sostiene entre sus brazos.

Courtney: en busca de mi amiga –digo contenta.

Nana: Sir Alejandro! –escucho la voz severa de mi nana.

Nos giramos y nana clava directamente su feroz mirada de madre sobreprotectora en Sir Alejandro. El me suelta.

Nana: ¿que hacéis tan cerca de la princesa? –frunce el ceño.

Alejandro: no penséis mal, solo choco conmigo –dice este nervioso.

Courtney: es verdad nana –digo.

Nana: será mejor que os retiréis Sir Alejandro –dice seria. Este hace reverencia y se va.

Courtney: en donde esta bridgette! –digo alegre.

Nana: está durmiendo, tal como tu deberías estar –me regaña.

Courtney: pero nana….-me arrastra a mi recamara.

Nana: no! es tarde a la cama mi pequeña –dice -. Mañana tienes que hacer muchas cosas, mates, lengua, geografía, música, danza y tomarte medidas para hacerte nueva ropa y tal y tal y tal… hay una enorme lista -dice.

Courtney: que! No….nana…-hago berrinche como una niña pequeña.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Otro nuevo amanecer llega a Wawanakwa. Entran doncellas junto con nana a la recamara de la durmiente princesa.

Nana: a despertar! –abre las cortinas de la habitación dando paso a la luz del sol.

Courtney: que! ¿Tan temprano? Nana…-dice adormilada.

Nana: si! hay mucho que hacer –la levanta de la cama -. Eres princesa y tienes tus obligaciones como tal –la empieza a desvestir.

Courtney: pero….-dice.

Nana: pero nada –dice -. Escucha bien lo que te diré ahora –dice.

Nana:

_Una princesa los cubiertos sabe usar, una princesa mil zapatos calzara, siempre actúa con recato siempre como en un plato! es alegre encantadora y además…..una princesa no se puede equivocar _

_Mirada al frente y no caer! el protocolo mantener! Postura siempre deberás tener gesto firme al mirar! nunca los labios arrugar! Hombros rectos vientre dentro y el meñique la barbilla también _

Courtney: eso ya lo sé –sonríe. (Canta mientras visten a Courtney)

_Lo que sientes no podrás mostrar! _

_Una princesa debe siempre lucir bien, una princesa debe siempre dar el cien! muchos retratos te harán y con propiedad a todos te dirigirá! siempre tendrás gran cortesía y afinaras con armonía tu dulce voz…._

_El mundo deseara oír oír oír oír oír! _

_Una princesa la cabeza usara! _

Courtney: ay… pero al menos un día yo….. –dice -. Escucha bien nana yo también quiero decir algo! –dice alegre.

Courtney:

_Mi gran sueño siempre ha sido…..todo un día para mí! Nada que hacer ni donde estar por una vez! Sin lecciones ni comidas ni una lista que cumplir! Nadie que diga estudiar comer entrar salir! _

_Un día para mí! _

_Libre yo quisiera ser! Si! Si! Si! _

_Cosas nuevas que probar! y escoger con quien me he de casar! _

Nana: mira un nuevo vestido de madan Car –sostiene un vestido en sus manos.

_Puedes ver que tengo suerte, tengo mucho es verdad, pero todo implica responsabilidad _

_Libre creo nunca seré…._

_Puedo soñar que voy a volar muy lejos muy lejos llegare! Voy a seguir…..mas no voy a quedarme aquí! La esperanza yo no pierdo _

_Libre seré! _

Nana: vamos tus quehaceres te esperan –dice.

Courtney: de acuerdo –dice sin ánimos.

Nana: te prometo que tendrás luego tiempo libre con Bridgette –dice tierna.

Courtney: de verdad! –dice más animada -. Gracias nana! –la abraza.

Nana: no debería consentirte tanto –dice está feliz.

Mientras tanto en la aldea se encuentran trabajando para una mujer cruel "Madan Car" gwen y leshawna. En la tienda de vestidos.

**POV'S GWEN**

Me gustaría estar con mi maestra Casandra aprendiendo hechizos, pero tengo que ganarme el pan de cada día en este reino gobernado por una estúpida reina malvada y cruel. Arg! Prometo dejarla calva!

Gwen: estoy harta de hacer tantos vestidos! –digo.

Leshawna: no te quejes tanto que tú por lo menos utilizas tu magia –dice esta.

Gwen: quisiera tener por lo menos solo un día libre –digo.

Leshawna: y yo amiga, pero sabes cómo es Madan Car –dice.

Gwen: a esta también la pienso dejar calva –digo divertida.

Leshawna: a ella y a la reina –dice con una sonrisa.

Gwen: ay…..yo quiero…-no sé porque pero hoy tengo ganas de cantar. Extraño en mí -. Escucha bien amiga –digo.

Gwen:

_Mi gran sueño siempre ha sido….todo un día para mí! No despertar con trabajo, sin mil telas coloridas, sin arrugas que alizar, metro de telas que coser y bordar y deudas que pagar! _

Leshawna: Madan Car –dice.

: ¿qué crees que es esto? –dice -. ¿Un cabaret de música? –dice.

Gwen: una prisión de deudoras…..-digo bajito. Pero ella me escucho.

: cállate o seguirás trabajando para mi treinta y siete años más –dice enojada.

Gwen: pero ya he pagado más de la mitad –digo seria.

: además están los intereses –dice -. Tus padres debieron pensarlo bien antes de pedir tanto dinero prestado –dice.

Gwen: lo hicieron para alimentarme! –digo malhumorada.

: gran error! –grita y se va dando un portazo.

_Libre yo quisiera ser! Si! Si! Si! _

_Libre de tanta obligación! Aunque sé que poco tengo, fuerte es mi voluntad, de todas partes querrán venir a verme hacer magia! _

Leshawna: y yo podre ir! –canta mal.

_Pronto libre yo seré! _

_Puedo soñar que voy a volar muy lejos muy lejos llegare! Voy a seguir mas no voy a quedarme aquí! La esperanza yo no pierdo _

_Libre seré! _

Leshawna: será mejor que sigamos trabajando –sonríe.

Gwen: de acuerdo –digo más animada.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Un desconocido lazo de amistad une a estas dos soñadoras, pero también un cruel y mal presagio las une también. El encuentro de estas dos cerca esta y no muy bien comenzara. La tarde llega a Wawanakwa. En el castillo la princesa ya ha terminado con sus labores de princesa.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Courtney: al fin bridgt –digo contenta -. Ven vamos tengo que mostrarte algo amiga –la arrastro hacia la biblioteca.

Bridgette: de acuerdo ya voy ya voy –dice. Entramos a la biblioteca.

Courtnney: cierra la puerta con llave –digo. Ella lo hace.

Bridgette: ¿es necesario? –dice relajada.

Courtney: para lo que te voy a enseñar sí! –digo contenta.

Voy hacia la estantería y saco el libro "Luz y Oscuridad" lo dejo sobre la mesa, meto la mano en el hueco y presiono el botón. La puerta se abre. Me giro y bridgette esta perpleja por lo que ve. Me mira y yo le sonrió.

Bridgette: este es tu…..-tartamudea -. Era esto lo que me querías enseñar –dice sin creerse lo que acaba de ver.

Courtney: si –digo -. Es nuestro secreto –digo.

Bridgette: ¿nuestro secreto? –dice sorprendida.

Courtney: si mío y tuyo –le tomo de la mano -. Nuestro secreto bridgt! –sonrió.

Tomadas de las manos me la llevo adentro. Bajamos las escaleras, hoy no me hace falta el candelabro ya que es medio día. Mientras bajamos la espiral de escaleras ella me sonríe emocionada. Creo que esa cara la tuve yo ayer en la noche aajjajajaa. Llegamos al pasillo. Tiro de la palanca y la puerta que da al bosque se abre. Miro a Bridgette porque su cara me resulta divertida. Tiro de ella hacia afuera.

Courtney: lo ves bridgt! Libertad! –doy vueltas a su alrededor.

Bridgette: uauh…..-dice.

Courtney: ven baila conmigo! –me sonríe.

Nos tomamos nuevamente de las manos y damos vueltas. Ya cansadas nos tumbamos en la salvaje hierva. Nos quedamos en silencio y escuchamos atentas el sonido del bosque.

Bridgette: ruiseñores! –dice contenta.

Courtney: ¿lo escuchas bridgt? –digo.

Bridgette: pues claro son ruidos de animales –dice.

Courtney: si, pero aparte de eso –digo.

Bridgette: am…am….si….-no sabe a lo que me refiero.

Courtney: jajjajjaja no lo sabes –la miro.

Bridgette: ¿y qué es? –dice curiosa.

Courtney: el sonido de las flores…el viento…..las ramas de los arboles…..sus hojas….y los pequeños sonidos de los insectos…. Todo bridgt…. Es el sonido de la Libertad –miro al cielo.

Bridgette: estoy empezando a creer que está un poco loca princesa Courtney –me sonríe.

Courtney: oh cállate –le sonrió burlona.

Bridgette: jjajajjajajjaj –ríe.

Courtney: jajjajajajjajaj –rio.

Bridgette: jaaahh! See me ocurrió una idea! –se levanta alegre.

Courtney: ¿qué? –digo sin entender.

Bridgette: podrimos ir con geoff y Duncan al pueblo –dice -. A la aldea! –dice.

Courtney: es una buena idea! –me levanto.

Bridgette: buscare hoy a geoff y se lo diré –dice.

Courtney: bien iremos mañana! –digo.

Bridgette: si! Hoy lo organizaremos –dice.

Courtney: oh….bridgette ya Veras….. Lo hermoso que es el pueblo de Wawanakwa –digo.

Bridgette: ¿recuerdas cómo es? –dice.

Courtney: pues claro –digo -. Niños corriendo jugando por las calles muy contentos, carruajes que van de un lado a otro y los vendedores que gritan –digo -. ¡Pan recién orneado! ¡Pescado fresco! ¡Fruta a mitad de precio! –pongo la voz gruesa pero me sale mal.

Bridgette: parece muy bonito como lo dices –dice.

Courtney: lo es ya lo veras –digo -. Vamos andando no perdamos tiempo –digo.

**Olas chicos! Ajajjaj ya lo ven la aventura poquito a poquito va saliendo. Fasara tu petición pronto la cumpliré no te preocupes ok :D bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos chicos. Por siempre DxC. **


	14. Chapter 14 Noche Y Mañana

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Mañana iré por fin a la aldea. Esta noche se me va a ser eterna y larga. Ah! Emoción total siento! Después de varios años por fin volveré a ver el reino de mi padre.

Nana: ¿mi pequeña te has puesto tu nuevo camisón de dormir? –dice. Estoy en mi cama.

Courtney: si nana….-digo.

Mi nuevo camisón es…. Bueno un trozo de tela transparente de color blanco que tapan mis pechos y dejan mi vientre al descubierto y una falda muy larga y ligera y tiene una obertura que deja ver mi muslo derecho, en fin es cómodo para dormir.

Nana: buenas noches mi pequeña princesa –me besa la frente.

Courtney: buenas noches nana –le sonrió. Se va.

Cierro los ojos…..y….. No puedo dormir! Qué es eso! Escucho un ruido en mi recamara. Algo sube a mi cama.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Courtney: ¿vaya que eres tu amiguito? –dice al pequeño animalito que se encuentra en su cama.

Es un Meldara una criatura salvaje felina típico de los bosques espirituales del reino Aqua. El felino es de pelo corto y de color blanco en las orejas y patas delanteras como traseras tiene manchas de color azul claro. Su cola es espesa con la punta de color purpura. Son pequeños, pero cuando se enfadan se convierten en feroces bestias de gran tamaño. Normalmente son tranquilos y les gustan los mimos y siempre buscan un lugar en donde se sientan atendidos y queridos.

Courtney: oix….qué bonito eres! –lo coge en Brazos -. Eres un Meldara, eh leído de ti en unos libros de mi biblioteca –dice está mimando con cariño a la criatura -. Qué extraño son tus ojos –dice mirando al salvaje animal -. Normalmente los de tu especie los tienen azul….pero tú los tienes de color lila jumm….hace juego con tu cola –sonríe esta.

En eso el animal sale corriendo de la habitación. La morocha lo persigue. Todos duermen en el castillo. El animal llega hasta el jardín y se esconde entre los arbustos. La princesa curiosa por encontrarlo lo busca.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Creo que es aquí. Según el mapa de geoff por esta parte del castillo se puede trepar mejor el muro. Empiezo a trepar y salto dentro del castillo. Soy un genio en esto, los años de asaltar casas nobles sirven para algo. Ahora a buscar a mi princesa.

Courtney: ¿en dónde estás? –escucho -. Ven quiero jugar contigo –dice dulce.

Esa es la voz de mi princesa! (está en el jardín) me abro paso entre la espesura de los arbustos y la veo. No…no…no.. Lleva casi nada encima de ropa…. Y se le transparenta….todo! Duncan no la pienses desnuda en tu cama, no la pienses desnuda en tu cama, no la pienses desnuda en tu cama!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Creo que no saldrá de su escondite, vaya con las ganas que tenia de jugar con él, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿qué hace aquí un Meldara? Está muy lejos de los bosques espirituales de Aqua, en fin será mejor que vaya a la cama. No quiero que nadie me vea con esto puesto, se me ve todo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La morocha se gira y para su sorpresa se choca con Duncan, este pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Los dos. Ella encima y el debajo.

Duncan: me gusta que caigáis en mis brazos –dice este descarado.

Courtney: mi señor….sois vos! –sus miradas se encuentran.

Este le sonríe y ella se sonroja. Avergonzada por la postura en la que se encuentra se levante de encima de él y se sienta a un lado en el césped. Se cubre con sus brazos y manos como puede su transparente blusa que deja ver sus senos. Duncan se sienta a su lado y aquel gesto inocente y tierno le excita y más aun con lo poco que cubre esa ropa a la princesa.

Courtney: no me miréis…..no voy vestida apropiadamente –dice sonrojada sin mirarlo.

Duncan: tranquila no eh visto nada –miente.

Este se acerca y la toma de su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Este le sonríe y ella sonríe tímidamente. Este coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la princesa.

Duncan: estaba tapando tu hermoso rostro –dice este embelesado por el rostro de la princesa.

Courtney: muchas gracias –le sonríe.

Sin darse cuenta han caído en el uno y en el otro. Sus labios se buscan. Pero les interrumpe un animalito. Un Meldara. Este se sienta en el regazo de la princesa.

Courtney: oh! Eres tu –lo acaricia con una mano.

Duncan: ¿un Meldara? ¿Qué hace aquí? –dice sorprendido.

Courtney: no lo sé, apareció en mi cama y….-dice.

Duncan: ¿se metió en tu cama? –dice -. Qué suerte….-dice este.

Courtney: ajajjajaja ¿estáis malpensando? –dice esta.

Duncan: puede…la verdad sois algo muy tentador y mal pensar es fácil si se trata de ti –dice este con una sonrisa.

Courtney: jajajjajaja –ríe tímidamente -. No digáis esas cosas –dice -. Es algo…-la interrumpen.

Duncan: ¿inapropiado? –dice este.

Courtney: si –dice.

Duncan: no sabéis lo inapropiado que podría llegar a ser con vos –dice -. No sabéis lo mucho que deseo ser inapropiado contigo –se acerca mucho a ella.

Courtney: sois muy atrevido….. –dice acercándose a él.

Duncan: no sabes cuánto…. –va en busca de los labios de la morocha.

Sus labios están a punto de unirse, pero se oye un ruido que ahuyenta al animal. El animal hace mucho ruido en su huida. Y una voz masculina se escucha.

Tom: ¿quién anda ahí!? –grita este.

Los dos se levantan sobresaltados. Duncan frunce el ceño, uno porque no pudo besar a la morocha y otra porque reconoce de quien es esa voz masculina.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: es Tom! –Digo -. Pronto debes irte, no debe verte aquí –digo preocupada.

Duncan: está bien –dice -. Pero no me iré sin un beso tuyo –me toma entre sus brazos. Me sonrojo.

Tom: respondan! –grita.

Courtney: no hay tiempo! –digo.

Duncan: pues no pienso irme sin un beso –dice.

Courtney: de acuerdo bésame! –digo rápido.

Courtney: así me gusta –dice -. Ven aquí! –dice.

En sus brazos por sorpresa nos hace girar, me inclina y me besa. Wow! Wow …mm….. Sus labios…que salvaje…..que pasión… nuestras lenguas se saborean y se enredan chocando deliciosamente entre sí. Nos separamos de nuestro largo y profundo beso.

Duncan: deja que te bese de nuevo…. –sus respiración es fuerte.

Courtney: ajah…..si…..-hazlo!. Me besa. Dios….que bien lo hace….

Duncan: otra vez…..-lo vuelve hacer. Me besa.

Tom: quienes sois! –escucho.

Courtney: vete….por favor…..-digo pegada a sus labios.

Duncan: solo uno más…-me besa. Yo no opongo resistencia a sus labios.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Courtney: ya vete –suplica esta.

Duncan: nos vemos mañana –dice -. Te estaré esperando junto con geoff –dice este.

Courtney: de acuerdo adiós –dice esta.

Rápidamente el ojiazul se escabulle entre la espesura del jardín. Tom llega y solo ve a la princesa.

Tom: princesa! –dice este sorprendido -. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –dice extrañado.

Courtney: am…am…solo paseaba –dice esta.

Tom la observa y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo ligera de ropa que anda esta. Este se quita su capa que lleva y cubre con ello a la princesa.

Tom: vamos deberías estar ya en la cama –dice este.

Courtney: muchas gracias Tom –esta le sonríe y Tom se derrite.

Otra mañana y día llega a Wawanakwa. En la aldea una brujita despierta. Se viste con su habitual ropa. Sale disparada hacia el bosque. Llega y de la nada una niebla sale del suelo y poff! Su maestra Casandra aparece ante ella.

**POV'S GWEN **

Gwen: ola maestra –saludo divertida.

Casandra: lista para aprender mi discípula –me sonríe.

Gwen: lista y dispuesta a todo –digo.

Casandra: pues bien –dice -. Toma ten –me extiende una hoja. Lo agarro.

Gwen: ancas de rana, ojos de tritón, cabello de troll y una pluma de un Pegaso! –leo -. ¿Qué es esto? –digo mirándola.

Casandra: es que no lo ves, es una lista de cosas que necesitas para una poción que quiero enseñarte –dice.

Gwen: oh ya…-digo que tonta pues claro -. Pero esto me llevara toda la mañana –digo.

Casandra: pues deberías empezar ya –desaparece sin más.

Salgo en busca de las cosas de las listas. Me adentro entre pantanos asquerosos, en la aldea escondida de los odiosos trolls y lo más difícil para el final. Como demonios voy a conseguir la pluma de un Pegaso! Solo hay un sitio y es en las praderas de Roselia, llegar es fácil, pero lo difícil será cazar al Pegaso y sin ayuda no lo conseguiré. Bueno si no hay de otra lo hare sola. Camino entre el bosque y….¿qué es eso? ¿Una guitarra? Ah! Trent!. Me acerco despacito y sin hacer ruido hacia donde viene ese sonido. Y si es Trent. Oh…es lindo….lo que me gusta de él es….que es bueno con todos, es la persona más amable que conozco en este horrible reino. Y yo la cague con él. Será mejor que me vaya a ser mis cosas.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La brujita se escabulle pero por mala pata del destino pisa su capa y cae al suelo. Trent lo escucha y va a ver de dónde viene ese ruido.

Trent: gwen! –dice sorprendido -. Eres tú! –dice este -. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dice.

Este se acerca a ella y la ayuda a pararse. Gwen se sonroja y se queda mirando al muchacho. Tiene unos ojos verdes, el pelo negro algo largo pero no mucho, es muy apuesto.

Gwen: veras…yo..yo…estaba…..ancas de rana….-tartamudea nerviosa.

Trent: ¿qué? Vaya creo que te golpeaste la cabeza bien fuerte –le sonríe este.

Gwen: supongo que si jajaja –ríe esta.

En eso un silencio se hace entre ellos. Un silencio muy bonito. Sus miradas se encuentran. En eso gwen….

Gwen: ajum! Esto no te estaba espiando –dice de golpe.

Trent: am…am….claro –dice este rascándose la cabeza -. ¿Y qué hacías entonces? –dice curioso.

gwen le explica todo, lo de la lista y lo del Pegaso. Trent interesado en ella la quiere ayudar. Gwen sonriente acepta su ayuda. Caminan juntos hacia la pradera de Roselia. Charlan animadamente entre el camino. Los dos se gustan, pero los dos son tímidos en decírselos. Llegan a la pradera. Y hay Pegasos pastando tranquilamente por el lugar.

Trent: vaya alucinante –dice este.

Gwen: lo sé –dice esta -. Vamos a por uno –dice.

La parejita se arrastra hacia un Pegaso, cuentan hasta tres y saltan sobre él. Pero este escapa. Lo vuelven a intentar…pero no tienen éxito.

Gwen: vaya es más difícil de lo que pensaba –dice está cansada.

Trent: si quieres podemos descansar gwen –dice este.

Gwen: eres muy amable pero no –dice -. Intentémoslo una vez más –dice.

Gwen: claro gwen –dice este.

Se arrastran a uno que parece distraído. Gwen salta sobre él. El Pegaso da patadas al aire intentando sacarse de encima a gwen. Trent está a su alrededor con los brazos extendidos por si esta se cae.

Gwen: al fin lo tengo –saca una pluma del Pegaso.

El caballo al sentir el pinchacito de su robada pluma se para y hace que gwen caiga. Trent por suerte la coge en sus brazos. Pero debido a la velocidad que callo gwen, los dos caen al suelo. Dan vueltas por la empinada pradera hasta que al fin se detienen. Gwen está encima de trent.

Gwen: a….a…-dice y sus pálidas y sonrojadas mejillas están.

Trent: gwen….yo…..-dice este cerca de sus labios.

Pero el beso es interrumpido por su maestra. La bruja Casandra aparece de la nada. Y asusta a estos dos.

Casandra: vaya espero no interrumpir –dice esta con una sonrisa. Los dos se levantan del suelo.

Gwen: maestra –dice esta sonrojada.

Casandra: preséntame a tu amigo –dice esta.

Gwen: am….si! este es trent –dice sonriendo a este.

Trent: encantado señora –dice educado.

Casandra: vaya así que eres tú el chico que distrae a mi aprendiz –dice esta.

Gwen: maestra! –la regaña.

Trent: bueno yo me voy…-dice este rascándose la cabeza.

Gwen: oh! Bueno adiós –se despide tímidamente de este.

Trent: adiós gwen….-dice este -. Y a dios señora –dice. Se va.

Casandra: es muy guapo –dice esta.

Gwen: lo se…. Él es lindo…..-dice esta.

Casandra: ¿has hecho lo de la lista? –dice esta.

Gwen: si todo maestra –dice está contenta.

Casandra: pues andando que hay mucho que enseñar –dice.

Gwen: de acuerdo –dice.

**Olas espero que les guste este cap. Fasara lo tuyo cumplido esta, pero seguro k otra cap mas habrá de estos dos y de otros personajes, espero te aiga gustado. Bueno nos vemos. Por siempre DxC. **


	15. Chapter 15 La realidad El desolado Reino

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Estoy en la biblioteca esperando a bridgette. En donde se metió! Ya es medio día y seguro k Duncan y geoff nos esperan!

Bridgette: ay….ya estoy! –entra.

Courtney: al fin vamos! –la tomo de las manos.

Abro la puerta secreta y bajamos las escaleras a toda prisa. Bueno yo a toda prisa! que ganas, que ganas!

Bridgette: wow! Tranquila más despacio que nos mataras –dice esta.

Courtney: lo siento estoy ansiosa! Ya verás lo bonita que es la aldea –le sonrió.

Caminamos por el corto pasadizo jalo la palanca y se abre la puerta de mi libertad. Salimos y ahí están esperándonos.

Courtney: Duncan! –me lanzo a sus brazos.

Bridgette: geoff! –se lanza a sus brazos.

Duncan: courtney…..-damos vueltas.

Geoff: bridgette….-dan vueltas.

Dejamos de dar vueltas. Estoy entre sus brazos y yo le miro con una enorme sonrisa. y el…..ay….me mira con sus celestes ojos….

Duncan: ¿estas segura de que quieres ir a la aldea? –me acaricia la mejilla.

Courtney: por su puesto! Vamos rápido ya! –digo alegre.

Bridgette: si yo también quiero ir –dice.

Geoff: hermano si quieren ir –dice -. Llevémoslas –dice.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: de acuerdo….-digo sin ánimos -. Ven princesa –la tomo de la mano.

La llevo hacia dónde está mi caballo. Es un purasangre de color negro. Aún sigo pensando que es mala idea, ¿ella sabe en el mal estado que esta el rei…..?

Courtney: vaya que bonito es…..-acaricia a mi caballo con dulzura.

Duncan: se llama Rayo –digo.

Courtney: rayo….es bonito –dice mirándolo -. Ola rayo…-que tierna es.

Duncan: deja que te ayude a subir –digo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Sin mucho esfuerzo la monto en mi caballo y luego yo subo detrás de ella. Geoff hace lo mismo con bridgette. Nunca había montado a una chica en mi caballo y la verdad para ser la primera vez me gusta. Estamos muy cerca, siento su espalda en mi pecho. Alargo mi mano para tomar las riendas de mi caballo (las cuerdas)

Duncan: sujétate fuerte… –susurro a su oído.

Ella se remueve nerviosa. Que linda, me gusta el modo en que la pongo nerviosa. Miro a geoff y veo que ya está montado en su caballo y le hago señal de galopar.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

El caballo galopa y siento como el viento me da en la cara. Se siente muy refrescante y bien. Nunca eh montado a caballo y es genial! Rayo es realmente veloz! Pronto padre y madre veré de nuevo nuestra hermosa aldea. A lo lejos lo veo! Ya casi! Y…..llegamos, pero…..que es lo que ven mis ojos…. El caballo se detiene. Duncan se baja primero y me ayuda a bajar. Ya en el suelo avanzo sola hacia…

Courtney: ¿qué ha pasado aquí…que es esta desolada visión?…-miro las tristes calles.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿En dónde están los vendedores? El panadero, el herrero, la vendedora de frutas, los carruajes que iban y venían a toda prisa y los niños. ¿En donde están sus alegres risas y juegos? Lo único que veo es tristeza y desolación…incluso las casas parecen entristecidas. Esto no es lo que recuerdo. Oh padre…..madre…que ha sido de nuestro reino…. Yo…

Courtney: esto es horrible…-lloro.

Las lágrimas inundan mi cara, la tristeza se me llena en el alma. No quiero ver esto….no quiero ver esto! Me tapo la cara y lloro de tristeza sin consuelo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

El ojiazul siente tristeza al ver llorar a su princesa. Se acerca por detrás, apoya su mano sobre sus hombros. La princesa siente su presencia. Se gira y se lanza en sus brazos, en busca de refugio y consuelo en su pecho de este. Llora y este la abraza tiernamente. Geoff y bridgette miran impasibles y con tristeza.

Courtney: oh…Duncan….que ha pasado aquí…-solloza en su pecho.

Duncan: sabía que no debía traerte aquí –dice este.

La morocha levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. Duncan la mira y le duele ver a esta tan triste. Limpia con ternura sus ojos.

Courtney: ¿tú lo sabias….? -dice con mirada triste.

Duncan: vivo aquí a diario –dice este.

Courtney: ¿y porque no me dijiste nada? –frunce el ceño triste.

Duncan: pensé que tú ya lo sabias –dice este.

Courtney: no sabía nada de esto… –se acurruca a él.

Duncan: perdóname por traerte aquí –dice compasivo.

Courtney: no, es culpa mía –dice -. ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi reino? –levanta nuevamente la cabeza.

Duncan: tu hermana la reina –dice serio.

Courtney: ¿qué? Imposible….-dice sin creerse sus palabras.

Duncan: Courtney ella es la que gobierna aquí, ella es la que toma las decisiones, ella es la responsable de esto –dice serio.

Courtney: ¿ella hizo esto….? -se gira para ver de nuevo la triste aldea.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

¿Mi hermana hizo esto? ¿Porque? Padre y madre nos enseñaron valores y ella… ¿ella no escucho esos valores? Nuevamente gotas de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Duncan: courtney vamos voy a sacarte de aquí –me giro -. No soporto verte llorar –dice mirándome.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro a bridgette que me mira con tristeza. Nuevamente nos montamos a Rayo. Geoff y bridgette también montan en su caballo.

Duncan: geoff sígueme! –dice en voz alta.

El caballo avanza hacia dentro de la aldea. Mientras galopa veo las casas pobres de mi gente. No hay mucha gente por las calles y las que veo parecen muy tristes. Al fin salimos de la aldea. Avanzamos bosque adentro. Solo veo la espesura de las hojas verdes de los árboles. En eso salimos y el caballo se detiene. El sol brilla y lo ilumina todo, es un prado muy verde lleno de flores blancas hay mariposas que revolotean por ahí, parece un lugar tranquilo y armonioso. Duncan se desmonta y me baja. Miro embelesada aquel bonito paisaje.

Duncan: ¿te gusta? –su voz es suave. Me giro a él.

Courtney: es muy bonito –me acerco a él.

Duncan: bien…..-sonríe. Me sonrojo y no sé como pero logra hacer que yo también le sonría.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Logre hacerla sonreír, bien así me gusta más. De cierta forma me afecto verla triste antes y llorando. No quiero verla así.

Geoff: amigo eres un sensiblero –dice este.

Duncan: cállate! No lo soy! –cruzo los brazos.

Courtney: no hace falta que ocultes tu lado bueno –me mira con sus ojos oscuros. Me sonrojo.

Geoff: yiah! Hasta te sonrojaste –se ríe.

Duncan: cállate! –mierda es verdad me sonroje!

Courtney: jajajajaja –escucho su encantadora risa.

La miro y ahí esta esa mirada linda y tierna que no sé porque me vuelve loco. Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mierda estoy rojo tomate ujujujujujujujujnuevamente.

Bridgette: courtney ven vamos –toma de la mano a mi princesa.

Veo como la rubia se la lleva alegremente hacia las flores. Veo como ríen alegres y se pasean entre las flores. Ella parece una diosa….Courtney…que es lo que estás haciendo conmigo…que es lo que está haciendo ella conmigo…..

Geoff: hermano hiciste que volvieran a reír te felicito –dice burlón -. Son muy bonitas no crees –dice mirándolas.

Duncan: si –digo mirándola a ella.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Sentadas entre las flores reímos muy contentas. En eso viene geoff y se lleva a bridgette.

Geoff: bridgette y yo iremos a pasear –dice este. bridgette le sonríe y se van.

Duncan se sienta a mi lado y yo le sonrió. Arranca una flor blanca de la tierra. Me la enseña y luego me la coloca en el cabello suavemente. Me sonrojo ante su tierno gesto, el me mira y me sonríe. Avergonzada giro la cara. Logra ponerme roja y nerviosa.

Duncan: por favor no me ocultes tu cara –me toma de la barbilla.

Courtney: lo..lo..lo siento….-digo avergonzada.

Duncan: te ves muy linda cuando te pones así –me acaricia la cara.

Courtney: ¿cómo así? –no sé de qué habla.

Duncan: no importa yo sé de qué hablo –dice burlón.

Me acerco a él y sentada me acurruco en su pecho. El me rodea con sus brazos y quedamos así en silencio un buen rato.

Duncan: ¿estas mejor? –parece preocupado.

Courtney: si lo estoy –digo -. Gracias a ti –sonrió -. Aunque siento que tengo culpa –digo.

Duncan: tú no tienes la culpa –dice -. Tu hermana es la responsable –dice serio.

Courtney: de todos modos como princesa yo….no hice nada por evitarlo –digo triste.

Duncan: tu no lo sabias, tu hermana te mantuvo encerrada y no sabías lo que estaba pasando afuera –dice.

Courtney: es cierto ahora entiendo por qué me mantenía encerrada –digo -. Pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto –digo seria.

Duncan: creo que deberíamos ir yendo al castillo –dice.

Courtnney: no…quedémonos un poco más…-digo como una mimada. El me mira sorprendido y no sé porque -. Por favor…..-suplico.

Duncan: de…de….de acuerdo –dice nervioso y gira la cara.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Demonios…porque me sonrojo! No estoy acostumbrado a tanta dulzura. Padre me advirtió sobre chicas como ella. Las más dulces son las que te amargan y las que te amargan te agarran y si te agarran te acorralan y si te acorralan estas perdido. Y creo que estoy empezando a perder ante esta chica tan dulce.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Mientras tanto en el castillo la reina está en su aposento secreto. Con su espejo mágico.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Heather: ¿espejito, espejito, espejito dime quien se hará con los doce reinos? –digo alegre.

Espejito: tu mi reina –dice.

Heather: si…..-digo -. Pronto todos los serán! –digo en voz alta.

Espejito: todos serán vuestros, pero tenéis que tener cuidado con la princesa –dice este.

Heather: ¿a qué te refieres espejo estúpido!? –me acerco a él.

Espejo: los presagios hablan, una profecía las estrellas un mal augurio predicen –dice este.

Heather: ¿qué? –digo sin entender.

Espejo: vuestra hermana os puede arrebatar todo lo que tendréis y tenéis, ella contiene un poder oculto que desconoce totalmente, vuestra hermana es un obstáculo en vuestro camino hacia el poder –dice.

Heather: ¿ella? Jajajajja pero si es una debilucha, toda su vida ha sido una chica obediente –digo -. Padre siempre le decía "buena chica tu siempre debes ser" jajajaja y además siempre ha sido muy mansa y dócil jajajjajaj no me hagas reír espejo estúpido –digo.

Espejo: no ignoréis mis palabras reina –dice.

Heather: cállate! –ordeno. Se calla.

Me voy hacia la mesa que tengo ahí. Hay una maqueta de todos los doce reinos. Coloco una banderita de color rojo sobre el reino Zutang. El primero en caer. ¿Ahora cuál será el siguiente? El reino Katdron, Magyar, Cornetaritia o quizás Aqua….jjajajaj que más da hay mucho por donde escoger! Todos irán cayendo uno a uno! En mis manos y en mi poder todos estarán!

**POV'S NARRADOR **

En la biblioteca entran desde afuera bridgette y Courtney. Es ya de noche. Las dos se van a la recamara de la princesa. Dentro.

Courtney: debo hacer algo bridgette –dice esta.

Bridgette: te refieres a tu pueblo verdad –dice esta.

Courtney: si bridgt –dice triste -. Debo ayudarlos, eh de ayudarlos! –dice.

Bridgette: ¿pero cómo lo harás? –dice intrigada.

Courtney: pues…ya! –dice alegre -. ¿Bridgette que poseen las princesas? –dice con una sonrisa.

Bridgette: am…una diadema como la que llevas en la cabeza –dice.

Courtney: no! Digo si también eso, pero no me refiero a esto –dice -. Si no a la riqueza! –dice.

Bridgette: ah ya! Oro! –dice esta.

Courtney: exacto! –dice esta.

Bridgette: ¿pero qué es lo que piensas hacer exactamente? –dice esta rubia.

Courtney: reparar y ayudar a la aldea! –dice.

Bridgette: eso es obvio –dice -. ¿Pero cómo? no pensaras hacerlo tu solita princesa mimada –dice.

Courtney: pues con la ayuda Duncan y geoff –dice -. Ellos seguro que conocen a gente que nos pueda ayudar –dice.

Bridgette: pues cuenta con mi ayuda –dice esta.

Courtney: pues ya tenemos plan para mañana –dice esta.

**Olas amigos! ¿Lograra realizar su plan courtney? ¿Cuál será el siguiente reino que heather dominara? ¿Courtney y gwen se encontraran? ¿Se caerán bien o mal? ¿Alguien sabe por qué a Miley Cyrus le dio por hacer twuerk o como se escriba? Bueno son muchas preguntas asi que véanlo en el prox cap. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**Pd: anónimo que me escribo me gustan los nombres asi que ya pensare n donde ponerlos ok. **


	16. Chapter 16 Courtney y los nuevos amigos

**POV' NARRADOR **

Otro día llega a Wawanakwa. De buena mañana la princesa y bridgette se cambian y van directas a la biblioteca. Llevan consigo un baúl lleno de monedas de oro. Geoff y Duncan adormilados les esperan ahí afuera. La puerta secreta que está detrás del castillo se abre y salen estas dos con el baúl.

Bridgette: una ayudita por aquí chicos! –dice sosteniendo con la morocha el pesado baúl.

Geoff y Duncan van coger el pesado baúl. Courtney y bridgette van encapuchadas. Y además la princesa viene acompañada de un amiguito más.

Geoff: ¿qué es esa cosa que está a tu lado? –dice a la morocha.

Courtney: am! Esto es mi Meldara –dice -. Se llama Kirara –dice esta.

Duncan: es el mismo de aquella noche ¿no? –dice este.

Courtney: si el mismo –dice -. Creo que le gusto anoche vino de nuevo a mi cama –dice está agarrando con ternura a su nuevo amiguito.

Duncan: ¿no sé si debería enfadarme o gustarme lo que acabas de decir? –dice burlón.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Courtney: estoy segura que te caerá bien –digo.

Duncan: de acuerdo –dice -. Pues vamos mis amigos nos esperan –dice.

Los cuatro montamos en los caballos y nos vamos a la aldea. Le dije a la doncella que viene todos los días a mi habitación que le diga a heather que hoy estaré todo el día en la biblioteca. La verdad no creo que sospeche nada ya que he pasado años metida ahí y heather nunca se molesta por pasar por ahí. Llegamos a la aldea. Desmontamos de los caballos. Caminamos solo unos cuantos pasos y nos metemos en una casa y por lo que leo dice "la cantina de Owen". Hay muchas mesas y huele raro. Hay poca gente, supongo porque es temprano. En una mesa hay personas. Un gordito rubio muy alegre viene hacia nosotros.

Owen: ola chicos! Les estábamos esperando –dice alegre.

Bridgette le dijo a geoff nuestro plan ayer en la noche. Y supongo que esos son los amigos que nos ayudaran. Duncan me extiende el brazo y yo lo agarro encantada y juntos vamos hacia en donde están sus am…amigos.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Duncan: chicos les presento a la princesa Courtney –dice este con una enorme sonrisa.

La princesa se quita la capucha dejando ver su diadema que representa su noble título. Sus amigos se levantan sorprendidos y hacen reverencia a la morocha.

Courtney: ola –dice tímidamente sujetando el brazo de Duncan.

Geoff: y esta es bridgette la doncella de la princesa –dice este.

Bridgette: ola –dice sin vergüenza.

Duncan: estos son los que nos ayudaran –dice a la morocha -. Te presento a Owen, Dj, Harol, Trent, Gwen y Leshawna –dice este.

Gwen: ola –dice -. Ola bridgette –dice amigable.

Bridgette: ola ustedes son las chicas que me ayudaron el día de la Rosa –dice con sonrisa.

Leshawna: sí que gusto volver a vernos –dice esta.

Dj: ola me da gusto conocer a las dos chicas que dejaron atontados a estos dos –dice gracioso.

Duncan y geoff: que gracioso….-dicen algo molestos.

Harol: mucho gustos mis damas –besa las manos de las dos chicas.

Duncan: no te pases de listo Sir tonto –dice este.

Trent: princesa será un gusto para mi ayudar en su noble idea –dice caballeroso.

Courtney: no gracias a ustedes -dice con una sonrisa.

Esto molesta a Duncan. Gwen mira recelosa a Courtney. Ya todos se presentaron. La princesa les explica su idea. Y estos escuchan atentos.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Gwen: pues yo sé por dónde deberíamos empezar –dice.

Courtney: pues di por donde –digo.

Gwen: al orfanato, es el lugar más necesitado –dice preocupada.

Trent: gwen tiene razón deberíamos comenzar por ahí –dice este.

Courtney: pues vamos ahora –digo.

Nos levantamos todos. Salimos calle arriba. Encapuchada y junto a Bridgette vamos caminando. Aprovecho y observo a estas personas. Owen parece simpático y alegre y no sé, creo que algo tonto. Dj el parece buena gente y amable. Leshawna ella parece tener las cosas claras y sin vergüenza descarada pero buena no sé. Trent es lindo y también parece ser muy amable. Y gwen….bueno su aspecto es muy oscuro y parece malhumorada, pero seguro que no es así, seguro que es pura apariencia como Duncan. Llegamos a una casa grande y vieja que se cae a trozos. Gwen toca la puerta y sale una señora.

Gwen: ola señora Robinson –dice.

Robinson: ola gwen que te trae por aquí –dice amable.

Gwen: vera no soy yo quien quiere verla si no….. –se gira y me mira.

Courtney: ola mi nombre es Courtney –digo y avanzo hacia ella.

Robinson: princesa! –hace reverencia.

Courtney: ¿cómo me habéis reconocido? –digo.

Robinson: vos vinisteis hace un par de años aquí y os vi a ti y a los reyes –dice -. Por favor pasad –dice amable.

Todos entramos a la vieja casa. Miro son muy pobres. Niños de todas las edades salen muy alegres y nos rodean.

Robinson: niños comportaos por favor –dice -. Les presento a la princesa de Wawanakwa –dice.

Niños: princesa! –dicen a la vez con sus pequeñas vocecitas.

Me rodean y una pequeña me toma de la mano y me llevan a rastra hacia afuera. Duncan intenta calmarlos pero a él también le rodean y le es imposible. Ya afuera uno de ellos….

Niño: salid todos! La princesa está aquí! –grita.

Oh no! En eso gente de sus casas abren las ventanas y asoman sus cabezas. La gente empieza a salir y a acercarse a mí.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Una multitud de gente ahora rodea a la princesa. Esta les mira y se pone nerviosa. Duncan llega hasta ella y se pone entre ella y la gente de la aldea protegiendo a su princesa.

Duncan: atrás dejen espacio! –dice serio.

Hombre: princesa ayúdenos! –dice alguien de la multitud.

Anciana: ¿princesa que hacéis aquí? –se oye.

Mujer: pasamos hambre! –dicen.

Duncan: tranquila voy a sacarte de aquí –dice este.

Courtney: no, solo están pidiendo ayuda –dice esta.

Duncan: de acuerdo –dice -. Escuchen aléjense solo un paso atrás! –dice en voz alta. La gente lo hace.

Courtney: ola supongo que no hace falta presentarme –dice -. Eh venido a ayudaros –dice.

Hombre: porque la reina nos hace esto! –dicen.

Courtney: yo no lo sé….yo…-dice nerviosa.

Mujer: el reino está cayendo y no hacen nada! –gritan.

Viejo: la reina debería estar avergonzada! –dicen.

La gente empieza a gritar y a quejarse. La princesa los oye eh intenta hablar pero estos no les deja. La princesa oye y oye y oye y oye y….

Courtney: SILENCIO! –grita.

La multitud se calla. La princesa se sonroja está sorprendida del grito que pego. Toma aire y decidida los mira a todos y dice….

Courtney: no sé porque mi hermana dejo que ustedes, mi gente, pasase hambre y cayerais en la pobreza, no sé porque dejo que le sucediera esto a nuestro reino, no lo sé! Estuve encerrada todo este tiempo y no sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí afuera y les pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermana, pero ella no sabe que estoy aquí y no debe saberlo, he venido a ayudaros y a pediros que juntos reparemos nuestro reino –dice.

Alguien: ¿y cómo lo haréis? –dicen.

Courtney: juntos! Llamad al carpintero al herrero a todos! Si necesitáis material yo os lo daré! Si necesitáis comida medicamentos lo que sea yo os lo daré! Todos juntos y unidos solo podemos mejorar esto! –dice.

Muejer: ¿y qué pasa con la reina? –dicen.

Courtney: ella no sabe que yo os estoy ayudando y no debe saberlo así que…. ¿Me van ayudar? –dice.

El silencio se hace. La princesa los mira y en eso la gente de la aldea….

Aldeanos: si! –gritan alegres.

**PASAN LOS DIAS **

La reina por las noches ordena salir a su legión de soldados, en busca de su próxima invasión. La princesa junto con sus nuevos amigos mientras tanto por el día abastece de material a la gente de la aldea para reparar sus casas. Los días pasan la gente trabaja duro para reconstruir sus hogares, poco a poco las calles van mejorando de aspecto. Tanto hombres como mujeres ancianos y niños ayudan trabajando. Con alegría trabajan.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Leshawna: courtney Henry dice que necesita más madera para construir la nueva escuela –dice.

Courtney: tranquila dile que mañana Johnson y Pitter se los traerán –digo.

Dj: ¿courtney en donde tengo que entregar este carro lleno de sacos de semillas? –dice.

Courtney: esos sacos los tienes que repartir a todas las granjas, recuerda tres sacos a cada granja –digo.

Owen: ¿oye courtney en donde está el baño? –dice.

Courtney: Owen por última vez tienes uno en tu cantina –digo.

Owen: oh! Si es verdad –se va.

Tengo una mesa en medio de un pequeño jardín. Y como ven soy la que organiza todo aquí. No sé cuántos días ya han pasado. Pensé que esto sería fácil pero no importa poco a poco el reino se ve como antes. Como yo lo recuerdo. Esto va mejorando. Tengo una hoja, que digo un papel súper largo! Es la lista de materiales y cosas que la gente me pide o necesita. Me siento mal por ocultar esto a mi hermana, pero no puedo decírselo. Padre, madre nuestro reino se verá igual de bonito como antes lo prometo.

Bridgette: ey! Princesa descanso para comer –aparece con una cesta de comida.

Courtney: comida! Me moría de hambre –digo con una sonrisa.

Bridgette: pues toma y a comer –nos sentamos en el jardín a comer.

Apunto de dar un bocado de mi almuerzo aparecen unas niñas del orfanato. Son cinco me rodean y me miran con enorme sonrisa. Brenda, nicol, Elizabeth, leila y flora.

Courtney: am….ola –digo.

Niñas: queremos que nos diga cómo ser princesas! –dicen.

Courtney: ¿qué? –todas me arrastran y me alejan de mi comida. Con lo de hambre que tenía jo…

Niñas: enséñanos, enséñanos, enséñanos! –saltan a mi alrededor.

Courtney: de acuerdo de acuerdo –las calmo -. Escuchen con atención una princesa….-interrumpen.

Gwen: qué tontería…..-escucho.

Todas nos giramos y veo a gwen. ¿Tontería!? Tontería! Tontería! Puede…pero no sabe lo que es ser una Princesa! Me acerco a ella.

Courtney: ejem! Perdona creo que quieres decir algo ¿no? –digo.

Gwen: oh no, yo no –dice.

Courtney: has dicho que es una tontería –digo algo seria.

Gwen: bueno solo es lo que pienso yo –dice la pálida. Si pálida está muy pálida, debería tomar el sol.

Courtney: de acuerdo –me voy con las niñas -. Escuchen niñas como quería decir antes…. Una princesa siempre es linda, educada, sofisticada, encantadora, amable y…-gwen se ríe.

Gwen: no puedo creer las cosas que les estas diciendo a estas niñas –dice -. Escuchen niñas ustedes no pueden y ni serán princesas –dice.

Flora: que porque no….-dice triste.

Brenda: eso es verdad princesa Courtney –me miran todas.

Sus ojitos tiernos me miran ¿y ahora que les digo? Lo que dijo gwen es verdad. Pero lo que acaba de hacer es cruel!

Courtney: niñas verán lo que dice gwen –la miro mal -. Ay…..es verdad –digo. Sus ojitos me miran con tristeza -. Pero! –digo -. Eso no significa que no puedan ser princesas! –digo.

Elizabeth: de verdad! Qué bien! –dice alegre esta.

Leila: viva viva! –ahora todas sonríen.

Courtney: puede que no sean princesas de título real, pero pueden ser y comportarse como princesas! –digo alegre.

Gwen: si claro y que los sueños se cumplen y que las nubes se comen y que los príncipes azules existen –dice burlona. Pero como se atreve! Arg!

Courtney: si deseas algo de corazón se cumplirá, pero también con tu esfuerzo trabajo y dedicación –digo -. Pueden ser lo que ustedes quieran princesa, heroínas, guerreras y….am….lo que quieran! –digo.

Niñas: viva, viva –dicen alegres.

Flora: yo quiero tener una tienda de flores muy bonita –dice la pequeña.

Courtney: pues lo tendrás si te esfuerzas –le sonrió.

Brenda: yo construir casas, castillos puentes encantados! –dice tierna.

Courtney: pues adelante –digo -. Ahora vayan a cumplir sus sueños niñas! –digo eufórica.

Las pequeñas muy contentas se van corriendo, no sé a dónde jjajajaj son niñas a saber. Pero no les he mentido si desean algo de corazón solo tienen que ir buscarlo encontrarlo y conseguirlo!

Gwen: vaya…..que gran discurso –dice.

Courtney: gracias –digo.

Gwen: estaba siendo sarcástica –dice.

Courtney: ¿qué? –digo sin entender.

Gwen: no todas nacemos princesas y lo tenemos todo –dice con desprecio.

Courtney: pero yo solo intentaba…..-me interrumpe.

Gwen: engañarlas –dice.

Courtney: no, animarlas! –digo seria. De acuerdo creo que me estoy empezando a molestar y mucho!

Gwen: lo que tú digas princesa mimada –dice y se va.

Courtney: pero como te atreves…..-bridgette me detiene cuando ve que voy hacia a ella.

Bridgette: court ignórala –dice.

Courtney: pero no le hice nada, que le pasa yo solo intentaba….-me calla.

Bridgette: ser sincera, lo sé, lo sé, lo que dijiste a esas niñas fue lindo y sincero –dice -. Pero entiende a gwen –dice.

Courtney: ¿que la entienda? –digo sorprendida.

Bridgette: court tú vives en un castillo y mira ella en donde ha estado viviendo –dice. Puede que bridgette tenga razón.

Courtney: puede que tengas razón no pensé en eso –digo apenada.

Bridgette: seguro que tuvo una o tiene una vida dura –dice -. Pero eso no justifica que te haya hablado así de esa manera –dice.

Courtney: siempre sabes que decir en el momento necesario y justo para ayudarme –le sonrió -. Gracias bridgt eres buena amiga –digo.

Bridgette: lo sé y si se vuelve a meter contigo solo avísame –me giña un ojo.

Courtney: ajjajajjaja de acuerdo –que aria sin esta rubia.

Bridgette: ¿oye no crees que debería tomar un poco de sol? –dice divertida.

Courtney: ¿un poco? –sonrió -. Debería irse a vivir a mismísimo sol! –rio.

…**.**


	17. Chapter 17 Heather Tu hermana Sabe Mas

…

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Courtney se toma un pequeño descanso y decide jugar con su Meldara de nombre Kirara en el pequeño jardín.

Courtney: ¿quieres que te rasque la barriga kirara? –dice esta cariñosa.

Kirara se tira al suelo panza arriba. La princesa se arrodilla y le rasca la pancita. El animalito parece disfrutar. Kirara se sienta en su regazo y empieza a lamer la cara de Courtney.

Courtney: kirara jajajja no jajajja quieta jajjaja me haces cosquillas! –ríe esta alegre.

Y esta escena tierna es mirada atentamente por Duncan. Esta subido a una escalera así que la ve perfectamente. Este la mira algo atontado y perdido en ella.

Geoff: hermano quiero bajar –dice este.

Duncan: ¿qué?…..si ya lo traigo –dice sin quitar los ojos de encima de Courtney.

Geoff: no que bajes las escaleras para que yo pueda bajar, que tengo hambre –dice este al ojiazul.

Duncan: alambre….si también lo traigo –dice distraído.

Geoff: ¿Duncan me estas escuchando? ¿Duncan? ¿Duncan? Duncan! –le grita al iodo.

Duncan: ah! Que pasa contigo! –despierta molesto.

Geoff: tengo hambre mi bridgette me espera –dice este.

Duncan: de acuerdo no hacía falta gritar –dice este.

Este baja las escaleras pero escucha la risa de la princesa y curioso se distraer. Pisa mal un escalón de la escalera y cae al suelo. Pero para su suerte no estaba muy alto. Este distraído se levanta y se sacude.

Geoff: yiah! Amigos Duncan de cayo ajajajja –se burla.

Duncan: jajajaj que gracioso riámonos de Duncan –dice este molesto.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Courtney: Duncan! Oh no, te has caído…-aparece preocupada.

Duncan: si, pero no es nada –digo -. Estoy bien –digo.

Courtney: de eso nada ven conmigo –me toma del brazo -. Voy a curarte –me lleva con ella.

Duncan: courtney no hace falta de verdad –digo -. Soy fuerte esa caída no es nada para mí –digo.

No me está escuchando. Me lleva a un rincón del pequeño jardín y me sienta en el bordillo de una baranda. Se va y luego viene con vendas y agua y un pañuelo. Me examina. Tengo un rasguño de nada en el brazo. Ella lo ve y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Se ve graciosa.

Courtney: debes estar más atento –coge el pañuelo -. No quiero que te lastimes –moja el pañuelo.

Duncan: ¿estas preocupada por mí? –sonrió.

Courtney: si… –me mira con ternura.

Me sorprendo cuando me lo dice. Me limpia con el pañuelo mojado. Luego me lo seca y me lo venda. Yo la observo. Nunca nadie me ha tratado con tanta ternura, ni cuidado. Tuve que aprender a vivir solo cuando mis padres se murieron. Y no fue fácil. Tuve que robar para poder comer y más cosas para poder sobrevivir. Y ver como ella me atiende es…

Courtney: ya está! termine –dice con una sonrisa. Revisa el brazo y luego me lo acaricia con cuidado, se inclina y besa mi herida vendada con cariño, esto me agarra por sorpresa.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan: gra….gra….gra….. Gracias! –se levanta y no puedo ver su cara.

Courtney: de nada –creo que no está acostumbrado a que lo cuiden o lo atiendan.

Bridgette: court creo que deberíamos ir yendo al castillo –aparece -. Ya está atardeciendo –dice.

Courtney: de acuerdo –me levanto -. Duncan…-le llamo. Él se gira.

Duncan: traeré los caballos –dice y se va.

Que extraño ¿estará molesto conmigo? Estos días él ha estado ayudando como los demás y las pocas veces que hemos estado a solas ha sido muy caballeroso conmigo. En eso viene con geoff y los caballos. Los cuatro montamos y vamos al castillo. Llegamos. El desmonta y luego me baja. Bridgette y geoff se están despidiendo. ¿Y yo que hago Después de su extraño comportamiento? ¿Me despido de el?

Courtney: bueno adiós –me voy sin mirarlo.

Duncan: espera! –me agarra del brazo -. ¿Hice algo malo? –dice. Le miro.

Courtney: no….es que tu…..estas molesto conmigo –se acerca más a mí.

Duncan: ¿qué? No estoy molesto contigo –dice.

Courtney: ¿entonces porque actuaste extraño antes conmigo? –le miro curiosa de saber.

Duncan: am….si te refieres a lo del vendaje en mi brazo…..veras…..yo….no sé, veras no estoy acostumbrado –dice rascándose la cabeza.

Courtney: ¿no estás acostumbrado a qué? –digo.

Duncan: am….no importa, son cosas tontas mías –dice sin importancia.

Le miro. Sé que no es eso, sé que no quiere decírmelo, pero ¿porque? Creo que no le gusta mostrar su lado bueno, sus sentimientos. No logro comprenderlo y me gustaría hacerlo. Me acerco a él y me acurruco en su pecho. Tarda en abrazarme, pero lo hace. Levanto la mirada hacia a él.

Courtney: supongo que debo entender que no me lo quieras decir –digo -. Pero que sepas que me gustaría saberlo y que sepas que cuando te hagas daño pienso curarte y cuidarte –digo.

Duncan: ¿es cosa mía o estas siendo algo mandona? –me sonríe.

Courtney: que! No, yo no pretendía…..-me sonrojo. De acuerdo puede que sí.

Duncan: me gusta…-me toma de la barbilla. Me gusta cuando es así de atrevido.

Bridgette: de acuerdo nada de besos, es hora de irse –me aleja de Duncan.

Le sonrió y le digo adiós con las manos.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Las dos muchachas están ahora en la recamara de la princesa hablando animadamente. Pero sin llamar a la puerta entra la reina. Heather.

Heather: vaya….lo ciento por interrumpir –finge -. Pero tu doncella tienes que irte ahora –manda.

Bridgette: si mi reina –hace reverencia y se va.

Heather: courtney hermanita no me gusta que estés de amiguita con la plebe –dice.

Courtney: bridgette no es de la plebe –dice -. Es mi amiga hermana –dice educada.

Heather: como sea….-se sienta al lado de courtney -. Estos días has estado muy ausente –dice -. Y no solo por las noches, por la mañana y por la tarde también –acaricia su pelo.

Courtney: em….ya sabes que me gusta mucho leer –dice está nerviosa.

Heather: a lo que vine es a decirte que notaras ciertos cambios –dice esta.

Courtney: ¿cambios? –la mira.

Heather: no me mires así, solo es que digamos eh expandido y enriquecido más a nuestro reino –dice alegre.

Courtney: ¿qué? –dice sin entender.

Heather: hablo de que he invadido y tomado tierra en otros reinos –dice está orgullosa.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Courtney: que! –se levanta de golpe.

Heather: no grites –digo -. Es que no te alegras por mí –le sonrió.

Courtney: heather eso es horrible –dice mi querida hermana -. Cómo pudiste…-me mira como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Heather: pues lo hice porque soy la reina –me levanto -. Ven dame un abrazo de felicitación –todo me va bien y estoy muy feliz y esta es la prueba.

La abrazo y le acaricio ese pelo tan bonito que tiene y que tanto envidio. No quiero a mi hermana es solo que me gusta ver su cara cuando hago algo malo y ella se queda impasible sin poder hacer nada.

Courtney: hermana….-dice en mis brazos.

Heather: si hermanita –finjo dulzura.

Courtney: si el reino ahora es más rico –dice -. Me gustaría salir de él y verlo –dice. La suelto.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Heather: eso nunca –dice seria.

Courtney: ¿por qué no hermana? –la miro. Pensé que diría que sí, así no me sentiría mal por salir a escondidas y sin su permiso.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Heather: ¿quieres salir afuera? Oh! Por favor Courtney –me acerco a ella.

Heather:

_Eres una frágil flor, un brote! Todavía un retoño sin hacer ¿sabes porque estas en este castillo? _

Courtney: lo sé, pero –pongo un dedo en su boca.

_Así es, porque aquí estas a salvo, siempre supe que el día llegaría_

_Que pronto tú el nido querrías dejar…._

_Pero aun no, créeme amor, tu hermana….! Sabe más! _

_Tu hermana sabe más escucha a tu hermana muy siniestro el mundo es…. Tu hermana sabe más tarde o temprano algo saldrá mal, lo se_

_Monstruos! Feos! Hiedra venenosa! Caníbales también! La peste en sí! Viudas negras! El Coco! _

_Que disgusto me estás dando! _

_Tu hermana está aquí, hermana te protege un consejo te daré…!_

_Evita el drama a quien te ama_

_Tu hermana sabe más! _

_Tu hermana sabe más haz caso a tu hermanita sola no subsistirás bella e ingenua, inmadura y torpe viva ellos te comerán…! Crédula infeliz niña descarriada, pato mareado mmm ¿no te ves? Y además te sale papada_

_Lo digo porque te quiero….hermana entiende bien! Hermana te protege tan solo te pediré! _

Heather: Courtney –le tomo de la cara.

Courtney: si hermana –dice esta.

Heather: no vuelvas a pedirme que te saque de este castillo nunca –digo seria.

Courtney: si hermana….. –dice triste.

Heather: ay….te quiero mucho –le acaricio la cara. Finjo.

Courtney: y yo a ti hermana –dice. Cree en mi ciegamente que tonta -. Recuerda "buena chica tu siempre debes ser" –beso su frente.

_Que se meta en tu cabeza….._

_Tu hermana sabe más! _

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Se va de mi habitación. Me desplomo en mi cama. Ay…..genial! simplemente genial! Ahora resulta que está invadiendo más reinos! Pero que puedo hacer yo….solo soy una torpe e inmadura como dice mi hermana. "buena chica tu siempre debes ser" resuena en mi cabeza. Arg! Toda mi vida me han dicho como he de ser y como he de comportarme y la verdad yo….

Courtney: estoy harta de ser la chica ideal buena perfecta que todos esperan y quieren ver! –grito a mi almohada.

Pero….eso es en lo que me han convertido, ¿pero realmente lo hicieron? Me gusta mucho lo que mis padres me han enseñado, tal vez eso no es lo malo tal vez lo malo es que yo no diga que es lo que realmente pienso, pero tampoco me dejan hacerlo. Ay…..que lio tengo ahora mismo…. Pero yo sé quién soy y sé que yo no soy libre y es eso lo que realmente soy. No soy libre.

**Ola amigos que piensan courtney no es libre, típico las princesas nunca lo son, pero ya saben courtney no es cualquier princesa. ¿Les gusto el canto de heather? ¿Quiénes o quien serán los prox en cantar? ¿Les está gustando esto? Yo espero que si :D bueno nos vemos. Por siempre DxC. **


	18. Chapter 18 Courtney y Gwen Soy Como Tu

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Otro día es en Wawanakwa. Es medio día. Bridhette, geoff, Duncan y Courtney se encuentran en la cantina de owen. En una mesa.

Owen: otra ronda más amigos! Y a esto invita la casa –pone cuatro vasos de cerveza en la mesa de estos.

Bridgette: gracias, pero yo no bebo –dice la rubia.

Geoff: descuida amor ya me lo bebo yo –dice este.

Duncan: brindemos de todos modos –dice este.

Los cuatro levantan los vasos de cerveza al aire, chocan los vasos. Los chicos beben, pero las chicas dejan la cerveza de nuevo en la mesa.

Duncan: ¿no bebes? –dice este sentado al lado de la morocha.

Courtney: no, bridgette y yo nunca hemos bebido –dice esta.

Duncan: porque no lo pruebas –la tienta a probar.

Este rodea con un brazo a la morocha y le pasa el vaso de cerveza. Esta lo agarra. Mira la cerveza no muy convencida. Da un pequeño sorbito y hace mueca de disgusto cuando lo siente en su paladar.

Courtney: buagh…. Sabe mal…-deja el vaso en la mesa.

Duncan: jajjajajajajjaja –se ríe este.

Courtney: ¿porque te ríes de mí? –frunce el ceño. Suena como una niña pequeña.

Duncan: es que te viste muy graciosa –le sonríe.

Courtney: no seas malo conmigo –hace berrinche la tierna princesa.

Duncan: lo siento –la toma de la barbilla -. Perdóname no debí dejar que bebieras esto –dice divertido.

Geoff: princesa courtney deja me decirte que gracias a ti este pueblo ya no se ve tan mal –dice el rubio.

Courtney: no fue gracias a mí, sino de todos –dice.

Duncan: al menos alguien de la realeza hace algo por su gente –bebe cerveza.

Geoff: cierto –bebe cerveza.

Courtney: hablando de temas reales –dice -. Tengo que decirles que mi hermana está invadiendo otros reinos –dice preocupada.

Geoff: ya lo sabemos, las legiones de soldados salen por la noche –dice este.

Duncan: la reina está loca –dice este.

Geoff: y que lo digas amigo –bebe cerveza.

Courtney frunce el ceño al ver como hablan de su hermana. Bridgette se percata y le da un pequeño golpe a geoff para que se calle.

Duncan: me gustaría ver a esa mujer y decirle unas cuantas cosas –dice este sonriendo.

Geoff: em….duncan….creo que…. –el rubio ve que courtney pone mala cara eh intenta avisar a este.

Duncan: recuerdas lo que me dijiste de ella el otro día –se ríe -. Verla llena de barro! –ríe descontroladamente.

Geoff: eh…si jejeje Duncan…-le quiere callar.

Duncan: pagaría por tirarle un trozo de barro en su malvada cara! –ríe este.

Courtney: te agradecería que no dijeses esas cosas de mi hermana –dice esta.

Duncan: perdona jajajjaj lo siento pero es que tu hermana es realmente malvada y jajjaja –ríe este.

Geoff: amigo será mejor que te calmes –dice este.

Duncan: ¿qué? –deja de reír. Ve la cara de seriedad de su princesa.

Courtney: no conoces a mi hermana para estar hablando así de mal –cruza los brazos.

Duncan: ¿qué? –está sorprendido -. No quiero conocer a tu hermana la malvada –dice este relajado.

Bridgette: será mejor que no siga –dice a geoff bajito -. No querrá enfadar a Court –dice bajito.

Courtney: Duncan no sigas –dice esta.

Duncan: lo siento pero tu hermana es mala princesa –no se da cuenta de que la está enfadando.

La princesa se levanta enfadada. Duncan la sigue y la detiene.

Duncan: ¿court que pasa? –dice este.

Courtney: no es nada suéltame –dice en voz baja.

Duncan: si es por lo que dije, mira no pretendía ofenderte, es solo que es lo que yo pienso y lo que todo el reino piensa –la toma de la barbilla.

Courtney: no la conocen ella es….bueno puede que…no…..ella…..ella es…-no sabe que decir.

Duncan: sabes muy bien como es admítelo –dice este.

Courtney: no! No sabes nada! –levanta la voz.

Duncan: por favor court no seas ingenua –dice -. Deja de pensar en lo buena que es tu hermana porque sabes que no es así –dice este.

Courtney: pero es mi hermana….-dice triste.

Duncan: y mala! –dice serio -. Tu querida hermana no es muy querida aquí –dice -. Courtney tu hermana es cruel no sabes el mal que hizo a este pueblo en años –empieza a subir de tono de voz.

Courtney: no sigas hablando así –dice bajito.

Duncan: todos deseamos ver muerta a esa mujer –dice con voz gélida.

En oír eso la princesa se aleja de Duncan. Ahora ha visto un lado de él que no conocía. Y eso le asusta.

Courtney: pero ella es lo único que tengo….es lo único que me queda de mi familia….es lo único que tengo en este mundo –su voz es triste.

Duncan: no eres la única que está sola –dice este.

Courtney: perdóname por querer a mi hermana lo siento pero yo…..-aprieta los puños.

Duncan: ya basta! madura y ve la realidad! –le grita.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Le miro y veo odio en sus ojos. Pero yo…

Courtney: como te atreves a gritarme! –me acerco a él -. No sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada! Puede que sea ingenua pero no permitiré que me hables de este modo! –le miro mal.

El me mira sorprendido. Vaya hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida. Nunca eh gritado nunca a nadie. Me giro muy sonrojada y salgo de la cantina.

Duncan: courtney espera! –escucho.

Me pierdo entre la gente que hay en el pueblo. No quiero verle ahora, que vergüenza. Camino entre las calles que ahora lucen mejor. Incluso hay más gente en las calles. Puede que Duncan tenga razón, pero heather es mi hermana. Ahora él está enfadado conmigo y sus ojos…."deseamos ver muerta a esa mujer" eran de odio. Me gustaría saber porque. ¿Tan mal lo paso? ¿Tan mala es mi hermana? Pues claro que si courtney! Que tonta fui….no tuve en cuenta sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco se cuales son. Lo desconozco por completo. Pero el también desconoce los míos.

Gwen: acérquense damas y caballeros niños y niñas! –escucho.

Veo una pequeña multitud. ¿Qué será? Me acerco a ver. En eso veo a gwen. Va vestida todo de negro y encapuchada.

Gwen: miren y observen mi magia! –dice.

¿Magia? Observo atenta. Mueve las manos y hace círculos y de sus dedos sale una especie de polvo negro brillantino. Uauh…..con movimientos de sus manos hace que este polvo baile en el aire y forma figuras animadas. Un perro, un cisne, un caballo. La gente observa igual de sorprendidos que yo.

Gwen: y por ultimo –dice.

El polvo forma la figura del castillo. Es muy impresionante. No sabía que la oscuridad fuera tan bonita. La gente aplaude.

Gwen: gracias, gracias, gracias –hace reverencia -. Acepto monedas de oro de plata y de bronce –dice.

La gente se acerca y deja monedas en una tarrina que hay en el suelo. Me acerco y dejo una moneda de oro. Ella está de espaldas. Me acerco a ella.

**POV'S GWEN **

Courtney: has estado impresionante –escucho detrás de mí. Me giro.

Gwen: princesa! –digo sorprendida -. ¿Qué haces aquí? –digo.

Courtney: solo paseaba y te eh visto –dice con una sonrisa.

Gwen: gracias –digo.

Courtney: así que eres ¿bruja? –dice curiosa.

Gwen: me gusta más el termino maga o hechicera –digo.

Courtney: de acuerdo –me sonríe. ¿Porque sonríe tanto? Claro estoy hablando con doña "princesa que lo tuvo todo de niña".

Gwen: ¿oye no tendrías que estar en el castillo o algo así? –princesa mimada.

Courtney: tendría tú lo has dicho, pero estoy disfrutando de esta pequeña libertad que tengo –sonríe alegre.

Gwen: ¿entonces es que no soportas a tu hermana? –sonrió.

Courtney: si y no –dice -. Las hermanas son complicadas –dice.

Gwen: en eso tienes razón yo tengo un hermano pequeño –digo -. A veces me gustaría hacerlo desaparecer por arte de magia –digo.

Courtney: jajajajjajaja supongo que eso sería divertido –dice. Mmm vaya tiene sentido del humor.

Gwen: ¿y como es vivir con la malvada de tu hermana? –digo. Frunce un poco el ceño.

Courtney: complicado pero en fin ya sabes –dice.

Gwen: por lo menos tu hermana es rica –digo.

Courtney: ¿qué? –me mira.

Gwen: me refiero a que vives bien –digo.

Courtney: por lo menos tu hermano no te mantiene encerrada toda tu vida –sonríe.

Gwen: ¿qué? –digo -. Oh ya entendí jajjajajjajjajaj –rio. Vaya es divertida.

Courtney: al menos tú eres libre aquí –dice.

Gwen: al menos tú no eres sirvienta de por vida –digo.

Courtney: ¿sirvienta de por vida? –dice sorprendida.

Gwen:

_Si yo quiero bien desayunar mi comida eh de pagar y los huevos debo yo buscar y una milla caminar! Con lluvia y frio aun consigo hacer una comida! Pero en mi mente en cama sigo caliente y dormida _

Courtney: ¿enserio? –dice curiosa.

Gwen: enserio, pero está bien, es decir estoy acostumbrada y ¿tu? –digo curiosa.

Courtney: bien…..-dice tímida

Gwen: ¿bien? –la miro.

Courtney:

_Si huevos quiero desayunar solo tengo que llamar! Como yo los quiera disfrutar me lo van a preparar _

_Mis pies descansan y mi nana me hace compañía, pero en realidad yo quisiera estar leyendo todo el día _

Gwen:

_Soy como tú! _

Courtney: ¿enserio? –dice.

Gwen:

_Tú eres igual, queremos de una vez cambiar deseamos ya! Un sueño realizar! Ya vez soy como tú! _

_Tu nunca ibas a creer hoy me conoces y ya vez, tan cierto es como el cielo es azul _

_Ya vez soy como tú! _

Courtney: ¿entonces quieres ser hechicera? –me sonríe.

Gwen: si, pero trabajo en la penitenciaria de Madan Car…digo en el emporio del vestido –digo.

Courtney: me encantan los vestidos de Madan Car –dice alegre.

Gwen: yo hice el que estas usando –le sonrió.

Courtney: tu hiciste este! es mi favorito! El diseño se ve tan complicado –da vueltas con el vestido.

Gwen: o pero no lo es –sonrió.

_Una tela debo escoger y el diseño marcare adelante y atrás lo coseré y un poco de magia y un vestido ya tendré _

Courtney:

_Este vestido va conmigo y puedo yo bailar….! _

_Courtney y gwen:_

_Y la vida puedo imaginar sin pesados hermanitos! _

Courtney: pero yo quiero mucho a mi hermana –dice algo triste.

Gwen: lo entiendo perfectamente –créeme yo te entiendo princesa.

Courtney:

_Soy como tú! _

Gwen:

_Eso es verdad! _

Courtney:

_Tú eres igual! _

Gwen:

_Lo puedo ver! _

Courtney y gwen:

_Nuestra responsabilidad será cumplir hacer nuestro deber! _

_Ya vez soy como tú, soy como tú, tú eres igual_

_Todos lo pueden comprobar! con la verdad y un corazón leal _

_Ya ves soy como tu….! _

…**..**


	19. Chapter 19 Courtney La Princesa sabe mas

…**.**

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Vaya ¿gwen es linda? Creo que en el anterior encuentro lo habría dudado pero ahora veo que es muy amigable.

Gwen: oye respecto a lo del otro día….creo que te debo una disculpa –dice tímidamente.

Courtney: supongo que comenzamos con mal pie –le sonrió.

Gwen: ¿comenzamos de nuevo? –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: soy la princesa Courtney mucho gusto –digo educada.

Gwen: mi nombre es gwen su alteza –me hace reverencia. Nos miramos y nos reímos ya que es una tontería lo que acabamos de hacer.

Courtney: ¿y ahora que harás? –sonrió.

Gwen: no tengo nada que hacer –dice -. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? –dice.

Courtney: eso suena bien –digo.

Gwen: conozco un lugar que abrió recién y sirven buena comida –dice.

Courtney: genial –digo -. Seguro que es mejor que estar en una cantina –digo.

Gwen: ajajjajajaj eso te lo aseguro –dice -. Vamos –la sigo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Mientras tanto en el castillo en su recamara oculta se encuentra la reina heather. Hablando con el espejo.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Estoy en la mesa en la que tengo una maqueta de todos los reinos colocando una tercera banderita de color rojo.

Heather: y con este ya van tres…-digo con una sonrisa -. Ahora solo quedan siete más –sonrió.

Jajajjajaa esto es genial! Riqueza poder…..todo mío! Doy vueltas por la habitación como una niña pequeña. Una niña pequeña y mala.

Espejo: mi reina…-no arruines mi alegría.

Heather: ¿qué quieres? –dejo de dar vueltas.

Espejo: la princesa…-otra vez con lo mismo.

Heather: si vas hablar de malos augurios y de mi hermana y de bla bla bla no digas nada –digo molesta.

Espejo: no ignoréis mis palabras –ya estamos bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Heather: tus palabras y advertencias no se cumplirán –digo -. Mi hermana me quiere, jah! Que ciega esta y además nunca me desafiaría es inútil todo lo que me dices –digo relajada.

Espejo: ¿eso es lo que creéis? –dice burlón.

Heather: si lo creo –me acerco a el -. Ella es muy obediente y siempre me hace caso –digo con una sonrisa.

Espejo: ¿creéis que os obedece y os hace caso? –su tono es burlón.

Heather: la tengo manipulada y controlada –digo -. Confía en mí ciegamente la muy estúpida –digo.

Espejo: pues no es muy estúpida como vos creéis –dice este.

Heather : ¿qué quieres decir? –digo seria.

Espejo: ¿sabéis en donde se encuentra vuestra hermana? –dice.

Heather: supongo que en la biblioteca –digo.

Espejo: no, se encuentra en el pueblo –dice.

Heather: queeeee! –grito.

Espejo: ha encontrado un modo de salir del castillo que yo desconozco –dice.

Heather: ¿lo desconoces?! –le grito -. ¿Y como sabes que esta fuera del castillo?! –sigo gritando.

Espejo: soy un espejo mágico ¿o es que acaso se os ha olvidado? –dice.

Mierda es verdad. Salgo de mi habitación secreta y voy hacia la sala, a mi trono, muy enfurecida. Como se atreve a desobedecerme! Estúpida niña!

Heather: guardias! Guardias! Guardiiiiiaaasss! –grito fuerte. Aparecen ante mí rápidamente.

Guardias: si mi reina! –dicen.

Heather: mi hermana…..! -esperen un momento -. Am…..no nada…no es nada -digo seria -. Retírense –digo. Se van.

Iba a enviar a estos tontos…..pero mejor lo hare yo! Quiero ver su cara cuando me vea! Y además estoy enfadada porque me desobedeció y salió del reino si mi permiso!

**(Mientras en la aldea, el pueblo) **

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Gwen: ¿qué te gusto? –me sonríe.

Courtney: si estuvo muy rico todo –sonrió.

Gwen: pues es carne de rana –dice.

Courtney: carne de raa…. …rana! –palidezco.

Gwen: es broma –dice -. Es carne de vaca –ríe.

Courtney: no seas mala conmigo –le regaño.

Gwen: jajajajajja –ríe. De acuerdo tuvo gracia.

Courtney: jajajajajajaa –me contagio de su risa.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

¿En dónde se habrá metido Courtney? Hay….no debí hablarle así, soy un tonto no debí pagar mi oído de la reina contra ella. Joder Duncan eres un tonto! Seguro que la asuste. Escucho su hermosa risa.

Courtney: gracias por la comida gwen –escucho.

¿Gwen? ¿Esta con gwen? ¿Porque rayos esta con gwen? La busco. Y al fin la encuentro. Está sentada en una mesa con gwen ¿y al parecer han comido juntas? En fin qué más da. Me acerco a ellas.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan: cou…cour…court…..courtney –escucho. Es Duncan y parece nervioso que lindo.

Gwen: ey…-me susurra al oído bajito. Me acerco a ella.

Courtney: si…-digo bajito.

Gwen: recuerda lo que te dije –dice -. Se dura con el –estuvimos hablando durante la comida lo que me paso en la cantina.

Courtney: de….de…de acuerdo…..-se levanta y se va.

Duncan: ¿qué hacías con gwen? –dice.

Courtney: ¿solo viniste a preguntar eso? –me levanto y camino. Duncan me sigue.

Duncan: courtney…..yo….quería…..ya sabes –dice. Me detengo y le miro.

Courtney: ¿no sé qué es lo que quieres? –digo seria. Vaya estoy siendo dura! Jajjaj genial!

Duncan: ¿podríamos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo? –se acerca a mí.

Courtney: em….em….em…..-rayos me ha puesto nerviosa! ¿Pero porque?

Duncan: ven conmigo princesa –sonríe.

Me extiende su mano. Yo le miro y ay….no puedo decirle que no! Lo siento gwen pero no puedo ser dura con él. Le sonrió y acepto su mano. Caminamos hasta llegar a un parquecito muy bonito y desierto.

Duncan: courtney yo quería, yo veras, esto yo –dice -. Como decirte que yo –creo que intenta pedir perdón.

Courtney: si Duncan –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Duncan: yo quería pedirte perdón –se acerca a mí. Mucho!

Courtney: no tienes por qué pedir perdón yo…..-me abraza.

Que! Mis cachetes están rojos. ¿Porque me está abrazando? Aunque no me importa. Me acurruco en su fuerte pecho y saboreo ese lindo, extraño y pequeño gesto suyo.

Duncan: soy un idiota –escucho -. Seguro que te asuste –dice.

Courtney: no importa –digo acurrucada a él.

Duncan: sí que importa, no debí pagar mis problemas contra ti –su voz ahora es triste.

Courtney: pero tú tienes razón –digo -. Mi hermana, bueno ya sabes –digo -. Y además soy yo quien también te debe perdón –digo.

Duncan: ¿qué? –nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Courtney: es que antes yo te grite –me sonrojo y le esquivo la mirada.

Duncan: es verdad –me toma de la barbilla -. No sabía que mi princesa gritara tanto –me sonríe burlón. A dicho mi princesa! Uy…..cielos….

Courtney: solo hoy –sonrió -. No volverá a pasar –digo.

Duncan: puedes gritarme todo lo que tú quieras… –se acerca a mis labios.

Una fuerza magnética mágica nos atrae a los dos. Nuestros labios se buscan. Nuestros labios se rozan y una enorme chispa se desata. Nos besamos. Lentamente nuestras lenguas se saborean y juegan. Mm…dios…que bien besa…es lento hermoso y apasionado. Nos separamos del beso.

Duncan: rayos…besarte es…muy inexplicable para mí –me mira.

Le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa de boba y le me tiene en sus brazos y me mira con esa mirada suya que poco a poco me va acostumbrando y gustando cada día más.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Vaya, vaya, vaya…..miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi hermanita con un pobretón! Jah! Bueno es apuesto pero no deja de ser un pueblerino muerto de hambre. Estoy escondida detrás de una columna. Voy encapuchada. Hermanita nunca te fíes de un hombre. ¿Por eso sale del castillo? Que estúpida. Les miro. Dios voy a vomitar! Tantas miraditas y sonrisitas me están irritando!

Duncan: espera aquí iré a por los caballos –escucho. Bien vete!

Courtney: de acuerdo –ella le sonríe. Ahora iré yo y te la borrare en un segundo.

Esta de espalda a mí. Bien así la asustare….

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Heather: Courtney…..-esa voz! Me giro.

Courtney: hermana! –qué horror que hace ella aquí!

Heather: me has desobedecido –dice seria -. Y para que! ¿Para ver a ese hombre? –dice.

Courtney: hermana te lo puedo explicar! –digo.

Heather: ¿qué? que conociste a un ladrón muerto de hambre jah! Que orgullosa estoy de ti –dice.

Courtney: he conocido a muchos amigos y vivido aventuras –digo -. Además yo le gusto –sonrió

Heather: ¿qué le gustas? por favor estás loca de atar! –se ríe.

Courtney: pero hermana….-digo.

Heather: por eso no te debiste escapar, toda esta estúpida aventura demuestra que eres muy ingenua ¿Por qué ibas a gustarle a el? Mírate! Crees que lo impresionaste! No seas tontita ven con tu hermanita –me abraza.

_Tu hermana….._

Courtney: No! –me separo de ella.

Heather: ¿no? Jah…..vaya…. ya veo lo que pasa –la miro muy atenta.

_Courtney sabe más, Courtney es muy madura_

_Una princesa muy formal, Courtney sabe más _

_Si estas tan segura….dale esto y ya veraz! _

Courtney: ¿qué? –tira un saco lleno de monedas de oro al suelo.

_Esto es lo que busca, no ves el engaño! _

_Dáselo y se marchara! _

Courtney: eso hare! –digo seria.

_Confía en mí él se ira volando!_

_Ya te lo advertí una vez….._

_No Courtney sabe más!_

_Y si es tan adorable…..ve a buscarle y pruébale!_

Courtney: hermana espera! –se va alejando de mí.

_Y si miente no te lamentes! _

_Tu hermana sabe más!_

Desaparece encapuchada entre medio de la gente.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Cuando llego con rayo veo a mi princesa sentada y con la mirada perdida y preocupada.

Duncan: ey…porque tienes esa carita….-me agacho junto a ella para verla mejor.

Courtney: no es nada….solo llévame a casa estoy cansada –sonríe.

Se levanta y yo también. Pero me pongo delante de ella. Puede que no la conozca mucho, pero se suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa que me ha regalado es falsa. Y me preocupa.

Duncan: ¿dime que ha pasado mientras te he dejado sola? –la miro.

Ella me esquiva la mirada y veo que oculta algo detrás de ella. Lo sabía ha pasado algo mientras eh ido a buscar a mi caballo.

Duncan: ¿qué escodes detrás de ti? –digo.

Courtney: no es nada –no me mira.

Duncan: courtney…-digo.

Courtney: Duncan…..por favor…-me mira de forma muy tierna.

La miro sorprendido. Ese encanto suyo hace que me olvide de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sé que esta dulzura es mi talón de Aquiles, se está volviendo mi debilidad. Ella es mi perdición.

Duncan: de acuerdo mi princesa…-la miro con una ternura que yo mismo desconozco.

Courtney: gracias sois muy caballeroso mi señor –dice educada.

Duncan: lo que sea por vos mi bella princesa –la tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia a mí.

Courtney: mi señor…sois muy atrevido –se sonroja.

Le sonrió y ella me devuelve otra sonrisa, pero esta vez es su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que poco a poco me va acostumbrando y gustando a ver cada día más.

**Ola :D espero que les guste. La aventura ya esta a punto de comenzar! Ya llega! Ya lo verán! Asi que estén atentos! :D mas reinos, personajes, nuevos lugares, criaturas mágicas y lugares encantados y mas misterios! Todo! Pero aun falta….pero estén atentos! Ok ya no les emociono. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	20. Chapter 20 Courtney Poder Desatado

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Después de despedirme de Duncan me fui a mi habitación esperando a que geoff trajera a bridgette. Me puse a jugar con kirara. Ya era de noche. No cene porque no quería ver y enfrentarme a mi hermana. En cuanto al saco de oro lo guarde en la biblioteca. Debí probar a Duncan, pero no sé porque no lo hice ¿es que acaso no confió en él? ¿O si confió en él? ¿Debo o no debo? Tal vez necesito otro tipo de prueba para el que no sea un saco de oro….¿pero le tendría que probar? ¿Porque? Dios! Heather esto es su culpa! Ahora estoy echa un lio!

Courtney: ¿y tú que dices kirara debería probar a Duncan? –la cojo en mis brazos. Me mira con sus ojitos sin entenderme, claro es solo un animalito.

Kirara se acurruca en mi faldilla de mi vestido y yo le acaricio su pelaje. Porque tendría que hacer lo que mi hermana me dice, Duncan en estos días me ha demostrado que no está conmigo por interés, el ha sido en todo momento muy caballeroso y atrevido algunas veces, pero sin pasarse. Y creo que empiezo a ver como es. Aunque el a veces intenta ocultarlo. Dejo a kirara en mi cama dormida y salgo a buscar a bridgette.

**POV'S TOM **

Hace días que no veo a mi Courtney. Eh estado ocupado mandando y organizando a soldados a mandamiento de la reina. Está comenzando una guerra que no tendría por qué comenzar, es una guerra sin sentido, una guerra en la que tan solo desea poder. Muchos reyes han seguido ese horrible deseo y todos han acabado mal.

Courtney: Tom! –escucho. Miro hacia delante y veo a la mujer que he amado toda mi vida desde mi niñez.

Lleva su vestido purpura ese tan bonito que le queda, bueno todos los que lleva la hacen ver muy hermosa. Me acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

Tom: ola princesa –no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte.

Courtney: estoy empezando a creer que no te gusto –dice con una sonrisa.

Tom: ¿qué? –me sonrojo. Claro que me gustas, me gustas y mucho!

Courtney: jumm…¿estas enfermo? –pone su mano en mi frente. Eso me pone más colorado y caliente.

Tom: a..a…a.. no….-digo nervioso.

Courtney: estas caliente –dice preocupada -. ¿Quieres que te vea el medico? –dice con una sonrisa.

Yo la observo. Es la primera vez que me toca la cara y me gusta. Tal vez si le dijera que yo…..

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Nana: Tom, princesa ¿que hacéis? –aparece mi nana.

Tom: ola gloria como estas! –abraza a nana. Qué lindo es.

Nana: Sir Tom mi niño como siempre tan cariñoso –dice mi nana en sus brazos.

Tom: ya sabes como soy –dice -. Tú me has criado recuerdas –le sonríe.

Nana: y tanto que lo recuerdo –dice -. Pero ya no eres niño –dice. Se gira y me mira a mí.

Me toma de la mano y me pone junto a Tom. Nos mira con cariño. Tom y yo nos miramos y le sonrió. Él se pone rojo, jajjajajja siempre de niños desde que tengo memoria siempre se sonroja cuando me acerco mucho a él o simplemente le sonrió.

Nana: miren que grandes están –nos mira -. Tu todo un hombre y tu toda una mujercita –dice tierna.

Courtney: jajjajajaja nana…-la miro con cariño.

Nana: ahora que me acuerdo ya es hora de dormir! –dice -. Sir Tom a la cama –manda.

Tom: de acuerdo ya me voy –se ríe. Me mira y me sonríe -. Buenas noches princesa –hace reverencia y se va.

Courtney: adiós….-veo cómo se va.

Nana: a la cama –me toma de la mano. Me lleva a mi habitación. Me desviste rápido y me pone mi ropa de dormir en un santiamén y me arropa en mi cama y kirara se mete conmigo y se acurruca junto a mí.

Courtney: nana sabes que yo puedo hacerlo sola –digo en la cama.

Nana: lo sé pero me gusta ponerte tu ropita de dormir y acunarte –dice.

Courtney: nana…-me sonrojo.

Nana: ¿qué pasa? –se sienta al lado en mi cama.

Courtney: no nada –digo.

Nana: vamos esos mofletes sonrojados dicen todo lo contrario –me sonríe.

Courtney: es…..que –vamos court tu puedes -. Me gusta un hombre….-digo muy sonrojada.

Nana: jaaah! No será Sir Tom! –dice alegre.

Courtney: ¿qué? –digo -. No, no es Tom –digo.

Nana: ¿a no? –dice decepcionada -. ¿Entonces quién? –me mira.

Courtney: espera ¿porque pensaste que era Tom? –levanto una ceja.

Nana: pues porque le gustas mucho a Tom –sonríe.

Courtney: ¿qué? Eso es mentira –digo.

Nana: ¿acaso no ves la forma en la que te mira? –dice.

Courtney: pues no sé cómo siempre –digo.

Nana: veo que no lo has notado –dice.

Courtney: nana Tom es un amigo le conozco desde niña –digo.

Nana: pero ahora él no es un niño y no te mira como amigo –dice.

Courtney: él no me ve como mujer si no como amiga –digo.

Nana: pues yo no diría tal cosa –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: pero no es el quien me gusta –digo.

Nana: de todos modos es mejor que no lo estés ¿entonces quién? –me mira.

Courtney: pues…..-me vuelvo a sonrojar -. Ya sabes quién se llama Duncan….-incluso pronunciar su nombre me gusta y me sonroja.

Nana: ¿es el hombre que conociste en la fiesta de la rosa? –dice curiosa y sorprendida.

Courtney: si el mismo –digo -. Viene a verme a escondidas al castillo –y también fuera de él, pero esto no pienso contárselo a nana.

Nana: mi niña…..no has de abrir tu corazón….-dice.

Courtney: ¿qué? –digo sorprendida.

Nana: eres princesa y tarde o temprano tu hermana te comprometerá con alguien –dice.

Courtney: pero no quiero guardar mi corazón para un desconocido –digo triste.

Nana: recuerda mi pequeña "buena chica tu siempre debes ser" –me acaricia la cara.

Courtney: ¿tú también nana…..? –alejo mi cara de su mano.

Nana: créeme si pudiera cambiar las leyes lo haría pero sabes que es imposible –dice triste.

Courtney: estoy harta de ser la chica ideal….y de que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer –le doy la espalda y cierro los ojos para dormir.

Nana: ay…..-suspira -. Buenas noches –dice y se va.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Otro día llega a Wawanakwa. La princesa se levanta y se viste sola. Se salta el desayuno y va junto con kirara a la biblioteca. Está a punto de abrir la puerta secreta pero entra bridgette con Sir Tom.

Bridgette: ey te vas sin mí! –dice esta con sonrisa.

Tom: bridgette me lo ha contado todo Courtney –dice este.

Courtney: bridgette! –le regaña -. Era secreto! –dice la morocha.

Tom: ¿porque no me lo contaste? –se acerca a la morocha.

Courtney: pensé que serias como los demás y no me dejarías salir –dice culpable.

Tom: cierto no te habría dejado –dice serio -. Y mucho menos con ese tal Duncan –dice malhumorado al decirlo.

Courtney: lo sabía, por eso no te lo conté –hace berrinche.

Heather: ¿contar que hermanita? –esta entro justo y escucho lo que dijo la morocha.

Los tres amigos se giran y con los ojos muy abierto sorprendidos al ver a esta en la biblioteca. La reina con la cabeza bien alta se acerca a estos tres y con mirada seria dice….

Heather: ¿que hacéis los tres aquí? –dice seria.

Tom: mi reina nosotros solo estábamos conversando –dice este.

Heather: conversando ¿eh? –lo mira dudosa.

Bridgette: así es su majestad solo hablábamos –dice esta.

Heather: ustedes se creen que soy estúpida verdad! –grita.

Courtney: hermana no es lo que piensas –dice esta.

Heather: ¿acaso sabes tú qué es lo que pienso? –la mira con maldad.

Courtney: yo…-sin darse cuenta la princesa se ha delatado.

Heather: porque no me dices de una vez como sales del castillo –se acerca a su hermana muy amenazante.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: no lo habría hecho si tú me hubieses dejado salir del castillo –digo.

Heather: ¿para qué? ¿Para ver cómo te juntas con la plebe, con esa gente insignificante, pobre, indigna de nosotras! a esa gentuza?! –dice con asco.

Courtney: no digas eso hermana –digo seria -. No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir –la miro.

Heather: como osas hablarme así! -grita cerca de mi cara. Kirara se eriza y gruñe a mi hermana.

Tom: su alteza será mejor que os tranquilicéis –se pone en medio de las dos.

Heather: apartaos ahora mismo esto es entre mí y mi hermana –dice seria a Tom.

Courtney: Tom no te preocupes –digo y se aparte dejándome otra vez cara a cara con mi hermana.

Heather: ¿dime es que quieres más a esa gente que a tu propia hermana? –dice seria.

Courtney: sabes que yo te quiero hermana –digo -. Pero pude ver con mis propios ojos la pobreza que está pasando esa pobre gente –digo -. Y decidí ayudarlos –digo.

Heather: a espaldas mías –dice -. ¿Tanto quieres a esa gente? –me toma de la barbilla con fuerza. Kirara gruñe con más fuerza.

Courtney: si –digo.

Heather: pues ordenare destruir todo a lo que tú amas –dice con voz gélida. Me suelta.

Courtney: ¿qué? –digo asustada -. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué harás? –dios mío que dice.

Heather: Sir Tom enviad soldados a destruir la aldea –dice sin más.

Courtney: que! No! Hermana que dices! –la agarró del brazo.

Ella se gira y su feroz mirada me asusta. Me empuja y levanta su mano. Veo como su mano viene con furia hacia a mí rostro. Cierro los ojos instintivamente, pero no noto el golpe. Abro los ojos y veo a kirara transformada en una inmensa vestía y gruñe a mi hermana y muestra sus dientes feroces y amenazantes.

Heather: un meldara ¿eh? –dice sin más -. Calma a tu mascota –dice seria.

Courtney: kirara tranquila….tranquila….tranquila –le acaricio.

Bridgette: como se atreve a querer golpear a su hermana –dice seria bridgt.

Heather: doncella insolente! –empuja a bridgette.

Con rapidez levanta nuevamente su mano propinando un manotaso en la cara de bridgette. Lo hizo con mucha fuerza de manera que tira a bridgette al suelo. Kirara gruñe y está a punto de abalanzarse sobre mi hermana, pero le ordeno que se quede en su sitio y obedece.

**POV'S NARRADOR**

Bridgette cae al suelo y se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente. La princesa logra calmar a kirara y esta…

Courtney: bridgette! –socorre a su amiga tirada en el suelo -. ¿Pero qué has hecho?! –levanta la voz.

Sir Tom también socorre a bridgette. La princesa acaricia la cara de su amiga y empieza a llorar muy preocupada por ella. Kirara vuelve a transformarse en una pequeña criatura y se acerca a su dueña y lame las mejillas de la triste y preocupada princesa.

Tom: tranquila solo esta inconsciente –dice para tranquilizar a la morocha.

Heather: tranquila es solo una doncella pobretona como los demás –dice indiferente.

Courtney: ella es mi amiga….-dice está llorando.

Heather: la gente como ella solo es estorbo, tanto ella como los de su clase, todos son inútiles y para lo único que sirven es para servirnos a nosotros y….-dice con desprecio.

La reina habla con mucho desprecio de la gente de la aldea. La princesa escucha como habla. De pronto deja de llorar y una inmensa energía en forma de luz empieza a salir de ella. Un poder emana de ella envolviéndola por completo. Es muy brillosa y lumínica. La reina no se percata y sigue hablando sin más. Pero Tom lo ve y su cara es de total asombro.

Courtney: cállate! –se levanta y se dirige hacia su hermana.

Heather ofendida la mira, pero luego palidece al ver a su hermana brillar intensamente, ve como una luz inmensa emana del cuerpo de su hermana. La luz pronto envuelve a la reina haciendo que esta levite del suelo.

Courtney: como te atreves a lastimar a la gente que amo! –dice esta con voz firmeza.

Por primera vez la reina siente miedo. La princesa no es consciente de lo que está haciendo es como si estuviera en trance. La princesa lanza una mirada feroz a su hermana. De pronto la luz es más intensa. La reina siente que se quema pero no hay fuego.

Heather: ah! Socorro! Socorro! –grita asustada y adolorida.

Esto despierta del trance a la princesa. Parpadea tres veces y ve a su hermana levitando y asustada. De pronto todo ese poder y luz se desvanece y la reina cae al suelo. La princesa no sabe que es lo que acaba de hacer ni sabe que es lo que acaba de pasar. De pronto se siente mareada. Se tambalea y se desmaya. Sir Tom la toma en sus brazos ante de que esta caiga al suelo.

Tom: princesa! Princesa! Princesa! –la sacude con suavidad para ver si esta responde.

Courtney: hermana…-susurra.

La princesa cae profundamente dormida desmayada en los brazos de Sir Tom. Un profundo, poderos y escondido poder se acaba de desatar y liberar de su interior. Pues pronto las estrellas han hablado y el presagio se acaba de desatar y pronto una guerra de luz y oscuridad está a punto de empezar.

**Ola chicos. ¿Tom quiere salir de la friendzone? ¿Kirara volverá a transformarse en una feroz bestia? ¿Que poder acaba de hacer courtney?** **¿Heather ha sentido miedo? Sigan y véanlo en el prox cap. Y perdonen es que era el cumple de mi hermano y no pude colgarlo temprano ok. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: Sandra 19 si me eh visto esa peli :D. **


	21. Chapter 21 Courtney Encerrada

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La princesa se encuentra recostada con los ojos cerrados inconsciente en su cama. Sir Tom con nana atienden y esperan el despertar de la morocha.

Tom: fue realmente desconcertante ver como toda esa luz salía de ella –dice este parado a un costado de la cama.

Nana: pensé que este día nunca llegaría…..-dice está acariciando el rostro de la morocha.

Tom: ¿qué? –la mira confuso.

Nana: es una historia larga –dice -. Pero para resumir digamos que ese poder que hoy presenciaste es heredado de generación en generación, aunque muy pocos son los que heredan este poder –dice seria.

Tom: ¿qué? ¿Los reyes lo sabían? ¿Quiero decir conocían este poder que llevaba dentro su hija? –dice este.

Nana: pues claro –dice -. La madre de Courtney era princesa del quinto reino Lurendon –dice -. El reino más espiritual de los doce reinos, el segundo es el reino Aqua –dice esta.

Tom: ¿y tú sabes que poder es el que lleva dentro? –dice intrigado por saberlo todo.

Nana: el poder más poderoso de todos –dice -. El poder de la Luz –dice.

Tom: y dime ese poder…..-se calla.

Courtney se remueve en su cama. Sir Tom se acerca a ella muy preocupado. Lentamente poco a poco la morocha va abriendo los ojos.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: bridgette….. Hermana…-me siento muy cansada.

Tom: princesa al fin despertaste –lo veo borroso.

Nana: ¿cómo te encuentras mi niña? –siento su mano en mi frente.

Courtney: muy….cansada…-digo en voz baja.

Es como si de golpe se hubiera vaciado algo de mí y dejado sin energía y sin fuerzas. Me siento en mi cama y poco a poco me voy sintiendo algo mejor.

Courtney: ¿en dónde está bridgette? –digo preocupada.

Nana: tranquila está bien no te preocupes por ella –dice con suavidad.

Courtney: ¿y mi hermana? –digo. Nana y Tom se miran.

Tom: Courtney ¿recuerdas lo que paso en la biblioteca? –dice.

Courtney: pues recuerdo que me quede en blanco y luego vi a heather en el aire y luego….nada mas –digo.

Nana: tu hermana nos ordenó llevarte ante ella cuando despertaras –dice.

Courtney: ¿está bien? –digo.

Tom: si está bien –dice -. ¿Courtney de verdad no recuerdas nada? –dice.

¿Porque insiste tanto? No entiendo ¿es que paso algo en la biblioteca? No logro recordar nada. De pronto mi cabeza…

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Courtney: como te atreves a lastimar a la gente que amo! _

_Heather: ah! Socorro! Socorro! _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBARCK **_

Courtney: jah! Ya recuerdo –los miro a los dos.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: hermano algo malo pasa aquí –digo serio.

Geoff y yo estamos esperando detrás del castillo para recoger a las chicas como siempre, pero esta vez están tardando ya es medio día.

Geoff: lo se amigó yo también lo noto –dice este -. Iré a ver qué pasa –dice.

Duncan: voy contigo –digo encima de mi caballo.

Geoff: no tú no puedes entrar ¿recuerdas? –dice en su caballo -. No eres un soldado y yo sí, así que espera aquí –dice.

Mierda es verdad. Veo como geoff se marcha. Demonios porque siento que algo no va a ir bien. Espero que solo sean imaginaciones mías. Mi princesa deseo verte ¿porque tardas tanto?

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: ¿quieres decir que este poder está dentro de mí? –miro a nana.

Nana: si mi pequeña –dice.

¿Luz? ¿Tengo luz en mi interior? Así que fui yo quien lastimo a heather y no fue un simple sueño, pero ¿qué es lo que debo hacer con este poder? ¿Y porque lo tengo yo? ¿Porque a mí? Madre….si estuvieras aquí tu sabrías decírmelo mejor.

Courtney: ¿y es malo que lo tenga? –digo asustada.

Nana: en absoluto –dice -. Todo lo contrario es bueno –dice.

Courtney: pero lastime a mi hermana –digo asustada.

Nana: fue un accidente nada más –dice -. No sabes cómo controlarlo aun –dice.

Courtney: ¿controlarlo…..? –me miro las manos buscando respuestas.

Nana: no tengas miedo –se acerca a mí.

Courtney: ¿y cómo lo controlo? –la miro.

Nana: yo….-se calla. Entra una doncella.

Doncella: la reina desea ver a su hermana –dice educada.

Tom: ira enseguida –dice serio. Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia Tom.

Courtney: Tom tengo miedo….-le miro.

Tom: tranquila iré yo contigo –dice.

Me abre la puerta y salgo. Suerte que le tengo a él, es muy buen amigo. Pero desearía que estuviera en su lugar Duncan. Mi señor os necesito ahora más que nunca, pero no está, no sabe lo que hice esta mañana. No sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Caminamos hasta el salón del trono. Entramos y ahí sentada esta mí hermana y con mucha cautela y con miedo me acerco a ella. Ella está sentada en su trono y yo de pie frente a ella y Tom a mi lado.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Courtney: ¿hermana como estas? –hace reverencia.

Heather: bien gracias por preguntar –dice esta seria.

Courtney: hermana yo…-dice tímidamente.

Heather: no hables –dice -. Ahora solo escucha –dice.

La reina manda que salgan todos los soldados que custodian la sala del trono. Solo se queda la princesa y Sir Tom.

Heather: un horrible poder se desato de tu interior hermanita –dice -. Eres consciente de esto ¿verdad? -dice.

Courtney: si hermana –responde la morocha.

Heather: pues por el bien del reino y mío ahora deberás estar encerrada de por vida en tus aposentos –dice en voz alta.

Courtney: que! No eso no hermana…..-dice nerviosa.

Tom: mi reina lo estáis exagerando! –dice este serio.

Heather: sola permanecerás ahí y recibirás las atenciones necesarias para vivir –dice -. No podrás ir a la biblioteca ni al jardín ni a ninguna otra parte del castillo nunca más –dice.

Courtney: no me hagas eso por favor hermana…..-empieza a llorar.

Heather: de ahora en adelante esta total mente prohibido que salgas del reino de por vida –dice sin importar como llora su hermana -. Por el bien de mí y del reino –dice seria.

Courtney: ¿porque me hacéis esto…?! –llora impotente.

Heather: lo hago por ti –dice seria -. Guardias! –llama esta. Entran dos guardias del reino.

Tom: ¿porque los habéis llamado? –dice este serio.

Heather: llevad a la princesa a sus aposentos y encerradla con llave! –dice sin más.

La princesa triste se cubre la cara y llora. Los soldados vienen a por la princesa pero Sir Tom desenvaina su espada muy amenazante contra ellos.

Tom: no os acerquéis! –dice en voz alta.

Heather: ¿acaso osáis desobedecerme? –dice esta amenazante.

Tom: no su majestad –dice -. Pero no son necesarios los guardias –dice este.

Heather: de acuerdo llévatela tu entonces –dice esta.

Sir Tom toma a la princesa y se la lleva consigo de nuevo a los aposentos de esta.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación veo a nana y corro a sus brazos en busca de refugio maternal. Ella me lleva a mi cama y ahí las lágrimas inundan mi cara de tristeza.

Nana: ¿qué ha pasado? –me acaricia la cabeza.

Tom: la reina ha ordenado mantener a la princesa encerrada de por vida –escucho.

Nana: pero si siempre ha sido a si no entiendo –dice ella.

Tom: pero esta vez no podrá salir de su habitación ni fuera del reino nunca –dice.

Nana: oh qué horror! Mi pequeña…..-me abraza con fuerza.

De pronto siento una inmensa ira dentro de mí. ¿Porque me hace esto? Porque, porque, porque, porque! Ahora lo único que quiero es estar sola…..si sola, pero sola y muy lejos de aquí, lejos de todos, sola completamente sola.

Courtney: déjenme sola….-digo entre lágrimas.

Nana: mi pequeña como quieres que yo te….-no vete.

Courtney: váyanse necesito estar sola….. –digo triste.

Tom: no digas eso…-me mira.

Courtney: no! Váyanse! Quiero estar sola! Aléjense de mí! –grito furiosa.

Me siento muy enojada, mal, furiosa, nunca me eh sentido así y es horrible, no quiero sentir este horrible sentimiento. Es malo, feo y desagradable. Me derrumbo en mi cama y siento que kirara busca mi mano.

Courtney: kirara….-la tomo en mis brazos.

Nana: mi pequeña….-quiere abrazarme pero la rechazo.

Courtney: déjenme sola –digo.

Nana: pero…..-les miro.

Courtney: por favor….-mi voz es muy aguda.

Los dos se miran. Nana me da un beso en la frente y se va. Tom se arrodilla junto a mi cama me toma de la barbilla y se queda mirándome.

Tom: Courtney yo…-aparto la cara de él.

Courtney: ahora no Tom…..-se levanta.

Me mira con tristeza y se va. La puerta se cierra y quedo sola con kirara. La furia la impotencia la tristeza vuelve a mí y me golpean el alma. Me siento muy sensible, débil, triste y sin ganas de nada. Las lágrimas salen sin permiso por mis ojos. Kirara me lame las lágrimas de tristeza que salen de mis ojos. Ahora siento que la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Heather: espejo estúpido! –grito -. Porque no me dijiste que mi hermana tenía un poder oculto en su interior! –le grito.

Espejo: porque no estaba completamente seguro de saberlo –dice.

Heather: tu deber es saberlo todo! –digo furiosa.

Espejo: lo se mi reina no volverá a pasar –dice.

Heather: eso espero! –digo -. Si no te estampare contra el suelo! –digo amenazante.

Espejo: decidme ¿que habéis hecho con vuestra hermana la princesa? –dice.

Heather: encerradla de por vida en su cuarto –digo -. ¿Porque? –me acerco a él.

Espejo: creo que eso no será suficiente –dice.

Heather: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –digo seria.

Espejo: pues que debéis matarla –dice sin más.

Heather: ¿qué?! –eso me escandaliza.

Espejo: ¿porque os escandalizáis? ¿Es que acaso no deseáis tener todo el poder en vuestras manos? –dice.

Heather: si, pero…-no sé qué decir.

Espejo: si no dais muerte a la princesa os aseguro que todos vuestros planes no se harán realidad –dice este.

Heather: ¿estás seguro de eso? –digo seria.

Espejo: si su alteza –dice.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Heather: pues si no hay de otra…-dice pensativa.

Espejo: ¿es cosa mía o estáis dudando? –dice este.

Heather: no es algo que se haga a la ligera –dice esta.

Espejo: ¿no me digáis que ahora resulta que amáis a vuestra hermana? –dice este burlón.

Heather: ¿yo amar? Eso nunca ni a nadie! –dice esta ofendida.

Espejo: ¿entonces qué haréis? –dice este.

Heather: pues la matare –dice seria.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Geoff y bridgette: Duncan! –escucho.

Duncan: amigos ola –digo -. ¿Y mi princesa? –les miro.

Geoff: amigo veras….-su voz suena extraño.

Duncan: ¿pasa algo malo? –ellos no me miran -. Díganme que pasa! –levanto la voz.

Geoff: bridgette será mejor que se lo contemos –dice a la rubia.

Bridgette: tienes razón –le mira.

Duncan: me estoy impacientando –digo serio -. Y no querrán que me impaciente –digo amenazante.

Geoff: tranquilo hermano –los dos se desmontan del caballo.

Bridgette: Duncan veras….

…**..**


	22. Chapter 22 Alejandro y la Cruel Mision

…

Duncan: que! maldita mujer! Como se atreve! No pienso permitir que trate así a Courtney! –aprieto los puños fuerte para aplacar mi furia.

Bridgette me acaba de decir que la reina ordeno encerrar a Courtney en su recamara y yo estoy que ardo de furia!. Como se atreve! Me muevo inquieto de un lado para otro.

Geoff: Duncan amigo tranquilízate –dice este.

Duncan: no geoff! ahora mismo pienso ir al castillo y llevármela conmigo! –mi voz suena dura.

Bridgette: cálmate Duncan –dice está preocupada.

Duncan: y una mierda me calmo! –le grito.

Camino decidido a montar a rayo para ir a buscar a Courtney pero bridgette me grita y yo la ignoro porque me importa una mierda lo que me diga solo pienso en lo asustada que debe de estar mi princesa. Joder sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, courtney perdóname por no estar ahora contigo, ya voy.

Bridgette: Duncan! –me toma del brazo -. No seas idiota! Piensa en lo que estas a punto de hacer! –su mirada es seria.

Duncan: ya lo eh pensado! –digo serio -. Voy a buscarla y a llevármela conmigo! –eso hare.

Bridgette: no! Lo único que lograras es que te encierren en las mazmorras del castillo! –dice seria -. Courtney se enterara y la harás sufrir aún más! Dime acaso quieres que sufra más de lo que ya está! ¿Eso quieres eh?! Dime eso quieres! ¿Quieres verla sufrir más? –no sé qué decir.

Geoff: Duncan bridgette tiene razón lo único que lograras es traerle más problemas a Courtney –dice este.

Duncan: entonces que se supone que debo hacer! –les miro con enfado.

Bridgette: esperar –dice.

Duncan: no pienso hacer eso –la miro.

Bridgette: mira tranquilo iré a verla ahora y veré como está la situación y vendré y te lo contare en cuanto pueda ¿de acuerdo? –dice -. O geoff te lo contara –dice.

Me froto la cabeza frustrado y llamo con un silbido a rayo. Monto rápidamente en él.

Duncan: de acuerdo esperare –digo serio -. Dile que estoy preocupado y que no tenga miedo que sepa que yo….-me callo.

Bridgette: ¿que…la echas de menos? –dice esta con sonrisa.

Duncan: si –digo -. Vamos rayos! Arre! –ordeno.

Cabalgo a toda prisa no se adonde, pero ahora necesito sacar todo este rabioso enfado y se como hacerlo. En cuanto sepa en qué estado está la situación y si me gusta tanto como si no, vendré mañana por la noche al castillo y me llevare a Courtney de ahí, me la llevare conmigo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

En la sala del trono.

Heather: dejadme a solas con Sir Alejandro –manda está a sus guardias que se encuentran dentro con ella.

Alejandro: ¿y para que me habéis llamado mi reina? –mira picaron a la reina.

Heather: tengo un encargo para vos –dice está sentada en su trono.

Alejandro: ¿encargo? –dice curioso.

Heather: si es como una misión que debéis cumplir cueste lo que cueste –dice seria.

Alejandro: pues cual es esa importante misión –dice este con sonrisa.

Heather: matar a la princesa –dice. Sir Alejandro se sorprende al oír esto.

Alejandro: ¿estáis segura? –dice este.

Heather: si –dice sin parpadear.

Alejandro: ¿cuándo? –dice.

Heather: mañana por la noche –dice.

Alejandro: ¿causa de la muerte? –dice.

Heather: suicidio –dice fríamente.

Alejandro: y que hacemos con su nana, Sir Tom y esa doncella que siempre esta con ella –dice.

Heather: yo me encargo de ellos –dice -. Solo ve y mátala sin más –dice sin mirarlo.

Alejandro: ¿algo más?–dice.

Heather: no solo eso –dice.

Alejandro: pues así lo Hare –dice este.

Heather: hazlo rápido, que no sufra –dice esta con voz rara.

Alejandro: pues me iré a prepararlo todo para mañana –dice y se va.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Estoy mirando por la ventana contemplando como el sol de pone y deja paso a la oscura noche. Kirara duerme tranquilamente en mi cama.

Bridgette: ola Courtney…-escucho. Me giro.

Courtney: bridgette! Oh eres tú! Bridgette…-voy y la abrazo.

Bridgette: Tom me lo ha contado todo…-dice abrazándome.

Courtney: ven sentémonos –nos sentamos en mi cama.

Bridgette: ¿cómo estás? –dice cariñosa.

Courtney: mal –digo -. ¿Pero tú? ¿Tu cabeza? –digo preocupada.

Bridgette: estoy bien solo fue un golpecito de nada –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: me alegro –digo.

Bridgette: tengo noticias para ti –dice.

Courtney: dime….-digo triste.

Bridgette: es de Duncan –la miro y mi estado de ánimo cambia.

Courtney: Duncan…-sonrió.

Bridgette: si –dice -. Sabe todo lo que paso esta mañana –dice.

Courtney: incluso lo de mi…..-miro mis manos.

Bridgette: si, pero no le dio importancia –dice -. Solo pensó en la orden de la reina de mantenerte encerrada de por vida –dice.

Courtney: ¿así…?–eso no sé si me alegra.

Bridgette: se volvió loco –dice -. Se veía muy enfadado –dice -. Esta realmente preocupado por ti –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: enserio –digo con una sonrisa.

Bridgette: si, me dijo que te echa de menos –dice -. Bueno no lo dijo pero lo supuse –dice.

Courtney: no le gusta ser tan…bueno en fin –me rio.

Bridgette: Courtney créeme amiga no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados –dice.

Courtney: ¿que…?-la miro.

Bridgette: hablo de que te quedes aquí encerrada de por vida –dice.

Courtney: pero no hay nada que podamos hacer –digo -. Son ordenes de la reina –digo triste.

Bridgette: ¿así que vas a obedecer sin más? –dice.

Courtney: yo no….-me callo.

Bridgette: sé que no quieres –dice -. Voy a ayudarte –dice -. No estás sola Courtney –me sonríe.

Courtney: no hagas nada –digo -. No quiero que mi hermana te haga daño ni a ti ni a nadie –digo.

Bridgette: pero no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada! –dice seria.

Courtney: bridgette…..-alguien entra.

Guardia: doncella se terminó el tiempo –dice serio. Tengo dos guardias custodiando mi habitación.

Bridgette: si enseguida salgo –se levanta -. Recuerda te ayudaremos –dice -. Adiós court vendré mañana por la mañana –dice.

Courtney: bridgt dile a Duncan que no se preocupe por mí –digo -. Dile que estoy bien –digo. El guardia se la lleva y cierra la puerta con llave.

**POV'S ALEJANDRO **

Vaya veo que la reina no tiene escrúpulos jaajjajaja ¿matar a su hermana? Quien lo iba a imaginar, desde luego yo no. Jumm… ¿ahora como la mato? Vaya que pena me da matar a esa belleza. Heather dijo algo rápido y nada doloroso. Ni siquiera me miro cuando me ordeno matarla. Y note en su voz algo de duda. Vah! Tonterías es heather. ¿Cómo la mato? Mm…Solo un simple corte en la garganta bastara, rápido eh indoloro. Pero tal vez me divierta con ella antes de matarla…tengo toda la noche nadie me molestara y estaremos solos. Ya tengo ganas jajjajajajjaja.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Llega otro día al reino. La princesa se levanta y se viste como de costumbre. Las horas pasan. Sir Tom la visita, su nana y bridgette. Más tarde bridgette sale del castillo por la puerta secreta y geoff ahí afuera le espera. Los dos montados a caballos van en busca de Duncan. Duncan se encuentra en la cantina. Bridgette y geoff entran y la rubia le explica todo lo que hablo con la princesa ayer por la tarde y hoy en la mañana. Duncan al saber la información se levanta y sale de la cantina sin más. La noche llega nuevamente. Pero esta noche no es buena para la princesa. Sir Alejandro pues hoy cumplirá una horrible orden de la reina. La reina ordena a sir Tom encargarse de unos soldados, es una excusa para tenerlo lejos. En cuanto a nana y a bridgette les es ordenado trabajar en los establos del castillo toda la noche. En su habitación Courtney se encuentra profundamente dormida, está completamente sola, kirara se encuentra paseando en los jardines ya que la morocha dejo que esta saliera y no estuviera encerrada como ella. Lentamente la puerta de la habitación se va abriendo sin hacer el menor ruido posible. En medio de la oscura habitación una sombra con forma de hombre entra y cierra la puerta y con paso cauteloso y silencioso se va acercando hacia la dormida princesa. El extraño hombre con cuidado saca la sabana que cubre a la dormida princesa dejándola al descubierto. Se sube a la cama y sus maliciosas manos lentamente levantan la faldilla del camisón de dormir de la morocha dejando paso a sus piernas, este hombre sonríe maliciosamente al ver la carne de la princesa. Empieza a manosear sus piernas y esto lentamente despierta a la princesa. Esta se sobresalta al ver la sombra del hombre y antes de que esta gritase el desconocido le tapa la boca ahogando su fuerte y horrorizado grito. Este se coloca encima de ella y la luz de la luna le da en toda la cara y deja al descubierto su rostro. Se trata de Sir Alejandro.

Courtney: umrrmrummuuumrrr! –sus ojos se abren como platos.

Alejandro: shuuu…cállate…-dice este con sonrisa.

Courtney: uummrrmurr –intenta hablar.

Alejandro: ¿qué? ¿Qué dices? No os oigo bien princesa –dice este -. ¿Qué? ¿Qué queréis saber por qué estoy aquí? –dice el malvado. La princesa asiente con la cabeza muy asustada -. Pues vengo a mataros! –dice con voz sombría.

Alejandro saca una daga y se la enseña. Muy amenazante le acerca la daga a la cara, el horror es palpable en la cara de la asustada princesa. Cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar por su vida.

Alejandro: oh…..no lloréis… seré rápido no te dolerá nada –dice este -. Pero os dejare decir vuestra última palabra –saca su mano de la boca de esta.

Courtney: ¿porque queréis matarme? –su voz tiembla.

Alejandro: yo no –dice -. Vuestra hermana –sonríe el muy canalla.

Courtney: que…-sus ojos se engrandasen al oír eso -. Mentís! Mentís…-dice horrorizada.

Alejandro: en absoluto, desconozco la razón, pero ella me envió a mataros esta noche –dice este. Esta empieza a llorar por las horribles palabras de este, no termina de creérselo.

Courtney: no imposible….-dice llorando.

Alejandro: es una lástima con lo bella y hermosa que sois –la manosea.

Courtney: que hacéis! Soltadme! –dice aterrada.

Alejandro: antes de mataros gozare de vos mi lady –la manosea sin piedad.

Courtney: no…..por favor…-llora desesperada.

Alejandro empieza a besarla desesperadamente por todas partes y la princesa resiste. Ella grita y pide auxilio, Alejandro le dice que nadie vendrá a ayudarla. Con brutalidad intenta quitarle la ropa.

Courtney: auxilio! Auxilio! Alguien! Por favor! Auxilio! –grita asustada.

Alejandro: cállate! –grita este enfadado -. Nadie vendrá a salvarte! –sonríe.

Duncan: ¡te equivocas desgraciado! –aparece este.

De la nada aparece Duncan y con fuerza saca de la cama a Sir Alejandro y lo tira al suelo. Alejandro se queda en shock momentáneamente. Courtney ve a su amado y corre a su lado, Duncan la toma en sus brazos y limpia sus lágrimas ya que esta llora asustada. Alejandro se incorpora y con la daga los amenaza.

Alejandro: quieren eres tú! –dice serio.

Duncan le lanza una mirada gélida y furiosa pero Sir Alejandro mantiene su posición amenazante. Armado Duncan ordena a la princesa que se ponga detrás de el para protegerla, luego de su espalda saca una flecha y la coloca en su arco y apunta directo hacia Alejandro.

Duncan: tu peor pesadilla! –dice con furia.

Lanza la flecha pero Alejandro se mueve rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente así que este es dañado en todo el hombro izquierdo. Cae al suelo sangrando y adolorido.

Alejandro: guardias! Guardias! –grita este en el suelo.

Duncan toma de la mano a la temblorosa princesa y se la lleva corriendo por los pasillos del castillo buscando una salida, la princesa le dice que usen la puerta secreta de la biblioteca y Duncan le hace caso. Se escucha gritar a Alejandro fuerte mente y en tan solo unos segundos también se escucha a los guardias corriendo en busca de Duncan junto a la princesa. Llegan a la biblioteca la princesa presiona el botón y la puerta se abre.

Duncan: andando –dice tomando la mano de la princesa.

Courtney: Duncan espera! El libro! –dice esta.

Duncan: no hay tiempo! Vamos –dice nervioso.

Entran y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Bajan las escaleras rápidamente luego por el pequeño pasillo y abren la segunda puerta. Salen. Duncan llama a su fiel caballo con un silbido fuerte y agudo. Rayo su caballo llega en tan solo un segundo. Rápidamente sube a la princesa y luego se monta detrás de ella.

Duncan: arre rayo! Arre! –ordena este de la cuerda.

El caballo galopa a toda velocidad fundiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Detrás de ellos se escucha sonar trompetas alarmantes, pues el sonido es la alarma que despierta a todos en el castillo cuando sucede alguna cosa mala y se traen noticias malas. Duncan galopa veloz mente y se dirige hacia su casa.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: sooo rayo alto! –ordeno que se detenga.

Montados en mi caballo ciento temblar de miedo el cuerpo de mi princesa. Noto que está muy asustada. Con un brazo la atraigo hacia a mí y ella hunde su espalda en mi pecho.

Duncan: ¿estás bien? –digo preocupado.

Courtney: no…-su voz es temblorosa.

Duncan: tranquila ya está a salvo conmigo –digo para calmarla.

Desmonto y dejo a Courtney encima de rayo, agarro la cuerda y dirijo a mi caballo hacia mi casa. Amarro a rayo junto a un árbol y luego miro a Courtney. Tiene la expresión triste y asustada y además tiembla. De pronto sus ojos se cierran y su cuerpo se tambalea hacia un lado. Rápidamente y asustado abro y extiendo mis brazos para cogerla. Cae desmayada en mis brazos.

Duncan: Courtney! Courtney! Responde! –la sacudo suavemente para ver si reacciona.

No responde pero escucho su respiración. Mueve un poco la cabeza y balbucea algo pero no logro entender y veo como una lágrima cae de sus lindos ojos. Se la limpio y me la llevo para a dentro hacia mi casa y la recuesto en mi cama, cubro su cuerpo con una manta para que no tenga frío. La observo y la encuentro realmente hermosa como siempre.

Courtney: no….por favor….-dice en voz baja.

Duncan: shuu…..tranquila…estas a salvo, estas a salvo –acaricio su cara con cuidado.

Para mi sorpresa parece calmarse con aquel gesto. Me inclino hacia sus labios y la beso suavemente, luego me levanto y la observo desde la distancia. Aprieto los puños con fuerza en solo pensar que ella antes pudo estar a punto de….joder! maldito cabron como se atrevió a ponerle sus putas manos encima a mi princesa! Como me lo vuelva a encontrar le romperé el cuello con mis propias manos. Pero ahora eso no importa lo que ahora importa es que me llevare lejos a Courtney.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Heather: que! ¿Cómo dices?! –grita esta.

Alejandro: apareció de la nada y se la llevo! –dice este malherido.

Heather: por tu culpa ahora! –piensa -. Ey….espera…-dice pensativa.

Tom: ¿es cierto se han llevado a la princesa?! –aparece abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Heather: oh Sir Tom es usted –finge tristeza -. Si es cierto alguien rapto a la princesa –dice esta.

Tom: ¿Quién!? –dice serio y preocupado.

Heather: no lo sabemos oh…mi pobre hermana –se cubre la cara fingiendo llorar.

Tom: hay que ir a buscarla y encontrar al canalla! –dice este enojado.

Heather: no! –dice -. Quiero…..decir no… probablemente este muerta –dice.

Tom: eso no lo sabemos! –dice -. Puede que aun este con vida! –dice.

Heather: si puede…..y puede que no –dice.

Tom: sois la reina y es vuestra hermana! Tenéis que hacer algo! –dice serio.

Heather: y lo Hare, lo Hare –dice esta.

**POV'S HEATHER**

Heather: pero mañana –digo -. Ahora es tarde –digo.

Tom: pero! –dice este.

Heather: he dicho que mañana! –digo seria. Sale hecho una furia.

Alejandro: ¿enviaras a buscar a tu hermana? –dice este.

Heather: si –digo.

Alejandro: pero pensé que tú la querías….-le callo.

Heather: muerta –digo -. Enviare soldados a buscarla –digo.

Alejandro: ¿eh? –dice sin entender.

Heather: ay…..les enviare para que la encuentren y la maten –digo.

Alejandro: aah ya veo –dice con sonrisa.

Heather: exacto –digo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Tom cuenta la mala noticia a Bridgette y a nana, estas se derrumban y lloran desconsoladas. La mañana llega nuevamente. Bridgette muy entristecida de buena mañana busca a geoff por el castillo, al encontrarlo le cuenta la trágica noticia de anoche. Geoff sabe que tiene que contárselo a su amigo. Geoff junto a bridgette salen por la puerta secreta y se dirigen hacia la casa de Duncan, para informar a este de la tragedia.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Geoff: Duncan! Duncan! –golpean la puerta.

Voy rápidamente para abrir sé que es geoff ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano? Miro a Courtney que aun continua dormida tranquilamente en mi cama, me pase toda la noche despierto y mirándola. Estoy algo cansado pero no me importa ya que mirarla dormir en mi cama me gusto y quien podría dormir teniendo tan hermoso paisaje.

Duncan: ¿geoff que pasa? –abro -. ¿Bridgette? –la rubia viene con él.

Geoff: amigo traigo mala noticias….veras Courtney a….-dice nervioso.

Duncan: desaparecido del castillo –digo si más.

Geoff: si ella…espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso? –me mira.

Bridgette: ¿si como lo sabes? –dice con la mirada triste.

Duncan: porque la tengo yo –los rubios tienen los ojos bien abiertos -. Yo me la lleve –digo.

Bridgette: que! –grita -. En donde esta! Serás! Serás! –me mira mal.

Duncan: shuu! Silencio está durmiendo –digo serio.

Bridgette: jah….!¿No estará en tu cama verdad?! –dice seria.

Duncan: si ha dormido en mi cama –sonrió.

Bridgette: jaah…..! No la abras tocado verdad! Como la haigas tocado yo! –grita.

Geoff: hermano si serás….-mueve la cabeza divertido.

Duncan: no la eh tocado! No soy un pervertido si eso es lo que estás pensando bridgette –digo serio.

Me empuja y entra a mi casa rápidamente antes de que yo la detenga. La sigo y geoff también, bridgette se queda parada junto a la cama la ve y empieza a llorar, creo que estaba preocupada.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Ciento una gotitas de agua que caen por mi cara y esto me despierta. Lentamente abro los y veo a bridgette llorando.

Bridgette: Courtney! –me abraza con fuerza.

Courtney: mm….bridgette…que haces aquí….-digo adormilada.

Bridgette: oh…estaba muy preocupada por ti, nana y Tom también lo están –dice llorando.

Courtney: bridgette me estas abrazando muy fuerte –me aprieta con fuerza.

Bridgette: ups lo siento –me suelta.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Bridgette: cómo pudiste escaparte con Duncan! –regaña esta.

Duncan: no se escapó –dice este.

Courtney: Duncan…-sonríe al verlo.

Duncan: buenos días princesa –sonríe este picaron. La princesa se levanta de la cama y lo abraza con dulzura, Duncan la aprieta contra él.

Courtney: ola buenos días….-dice sonrojada.

Bridgette: si, si, si buenos días –dice esta -. Entonces tu eres el culpable no! –dice está a Duncan.

Geoff: relájate bridgette todo está bien –abraza a la rubia está sana y salva –dice este.

Bridgette: de acuerdo –sonríe a su rubio -. Pero ahora mismo Courtney tiene que volver –dice esta.

Duncan: no –dice serio -. No volverá ahí nunca más –su voz es directa.

Bridgette: ¿pero qué estás diciendo? –dice seria -. Courtney tiene que volver –dice.

Courtney: no Bridgette –dice triste -. No puedo –dice.

Bridgette: ¿que? ¿Porque no? –dice sorprendida.

Duncan: porque la han intentado matar –dice con el ceño fruncido y enfadado.

Brigette y geoff: ¿Qué!?-dicen horrorizados.

Bridgette: Courtney ¿eso es verdad? –dice aterrada.

Courtney: si –dice asustada -. Es cierto, Sir Alejandro entro anoche con una daga y…..-empieza a lagrimear.

Duncan: con que así se llama ¿eh? Maldito bastardo –dice serio.

Duncan abraza con fuerza a la princesa y esta se acurruca en su pecho lagrimeando. Duncan la toma de la barbilla y le sonríe para tranquilizarla y luego le limpia sus ojos con ternura.

Bridgette: pero tu hermana debe de saberlo –dice está preocupada.

Courtney: ella ya lo sabe…..-dice la morocha.

Duncan: ¿qué? –dice sorprendido.

Bridgette y goeff: ¿Qué!? –dicen.

**...**


	23. Chapter 23 El Comienzo de la Aventura

…**.**

Courtney: pues Sir Alejandro me dijo…. –arruga la ropa de Duncan asustada.

Duncan: espera –dice este -. Bridgette pásame la manta de la cama –dice este. Bridgette le pasa la manta. Duncan cubre con esto a la princesa.

Courtney: gracias –dice mirando con ternura a este.

Duncan: de nada –se acerca a su oreja -. No quiero que geoff te siga viendo ligera de ropa –susurra. La morocha se sonroja porque se dio cuenta que estaba con su ropa de dormir.

Bridgette: ¿y bien que te dijo ese canalla Courtney? –dice.

Courtney: mi hermana le ordeno asesinarme –su mirada se vuelve triste -. Mi hermana se lo ordeno…..-cierra los ojos.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Duncan: a su propia hermana –su rostro es rudo y remarca las palabras fríamente.

Anoche todo paso tan deprisa que apenas puedo digerirlo. Se me rompe el corazón, mi propia hermana. Si Duncan no hubiese aparecido yo estaría muerta. Al pensar eso tiemblo aterrada y Duncan se da cuenta y me abraza con fuerza, le miro y sé que puedo estar tranquila si estoy en sus brazos porque él me protegerá, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y el calor que desprende de su cuerpo me hace sentir segura, protegida y calma todos mis medios.

Bridgette: eso no puede ser, imposible –dice horrorizada.

Duncan: pues créetelo –dice fríamente -. Ahora no cabe duda de hasta dónde puede llegar su maldad –dice con desprecio.

Bridgette: tienes razón –dice -. Pero aun así es algo no creíble –dice.

Courtney: oh! Bridgette ¿cómo se encuentra nana? –no quiero ni imaginar.

Bridgette: Tom nos dio la noticia así que eso nos destrozó a las dos, está muy mal, angustiada y rota –dice con la mirada triste.

Courtney: oh cielos no –mi preocupación crece -. Tengo que verla –digo.

Duncan: de eso nada –dice -. No pienso dejar que vuelvas ahí Courtney, no pienso dejar que te arriesgues, eso ni pensarlo –dice serio.

Courtney: pero Duncan….-le miro. Me toma de la barbilla y en sus ojos veo angustia, miedo y me dice no con la cabeza.

Geoff: Duncan tiene razón es peligroso que vuelvas –dice -. Seria de locos que vayas –dice.

Bridgette: tranquila yo le diré que estas viva seguro que esto la volverá a estar como antes –dice con una sonrisa -. Ahora quédate aquí iré a traerte ropa y veré como está la situación y vendré a contártela corriendo –dice más alegre.

Duncan: antes de que te vayas –dice serio -. Solo cuéntaselo a su nana, solo a ella –lo remarca serio.

Bridgette: pero Tom…-mira a Duncan.

Duncan: sola a ella –dice -. Tom es un sirviente de la reina ¿qué crees que hará si le cuentas que Courtney está viva? –dice.

Courtney: él es bueno Duncan –digo.

Duncan: no sé, solo creo que mientras menos gente sepa que estas viva estarás a salvo –me acaricia la cara -. Solo por ahora, hasta que sepamos que hacer –dice -. Aunque yo ya tengo un plan –sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no sé. Esquivo su mirada ardiente que me pone roja.

Geoff: pues vamos andando Bridgette –la toma de la mano y se van.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Tom: reina registrare todo el reino y llevare conmigo a unos soldados –dice el loquito por mi hermana.

Heather: si, si, si –este tipo me está cansando.

Hace reverencia y se va. Pobre tonto, los soldados tienen orden de encontrar y matar a mi hermana y a él también si se opone.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Bridgette llega al castillo muy alegre en busca de nana, esta se encuentran llorando en la habitación de la princesa.

Bridgette: nana! Nana! –entra alegremente.

Nana: ¿qué pasa? –se seca los ojos. Bridgette cierra la puerta de la habitación para estar más en privado.

Bridgette: Courtney está viva! –dice bajito pero con euforia.

Nana: que! –dice con sonrisa y asombro.

Bridgette: shuu…..no grites te lo contare todo ahora –dice en voz baja.

Bridgette le cuenta todo sin dejarse ni un solo detalle. Nana busca ropa para la princesa y agarra unas cuantas cosas más con ella y lo mete todo en un saco y le dice a bridgette que la lleve ante la princesa, bridgette con alegría acepta y se lleva a la anciana nana con ella. Bridgette se la lleva a la biblioteca y enseña la salida secreta y con cara de asombro por parte de nana se la lleva escaleras abajo, por el pasillo y hasta la última puerta. Salen y ahí geoff espera junto a su caballo y se las lleva a las dos nuevamente en dirección a casa de Duncan.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Courtney: no os he dado las gracias por sálvame –me mira con admiración -. Gracias –sonríe.

Duncan: ¿porque a veces me habláis así de cortes? y ¿otras veces no? –digo bromeando.

Courtney: os molesta, lo siento supongo que es una costumbre mía –dice sonrojada.

Duncan: no me molesta, me gusta, os hace distinta a las demás –me acerco -. Hacéis que os vea distinta –se pone nerviosa -. Única –sonrió.

Courtney: sois muy….ajam…eh… -me encanta ponerla así de nerviosa.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Tocan la puerta de casa de Duncan, este va abrir y nada más abrir entra nana en busca de la princesa, Courtney la ve y se levanta en busca de esta y se abrazan con un abrazo maternal.

Nana: dios gracias al cielo, estáis bien, estáis bien, mi pequeña mi pequeña –la abraza con fuerza.

Courtney: nana…-dice.

Nana: no digas nada –dice -. Bridgette me ha contado todo lo de tu hermana –dice -. Te traje ropa y unas cuantas cosas más –dice -. Tengo que hablar contigo –dice algo seria.

Nana da el saco con la ropa, Duncan se lleva a la princesa a su habitación para que esta se cambie tranquilamente, deja a solas a la princesa, pero luego vuelve sin llamar a la puerta y encuentra a la princesa desnuda de espaldas, este ahoga un suspiro excitado deleitándose con el cuerpo de esta, la princesa se percata de su presencia y gira levemente la cabeza para verlo y se sonroja, Duncan se avergüenza sale y cierra la puerta muy sonrosado. Afuera Duncan sonríe pervertidamente. Ya vestida con un vestido purpura, su diadema y su calzado cómodo sale y se sienta al lado de nana. Duncan, geoff y bridgette están ahí también curiosos por escuchar.

Nana: tengo algo que vuestra madre me dio para vos, me dijo que os lo diera cuando cumplierais la mayoría de edad –entrega un objeto envuelto a la princesa.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Desenvuelvo lentamente el pañuelo y veo que es un brazalete de plata, es muy bonito, por dentro hay escrito unas palabras "en medio de la oscuridad la luz siempre brilla" en letras fina clara y elegantes. Sonrió a nana y ella me pone el brazalete. Miro como me queda y es perfecto es como si estuviera hecho para mí, a mi medida, me encaja perfectamente y decora mi muñeca elegantemente bien.

Courtney: es muy bonito gracias –sonrió agradecida por el regalo.

Nana: era de vuestra madre y os queda igual de bien –sus ojos brillan como si recordara algo bueno -. Ella estaría orgullosa si os viera ahora mismo –sonríe.

Courtney: lo sé –la miro y veo en sus ojos preocupación.

Nana: he de hablaros de vuestro poder, tengo un mapa de los doce reinos, vuestros padres me ordenaron que si este poder surgía de vos os enviara al quinto reino Lurendor, actualmente los reyes que gobiernan ahí son la reina Vatel y el rey Tokur, debéis enseñar el brazalete cuando vayáis y os presentéis ante ellos –la escucho eh intento seguirla ya que todo está pasando tan deprisa.

Duncan: me da pena interrumpiros, pero yo ya tengo planes para la princesa –empiezo a sentirme algo aturdida -. Me llevare a la princesa conmigo, lejos de todo esto, lejos de aquí y yo me encargare de su bienestar –sus palabras suenan a promesas hermosas.

A la conversación que al principio había entre nana y yo se mete geoff, Duncan y bridgette, escucho sus palabras y todos empiezan a hablar de que es lo mejor para mí y que es lo que debería hacer y eso me molesta, ¿es que acaso a nadie le importa que es lo que yo quiero o pienso? Hablan delante de mí como si no existiera, sus conversaciones me resuenan fuerte en mi cabeza y lo convierten en una horrible irritación ¿es que nadie quiere escucharme?.

Courtney: ya basta! dejen de hablar sobre qué es lo que tengo que hacer! –sus miradas me miran incrédulos por mi actitud.

Nana: solo estamos viendo que es lo mejor para ti –la miro y puede que tenga razón.

Bridgette: court solo intentamos ayudar –siento necesidad de salir huyendo.

Duncan: ¿te encuentras bien? –sus ojos se han dado cuenta de mi creciente malestar.

Courtney: no…. –mi voz es aguda y temblorosa.

Duncan: tranquila huiremos de este horrible reino cuando decidamos que hacer –sus palabras por alguna extraña razón me molestan.

Courtney: ¿huir? –les miro a ellos.

Geoff: yo creo que es lo mejor –dice.

Bridgette: si estoy de acuerdo con todos –apoya a su amado.

Courtney: no pienso huir –digo -. No pienso huir y esconderme, no pienso dejar a mi gente, no pienso huir y dejarlos a su suerte, no pienso huir y dejar el reino de mis padres, no pienso huir de mi hermana, no ya no, basta, basta de huir y dejen de decir que es lo que tengo que hacer, dejen de intentar ordenar mi vida por mí, dejen me ser libre, dejen que yo escoja mi libertad mi camino, si ya es hora, soy una princesa y una princesa debe apoyo a su reino en cuanto esté, esté en peligro, es hora de plantar cara a la reina, es hora de plantar cara a la horrible oscuridad que se cierne en Wawanakwa y en otros reinos que mi hermana está invadiendo, ya basta es hora de plantar cara a mi hermana –termino y ellos me miran como si no me reconocieran.

Duncan: ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? –noto en sus palabras duda en mí.

Courtney: con ayuda –digo -. No sé cuántos reinos ha invadido ya mi hermana, pero esto debe parar, iré a buscar ayuda a los otros reinos y les contare que es lo que está pasando, y con la ayuda de ellos parare a mi hermana –digo.

Nana: eso es muy peligroso –su voz es claramente angustiosa.

Courtney: nana tengo que hacerlo por ellos por la gente de Wawanakwa y la de los doce reinos –digo -. Si no lo hago ¿quién parara a mi hermana? Estoy segura que esto es lo que querrían mis padres que hiciera –la miro.

Bridgette: yo estoy contigo amiga –miro a mi rubia y veo confianza en mí.

Geoff: si bridgette va yo también me apunto –sonríe -. Además es por Wawanakwa y estoy seguro que unos cuantos amigos nuestros querrán apuntarse a esta aventura princesa –veo que él también está de mi parte.

Courtney: gracias amigos –pero hay alguien que no ha hablado aun -. Duncan… -mis ojos se clavan en él.

Duncan: pienso que es una estupidez –dice sin más -. Courtney ven conmigo huyamos lejos solos tú y yo –me toma de la cintura.

Courtney: Duncan esto es importante, no quiero huir, quiero quedarme y luchar y quiero hacerlo junto a ti –sus ojos celestes me cautivan -. Por favor te necesito lucha por mí –suplico porque quiero que este en esto conmigo.

Duncan: ay…de acuerdo –me mira divertido -. Pero aun pienso que mi plan es mucho mejor –sonríe.

Courtney: gracias Duncan –miro a todos -. Geoff dime ¿a quien de tus amigos les interesaría luchar? –sonrió.

Geoff: tú los conoces muy bien Courtney –sonríe.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Nana, Courtney, Duncan, geoff y bridgette se van a la cantina de Owen. Ahí dentro están leshawna, gwen, trent, harol y dj. La princesa explica rápidamente como puede su plan de revolución para parar a la reina.

Gwen: cuenta conmigo –dice la brujita.

Leshawna: lo que sea para aplastar a esa malvada –sonríe.

Trent: si gwen lucha yo también –mira tierno a la brujita.

Harol: yo iré por mi leshawna –dice el flaco.

Dj: también pueden contar conmigo –dice alegre.

Owen: yo me apunto! Wow! Si! Jajjajajaja –dice entusiasmado.

Courtney: sois increíbles chicos –dice agradecía por el apoyo.

Duncan: si bueno, solo pueden venir dos de ustedes, los demás se quedaran y nos informaran de la situación en Wawanakwa mientras nosotros vamos a los otros reinos –dice el ojiazul.

Geoff: la magia de gwen nos será de mucha ayuda –dice -. ¿Gwen? –la mira.

Gwen: claro me prometí dejar calva a esa mujer –sonríe.

Geoff: genial –dice este.

Duncan: y tú que dices ¿dj? –mira al fortachón negrito.

Dj: yo no soy muy bueno luchando, pero si cocinando –dice este.

Duncan: genial eso es..….deja me pensar –dice pensativo -. Oh sí eso es! Inútil –dice serio malhumorado.

Courtney: tranquilo Duncan –dice esta -. Y que tal ¿trent? –mira al ojiverde.

Duncan: si porque no, sabes usar la guitarra a lo mejor se la puedes romper a alguien en la cabeza –se burla este.

Courtney: Duncan! –regaña esta.

Trent: no importa princesa, se utilizar la guitarra tanto como una espada –dice este.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Heather: ¿dices que mi hermana tiene un plan? –dice mi espejo mágico.

Espejo: si, debéis detenerla –dice.

Heather: y tanto que lo hare –digo con una sonrisa -. Sea cual sea su patético plan del cual tú hablas será destruido junto con ella –sonrió aún más.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Geoff: hermano todo listo para partir –grita a Duncan.

Duncan: asegúrate de sujetar bien el equipaje a los caballos este será un viaje muy largo y peligroso –contesta algo serio.

Trent: gwen y yo ya estamos listos –dice montado en su caballo bien equipado.

Gwen: veo que estas muy entusiasmado trent –sonríe al ojiverde.

Nana: veo que has hecho amigos –dice a mi lado observando como todos se preparan para salir.

Courtney: si lo sé –sonrió.

Es la hora de marchar del reino. Bridgette y yo nos despedimos de nana y claro está que derramamos unas lágrimas por el adiós, las tres nos abrazamos y decimos a nana que no se preocupe que todo irá bien y que traeremos la ayuda lo más pronto posible al reino. Duncan me ayuda a montar encima de rayo y luego sube detrás de mí. Casi a punto de marchar escucho el sonido del maullar de kirara. Dios mío con tanto ajetreo la había olvidado, sube con agilidad al caballo y se acurruca en mis brazos y en su colita sostiene un libro.

Duncan: vaya veo que te ha echado de menos –dice con tono burlesco detrás de mí.

Courtney: cielos casi la dejo aquí sola –abrazo a kirara ya que ella también vendrá conmigo en esta aventura -. Además me trajiste un libro –miro sorprendida porque me trajo el libro "de Luz u Oscuridad" miro a kirara y ella solo me lame la cara con dulzura.

Duncan: de acuerdo nuestro último pasajero ya está aquí –me giro para verle la cara -. Esta lista para marcharnos –no es una pregunta y del modo que lo dice casi parece burlarse de mí.

Courtney: por supuesto, lista y preparada –lo digo en su mismo tono burlón -. ¿Y tú? –sonrió.

Duncan: listo y preparado –dice seguro y eso me alegra.

Nana: adiós mi pequeña que tengas un buen viaje –dice nana en tierra -. Y tu caballero Duncan ¿verdad? Os encomiendo a la princesa protegedla por mí por favor –dice con palabras amables a Duncan.

Duncan: lo hare no se preocupe, lo hare por usted pero más por mí –suena descarado al decirlo y me sonrojo.

Courtney: adiós nana nos volveremos a ver lo prometo –contengo la emoción de mis ojos al decirlo.

Duncan: bueno en marcha ya es hora –dice -. Andando rayo! –ordena a su caballo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Los cuatro caballos se ponen en marcha hacia las afueras del reino veloz mente. La princesa junto a sus amigos ahora tienen una importante misión y decididos están por cumplirla, muchas aventuras se pondrán en sus caminos, pruebas duras y horribles posiblemente pasaran ya que la reina está decidida a ponérselas eh interponerse en sus caminos, solo el destino decidirá ¿Luz u Oscuridad? El comienzo de una guerra está dando comenzando.

**Ola chicos! Primero quería darles las gracias a toda esa gente linda que me deja los reviews, no saben lo mucho que eso me anima a seguir con la historia y le dan una alegría a mi corazoncito por su apoyo. Espero que les guste la historia, esto solo acaba de empezar. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **(no se en cuantos cap terminara, pero les aseguro que mi cabecita no para de producir cap xD pero si les aburro lo termino cuando pueda) 


	24. Chapter 24 Guía de la Luz

Geoff: bueno chicos creo que deberíamos acampar esta noche justo aquí.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

La noche ya ha caído y no se en donde estamos, lo único que veo es bosque, si bosque, lo único que veo es naturaleza en estado salvaje puro y libre y me encanta. Todos desmostamos de los caballos. Geoff y trent se van en busca de madera para encender una fogata y gwen y bridgette me dicen que van a preparar la comida de esta noche. Y yo me siento inútil. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No sé hacer nada, es decir, gwen se ve muy independiente y bridgette también ya que siempre ha estado cuidando de mi con nana y se le da bien cocinar, no muy bien como nana pero bien. Pero de pronto siento que estoy agotada y no me siento bien, aún tengo en la cabeza aquella noche tan horrible y también esta lo de mi hermana y lo de mi poder y lo de mi reino y los demás y ahh! Si, son muchas cosas. Echo de menos el consuelo de mis padres, ellos sabrían que hacer o que decirme en momentos como estos, creo que todo esto me va muy grande.

Duncan: ¿estás bien? –su cálida voz me despierta de mi ensoñación. Sin darme cuenta eh estado mirando al suelo todo el tiempo. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con sus celestes ojos.

Courtney: sí, estoy bien –le miento, no quiero que se preocupe, la situación ya es bastante horrible para tener más preocupaciones.

Duncan: iré a encargarme de los caballos –sé que ha notado mi mentira -. Tu quédate aquí y descansa –me regala una sonrisa de las suyas y me derrite el corazón.

De acuerdo me siento y kirara me hace compañía y veo como los demás trabajan y eso me desanima por completo, me siento inútil. Kirara corre y se sube encima de rayo y con su hocicó veo que saca el libro viejo de la biblioteca del castillo y como una bala me lo entrega, es muy veloz, unas de las características de los Meldaras.

Gwen: ey princesa ¿podrías echar una mano? –la miro y veo k parece estar de mal humor.

Courtney: claro dime en que puedo ayudar –ignoro su tono de voz y le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

Gwen: qué tal si em…..-se da leves golpecitos en el mentón pensando.

Bridgette: gwen no necesitamos ayuda, Courtney no está acostumbrada al trabajo a mano –mi rubia tiene razón -. Terminaremos con esto sin su ayuda créeme.

Gwen se encoje de hombros indiferente y las dos siguen con lo suyo. ¿Y qué quiere decir sin su ayuda? Jum pues que soy inservible para los trabajos a mano, eso es, sí señor.

Courtney: si me disculpáis iré a un lugar en donde si necesiten mi ayuda –de acuerdo eso ha sonado un pelín grosero por mi parte.

Bridgette se ríe por mi pequeña rabieta de princesa mimada y gwen frunce el ceño molesta. Pregunto a trent y goeff si les puedo ayudar y me dicen que no hace falta, hago lo mismo con Duncan y obtengo la misma respuesta. Con el libro en la mano y a kirara a mi lado en todo momento, decido irme a un lugar tranquilo y dejar a mis amigos y de paso no ser un estorbo para ellos. Llego a un lago muy grande y la luz de la luna se refleja en el agua y lo ilumina de una manera muy bonita y con la compañía de las estrellas me siento en la orilla y contemplo las ondas de luz en el agua. De pronto sin darme cuenta las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas sin mi permiso. La tristeza se ceba conmigo sin piedad. Lloro y lloro porque siento que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes en su momento, las imágenes de mí y de Sir Alejandro con la daga me estremecen y un escalofrió siniestro me recorre todo el cuerpo. Santo cielos…¿seré capaz de enfrentarme a todo esto yo sola? ¿A mi hermana? ¿A el poder desconocido que llevo en mi interior? ¿A dejar de sentirme inútil? ¿A ser capaz de valerme por mi misma? ¿A todo lo malo o bueno que se me presentara? No, no sé si podre…. Tengo miedo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

De pronto una luz con forma de mujer aparece flotando en el lago en donde se encuentra la triste princesa. La princesa se percata de la luz que se hace cada vez más luminosa y que se acerca a ella. La luz con apariencia de mujer Cega por completo a la princesa que cierra los ojos por instinto. Los vuelve a abrir al sentir la cálida mano de la mujer sobre sus mejillas, la princesa se la queda mirando sorprendida y maravillada ya que ahora se le ve la cara y su cuerpo que flota en el aire. Tiene el pelo rubio largo y muy claro y la piel blanca como la nieve, los ojos de un azul gris lleva un vestido celeste y la desconocida edad deja paso a la imaginación ya que parece muy joven. La mujer empieza a limpiar los restos de lágrimas de la princesa.

Mujer: ¿porque lloráis princesa? –dice con voz consoladora y amable.

Courtney: ¿quién sois y porque sois amable conmigo? ¿De donde salís? –suelta intrigada y alucinada. No siente miedo ya que la mujer desprende tranquilidad y amabilidad.

Mujer: alguien que solo quiere ayudaros –responde sin más.

Courtney: ¿porque? –dice la morocha.

Mujer: porque es mí deber ayudar a la luz en momentos en que me necesite –dice la misteriosa mujer.

Courtney: como sabéis que yo…-la mira buscando por saber y cómo comprender más.

Mujer: desde hace muchos años que mi familia de generación en generación tiene como deber ayudar a descendientes de la luz, es decir vos –dice.

Courtney: ¿cómo me habéis encontrado? ¿Y cómo sabéis que soy una descendiente de la luz, acaso conocisteis a mi madre? –dice tan rápida como puede su boca.

Mujer: no tuve la suerte, pero la anterior a mi si –responde tranquilamente.

Courtney: ¿la anterior a ti? –dice más intrigada.

Mujer: si, nacemos cuando la luz nace en alguien como vuestra madre o como vos, pasados y futuros –dice.

Courtney: ¿cuál es vuestro nombre? Tenéis nombre ¿verdad? –dice curiosa.

Dawn: mi nombre es Dawn guía de la luz en esta nueva generación –dice al mismo tiempo cuando la luz sale de su cuerpo -. Ahora que ya me eh presentado ante vos, decid princesa Courtney ¿porque me habéis llamado? –dice amable.

Courtney: ¿cómo sabéis mi nombre? Y me temo que no os eh llamado –dice.

Dawn: mi deber como vuestra guía es saberlo –dice -. Sois la princesa del primer reino Wawanakwa, hija del rey heracleo y la reina Dorotea –dice con seguridad en sus palabras.

Courtney: vaya me dejáis sorprendida con lo mucho que sabéis de mi –dice la morocha.

Dawn: no hay mucho tiempo decidme ¿porque me habéis llamado? –dice.

Courtney: yo no sé ¿os eh llamado? –dice sorprendida.

Dawn: vuestros sentimientos o estado de ánimo están relacionados, enlazados por así decirlo con vuestro poder y yo puedo sentir la llamada de la luz, es decir de vos –dice -. Pero si vos misma me necesitáis o me llamáis vendré –dice.

Courtney: ya veo…..-dice con cara de desorientada.

Dawn: veo que tenéis un meldara y el libro antiguo con vos –dice mirando a los nombrados -. Por favor decir de una vez para que me habéis llamado no tengo mucho tiempo –dice.

Courtney: ¿porque tanta prisa? –dice curiosa.

Dawn: a diferencia de vos yo no tengo la luz en mi interior, yo solo tengo una parte muy pequeña de poder y me debilito –dice.

Courtney: oh cielos! –dice preocupada.

Dawn: no os alarméis soy una persona de carne y hueso como vos, lo que ahora veis tan solo es un reflejo de mi imagen –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: es decir que os encontráis en otro lugar, ya empiezo a entender –sonríe a la mujer.

Dawn: ¿y bien? En que os puedo ayudar –dice.

Courtney: la verdad es que en todo….. –dice triste.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Dawn: noto tristeza en vuestro interior –dice preocupada.

Courtney: sí, tengo miedo y muchas dudas, no sé qué hacer –digo claro y alto.

Dawn: mirad el libro, ahí encontrareis respuesta y si la duda la tenéis en el corazón la respuesta solo la tiene una persona –dice.

Courtney: ¿quién? –sonrió. De pronto con un dedo me toca la zona en donde está mi corazón.

Dawn: solo vos conocéis vuestras propias dudas preguntas y respuestas –me sonríe -. Sois más fuerte de lo que vos misma imagináis –dice -. No estáis sola, tenéis amigos ¿cierto? –se perfectamente de lo que me está hablando así que le devuelvo la sonrisa más sincera que soy capaz de dar.

Courtney: ¿pero qué pasa con mi poder? ¿Cómo lo controlo o como lo utilizo? –sí, esas preguntas me revuelven la cabeza.

Dawn: confiad en vos –dice -. Cierra los ojos y escucha –dice. Cierro los ojos -. Colocad las dos manos sobre vuestro corazón, escuchad vuestros latidos y sentidlos –dice con la voz más amable que eh oído.

Hago lo que me acaba de decir. Escucho y siento atenta con las manos en mi corazón, siento los latidos de mi corazón. No sé si es por la presencia mágica de esta mujer o que simplemente empiezo a sentir y a entender. Empiezo a sentir algo dentro de mí, si lo siento es algo muy, ¿cómo decirlo? Siento que se me llena el cuerpo entero de una paz y tranquilidad inmensa, siento que corre por mis venas, por mi sangre, por todo mi cuerpo, siento como emana de mi esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad, un fuego cálido y poderoso, si lo siento, siento como sale de mí, siento como sale de mí una inmensa y cálida llama de fuego de mi interior.

Dawn: abrid los ojos –escucho.

Al abrir los ojos veo mucha luz, pero no viene de Dawn de echo es más brillante que ella. Soy yo. Miro asombrada todo mi cuerpo que resplandece sin cesar, si lo siento. Me miro las manos y las agito un poco y de ellas salen pequeños cristales de luz.

Dawn: adelante probad sin miedo –me anima con una enorme sonrisa.

Sí, creo que sé que quiere que haga. Me levanto. Respiro hondo y resoplo. Estoy lista. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños concentrándome. Los abro de golpe y con las manos empiezo hacer círculos suaves, delicados, controlados y precisos. Una bola de luz empieza a formarse entre mis manos. La emoción que siento al ver lo que hago va aumentando y aumento la velocidad de mis manos y la bola de luz se hace más grande. No pesa es ligera como una pluma a pesar de la enormidad de luz que tengo flotando sobre las manos. Suelto la bola y se queda en el aire la toco con un dedo y la impulso hacia arriba a lo más alto de todo y con mis manos ordeno que se expanda y explote con todo su esplendor por todo el cielo de la oscura noche. Kirara salta eh intenta comerse los restos de luz que caen encima de nosotros en forma de lluvia y yo miro hacia arriba y veo como cae en mi esas pequeñas lucecitas, es hermoso y lo eh echo yo, es espectacular.

Courtney: ¿lo hice? Si! Lo hice! Lo hice! –rio sin parar y agarro en brazos a kirara y esta me lame toda la cara como si supiera que es lo que me acaba de hacer feliz.

Dawn: si lo habéis hecho, pero aún no lo tenéis controlado –dice -. Debéis practicar más –dice -. El libro os ayudara a aprender más así que tenéis un camino largo por aprender –sonríe.

Courtney: lo sé yo aprendo rápido y te prometo que lo controlare –si ahora estoy segura de que si podre con esto y con todo.

Dawn: no hace falta que lo prometáis, estoy segura que lo conseguiréis –dice -. Vuestro reino ahora está en buenas manos –veo que se va desvaneciendo -. Lo haréis muy bien, hasta otra princesa –dice -. Si tenéis problemas o dudas solo llámame –se desvanece por completo.

La luz de la luna sobre el lago ahora me ilumina. ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí? Me siento de nuevo en el suelo y, oh si, acabo de aprender cómo controlar mis poderes! Y aparte eh conocido a una especie de mujer mágica que dice que es mi guía! Wow! Wow, wow! De acuerdo tengo que calmarme la mente me va muy deprisa. Ahora ya se las respuestas a mis preguntas, oh si ya lo sé, y ahora estoy más que contenta! Soy consciente de la enorme sonrisa que tengo ahora mismo en la cara. Ahora nada ni nadie podrá parame ni detenerme.

Duncan: courtney! Courtney! Princesa donde estas! –escucho como grita fuerte.

Me levanto y entre los arboles sale Duncan con una expresión de cansancio, pero esa expresión se le va cuando me mira.

Duncan: en donde te habías metido, rayos todos te están buscando pensábamos que te habías perdido, no vuelvas hacer eso nunca, me oyes nunca –de acuerdo ahora me está regañando y ahora suena muy serio enfadado conmigo -. Estoy cansado, te estuve buscando como loco! –está hablando muy rápido y me hace gracia y sin querer me rio y me mira serio y más enfadado -. ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia princesa? –dice serio.

Sonrió aún más y lo abrazo para que no siga regañándome y para estar más cerca de el porque me gusta y de paso esperar que se le pase el enfado.

Courtney: lo siento por favor no te enfades conmigo –digo pegada a su pecho.

Duncan: rayos eres tan adorable que no me puedo enfadar contigo –me aprieta más a él y aprovecho y respiro su aroma, huele muy varonil como es el y además se ve con tan solo mirarlo -. No lo vuelvas hacer de acuerdo –ahora suena más relajado.

Me separo para verle la cara y encontrarme con sus ojos azul celestes claros. Me toma de la barbilla y me planta un beso profundo. Me apoyo en sus fuertes hombros y le beso con las mismas ganas con la que él lo hace, nuestras lenguas se acarician la una con la otra deleitándonos y saboreándonos. Ay….voy a desmayarme si sigue besándome así.

Duncan: princesa besaros se está volviendo una adicción para mí –sonríe picaresco y me sonrojo ante sus lindas palabras -. Vamos que los demás deben de estar preocupados, kirara tú también, vamos –asiento con la cabeza y sonrió.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva devuelta con los demás, kirara se monta en la cabeza de Duncan y yo suelto una risita ya que a él no le hace mucha gracia, pero le doy un beso en la mejilla y cambia de actitud. Llegamos y veo que todos están sentados alrededor de una fogata y se levantan a toda prisa en cuanto me ven aparecer de entre los arboles con Duncan y kirara sobre su cabeza.

Bridgette: court en donde te habías metido! –cielos ¿porque me regañan todos? Soy una princesa no una niña.

Gwen: les dije que no se preocuparan –dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Trent: gwen tú también estabas preocupada –mira a la brujita.

Gwen: no es cierto –se cruza de brazos.

Geoff: Duncan ¿en dónde se había metido? –dice el rubio totalmente relajado.

Duncan: cerca del lago un poco más abajo –dice.

Bridgette: no lo vuelvas hacer, courtney casi me muero del susto –de acuerdo me contengo para no reírme de su cara porque se ve muy graciosa.

Gwen: bridgette tiene razón –dice.

Courtney: lo siento no era mi intención –digo a modo de disculpas.

Después de que todos me dijeran que no lo vuelva hacer y de que no me aleje y en fin de hablarme como me habla nana nos sentamos a comer la comida que gwen y bridgette hicieron. Cuando terminamos de cenar todos conversamos un rato. Trent se levanta para dar agua a los caballos pero tropieza y el agua termina en la hoguera y apaga el fuego.

Duncan: buen trabajo torpe con lo que nos costó encenderlo –dice malhumorado.

Me levanto para ayudarle a ponerse en pie ya que estoy más cerca de él, gwen pone mala cara a Duncan por su comentario, pero él no la ve ya que está mirando mal a trent junto a mí.

Duncan: princesa él puede levantarse solito –dice serio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos está a mi lado poniéndose en medio y poniendo distancia entre trent y yo. La verdad no entiendo su actitud pero no me molesta en absoluto ya que no se mucho de hombres y de sus extrañas actitudes y mucho menos si se trata de Duncan él no es como los demás. Según nana recuerdo que me dijo hace bastantes años atrás que los chicos siempre tienen que ser corteses con las damas y más aun con las princesas y ser corteses con todos incluso con otros hombres aunque se caigan mal y creo que a Duncan no le cae bien trent, ni trent a Duncan.

Geoff: trent amigo tienes que ir a por más madera –dice.

Trent: lo sé, perdonen –parece apenado.

Gwen: tranquilo le pasa a cualquiera –gwen le regala una enorme sonrisa.

Trent: si tú lo dices –él también le sonríe -. Iré a por madera chicos –dice.

Courtney: no hace falta ya lo enciendo yo –todos me miran.

Duncan: princesa deja a trent que se las arregle solo –dice.

Duncan: pero si lo hago yo será más rápido –digo.

De acuerdo ahora se van a quedar de piedra. Me acerco a la mojada leña y solo me basta con chascar los dedos y encender nuevamente el fuego. Brota de la nada con fuerza y todos me miran con la boca abierta totalmente sorprendidos.

Gwen: como rayos hiciste eso! –dice boquiabierta mirando el fuego.

Courtney: ya aprendí a controlar mis poderes –sonrió -. Bueno más o menos –la verdad es que tengo que leer cuanto antes el libro.

Gwen: ¿qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo? Tú, tu, tu –tartamudea incrédula por lo que acabo de hacer.

Geoff: Duncan hermano tengo miedo –dice este.

Duncan: y yo amigo –dice.

Bridgette: no sean tontos –les regaña -. Pero court amiga ¿cómo y en qué momento? –ella también está sorprendida.

Courtney: siéntense y se los cuento todo –les sonrió a todos.

Esta es la cara que quería que pusieran todos, se ven muy graciosos. Exacto ya no soy tan inútil después de todo ¿eh? chicos. Y lo que les contare sobre mi guía mágica Dawn aún se quedaran más de piedra. Ya estoy empezando a disfrutar de esta aventura.

**Ola espero k haigan disfrutado de la semana santa :D sorry por no subir cap pero les prometo k me pondré al día :D. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	25. Chapter 25 Primera parada ¿Reino?

Trent: ¿qué camino tomamos? Izquierda o derecha –dice el ojiverde.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: ¿princesa? –pregunto ya que ella tiene el mapa en sus delicadas manos.

Courtney: derecha –apunta hacia el camino.

Geoff: ya han oído a la dama –tomamos el camino indicado montados sobre los caballos.

Es medio día. Por la mañana repasamos el mapa que le dio nana a mi princesa y según la información de bridgette, la reina ha invadido tres reinos, cuatro en total si contamos el nuestro. Es decir que quedan ocho reinos libres de la maldad de esa mujer. Ahora nos dirigimos al noveno reino Pandorum. Solo tardaremos dos días en llegar o uno si vamos cabalgando rápido.

Courtney: ¿en qué piensas? –dice mi princesa.

Duncan: solo en que llegaremos más rápido si vamos a paso de galope con los caballos –vamos a paso de trote y me aburro, necesito acción.

Courtney: escuchen! –dice en voz alta -. Galopad más rápido! –ordena a todos.

Geoff sonríe y dice a bridgette que se sujete ya que este empieza a ir más rápido. Trent va solo en su caballo y gwen también pero van a la misma velocidad, rápidos.

Duncan: veo que se te está dando bien ordenar ¿eh? princesa –digo con voz burlona.

Courtney: si y me está empezando a gustar –dice -. Ordena a tu caballo ir más rápido, los demás nos están dejando atrás –dice.

Duncan: a sus órdenes mi lady –sonrió -. Rayo ya has oído a la princesa, más rápido! –doy un azote a mi caballo y este sale disparado.

**POV'S HEATHER **

Alejandro: reina ya estamos listos –dice este.

Tom: si la información que usted nos dio es cierta los secuestradores se dirigen hacia el este –una mentirijilla parte de mi plan.

Heather: salid y traedme aquí a la princesa –ordeno y estos salen en su busca.

Me encanta todo está saliendo, bueno más o menos como está planeado. Hice caso al estúpido de mi espejo y ordene enviar a Sir Tom y Sir Alejandro, y a tropa de soldados con ellos a buscar a mi hermana diciendo que la secuestraron unos barbaros, por supuesto Sir Alejandro sabe que no es así. Alejandro tiene la orden de buscar y matar a mi hermana. No pienso perder mi reino ni perder la oportunidad de invadir todos los reinos por la mocosa de mi hermana, eso no! Eso no! Los doce reinos serán míos! Ni los presagios ni el estúpido poder de mi hermana me detendrán.

Heather: tu soldado llama a Eva! –le grito a uno de mis súbditos.

Soldado: enseguida su majestad –sale como alma que lleva el diablo.

Encargare a otros de mis comandantes para seguir con la invasión. Tengo al general lightning y a Eva. Eva es despiadada y bruta un estilo perfecto para estar al mando de mis soldados. Esto es pan comido. Hermanita cometiste un grave error a desafiarme y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Gwen: chicos alto! los caballos deben descansar! –les grita en alto para que sus compañeros la oigan.

Todos se detienen y optan por hacer caso a la aprendiz de bruja. Además ya está a punto de anochecer y han recorrido mucha distancia con los caballos. Hacen una hoguera de fuego para la noche y dan de beber a los exhaustos caballos.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan: toma, una manzana para ti –se sienta a mi lado en la hoguera de fuego.

Courtney: gracias –le sonrió y tomo con gusto la fruta -. ¿De dónde la has sacado? –doy un mordisco a la dulce fruta -. Mmm rica –está muy dulce y buena.

Duncan: ¿te gusta? –me sonríe.

Courtney: si esta buena –digo.

Duncan: la saque de unos árboles de por allá atrás –lo dice al mismo tiempo que me mira como doy cada mordisco a mi manzana.

Courtney: ¿quieres un poco? –le pongo la manzana justo delante de su boca.

Duncan: si –le da un buen mordisco -. Mmm rico –se expresa con un gemido de satisfacción al morder mi manzana.

Courtney: me alegra –digo -. Deberíamos coger más para nuestro viaje –sugiero.

Duncan: tienes razón se lo diré a geoff –dice sin más.

Geoff: ¿decirme que chicos? –aparece con bridgette y se sientan junto a nosotros.

Duncan: hay un árbol de manzanas justo atrás y courtney dice que cojamos unas cuantas para el viaje –dice al rubio.

Bridgette: es buena idea lo haremos por la mañana –dice mi rubia.

Trent: los caballos han hecho hoy un buen trabajo –se sienta delante de la hoguera.

Gwen: si, llegaremos a Pandorum mañana por la tarde como mucho –se sienta al lado de trent con una sonrisa.

Geoff: ¿y quién gobierna en Pandorum? –dice curioso.

Bridgette: Courtney tu sabes verdad –me mira.

Courtney: si, conozco a la princesa y a los reyes, recuerdo que eran buenos amigos de mis padres –digo.

Bridgette: es la rubia esa….la rubia como se llamaba….. –intenta recordar.

Courtney: Lindsay –suelto.

Bridgette: eso! –sonríe.

Gwen: ¿y estas segura de que nos ayudaran? –parece algo preocupada.

Courtney: no lo sé, pero espero que sí –digo -. Pero de todos modos los convenceré –bueno eso es lo que planeo hacer con todos los reyes.

Trent: ¿qué pasa si vamos a los reinos y ninguno quiere ayudarnos? –dice. Eso no lo había pensado, pero si ya empezamos siendo pesimistas no lograremos nada.

Duncan: tu pesimismo no ayuda a nadie trent –dice. Bien dicho, la verdad se lo iba a decir yo pero ya se lo ha dicho Duncan.

Trent: solo digo una posibilidad –dice serio.

Gwen: trent tiene razón tenemos que ver las dos posibilidades, sean buenas o malas –apoya a trent y puede que tengan razón.

Courtney: no empecemos a sacar conclusiones precipitadas de acuerdo, pensemos en positivo de acuerdo –les miro para que no allá más discusión.

Gwen: tienes razón no hay que sacar conclusiones a lo loco –dice.

Bridgette: es cierto no sacamos nada siendo negativos, todos sabemos que esto no resultara tan fácil –gracias a dios que hablo alguien con sensatez.

Geoff: yo estoy con bridgette –sonríe a bridgt.

Duncan: claro como no –lo dice de forma graciosa que hace reír a goeff y a bridgette.

Trent: deberíamos dormir ya –dice cansado.

Geoff se levanta y trae las mantas de dormir para todos. Con esto ya van dos días que duermo en el suelo. No es confortante ni cómodo, pero no me queda de otra además eh de hacerme a la idea ya que aún quedan reinos por ir. Mientras los demás entablan conversación decido empezar a leer el libro. Leeré todas las noches y practicare ya que nos pasamos el día montados en los caballos y al galope me será imposible leer. Lo abro.

**LIBRO pag 1 **

_Este libro solo puede leerlo aquella persona dicha que contenga el poder de la luz en su interior. El sujeto/a debe leer con atención y tomarse a pie de la letra todas las instrucciones de este libro…_

De acuerdo creo que esto me lo saltare solo son tonterías.

**LIBRO pag 2 **

_Condiciones para fortalecer el poder del susodicho sujeto/a que contenga el poder._

Oom! Esto es lo que yo buscaba a ver…..

_**Paso 1**_

_El sujeto/a debe encontrar a su guía, la guía ayudara mucho en el proceso de aprendizaje si es que el sujeto/a tiene dudas o simplemente no entiende el libro. _

De acuerdo paso uno echo!

_**Paso 2 **_

_Condiciones idóneas o perfectas para concentrarse y practicar los poderes. Debe de estar en un lugar tranquilo si es hacer posible que sea en la naturaleza y que el sujeto/a se encuentre solo, la poseedora del poder debe de estar en armonía con la naturaleza y no debe de tener distracciones ya que esto repercutirá en su entrenamiento y aprendizaje. Además nece…. _

Duncan: ¿qué estás leyendo? –el libro se cierra solo en cuanto Duncan asoma la cabeza para ver.

Vaya esto no me lo esperaba. Tal vez debería dejar el libro por esta noche o quizás debería esperar a que todos se durmieran para leerlo y que no me molesten. Tengo que seguir a pie de la letra si quiero controlar mis poderes y que no se me descontrole como en el castillo la primera vez. Si será mejor así, esperare a que todos se duerman y me iré a un lugar tranquilo para leer y practicar. Me llevare a kirara conmigo para estar más segura, no creo que el libro se cierre de golpe ya que kirara es un meldara, un animal mágico.

Duncan: ¿son alucinaciones mías o ese libro se acaba de cerrar solito? –dice perplejo mirando el libro en mis manos.

Courtney: se ha cerrado solo, al parecer no le gusta los mirones –sonrió y le miro para ver si mi pequeña explicación le basta para comprenderme.

Duncan: ¿no le gusto al libro? pero ¿porque? –de acuerdo no me ha entendido.

Courtney: jajajaja no eres tú, es cosa del libro, no permite que nadie excepto yo le pueda echar un ojo –le miro y parece totalmente confundido.

Duncan: un libro listo –dice -. Pero dime a la lectora si le gusto ¿verdad? –me sonrojo porque se refiere a mí.

Courtney: am….am…..si claro por supuesto –su mirada ardiente me derrite y me pone rojas las mejillas, claro que me gustas y mucho.

Duncan: es bueno saberlo –dice -. Sabes yo soy como el libro –me quedo confundida.

Courtney: ¿porque lo dices? –a ver qué es lo dice este hombre.

Duncan: no permitiré que nadie te eche el ojo encima excepto yo –esas palabras sumadas a la enorme sonrisa que me regala provocan una oleada de nerviosismo en mí, esquivo totalmente su mirada y miro hacia el suelo totalmente avergonzada y ruborizada.

Este hombre deja que aparezcan numerosas emociones en mí. Hace aparecer sentimientos nuevos que nunca eh sentido y me gusta. Dios mío que es lo que me pone más nerviosa ¿el? O ¿el? O quizás ¿el? A ya sé que es, es el! Está claro que soy muy inocente. Duncan se acerca más a mí de lo que ya está. Me toma de barbilla y mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Oh cielos…..es tan apuesto y me atrae mucho. Esto es lo que nana nos dijo "atracción por el hombre" ahora lo veo.

Duncan: voy a besarte –ay por el amor de dios hazlo!

Bridgette: ey ustedes a dormir! –eso basta para romper totalmente la magia.

Duncan: de acuerdo –me suelta la barbilla. ¿Qué? bridgette ahora mismo te odio! Lanzo una mirada feroz a mi amiga.

Bridgette: no me mires así princesita a dormir –me regaña, pero es una regañina divertida, sabe perfectamente que acaba de interrumpir mi beso y que lo estaba deseando. Bridgette te la pienso devolver amiga.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Nuestros jóvenes viajeros quedan dormidos. La noche cae y es pacífica, pero como es ley de la naturaleza el sol sale de nuevo. Amanece. Perezosamente estos muchachos se levantan y se preparan para cabalgar y seguir con su viaje.

Geoff: listo chicos! –grita en su caballo -. Hora de irse! –grita con sueño.

Bridgette: geoff por favor deja de gritar –dice montada junto a él.

Goeff: lo siento hermosa –dice este a su rubia.

Gwen: lista muchachos en cuento ustedes digan –bosteza la brujita.

Trent: rayos que sueño –dice adormilado en su caballo.

Bridgette: gwen no tienes un hechizo para quitar el sueño o algo –dice esta.

Gwen: si lo tuviera ya lo habría utilizado –dice -. Lo siento –bosteza de nuevo.

Bridgette: no pasa nada –dice la rubia.

Courtney: buenos días a todos! –aparece la morocha con cara de felicidad.

Duncan: espera princesa ahora te ayudo a subir –se acerca a la morocha y sin esfuerzo la sube a su caballo.

Courtney: gracias –sonríe. La princesa no parece tener mucho sueño como los demás. Duncan se sube detrás de ella en el caballo.

Duncan: veo que tú eres la única que no tiene cara de sueño –dice este detrás de ella en el caballo.

Courtney: ¿porque lo dices? –dice inocentemente.

Duncan: mira a los demás, si no se despiertan pronto se caerán de los caballos –ríe este y ve a sus soñolientos amigos.

Courtney: se ven graciosos –ríe esta.

Duncan: verdad que si –ríe junto a su morocha.

Gwen: que les hace tanta gracia a ustedes dos ¿eh? –dice malhumorada por el sueño.

Bridgette: si eso! –también está de malhumor.

Duncan: nada, nada, verdad princesa –finge desinterés.

Courtney: cierto nada, nada –dice cómplice.

Geoff: pues andando muchachos! –dice esta ya más despierto.

Duncan: yo te sigo hermano! Vamos! –dice en voz alta.

Sin más que decir montados en caballos empiezan a cabalgar hacia su destino. El noveno reino Pandorum.

**Ola chicos :D nuevo lugar! Pandorum nuevos reyes y una nueva princesa! Espero k les guste. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	26. Chapter 26 Noveno Reino Pandorum

Gwen: como les dije amigos –dice -. Llegamos por la tarde, aquí estamos Pandorum nuestra primera parada al fin.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Como gwen dijo hemos llegado al noveno reino Pandorum por la tarde. Desmontamos de los caballos y nos adentramos en la aldea. Como nuevos forasteros la gente nos mira y observa. Sobre todo a Duncan. Echando el ojo a primera vista y mientras vamos avanzando dentro de la aldea del reino, veo que es muy tranquila y las calles están llenas de gente que trabaja o simplemente hacen sus quehaceres del día. El reino está en buen estado, lo cual significa que los reyes cumplen con su oficio.

Gwen: tal vez deberíamos preguntar en donde se encuentra el castillo no creen chicos –sugiere.

Courtney: no hace falta los castillos siempre están en lo alto, es decir si seguimos camino arriba seguro que veremos el castillo –esto lo sé porque mi padre me lo enseño.

Avanzamos camino arriba. De acuerdo cuando llegue solo tengo que enseñar mi diadema de princesa y me dejaran pasar y ver a los reyes. Y cuando este delante de ellos les explicare detalle por detalle lo que está pasando con mi reino y el horrible plan de mi hermana de invadir los demás reinos. No creo que se nieguen a ayudarme o ¿sí? Sea como sea no permitiré un "NO" por respuesta.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

En la puerta de la entrada del castillo Pandorum.

Geoff: bien alguien quiere tocar la puerta ¿eh? ¿Alguien? –dice a sus amigos.

Duncan: lo hare yo –da fuertes golpes a la enorme puerta -. ¿Ola?! –golpea con más fuerza.

Guardia: si! ¿Quiénes sois? –responde detrás de la enorme puerta.

Duncan: viajeros que desean ver a los reyes! –grita para que el guardia le olla.

Guardias: los reyes no atienden a viajeros! Así que largaos! –grita.

Duncan: estoy siendo amable! No me enfades grandisi….! –geoff le tapa la boca antes de que este diga una bestiesa.

Geoff: ni se te ocurra viejo –le advierte.

Gwen: genial ahora que –dice.

Courtney: tranquilos yo me encargo –dice -. ¿Ola?! –grita con su fina voz.

Guardia: eh dicho que os larguéis! –dice impaciente.

Duncan: ¿acaba de gritar a mi princesa? A no de eso nada, ahora vera eh! Tú! –trent y geoff lo detienen.

Courtney: Duncan calma –dice -. Escuchad guardia! soy la princesa del primer reino Wawanakwa eh venido de muy lejos para ver a los reyes, así que si no deseáis perder vuestro puesto como guardia os sugiero que abráis de inmediato la puerta! –grita con ímpetu y con firmeza en sus palabras.

De pronto se hace un silencio. Los jóvenes se miran unos a otros, pero en eso las puertas empiezan a abrirse lo cual hace sonreír a nuestros jóvenes viajeros. La enorme puerta solo se abre a la anchura de una puerta normal y corriente. Y de uno en uno van pasando. Ya dentro un caballero soldado se les acerca. Su nombre es Tyler.

Tyler: forasteros ¿quiénes decís que sois? –dice a los muchachos.

Courtney: somos de Wawanakwa –dice al caballero -. Estos son mis amigos –con su mano los indica -. Y yo soy la Princesa Courtney –dice.

Tyler: oh mi lady –hace reverencia -. Seguidme vos y vuestros amigos –se da la vuelta y camina.

Los jóvenes muchachos siguen al caballero. Este les lleva hacia dentro del castillo. Pasan por los elegantes pasillos medievalicos hasta finalmente llegar a la sala del trono en donde se encuentran los reyes.

Tyler: esperad aquí princesa debo ir yo primero y avisar a mis majestades que estáis aquí –dice.

El caballero entra por la puerta y en tan solo unos segundos la puerta que da a la sala del trono se abre de par en par. La princesa entra primero seguida detrás por sus amigos. Caminan por el pequeño pasillo y a lo último se ve sentados en sus tronos a los reyes.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: altezas –hago reverencia. Miro a mis amigos y hacen lo mismo.

Galios rey: por favor princesa levantad –ordena. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlos.

Edna reina: oh vaya cuanto habéis crecido –me sonríe -. Sois una bella flor –dice amable.

Courtney: muchas gracias su alteza vos también estáis hermosa como recuerdo de pequeña –digo y sonrió educada.

Edna: gracias sois amable en alagarme –dice.

Galios: ¿y que os trae por aquí princesa Courtney? –de acuerdo hora de hablar.

Courtney: verán sus majestades como sabéis hace años que mis queridos padres ya no están entre nosotros –digo.

Galios: que en paz descansen –me sonríe.

Courtney: gracias, mi hermana como ya debéis saber ahora es la reina, y me temo que mi visita no os será muy agradable ya que traigo noticias malas conmigo –digo.

Galios: hablad pues sin miedo –dice algo serio.

Courtney: mi hermana está invadiendo los demás reinos –suelto seria.

Edna: oh cielos! –la gentil reina palidece.

Galios: que! –grita este alarmado.

Courtney: sus majestades eh venido a daros la noticia y a pediros que me ayudéis a parar a mí hermana –digo.

Galios: princesa vos sabéis lo mucho que apreciaba a vuestros padres, eran muy buenos amigos míos –lo dice como si recordara los buenos tiempos -. Pero me temo que no os puedo ayudar –dice serio.

Courtney: ¿qué? –me quedo perpleja -. Pero esto os afecta a ti y a vuestro reino mirar yo….-se levanta y debo callar.

Galios: hace años que mi reino no entra en guerra y no lo hará ahora –dice -. Estoy seguro de que si envió a negociar con vuestra hermana dejara atrás los planes de invasión –lo dice como si conociera a mi hermana dios debo interrumpirle.

Courtney: me temo que eso no ayudara rey –digo seria.

Lindsay: padre madre! –la voz chillona nos interrumpe.

Entra sin más interrumpiendo en la sala. La princesa Lindsay que yo recordaba ahora es una mujer igual que yo. Tiene el pelo rubio y largo de ojos celestes. Lleva un vestido rosa que favorece a su tono de piel clara. La miro y ella me ve. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se abalanza sobre mí abrazándome y apretujándome contra ella. Vaya eh de admitir que tiene los pechos más grandes que yo y eso que somos de la misma edad, de acuerdo creo que tengo un poco de envidia. Los míos son normalitos.

Lindsay: oh Courtney cuanto tiempo! Me alegra veros! –me aparta de ella y me mira de pies a cabeza -. Vaya sois muy hermosa –me sonríe. Cierto no hay nada de que envidiar a esta Lindsay mayor yo también eh crecido.

Courtney: gracias tú también estas bien –sonrió.

Lindsay: ¿y a que habéis venido? –dice alegre.

Courtney veras yo….. –su padre viene hacia nosotras.

Galios: Lindsay que te dije de interrumpir sin permiso en la sala ¿eh? –dice severo a su hija.

Lindsay: lo siento padre –le sonríe a su padre a modo de perdón.

Edna: no seas así con tu hija –le regaña su esposa.

Galios: courtney perdona a mi hija –dice -. Y perdón por no poder ayudarte –sé que lo dice de corazón pero no pienso dejar que me diga "no".

Lindsay: ¿por no ayudar en padre? –mira al rey.

Edna: tu padre se niega a ayudar a la princesa y a su reino –dice seria mirando al rey. Oh cielos menos mal la reina esta de mi lado.

Lindsay: ¿es eso cierto padre? –miro a Lindsay que mira como un corderito al rey.

Galios: si –esquiva la mirada de su hija.

Lindsay: pues yo padre te pido que la ayudes –dice. Oh Lindsay eres! Eres! Fantástica.

Galios: pero eh dicho que no –dice serio. Lindsay abraza al rey y le da besitos y este se rinde -. De acuerdo como mi hija desee –vaya es más mimada que yo esta -. Pero antes deben demostrar que son dignos de mi ayuda –me mira a mí.

Courtney: por supuesto lo que haga falta –digo emocionada.

Galios: tus amigos deben demostrar su fuerza contra uno de mis mejores caballeros –dice serio.

Geoff: por mí no hay problema –dice detrás de mí.

Duncan: será un honor dar una paliza a su mejor caballero su majestad –me giro y veo confianza en sus palabras y sus caras.

Trent: ¿y quién es su mejor caballero rey? –dice este.

Galios: el caballero aquí presente –señala a Tyler -. Unos de mis generales y prometido de mi hija –dice.

Lindsay se abalanza sobre el caballero Tyler y lo besa profundamente, este casi cae al suelo por el beso sorpresa.

Lindsay: oh mi caballero Tyler… –de acuerdo creo que se está pasando un poco con el beso.

Galios: ejem! Compórtate hija –ordena.

Lindsay: lo siento papi –dice junto al embobado Tyler.

Galios: ejem! bien como decía, ya que son tres mozos (mozos son chicos o hombres) tendréis tres pruebas –dice.

Duncan: por mi bien –estoy segura de que mi cazador podrá con cualquier prueba.

Geoff: solo diga donde y cuando rey –dice seguro de sí mismo. Bueno geoff es un soldado de mi reino así que debe de pelear bien.

Trent: lo haré lo mejor que se –bueno de trent no tengo ni idea.

Galios: jajajajajaja así me gusta muchachos, bien las pruebas serán: una tiro con arco, dos lucha a caballo con lanzas, tres lucha con espadas –dice.

Lindsay: mi Tyler es bueno en las tres –sonríe a su caballero.

Gwen: ¿así? Pues nuestros chicos son muy buenos en todo eso también –dice gwen de brazos cruzados.

Bridgette: si estoy segura de que los chicos podrán con esas pruebas –dice mi rubia.

Galios: bueno eso lo tendremos que ver, pero mañana –dice -. Hoy cena y cobijo para ustedes mis invitados –nos sonríe.

Courtney: en nombre de mí y de mis amigos gracias –hago reverencia.

Edna: por favor no hace falta que nos reverencies, recuerda que tú eres de la nobleza –noto sus manos sobre mis hombros que me suben para mirarla.

Courtney: gracia su alteza –le sonrió.

Edna: ahora podéis retiraros a descansar y si deseáis algo solo pedidlo, la cena será en la noche –dice a todos.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Todos salen de la sala del trono y se van hacia afuera. La princesa Lindsay secuestra a todas las chicas y se las lleva consigo hacia su jardín.

Courtney: esta es gwen una aprendiz de maga y a bridegtte seguro que ya la conoces –presenta la princesa.

Lindsay: si tu doncella ya la recuerdo –sonríe a la rubia de bridgette.

Bridgette: gusto en volver a verte –dice amigable.

Gwen: supongo que yo también pero por primera vez –sonríe.

Lindsay: oh cielos! No sería mucho atrevimiento si te pidiera que me enseñases algún truco verdad! –dice emocionada.

Gwen: no claro que no –dice.

Lindsay: oh gracias! Me gusta la magia! –da aplausos así misma.

Bridgette: hablando de magia ¿dónde está kirara Courtney? –dice a courtney.

Lindsay: ¿qué es un kirara? –dice la rubia de ojos azules.

Courtney: es mí, bueno amigo animal, es un meldara –dice esta.

Lindsay: bien un meldara! –dice alegre -. Espera ¿Que es un meldara? –dice confusa.

Courtney: bueno solo para que lo entiendas es un animal mágico –dice.

Lindsay: ahh! Me encanta la magia! –dice alegre.

Gwen: si jaja eso ya lo has dicho antes –dice esta.

Lindsay: ¿el qué? –dice.

Gwen: que te encanta la magia –dice.

Lindsay: oh si magia! –dice nuevamente alegre.

**En otra parte del castillo Pandorum **

Duncan: kirara siéntate –ordena al animal -. Muy bien buen chico –le recompensa con una acariciada en la cabeza.

Geoff: ¿en dónde rayos están las chicas? –dice este.

Trent: la princesa Lindsay se las llevó consigo –responde al rubio.

Duncan: si, como sea chicos hablemos de las pruebas –dice este.

Geoff: yo me encargo de la prueba del caballo –dice este.

Duncan: de acuerdo, yo de tiro con arco –dice.

Trent: supongo que yo el de espada –dice.

Duncan: espero que no pierdas –dice serio a trent.

Trent: lo mismo digo –dice serio.

Duncan: no te preocupes ganare –dice fanfarrón.

Geoff: todos tenemos que ganar ¿de acuerdo? –les dice a los dos.

Duncan y trent: si de acuerdo –dicen sin ganas.

**POV'S GWEN **

Cielos a esta princesa le hace falta cerebro, es muy buena persona y amable pero es algo estúpida. ¿Sería una grosería si me esfumara por arte de magia? Si, si lo seria.

Gwen: esto tengo que ir al baño chicas yo…. –si muy buena excusa.

Lindsay: ¿quieres que te acompañe? –ay! No, no, no!

Gwen: tranquila no hace falta –me levanto y me voy. Camino despreocupada y choco con alguien.

Gwen y trent: ups lo siento yo –espera es trent!

Trent y gwen: trentgwen –decimos a la vez.

Trent: lo siento tu primero –cielos es tan caballeroso.

Gwen: ¿a dónde ibas? –pregunto ansiosa. Cielos gwen contrólate!

Trent: pues la verdad solo estaba paseando y bueno te encontré a ti –me sonríe.

Gwen: de veras….jajaja –¿pero porque rayos estoy riendo como una tonta? -. Ejem! Qué suerte la mía –veo que se pone nervioso cuando lo digo, oh que tierno.

Trent: jajaja si –se rasca la cabeza nervioso -. ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? ¿Si quieres claro? Y si no…-se está poniendo rojo, es el chico más dulce que eh conocido.

Gwen: si quiero –le sonrió.

Trent: bien –me sonríe.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Gwen utilizo la excusa de ir al baño y bridgette la excusa de "oh me encuentro mal iré a descansar" esas dos me la pagaran! Lindsay es una chica bueno ella, ella, ella bueno por lo menos es bonita.

Lindsay: ¿en qué piensas? –en que eres tonta.

Courtney: en que está tardando mucho gwen –le sonrió.

Lindsay: cierto –dice -. Oye ¿y como es que a tu hermana le dio por invadir? –bueno es una pregunta normal no como "mis bobis me dicen cuando está lloviendo, ¿tus bobis también?" cielos santo.

Courtney: pues la verdad no lo sé –esa pregunta me pone triste la verdad, prefiero preguntas tontas tipo bobis.

Lindsay: lo siento, pero yo pienso que la gente a veces solo hace tonterías porque no sabe lo que hace o simplemente se sienten perdidos –cielos eso que a dicho ha sido muy inteligente viniendo de ella claro está.

Courtney: supongo que tienes razón –me sonríe.

Duncan: princesa Lindsay el caballero Tyler os busca –las dos nos giramos para verle.

Lindsay: mi tayler! –se levanta contenta -. Adiós courtney te veo en la cena –se va casi dando saltitos de alegría.

Estoy sentada en un taburete de cemento en donde caben cinco personas, Duncan se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

Courtney: gracias –digo.

Duncan: ¿porque? –por desacerté de Lindsay. Eres mi héroe, mi valiente cazador y mi señor.

Courtney: por nada simplemente gracias –repito.

Duncan: bonito jardín –dice en donde estamos -. Las flores también –dice.

Courtney: si tienes razón –miro hacia las flores que se ven realmente bien.

Duncan: pero no tanto como tú –me toma de la barbilla -. La más bella de todas –cielos este chico es…

Courtney: estáis…..muy cerca –aparto la barbilla de su mano.

Duncan: lo sé ¿y qué? –me vuelve a tomar de la barbilla.

Courtney: sois muy descarado ¿lo sabéis? –sí, sí que lo es y él lo sabe perfectamente.

Me sonríe como si supiera que me encanta aquel descaro suyo y se va acercando peligrosamente a mis labios. Y yo solo puedo dejarle hacer porque quiero que me bese. Pero kirara al parecer no.

Courtney: kirara…..para me haces cosquillas con tu lengua jajajaja para….-me lame toda la cara.

Duncan: vaya le dije a geoff que la vigilara –dice algo malhumorado.

Después de lamer mi cara se abalanza sobre Duncan y empieza a lamer su cara. Yo me rio porque la cara de Duncan en de total seriedad y parece que no le haga gracia.

Duncan: ¿quieres ver trucos que le enseñe? –dice.

Courtney: claro –le sonrió.

Duncan se levanta y kirara lo observa desde el suelo. Él le ordena que se siente, que le dé la pata, que salte incluso recoger un palo. Nunca pensé que un meldara se domesticara, son animales salvajes y mágicos. Y Duncan lo hizo como si kirara fuera un perro.

Courtney: ¿cómo has hecho para que te hiciera caso? –digo.

Duncan: tuve un perro hace años por eso se cómo adiestrar –dice -. Lo más importante es demostrar quién manda, ser dominante –dice.

Courtney: ¿tú eres dominante? –se me escapa una risita cuando lo dice.

Duncan: si, mucho –dice serio.

Aquella respuesta me estremece y por alguna extraña razón me siento intimidada ante él. La verdad es que todo de él es para sentirse intimidado, por su aspecto, pero yo sé que él no es así. Se acerca a mí me extiende la mano.

Duncan: ¿vamos a comer? –me sonríe y la intimidación desaparece.

Courtney: si –le dedico una sonrisa grande.

Creo que poco a poco le voy conociendo más y eso me gusta porque quiero conocerlo. Este hombre capta por completo toda mi atención. Aunque parezca rudo y malo, no lo es.


	27. Chapter 27 Las Pruebas de los Chicos

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Lentamente y perezosamente voy abriendo los ojos, después de dos días durmiendo en el suelo da gusto dormir de nuevo en una cómoda cama. Mi cuerpo no está hecho para el suelo sucio de la naturaleza, está claro que no puedo vivir sin mis comodidades como princesa.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

En el comedor del castillo con cara de haber dormido la mar de bien se encuentran los jóvenes y los reyes. Los sirvientes entran y atienden a sus invitados cortesía por parte del rey. La ultima en entrar es la princesa Courtney. Busca un lugar en donde sentarse. Duncan se levanta y retira una silla y con su mano hace el gesto de invitar a la princesa a que se siente a su lado. Courtney sonríe y se dirige hacia la silla ofrecida por Duncan. Pero la princesa Lindsay la arrastra con ella y la sienta con ella, la cual cosa molesta a Duncan. Después de media hora terminan de desayunar. El rey se levanta eh indica a todos que las pruebas comienzan. Todos se van para la primera prueba. Todos van a la arena en donde normalmente entrenan los soldados y caballeros del reino Pandorum. Tyler está situado en la arena listo y preparado con su armadura escudo y espada. El rey galios lo ve todo cómodo en su silla que unos de sus sirvientes le ha traído y hay otro a su lado abanicándole.

**POV'S GWEN **

El rey entrega a trent una armadura, espada eh escudo. Cuando se lo pone y sale a la arena para enfrentarse se me cae la baba, se ve muy lindo. Los chicos se le acercan y le dan ánimos.

Courtnet y bridgette: suerte trent –dicen a la vez.

Trent: gracias chicas –les sonríe.

Geoff: confiamos en ti amigo –dice este.

Trent: descuida amigo –responde.

Duncan: no pierdas entendido –dice serio. Se supone que debes apoyarlo Duncan! Idiota.

Courtney: Duncan se amable –dice esta. La princesa apoya su mano en el pecho de Duncan y este sonríe con la cara más boba de la fas de la tierra y de la historia. Cielos le gusta de verdad, jah! Quién lo diría de este "soy el terror de las doncellas" pobre se está jugando su papel de hombre rudo, pero no lo culpo en fin Courtney es muy hermosa. Como sea. Me acerco a trent y el solo me sonríe. Lindo. Gwen no te pongas nerviosa!

Gwen: ola trent yo jaja –me está entrando la risa floja -. Te quería desear buena suerte –trent hace que me comporte de forma cursi ¿porque? Yo no suelo ser así pero me gusta.

Trent: gracias tu apoyo es el que más me importa gwen –lo ven cien por ciento ternura.

Gwen: gracias –si estoy en modo moza delicada.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Ya en la arena se encuentran los dos jóvenes. Trent y Tyler listos y dispuestos a combatir.

Galios: empezad! –grita este.

Los dos se ponen en guardia. Se miran cautelosamente. Desenvainan sus espadas y caminan en círculos mirándose, estudiándose el uno al otro. Tyler da el primer golpe con la espada. Trent se cubre con el escudo y aguanta con fuerza los espadazos de Tyler. Trent contrataca y ahora es el quien ataca. Los dos son muy buenos caballeros. Sus espadas chocan y el sonido del metal de las espadas suena chirriante. Estocada tras estocada. Van muy iguales.

Gwen: vamos trent tu puedes! –grita en alto.

Aquel ánimo llega a trent y con un golpe de codo tumba a Tyler que cae al suelo. Trent rápidamente coloca la punta de su espada en el cuello de Tyler. Él ha ganado la prueba. Tyler deja caer su espada al suelo a modo de rendición.

Tyler: habéis ganado –dice.

Trent le extiende la mano y ayuda a ponerse de pie a su contrincante. Tyler acepta amistosamente. Sus amigos vienen hacia él y le aplauden por la primera prueba superada.

Courtney y bridgette: ¡bien echo trent! –dicen contentas.

Geoff: eso es yuuhh! –dice alegre.

Duncan: bien hecho –dice este.

Trent: gracias amigos –dice contento y orgulloso.

Gwen: sabía que lo lograrías –sonríe al ojiverde.

Trent: fue gracias a tu animo gwen –dice este tierno.

Galios: de acuerdo ha ganado –dice este serio -. Próxima prueba! –grita.

Se van a otra arena. La segunda prueba ahora le toca a geoff. En la pista de combate hay un largo trozo de madera que separa la pista en dos. Goeff con armadura se monta en el caballo, el está en la pista derecha. Tyler en otro caballo en la izquierda. Están cara a cara pero lejos a los extremos de sus lugares. A cada uno le dan sus lanzas cuyo objetivo es derribar a su contrincante con esto.

**POV'S BRIDGETTE **

Espero a que mis amigos le den su apoyo y luego me acerco yo para estar a solas con él. Es tan apuesto montado en su caballo.

Goeff: oh mi bridgette vienes a desearme suerte –me sonríe. Es tan lindo, divertido, alegre, amable y loco. Siempre con una sonrisa en la boca. Parece divertirse con cada cosa que hace y nunca se preocupa por nada siempre se le ve relajado. Me gusta mucho por eso. Y sus besos, oh si sus besos.

Bridgette: si y también tu casco –le doy su casco y se lo pone -. Suerte mi caballero geoff –le lanzo un beso en el aire.

Geoff: por ti lo que sea hermosa –si este es mi geoff.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Galios: comenzad! –grita en alto.

Los dos esperan la señal para comenzar. Un sirviente tiene una bandera blanca y lo deja caer al suelo, esta es la señal. Los dos caballos comienzan a cabalgad velozmente. Con sus lanzas en las manos los dos caballeros van a sus encuentros para derribarse mutuamente. El choque es inminente. La lanza choca a la vez en los cuerpos de estos dos. Los dos caen de sus caballos. El horror se hace en las caras de todos. Los amigos de geoff van a socorrerlo. Y a Tyler los sirvientes del rey. Esto ha sido un empate.

Bridgette: oh cielos geoff! –lo toma entre sus brazos.

Geoff: tranquila estoy bien, estoy bien –dice con una sonrisa.

Duncan: amigo ha sido brutal –dice este.

Geoff: verdad que si jaja –dice este -. Pero no gane lo siento chicos –dice.

Courtney: no te preocupes ha sido empate además aún nos queda otra prueba –dice la dulce princesa.

Gwen: ha sido una pasada, el choque brutal –dice esta.

Bridgette: Duncan ayúdame a levantarlo –dice esta.

Galios: empate! –grita -. Siguiente prueba! –ordena.

Bridgette junto a gwen atienden a su amigo. Todos menos geoff y bridgette se van a la siguiente arena. Ahora toca la prueba de tiro con arco.

Gwen: animo demuestra lo que sabes hacer mejor –dice esta.

Trent: gwen tiene razón te eh visto cazar y esto será fácil para ti –dice.

Duncan: gracias –dice sin más.

Geoff: estoy contigo hermano –aparece por detrás de Duncan.

Duncan: geoff! –chocan los puños -. Gracias amigo –dice este

Bridgette: insistió en venir a darte suerte –dice al lado de geoff.

La princesa se acerca a Duncan cuando sus amigos ya han terminado de darle ánimos. Duncan sonríe enormemente cuando courtney se acerca a él. Por parte de la princesa se la ve muy ruborizada.

Courtney: Duncan…yo, yo, yo –tartamudea. Siente vergüenza ya que esta desea darle suerte y darle una cosa a Duncan.

Duncan: ¿vienes a desearme suerte? –sonríe irónico.

Courtney: oh no mi señor…. Yo, yo, yo –se ruboriza más.

Duncan: ¿ah no? –dice sorprendido y algo dolido.

Courtney: porque sé que no lo necesitáis… -le mira con ternura y adoración.

Duncan: tenéis razón –la toma de la barbilla -. ¿Entonces? –la mira y la princesa se ruboriza aún más.

Courtney: yo quería darte….am….. –detrás de ella en sus manos tiene un pañuelo de seda.

Duncan: ¿qué tienes en las manos? –la princesa lo esconde atrás a sus espaldas -. ¿Es para mí? –dice curioso.

Courtney: ¡sí toma! –dice rápidamente a la vez que coloca el pañuelo delante de Duncan.

Duncan: ¿un pañuelo? –dice extrañado.

Courtney: si, veras es tradición que una princesa entregue un pañuelo a su caballero cuando está a punto de batirse en cualquier duelo para dar suerte y también como señal de su amor hacia su señor –dice casi en voz baja.

Duncan se queda perplejo cuando escucha "en señal de su amor" no sabe que decir. Se siente alagado y confundido. No sabe cómo corresponder a la princesa. Al ver que Duncan no acepta el pañuelo la princesa se siente dolida y lentamente la va retirando de la cara de Duncan para guardársela.

Courtney: si no la quieres yo, yo, yo lo entiendo –se siente estúpida porque piensa que fue un gesto tonto por parte suya.

Duncan: si lo quiero –dice. La princesa lo mira con una sonrisa al oír eso.

Courtney: de verdad… -dice emocionada.

Duncan: sí, soy tu caballero y señor –dice descarado -. Y tú eres mi princesa –sonríe a la princesa sonrojada.

Duncan toma el pañuelo de las delicadas manos de la princesa y se lo ata a su cinturón de su pantalón. Luego toma la mano de la princesa y le propina un casto beso como señal de agradecimiento. La princesa está muy sonrojada.

Galios: empezad! –grita el rey.

Geoff: mis flechas y mi arco! –grita sin dejar de mirar a la princesa.

Geoff: toma amigo –se lo entrega.

Duncan: ganare esto por ti princesa –giña un ojo a la sonrojada princesa y se va.

La prueba consiste en tirar y acertar lo más cerca posible en el centro de la dina y obtener la mayor puntuación. Los arqueros se colocan cada uno en su pista delante de las dianas. Duncan arrogante cede a Tyler el primer tiro y este acepta. Tyler toma una flecha y dispara.

Tyler: si! Jah! 50 puntos –dice orgulloso -. Tu turno amigo supera eso –dice fanfarrón.

Duncan: ¿enserio? eso es lo mejor que tienes jah! –ríe arrogante -. Voy a terminar este empate ahora mismo observa perdedor –dice.

Se coloca en posición. Saca una flecha y la coloca en el arco. Respira hondo y uno! Dos! Tres! Cuatro! Y cinco! Flechas a gran velocidad dan en la diana! Su destreza con el arco es impresionante. Todos quedan boquiabiertos.

Duncan: gane –se cruza de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en la boca.

Sus amigos van corriendo hasta él y festejan la victoria con alegría. Han ganado por lo tanto el rey les ayudara. La princesa y el rey.

Galios: tenéis mi apoyo princesa –dice este.

Courtney: gracias su majestad –dice -. Me gustaría ir a un lugar tranquilo y explicarle cual es mi plan –dice esta.

Galios: por supuesto –dice.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Después de haber hablado con el rey sobre mis planes llego la hora de partir de nuevo hacia otro reino. Nos despedimos de los reyes, de Lindsay y de su prometido Tyler. Montamos nuevamente en los caballos y salimos del reino. Echare de menos la cama y la ducha que me di esta mañana. Pero claro está que aún más a ellos ya que ahora ya cuento con mi primer aliado. Nos detenemos un instante y contemplamos Pandorum.

Gwen: adiós Pandorum extrañare el agua fresca de esta mañana –veo que ella también piensa igual que yo, que gracia.

Duncan: y yo las camas –dice este.

Geoff: la comida –dice.

Bridgette: ay…..los sirvientes –vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

Trent: si todo….-está claro que les ha gustado la comodidad del castillo.

Courtney: jajajaja –la risa sale sola.

Duncan: ¿qué te hace gracia? –me apretuja a el cariñoso.

Courtney: sus caras –digo. Es la verdad.

Gwen: no todos nacemos princesas y gozamos de comodidad –dice.

Geoff: o princesos –dice.

Bridgette: será príncipes goeff –lo corrige.

Geoff: eso! –sonríe.

Duncan: como sea, ¿cuál es nuestro próximo destino? –dice. Saco el mapa y echo un vistazo.

Courtney: am…veamos…. –miro -. Próximo destino el octavo reino Agna –digo.

Duncan: pues en marcha –dice.

Nuevo destino a ya vamos!

**Ola chicos. Una cosa quería preguntarles si tienen alguna canción preferida de Disney, si la tienen déjenme un mensaje con el personaje que quieren que la canten ok, ya saben que esto es fantasia, hadas dragones y blablablá y por lo tanto los personajes cantan! Aprovechen! Bueno saludos. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	28. Chapter 28 La voz en la Niebla

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Llevamos ya tres días de viaje hacia el reino Agna, según Duncan tardaremos una semana en llegar, pero el tiempo del bosque cambia constantemente así que no me hago muchas ilusiones. He aprovechado esas tres noches leyendo el libro y eh avanzado muchísimo.

Duncan: geoff, chicos vigilen, la niebla se está poniendo cada vez más espesa –dice con tono serio.

Geoff: creo que deberíamos parar hasta que la niebla se dispersara –sugiere.

Duncan: no, no podemos permitirnos parar y perder tiempo, si nos mantenemos unidos saldremos de la niebla –me encanta la seguridad y el poder que ejerce.

Todos asienten con la cabeza de acuerdos con las órdenes de Duncan. Hay algo en la niebla que no me gusta. Cuando nos despertamos al alba el tiempo era muy bueno y de pronto esta extraña niebla se levantó, tengo la sensación de que la niebla tiene una misión y es hacernos perder el tiempo.

Gwen: esta niebla no es normal –dice seria.

Al acabar su frase una ola profunda y espesa de más niebla nos envuelve haciendo que la visibilidad sea nula. No veo el caballo de goeff de gwen ni de trent. Algo no va bien. Noto una presencia familiar en esta extraña niebla. Pero no sabría decir que es con exactitud. Leí en una parte del libro que….

**LIBRO cap 50 **

_Durante el entrenamiento el poseedor de la Luz ira notando que sus sentidos eh instintos se irán agudizando, podrá sentir, notar, percibir presencias oscuras, como hechizos, encantamientos, embrujos o cualquier tipo de presencia mágica… _

Supongo que mis poderes están en modo alerta eh intentan decirme que es lo que está pasando. Percibo magia en esta niebla.

Courtney: Duncan….. –mi voz expresa miedo eh inquietud.

Duncan: tranquila princesa estás conmigo –escuchar eso de su boca y sentirlo detrás de mí protegiéndome es confortante y alentador.

Trent: ey! ¿Siguen ahí chicos? Gwen! –grita.

Geoff: chicos no los veo! –grita este.

Duncan: escuchen todos! –alza la voz fuerte y alto -. Sigan adelante hasta salir de la niebla, nos encontraremos al final! Entendido! –dice.

Todos: de acuerdo! –dicen desde donde estén.

Duncan: no me gusta nada esta niebla misteriosa y para colmo logro separáramos –el también nota algo extraño.

Courtney: lo has notado verdad –digo.

Duncan: ¿notado el que? –de acuerdo puede que no.

Courtney: noto presencia maligna en la niebla –digo.

Duncan: ¿y cómo sabes eso? –suena curioso.

Courtney: mis poderes –digo a modo de explicación.

Duncan: ¿el libro? –dice sin más.

Courtney: si –respondo.

Duncan: has avanzado mucho ¿por dónde vas? –dice mientras seguimos hacia delante montados en Rayo.

Antes de contestarle los gritos de goeff y de bridgette me interrumpen. Solo se les oye gritar un instante como si algo se les hubiera aparecido por sorpresa y callado la boca al instante. Es un grito fuerte teñido de miedo. Qué horror! El miedo y la preocupación crecen aún más al oír de nuevo gritar a bridgette.

Courtney: bridgette! Bridgette! BRIDGETTE…! –grito fuerte con gran preocupación por mi amiga.

Duncan hace lo mismo que yo llamando a geoff pero ninguno de los dos nos responde. Empiezo a respirar rápidamente, siento que el aire me falta. Tomo aire por la boca rápidamente. Necesito aire en los pulmones porque siento que me asfixio.

Courtney: Bridgett….bridgette….bridgette –estoy hiperventilando.

Duncan: ey, tranquila, tranquila, tranquila –dice detrás de mí. Me tranquilizaría pero noto que él también está preocupado eh inquieto.

Duncan desmonta del caballo rápidamente. Su apariencia de hombre rudo y seguro provoca en mí una admiración hacia él. No parece tener miedo. Y en estos momentos cualquiera lo estaría ¿no? A menos yo sí. Claro seguro que se enfrentó a cosas más duras que a una simple niebla. Yo también me bajo pero no con la misma seguridad que él.

Courtney: ¿a dónde vas? –sueno desesperada.

Duncan: a buscar a geoff y a bridgette –dice.

Courtney: bien, voy contigo –digo.

Duncan: no, iré solo tu espérame aquí –me ordena.

Courtney: ¿qué? No! –rápidamente me sujeta la cara con ambas manos.

Duncan: puede ser peligroso, no quiero arriesgarme a que algo malo te suceda, no pienso arriesgarte –suena severo y a la vez preocupado.

Courtney: no me dejes sola –mi voz suena quebrada -. Además tengo miedo, miedo por ti –le miró fijamente a sus celestes ojos.

Duncan: yo estaré bien princesa –suena seguro y le creo.

Me acurruco en su cálido pecho y el me estrecha contra él. Permanecemos así un buen rato. Me separo levemente para poder mirarlo. Y me encuentro con su sonrisa descarada y arrebatadora. Supongo que para tranquilizarme. Me toma de la barbilla, pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla y mis labios. Me inclino hacia delante ofreciéndole mis labios y el los acepta con veneración. Nos besamos. Lento y tierno. Es agridulce ya que ahora él se ira y me dejara sola. Por un instante.

Duncan: no tardare –apoya su frente a la mía. Cierro los ojos -. Mírame –me ordena suavemente.

Courtney: no tardes –le miro.

Duncan: resolveré esto y seguiremos de nuevo hacia Agna –dice -. Te lo prometo –dice.

Courtney: de acuerdo –asiento con la cabeza, pero estoy preocupada y con miedo, miedo por él y por mis amigos.

Duncan: kirara cuida a la princesa –ordena a mi meldara.

Lo último que veo antes de que se pierda entre la niebla es su sonrisa descarada.

**POV'S GWEN **

Los gritos de geoff y de bridgette me sobresaltan. ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?! Me vuelvo a asustar cuando escucho a courtney y duncan gritar los nombres de geoff y de bridgette, pero estos no contestan. Demonios sabía que esta niebla no era normal. Hay magia negra de por medio, lo sé porque es mi especialidad. Mi maestra Casandra me enseñó a detectar hechizos de otros brujos. Hay un brujo/a que se está metiendo con nosotros.

Gwen: oscuridad cernida de la nada desaparece ante mis palabras _Seveletis Drowestum –_pronuncio mi conjuro.

Poco a poco la niebla se va desvaneciendo. Bien! Un punto para la brujita ¡yo! Y eso que aún estoy en prácticas. ¡Pero que! Por el gran mago Merlín! la niebla vuelve pero, esta vez con más espesura de la que antes. Mierda debe de tratarse de un mago o brujo superior a mi nivel. Rayos y relámpagos! No me da tiempo ni a maldecir por dentro porque oigo reír a una mujer.

Voz misteriosa: tu….gwen….. jajajaa –¿la muy bruja se está riendo de mí?

Gwen: ¿quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? –digo muy irritada y enfadada. No me hace gracia que se rían de mí en mi cara o a escondidas.

Voz misteriosa: no hables así a una futura amiga –dice con un tono muy molesto para mí.

Gwen: ¿amigas? Si claro –me pongo en guardia.

Voz misteriosa: y tanto que si, jajaja, tu traicionaras a tus amigos, a la princesa –dice con voz fríamente.

Gwen: jamás haría una cosa así! –digo enfadada.

Voz misteriosa: claro que lo harás, está escrito en tu presagio, es tu destino y no podrás evitarlo, nadie escapa de su destino –dice.

Gwen: cállate! Cállate! Cállate! –me está sacando de quicio. Odio la oscuridad.

Trent: gwen! Eres tú! –escucho.

Achino mis ojos para ver una sombra que se acerca a mí. Al instante lo reconozco. Es trent montado en su caballo. Mi corazón salta de alegría nada más verlo. El desmonta del caballo y yo hago lo mismo. Ya en el suelo me abraza con fuerza hacia él. Lo cual me toma por sorpresa trent es muy tímido. Nunca se ha atrevido a abrazarme nunca. Me aparto para verle la cara y me sonríe. Pero no es su sonrisa de siempre, es distinta.

Trent: ¿porque me miras así gwen? –dice.

Gwen: es que… -hay algo en el que me inquieta.

Doy un rápido repaso a su cara. Es el, es trent, pero porque siento que no es ¿el? Debo de estar loca, claro que es el.

Trent: ah…..! –escucho su grito desgarrador.

Pero que rayos! Si estoy con trent y acabo de escuchar gritar a trent ¿quién es este trent o quien era el otro trent? Por todos los hechizos mágicos eh caído en una trampa!

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: GWEN! –miro a todas direcciones. Acaba de gritar.

¡Dios santo!. Primero bridgette y geoff después trent y ahora gwen. Que rayos está pasando! Duncan en donde estas en donde te has metido oh cielos mis amigos están en peligro. Que hago! Y todo por esta estúpida niebla. Courtney cálmate eres una princesa y una princesa no debe de alterarse ni perder el control, mantente firme, respira y expira. Si ahora mucho mejor.

Duncan: _DEMONIOS! PRINCESA SAL CORRIENDO! _–el corazón me sobresalta por la garganta al oír su grito.

Courtney: Duncan!, Duncan! Contéstame! Contéstame! En donde estas! –grito.

Duncan: _HUYE! _–escucho.

Courtney: no! No sin ustedes! Duncan! –grito.

Espero a que me conteste, pero no oigo nada. Vuelvo a hiperventilar con mucha fuerza. Amigos, amigos, amigos! Ahora que ahora que ahora que!

Courtney: Dawn! Te necesito! –grito desesperada.

Aguardo en silencio unos instantes que para mí me parecen eternos. Pero un remolino de luz va apareciendo y va formando una débil luz con la forma de mujer. Me calmo un poco al ver que ha acudido a mi llamada, tal y como ella me dijo.

Dawn: ¡no hay tiempo! decidme que es lo que sucede –dice rápidamente -. Hay magia negra que amenaza eh interfiere mis poderes –dice alterada.

Courtney: estoy aterrada, mis amigos corren peligro la niebla se los ha llevado y la presencia de magia se hace cada vez más poderosa, lo noto y es energía mala, muy negativa –le explico rápidamente la situación.

Dawn: veréis lo que tenéis que hacer….-pooff desaparece.

Courtney: ¿dawn? Dawn! Dawn! Dawn! –la llamo histéricamente asustada.

Me quedo callada y miro a mí alrededor para ver si aparece de nuevo. Pero nada. Siento, percibo, noto incluso muy cerca la magia negra cargada de maldad. Pero ¿porque me resulta familiar? Estoy sola. Mis amigos están en peligro debo hacer algo, debo ayudarlos!

Courtney: kirara transfórmate! –le ordeno.

Con un ágil salto al aire kirara se transforma en una masa enorme de pura ferocidad. Cae al suelo y el enorme peso dispersa a su alrededor la niebla que nos envolvía a los dos. Y con un potente gruñido termina su transformación. Me acerco a él rápidamente se inclina un poco y de un salto monto en él.

Courtney: buen chico kirara –le recompenso acariciando su pelaje -. Bien estamos solos, tu y yo, vamos a rescatar a nuestros amigos y demostremos lo fuertes que somos –ruge -. Andando es hora de poner en practica nuestro entrenamiento –le doy tres palmaditas en señal para que comience a caminar.

Avanzamos con cautela entre la niebla. Las tres noches no solo eh estado practicando sola, sino que también eh estado practicando con kirara y juntos estamos aprendiendo. Sabía que las cosas se pondrían peligrosas, pero esperaba que fuese más adelante aún no se si estamos listos para lo que nos encontremos hoy. Estoy muerta de miedo. Pero me estoy obligando a mí misma a callar a mis miedos. Lista o no para el peligro, a ya vamos.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Voz misteriosa: pequeña princesa estúpida…. Jajaja –se escucha entre la niebla.

Courtney: ¿quién anda ahí? –se sobresalta por la misteriosa voz.

Voz misteriosa: débil….. Insegura….. Niña buena ….. Vuelve por dónde has venido….. jajaja –la voz es escalofriante entre la niebla.

Courtney: No! –dice decidida a avanzar entre la niebla.

Voz misteriosa: tu destino es estar encerrada….. Puertas cerradas … sin libertad …niña torpe y estúpida… jajajaja vete! Huye! Escóndete! –grita con ferocidad y odio en sus palabras.

Courtney: No! Ya no más! Ya basta! –dice con palabras firmes y decididas.

Voz misteriosa: bien tú te lo has buscado –dice fríamente -. Espectros que sirven a la oscuridad alzaos! –invoca la voz.

Del suelo empiezan a surgir unas espesas masas negras y viscosas. Se levantan ante la sorprendida y atenta mirada de la princesa y kirara. Las viscosas masas negras toman una forma deforme de apariencia humana. Las cinco masas negras rodean a kirara y empiezan a lanzarle bolas viscosas que salen de sus propios cuerpos, se apegan y se aferran a la piel del pobre kirara. Asustado el animal se sacude dando patadas al aire por quitarse aquella sustancia. Ruge con fuerza ya que la sustancia parece lastimarle bastante. Descontrolado, hace que la princesa caiga al suelo. Desmontando así de kirara. Kirara se retuerce de dolor en el suelo. La princesa va a socorrerlo pero no puede hacer nada ya que no piensa con claridad por lo que está pasando. La voz misteriosa se ríe y se burla viendo la escena. Eso enfada mucho a la princesa. Esta se levanta con la mirada fría y calculadora. Segura y firme una actitud valiente y desafiante una actitud nueva.

Courtney: ya basta! veras lo que puede hacer una torpe, débil, buena eh insegura princesa como YO! –aprieta los puños.

Courtney empieza a desprender luz de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo entero se enciende y la luz sale con el rayo de un trueno! que lo eclipsa todo a su paso. Extiende sus manos al aire y con agiles movimientos expande la luz a su alrededor y más. La niebla empieza a desaparecer entre la luz cegadora de la princesa. Lo despeja todo. Ahora se ve el cielo oscuro y las estrellas. Al parecer ya ha anochecido.

Voz misteriosa: esto no ha terminado! Espectros ataquen a esa mocosa! –ordena furiosa.

Las cinco masas viscosas lanzan sus bolas putrefactas hacia la princesa. Courtney forma a su alrededor un escudo y se protege a sí misma. Con mirada valiente, sus manos las dirige hacia las cinco masas negras. Como objetivos. Alrededor de cada uno de ellos unos hilos luminosos salen los envuelven y aprietan. Courtney cierra su mano en puño como orden de su poder y los hilos aprietan más y retuercen a sus enemigos hasta hacerlos desaparecer en el aire.

Courtney: gana la MO-CO-SA –lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Voz misteriosa: no tan rápido –dice.

Courtney: ríndete! Y sal de tu escondite! muestra la cara! –dice a su alrededor.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

La estúpida voz no responde. Corro hacia kirara que esta inconsciente en el suelo. Coloco las palmas de mi mano en su cuerpo y la purifico con mi luz sanadora. Suerte que llegue a esa parte del libro. Su cuerpo se ilumina y las marcas negras que les dejaron esas criaturas oscuras desaparecen. Y se va despertando. Se incorpora y empieza a darme lametazos con su enorme lengua hasta que me hace cosquilla.

Courtney: estas bien amigo jajaja –funciono esta como nuevo -. Yo también me alegro de verte –lo abrazo y le acaricio. Kirara ruge furioso y se porque es.

Voz misteriosa: mira detrás de ti –escucho.

Me giro y veo a mis amigos en una especie de jaula oscura dormidos. Voy hacia ellos y examino la jaula. Sin duda es la misma sustancia viscosa con la que me enfrente antes. Apunto de usar mi poder, la voz misteriosa me interrumpe.

Voz misteriosa: antes de que utilices tus poderes deja que te diga –dice -. Que los liberare pero con una condición –dice con voz muy segura.

Courtney: no necesito tu condición –digo -. Yo puedo sola –digo.

Voz misteriosa: ¿de verdad? Pero si los liberas, ¿cómo los despertaras? –vaya con eso no contaba, deben de estar bajo un conjuro o hechizo. ¿De dónde viene esa voz?

Courtney: habla! –le grito.

Voz misteriosa: me entregaras tu libro –dice. Eso no, eso no!

Courtney: ¿y si no lo hago? –la desafío.

Voz misteriosa: pues tendrás amiguitos durmientes para siempre –me advierte. No tengo otra opción.

Courtney: kirara ve a por el libro –le ordeno.

Voz misteriosa: así me gusta –dice burlándose de mí.

Sin el libro estoy pérdida, ¿cómo voy a avanzar con mi entrenamiento si me lo quitan? Pero no puedo elegir entre un libro y mis amigos. Desde luego esta voz misteriosa sabe lo que hace. ¿Cómo sabe del libro? ¿Quién es? La presencia que sentía cuando estaba rodeada entre la niebla me resultaba familiar, pero la voz no. Kirara aparece con el libro. Me lo da.

Courtney: libéralos –ordeno. ¿Y porque no se muestra? Ha ganado de todos modos.

Voz misteriosa: claro –dice con un hilo de voz que me molesta. La jaula desaparece pero mis amigos aún están dormidos.

Courtney: despiértalos –digo seria.

Voz misteriosa: no tan rápido, primero el libro –dice seria. Del suelo una criatura viscosa sale-. Entrégaselo a el –dice la voz.

No me puedo fiar, pero está en juego la vida de mis amigos. Suspiro desesperada. Me acerco para entregárselo a la criatura, pero…..

Gwen: desvanestus nostru soñum –escucho pronunciar.

Me giro y veo a gwen despierta. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? En eso los demás empiezan a despertarse. Me alegro y me alivio. Gwen me sonríe y yo le de vuelo la sonrisa también.

Todos: Cuidado….! –gritan fuerte y veo en sus rostros palidecerse de miedo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

A la princesa no le da tiempo de girar para ver el peligro ya que la criatura viscosa se abalanza contra ella. Intenta robar el libro. Sus amigos van a ayudarla, pero del suelo salen más criaturas oscuras. Gwen pronuncia un hechizo y se desase de ellos. Mientras, la princesa forcejea con la criatura. Está asustada y sorprendida por la rápida y repentina emboscada de la criatura que no logra concentrase para utilizar su poder. Gwen llega hacia donde esta courtney.

Gwen: espera yo te ayudo –dice esta.

Courtney: no! Aléjate ya puedo sola –grita esta.

Gwen: no, no puedes, deja que te ayude –saca una barita -. Este es distinto –dice dirigiéndose a la criatura.

Courtney: no! Yo puedo déjame! –dice sin más.

Gwen no hace caso a la princesa. Lanza un hechizo de polvo contra la criatura pero este los esquiva junto a la princesa ya que los dos sujetan el libro con sus manos. Courtney mira a gwen con mala cara por su desobediencia. Duncan, geoff y bridgette miran impotentes ya que las dos jóvenes son las únicas con poderes y pueden enfrentarse a la criatura.

Gwen: estate quieta! Courtney! –le grita enfadada mientras sigue lanzando su polvo adiestro y siniestró por el aire.

Courtney: no! Vete! –sigue forcejeando con la criatura.

Gwen: No! –grita irritada.

Ya harta la princesa de toda la situación empieza a emanar luz deliberadamente. En ese estado no debería utilizar su poder. Pero lo hace.

Courtney: ¡eh dicho que te alejes! –grita a la vez que desprende un enorme rayo de luz que alcanza a la criatura y a gwen.

El rayo fulmina a la criatura que se desvanece en el aire. Pero en cuanto a gwen también aquel rayo la alcanzo, lastimándola en el brazo izquierdo. Cae al suelo adolorida. Los demás tardan segundos en reaccionar por lo que acaba de pasar. Socorren a gwen que se queja del dolor. Con el libro aferrado en su pecho la princesa se gira y ve a sus amigos amontonados alrededor de gwen.

Trent: gwen! Estas bien! Gwen! –la sostiene en sus brazos.

Gwen: demonios! Mi brazo me DUELE! –aprieta fuerte los dientes para aguantar un grito.

Courtney: yo….no….quería….yo…. –esta horrorizada por lastimar a su amiga.

La princesa siente las miradas que sus amigos le lanzan a ella. Es una mirada que la hace sentir mal, triste, avergonzada y aterrorizada por ella misma. Por su poder. Se siente culpable. Tiene miedo de sí misma. Duncan se le acerca pero esta retrocede con miedo a lastimarlo al igual que hizo con gwen sin querer. Duncan ve el miedo en los ojos de su princesa.

Duncan: tranquila Courtney, ven, ven conmigo –dice con palabras tiernas hacia a ella.

Courtney: No! No, no me toques podría hacerte daño –dice atemorizada.

Bridgette: court amiga cálmate –está también intenta acercarse a la asustada princesa.

Courtney: no! Bridgt tu tampoco…. –retrocede más aún hacia atrás.

Duncan: tranquila ven….. –se acerca mucho a ella lo cual la asusta del todo.

Courtney: KIRARA! –grita fuerte llamándolo.

La enorme bestia se interpone pero no de forma amenazadora si no tranquilo a la llamada de su ama. Kirara se inclina y rápidamente de un salto la princesa se monta y sale disparada hacia cualquier dirección del bosque. Su creciente miedo la ha obligado a tomar esa rápida y repentina decisión.

Duncan: espera! A dónde vas! Courtney! Courtney vuelve aquí enseguida! –grita con fuerza desesperado y enfadado.

Este desesperado al ver como huye su princesa llama a su fiel caballo Rayo con un fuerte silbido. El caballo aparece y Duncan sin pensárselo dos veces monta y galopa velozmente con dirección hacia la asustada princesa. Los otros jóvenes le gritan fuerte pero este no les escucha. Solo tiene en mente a la asustada princesa…

…**..**

**Ola chicos! Sorry por ausentarme, otra vez -_- enk. Me estaba mudando de casa y asi que tuve jaleo en mi casa y bueno ya saben cajas, muebles, internet en fin que no pude subir porque taba ocupada. Intentare ponerme al dia ok se los prometo. No me odien :/ **

**PD: a esa linda gente que me dio los nombres de sus canciones favoritas de** **Disney los amo! :3 ajaja solo decir que sus deseos son ordenes, eso si tendrán que esperar xk tengo que pensar como meterla en mi finc y que concuerde con mi historia, pero les aseguro que se los pondré! Besos lindos para ustedes :D. **

**La historia sigue, mas y mejor. Asi nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	29. Chapter 29 Luz y Libertad

No sé adónde voy…

Tengo la cara hundida en el espeso pelaje de kirara mientras el corre por el bosque. Santo cielos….. Pero que hice, otra vez no, lo he vuelto hacer de nuevo, volví a descontrolarme. Nos detenemos. Levanto la cabeza para ver en donde nos detuvimos. Bajo. Estamos en la cima de una montaña. Me acerco al borde del precipicio que tengo delante y contemplo las vistas. El sol está a punto de salir de detrás de unas montañas más allá a lo lejos. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que estuvimos metidos en esa niebla. La brisa sopla contra mi cara, es cálido. Respiro hondo el aire que me regala. Pero eso no me ayuda a sentirme mejor. Volví a descontrolar mis poderes y de nuevo con alguien a quien conozco y aprecio.

Courtney: tal vez no debería abrir mi corazón… -son palabras que ya eh escuchado antes pero ahora las digo yo.

Se buena chica Courtney, cuida tus modales Courtney, eso es malo Courtney, debes de ser siempre ideal, perfecta, obediente, servicial, atenta….. Buena chica tu siempre debes ser Courtney. Siempre diciéndome que hacer o no hacer, lo que debo o no debo. Es duro aguantar que te digan esas cosas, porque te sientes prisionera atrapada encerrada! Te sientes sin libertad. Y yo nunca tuve libertad desde que mis amados padres me dejaron. Tal vez debería huir y esconderme, pero eso no pienso hacerlo, pero con mis poderes ahora es todo más complicado. Lastime a mi hermana heather y ahora a gwen….

Pero yo…

Courtney:

_La niebla pinta la montaña hoy _

_No hay huellas que seguir. _

_En la soledad un reino_

_Y la reina vive en mí…._

_El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior _

_Una tempestad que de mi salió…._

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, buena chica tu siempre debes ser. _

_No has de abrir tu CORAZON…! _

_¡Pues ya se ABRIO…! _

_Libre soy libre soy no puedo ocultarlo más…._

_Libre soy libre soy Libertad sin vuelta atrás. _

_¡Qué más da! _

_No me importa ya. _

_Gran luz habrá….._

_La luz es parte también de mí. _

_Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es. _

_Y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los deje__e__e__e__e!_

_Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder. _

_Ni mal ni bien obedecer jama__a__a__a__as!_

_Libre soy libre soy _

_El viento me abrazara__a__a__a__a!__. _

_Libre soy libre soy _

_No me verán llora__a__a__a__ar!_

_Firme así, me quedo así. _

_Gran luz habrá…. _

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá. _

_Mi alma iluminada en fragmentos romperá. _

_Ideas nuevas pronto ILUMINARE….!_

_No volveré atrás, no queda nada ATRÁS….! _

_Libre soy libre soy surgiré como el despertar._

_Libre soy libre soy se fue la chica ideal. _

_Firme así a la luz del so__o__o__o__ol….!_

_Gran luz habrá. _

_La luz es parte también de mí…_

Duncan: te encontré….. –me giro rápidamente al escuchar su tono serio mesclado con alivio.

Ahí está, parado frente a mí a una distancia segura. Su mirada azulesca se cruza con la mía. Me quedo parada en mi sitio y veo como él se acerca a pasos agigantados hacia a mí, pero yo me alejo a cada paso que el da. No quiero tenerlo cerca, no quiero lastimarlo, a él no, no lo soportaría. Su cara revela enfado cuando yo me alejo de él. No le gusta. Me alivia que este aquí y a la vez no.

Duncan: porque te alejas –no es una pregunta y su tono es rudo y severo.

Ante su tono de voz lo único que hago es agachar la cabeza. Me gustaría decirle que estoy asustada y contenta de que este aquí, pero me intimida. Levanto la cabeza cuando veo que él se acerca otra vez. Rápidamente yo retrocedo guardando una distancia segura entre él y yo. No quiero lastimar a otra persona que aprecio conozco y quiero. A ti no Duncan. Deja escapar un gruñido de desaprobación.

Duncan: Courtney… -me advierte con sus ojos celestes que no siga alejándome.

Me ruborizo ante su advertencia y miro al suelo. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta siento su fuerte respiración y su cálido cuerpo delante de mí. Levanto la cabeza y sus ojos llenos de preocupación se clavan en mí. Prefiero ver su cara de enfado ya que la de preocupación me hace sentir fatal. Veo como su mano se aproxima para cogerme el brazo.

Courtney: no! –retrocedo.

Deja escapar un bufido exasperado y me agarra del brazo impidiendo que yo siga alejándome de él. Aquel simple contacto despierta en mi sensaciones y sentimientos que el mismo ha despertado anteriores veces con nuestros encuentros tiernos y llenos de besos. Me acorrala entre sus brazos. Apoyo las palmas de mi mano contra su fuerte pecho impidiendo un poco el acercamiento. Me sostiene desde la espalda impidiendo así que salga o me aleje de él. Lo único que veo en su pecho ya que es más alto que yo.

Duncan: mírame Courtney –me ordena suavemente con su gruesa voz masculina.

Courtney: no…-me limito a decir en voz baja.

Su pecho se infla y deja escapar aire por la nariz. Como si se estuviera conteniendo. Creo que está enfadado o molesto porque haya salido huyendo y encima este tratando de alejarme de él. Pero lo hago por él, no quiero lastimarlo como hice con heather o gwen.

Duncan: por favor mírame princesa….. –suena dolido.

No le hago caso. Me remuevo entre sus brazos intentando escapar pero él me sostiene fuerte contra él. Me asusto cuando noto sus dedos en mi barbilla.

Duncan: no me obligues a ser malo –levanta mi barbilla para así poder verme la cara.

Yo me ruborizo nada más verlo. Cielos me gusta mucho este hombre. Duncan me mira buscando y examinando en mí algún signo o rasgo de cómo me siento o estoy. Su intensa mirada azulesca clara me llama mucho la atención. Me gusta mucho sus ojos. Son de un azul celeste muy claro que a veces se mescla con un tono verduzco celeste muy claro también. Pero diría que los tiene celestes muy claros como el cielo.

Duncan: ¿porque has salido huyendo? Y ¿porque te alejas de mí? –dice algo serio. Creo que está intentado no enfadarse conmigo, pero lo está.

Courtney: me asuste, necesitaba huir, estar sola –digo mirándolo.

Duncan: no quiero que huyas ni que estés sola –dice -. Ni siquiera que huyas de mi –dice.

Courtney: no huía de ti –digo rápidamente al ver que eso le entristece la cara.

Duncan: pues lo hacías –me reprocha. Es cierto pero para no lastimarte.

Courtney: volví a descontrolar mis poderes –suelto sin más.

Duncan: pero eso no significa que tengas que salir huyendo y mucho menos intentar alejarte de mí –dice serio.

Courtney: por favor entiéndeme –le miro con dulzura porque me sale así de natural.

Duncan: no me mires con dulzura princesa –dice regañándome -. Me pierdo cuando me miras así –dice más animado -. Eres muy adorable sabes….. –me sonríe de esa forma tan suya que me derrite el corazón.

Me ruborizo. Él también es adorable, pero no le gusta mostrarlo, no le gusta mostrar su lado bueno, ese lado que creo que yo intento sacarle con todas mis fuerzas de forma indirecta. Pero él se resiste. Suelto un chillido cuando Duncan me levanta del suelo como a una princesa. Lo soy que tonta. Y damos vueltas. Se detiene cuando me ve reír y sonreír por su inesperada eh infantil tomada. Me deja lentamente en el suelo sin dejar de agarrarme posesivamente entre sus brazos.

Duncan: ¿mejor? –dice con una sonrisa grande y amplia para mí.

Courtney: si –le sonrió lo más dulce que soy capaz de dar de mí, que para él es mucho y excesivo hasta el punto de parecerle adorable, quiero ser adorable para él.

Duncan: mi princesa dulce y adorable –dice mirándome -. Te quiero siempre así –me ordena dulcemente.

Courtney: vos sois quien provoca eso en mi –digo educadamente y ruborizada.

Duncan: vos me provocáis unos deseos enormes de cometer pecados lujuriosos con vos –su mirada se torna picara y algo más que no sabría decir que es.

Courtney: no digáis esas cosas mi señor –digo avergonzada por su osadía, pero me ruborizo aún más porque me gustaría saber que deseos son los que yo le provoco.

Duncan: sois tan inocente –su tono es grave y atrevido creo que hasta el punto de ser sensual, pero no sabría si es así, desconozco totalmente eso -. Y eso aumenta aún más mis deseos lujuriosos con vos princesa –santo cielos el cuerpo me arde.

¿Qué es lo que siento? La mirada de Duncan esconde algo pícaro y totalmente obsceno. No puedo con esa mirada ardiente que esconde a saber qué cosas ajenas a mí. De pronto me siento como tentada a algo que él me está ofreciendo de forma misteriosa. Pero la tentación es ¿buena o es mala? Sea lo que sea a despertado en mi otro sentimiento totalmente nuevo para mí. Uno nuevo eh indecente para una princesa como yo.

Duncan: espero no haberte asustado –lo dice con una sonrisa descarada.

Courtney: no me has asustado –todo lo contrario.

Duncan: bien –sonríe pícaro -. Pues volvamos con los demás –dice.

Me gustaría decirle que no, pero no puedo. Estoy preocupada por gwen y su brazo. También asustada. Volví a descontrolarme y las miradas de mis amigos me hicieron sentir peligrosa, mal y juzgada, pero no les culpo. Duncan me levanta entre sus fuertes brazos de nuevo como la princesa que soy y me sube a su caballo. Luego sube detrás de mí. Llamo a kirara. Se des transforma en el pequeño eh inofensivo animalito que es. Miro hacia el rojizo anaranjado del cielo. El sol está saliendo con un nuevo amanecer. Duncan ordena a Rayo galopar con las cuerdas y este sale corriendo como indica su nombre como un Rayo. En tan poco tiempo estamos devuelta al mismo sitio de donde me enfrente con la misteriosa voz de una mujer y Salí huyendo por el hecho de haber agredido a una amiga. Duncan desmonta y me baja con delicadeza. Ya en el suelo bridgette se abalanza sobre mí con un abrazo asfixiador que yo le correspondo de la misma manera. Dios cuanto la quiero pensé que la habría asustado o que sentiría miedo hacia a mí, pero me alegro de que no sea así. Nos separamos para decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos y que ciento haberme largado así sin más. Ella me regala una enorme sonrisa para decirme que me quiere y de que nuestra amistad es fuerte y de que no me tiene miedo. Lo cual me alivia. Geoff también viene y me da un abrazo cariñoso y alegre. Cuando me baja de su abrazo me regaña a su modo de una manera graciosa y con una sonrisa en la cara. Es como el hermano que quizás quisiera que hubiese sido heather. En un tiempo ella era así. Pero mi alegre sonrisa por los afectos de goeff y de bridgette desaparece nada más ver a trent con gwen. El la sostiene en sus brazos en el suelo y ella se frota el brazo que yo le lastime. Me acerco a ellos.

Courtney: lo siento gwen….. –me arrodillo delante de ella en el suelo.

Trent: no te pongas triste –me sonríe amable.

Gwen: no te preocupes estoy bien –me sonríe. Es una sonrisa sincera pero sé que se está aguantando una mueca de dolor.

Courtney: ¿podrías dejarme ver tu brazo? –la miro con tristeza.

Gwen: claro –dice.

Trent se hace a un lado y yo examino el brazo de gwen. Esta hinchado y rojo. Me entristece lo que le hice. Ella ve mi cara y se esfuerza por sonreírme. Le debe de doler mucho. Coloco mis manos en su herida y su brazo se ilumina en la herida que le eh echo. La estoy curando.

Gwen: Wow… -se limita a decir.

Courtney: ya está –le suelto su brazo ya sanado.

Ella lo mueve para comprobar que esta curada. Su cara es de asombro. Ella está apunto de decirme algo pero se calla cuando yo la abrazo con fuerza. Es mi modo de decirle que lo siento y de que me siento mal y de que me perdone. Ella no me abraza pero me da igual.

Geoff: yiah! Gwen que mejillas más rojas! –le escucho reír.

Cuando me aparto para verla sus pálidas mejillas están rojas como un tomate. Esta ruborizada por el abrazo que le di, por eso no me abrazo. Que linda. Gwen es seria y no le gusta mostrar ni una pisca de sentimiento, pero se le escapa cuando está cerca de trent y a veces con los demás. En estos días de viaje me eh fijado.

Courtney: de verdad que lo siento gwen –digo -. Perdóname –la miro.

Gwen: ejem! Si claro como sea –dice sin importancia, pero aun esta roja como un tomate. Intenta hacerse la dura.

Courtney: ¿me perdonas? –le sonrió.

Gwen: claro –me sonríe volviendo a ser la chica seria que demuestra ser.

Courtney: gracias –le sonrió con mucha alegría. Vuelve a ruborizarse cuando le sonrió.

Se levanta rápidamente y adopta una postura más de ella. Calmada relajada y seria. Trent le sonríe y gwen aparta su mirada, se ha vuelto a ruborizar. Trent se acerca a mí y me extiende su mano para que yo me levante. Le sonrió y me dispongo a aceptarla.

Duncan: yo me ocupo de ella –le lanza una mirada seria y fría.

Trent se hace a un lado. Y yo le sonrió como diciendo "perdona a Duncan por su brusquedad" él se limita ignorar la mirada seria de Duncan y me dé vuelve la sonrisa. Ya de pie todos se acercan a mí.

Geoff: amigos ya amaneció –dice -. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos metidos en esa niebla? –dice.

Duncan: el suficiente para retrasarnos –dice.

Geoff: ¿qué rayos era esa voz y esa niebla y esas criaturas raras? –dice de lo más gracioso para animarnos.

Gwen: fue una bruja –dice seria.

Bridgette: ¿la conoces? –dice curiosa.

Gwen: no, pero es muy buena, demasiado buena –dice pensativa.

Geoff: y tanto, ni siquiera vi de donde nos atacaron a mí y a bridgette –dice pero esta vez serio.

Bridgette: es verdad fue todo tan rápido –dice.

Duncan: este es el primer ataque que sufrimos y no dudo de que vengan más –dice.

Geoff: estoy contigo hermano, pero ¿quién o quienes nos quieren atacar? –dice.

Duncan: alguien que conoce de cerca a la princesa como para atraparnos uno a uno y dejar sola a la princesa indefensa ante cualquier peligro –me miran todos.

Geoff: yo no diría tan indefensa –me sonríe este.

Trent: si no fuera por gwen y courtney estaríamos muertos –dice.

Duncan: si supongo que si –dice -. Pero nos pillo desprevenidos, cosa que no puede suceder otra vez –me mira a mí.

Geoff: tienes razón –dice.

Trent: ¿pero quién era? –dice.

Duncan: sea quien sea, lo averiguaremos –dice serio.

Bridgette: chicos, chicos, chicos –dice.

Duncan: ¿qué pasa? –dice.

Bridgette: miren quien se está durmiendo –se refiere a mí.

Los parpados me pesan y el sueño se apodera de mí. No puedo evitarlo utilice mucho mis poderes. Demasiado. Se me escapa un enorme bostezo.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La agotada princesa está a punto de decir que no se siente cansada y que deberían continuar con su viaje pero antes de abrir la boca esta se tambalea por el sueño y cae redonda en los brazos de Duncan que estaba atento a sus pasos. La princesa a utilizado bastante sus poderes hasta el punto de dejarla sin fuerzas y dormida en un profundo sueño. Duncan la toma en sus brazos y la acuna con dulzura para que no toque el suelo.

Duncan: ¿qué tal si descansamos? –les sugiere a todos.

Bridgette: no la mimes demasiado, veras lo insoportable que se volverá –dice esta con tono gracioso en su voz.

Trent: debe de estar agotada de tanto utilizar sus poderes –dice este.

Gwen: trent tiene razón utilizo mucho sus poderes es normal que cayera de sueño –dice.

Bridgette: de acuerdo malcríen a la princesa –dice sonriendo.

Gwen: es Duncan quien lo ha sugerido –dice esta.

Duncan: ya no lo sugiero lo exijo –dice llevándose a la sombra de un enorme árbol.

Geoff: por mi bien –dice sin más.

Bridgette: Duncan soy yo quien debería cuidarla –dice está sonriendo al ojiverde.

Duncan se sienta en el suelo verde de la hierba y sienta a la adormilada princesa en su regazo. La princesa se acurruca a él con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y comodidad en su cara. Parece estar cómoda y feliz durmiendo en el cuerpo de Duncan. Este sonríe al ver a su princesa acomodarse a el de forma tan tierna. Coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Él también sonríe satisfecho y cómodo por tener así a courtney.

Duncan: creo que por su cara diría que quiere que yo la cuide –dice este a bridgette que ha mirado en todo momento la escena tierna de la princesa.

Bridgette: y por tu cara yo diría que tu más –le sonríe.

Duncan: no te lo negare –sonríe mirando a la princesa.

**Olas! Chicos espero que les guste eh vuelto! ¿Quién era la voz misteriosa? ¿Qué otros peligros más habrá? ¿Se forjara una amistad entre la princesa y la aprendiz de brujita? ¿Duncan es un pervertido insinuador? ¿Qué otros personajes saldrán? ¿Cuál será la prox canción que cantaran? En fin véanlo en los prox cap! No se pierdan la aventura de nuestros amigos! Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **

**PD: han notado que cambio las letras de las canciones ¿verdad? Lo hago para que concuerde con mi historia y sea entendible ok. **


	30. Chapter 30 El Gallardo Principe

Me gusta esto ella se ve tan…

Courtney: mm…-se empieza a despertar.

Duncan: buenos días florecita –le sonrió.

Courtney: hah! Duncan! –se aparta de mi totalmente ruborizada.

Se lleva sus delicadas y pequeñas manos a sus pechos, parece que le vaya a dar un ataque o vaya a desmayarse. Esta escandalizada. Pero exactamente ¿porque? No hemos hecho nada y ganas no me faltaron la verdad. Solo contemple como dormía. Durmió todo el día hasta que llego la noche y amaneció otra vez. Aunque no me importaría que estuviera dormida encima de mí todo un día entero más o quizás para siempre. Pero por otra parte tenerla despierta y desnuda encima de mí sería más divertido. Mierda! Duncan contrólate! Borrar, borrar, borrar!

Courtney: lo siento….no sé cómo llegue a… -no termina la frase porque se pone más roja.

Duncan: tranquila fui yo –me levanto del suelo y me paro delante de ella.

Courtney: ¿tú dejaste que me acurrucara encima tu cuerpo? –dice sentada desde el suelo.

Le lanzo mi sonrisa de "conquistador semental" esa sonrisa nunca falla. Mi princesa se cubre la boca para ocultar una risita encantadora. Demonios todo lo que hace me parece tan INOCENTE tan lindo, un día no podre contenerme y…..

Bridgette: al fin ya despertaste –dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos nada lindos para una princesa.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Courtney: ¿dormí mucho? –me levanto del suelo.

Bridgette: si un día entero –me sonríe.

Miro al cielo y apenas está amaneciendo. Un día entero, cielos no debo excederme al utilizar mis poderes. Pero estoy bien, muy bien. No estoy cansada y me siento con energías. Y eso se lo debo a Duncan. Cuando aparto la mirada de bridgette veo que Duncan ha estado mirándome todo el tiempo. Me ruborizo con solo pensar que estaba muy acurrucada encima de él. Si nana me hubiera visto le habría dado un infarto. Geoff aparece y estira los brazos para estirarse y bosteza.

Geoff: listos para partir –dice la mar de contento.

Duncan: sin más demora –dice muy despierto.

Trent: am….buenos días chicos –aparece el ojiverde.

Gwen: ey bella durmiente ¿has dormido bien? –lo dice burlándose de mí de forma divertida.

Duncan: por supuesto que pregunta es esa –me giña un ojo.

Me giro para que no vea el efecto que causa en mí su descaro. Horas más tarde nos encontramos todos montados en los caballos cabalgando continuando con el viaje. Nos hemos retrasado mucho. Le estoy dando vueltas y vueltas preguntándome de quien podría ser esa misteriosa voz. Y lo más importante ¿volverá a atacarnos? De ser así no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder tiempo. Tengo que avanzar más con el libro y practicar más.

Bridgette: miren! Una aldea –dice con mucho entusiasmo.

Estiro la cabeza para ver. Parece pequeña. Cuando llegamos a la entrada hay un letrero. _"aldea Wortenfil" _y acompañado de un _"bienvenidos" _nos bajamos de los caballos y entramos. A medida que nos adentramos me fijo mucho en lo rustico que es todo. Como salido de un cuento de hadas. En los libros que eh leído de mi biblioteca describen exactamente como es una aldea. Esto es una de las cosas que me leía estando encerrada. Se podría decir que conozco mundo, pero por medio de los libros que me he leído. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de vivirlo y verlo con mis propios ojos. Es emocionante! Estoy emocionada!

Hombre: buenas tardes –dice pasando por delante nuestro.

Mujer: que tal viajeros –nos sonríe.

Gwen: vaya que amables son esta gente –dice extrañada.

Bridgette: verdad que si –dice mi rubia.

Geoff: la hospitalidad de las aldeas es famosa –dice -. Tienen suerte ya que no tienen un rey que los gobierne, son libres, pero también están desprotegidos contra cualquier ataque –dice.

Gwen: ventajas y desventajas –añade.

Geoff: si –dice este.

Duncan: buff…aldeas son tan aburridas –resopla.

Courtney: ¿tú conoces muchas aldeas? –digo con alegría.

Duncan: si princesa y no solo eso, conozco el mundo entero –me sonríe.

Courtney: el mundo entero….Wow…-no puedo evitar sorprenderme y mirarlo con admiración.

Gwen: si claro, sobre todo las cantinas _del mundo entero _–suena muy sarcástica y burlona.

Duncan: ¿algún problema con eso? –frunce el ceño.

Gwen: no, porque no también dices que conoces a muchas muj… -duncan le lanza una mirada fría y seria y gwen calla de inmediato -. No me mires así solo bromeaba –se encoge de hombros.

Geoff: ¿qué les parece dormir esta noche aquí chicos? –sugiere con humor para cambiar el ambiente.

Trent: genial –dice.

Gwen: como sea –dice.

Bridgette: gran idea –dice.

Duncan: ¿princesa? –me mira.

Courtney: sería estupendo! –sonrió por la idea.

Duncan: pues bien nos quedamos –dice.

Geoff: bridgt y yo vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir ustedes am…-se lo piensa.

Courtney: podemos buscar un lugar para comer! Nunca he comido comida de aldea –digo.

Gwen: estás muy emocionada ¿no? –levanta una ceja y sonríe.

Bridgette: es todo nuevo para ella entiéndela –sonríe.

Gwen: y para ti también ¿no? –mira a bridgette.

Bridgette: más o menos –dice.

Geoff: bien vamos entonces –dice este.

Geoff y bridgette se van. Camino junto al lado de gwen. Trent y Duncan van detrás de nosotras. Noto sus miradas ya que no paro de mirar por todas partes muy pero que muy exageradamente entusiasmada y emocionada. Todo para mi es nuevo. Voy hacia una casa donde hacen pan, luego donde una señora mayor que vende flores, hacia un señor que martillea metal. En fin revoloteo por todas partes tocando mirando y diciendo _Wow….._con la boca abierta mientras ellos se limitan a seguirme.

Courtney: hah! Libros! –salgo corriendo dejando muy atrás a mis amigos.

Todos al unísono: Princesa! –les escucho decir.

No les hago caso. Entro en una casita muy pequeñita y escucho sonar una campanita, miro y veo que está colgada arriba en la puerta. Diviso los libros. Me encantan los libros. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Una biblioteca? ¿Las aldeas tienen bibliotecas?. La puerta se sierra y la campanita vuelve a sonar. Que sonido tan tintineante, me gusta. Escucho la voz de un ancianito, pero me distraigo cuando la campanita vuelve a sonar.

Gwen: cielos como corres –dice -. Sabes eres como una niña pequeña a la que hay que vigilar –me regaña.

Courtney: lo siento es que vi los libros a través del cristal de la entrada y me…..-me encojo de hombros.

Gwen: te emocionaste –dice.

Courtney: si –sonrió.

Anciano: ¿que tenemos aquí? Vaya dos encantadoras damas –sonríe el viejito.

Gwen: disculpe ya nos vamos –dice.

Courtney: ¿qué? No! –me opongo.

Gwen: trent y Duncan están buscando un lugar para comer, les dije que te buscaría y te llevaría conmigo –dice seria.

Courtney: pues que esperen, quiero ver los libros –digo como la princesa caprichosa y mimada que soy.

Gwen: courtney no seas infantil –vaya esta es la gwen nada alegre que conozco.

Courtney: por favor gwen…. –le pongo cara de niña buena. Es mi técnica sereta, la desarrolle cuando era pequeña y funcionaba con mis padres y a veces con heather.

Gwen: está bien….ay….como sea –si! Yo gano! -. Pero solo un rato –añade. Bueno algo es algo.

Me dirijo hacia las estanterías y miro uno a uno los libros. ¿Cuál escojo? Gwen también echa una ojeada a los libros. Voy a la izquierda a la derecha atrás adelante y no consigo decidirme. Cuando volteo a ver a gwen ella sostiene un libro de forro negro, pero lo vuelve a dejar a su sitio. Miro al ancianito y él me sonríe amablemente. Se acerca a mí.

Anciano: veo que no os decidís –su voz suena cansada por la edad pero aun así se le ve sereno y amable.

Courtney: si me gustan todos –digo.

Anciano: os ayudare –dice -. ¿De qué tipo os gusta? –dice.

Courtney: tierra lejanas, duelos, hechizos mágicos ¡el príncipe! –digo.

Anciano: ya veo…-sonríe pensativo -. Entonces este te gustara, ven –dice.

Me lleva a una estantería y coge una escalera no muy alta. Se sube y busca con su dedo. Yo le observo hasta que al fin toma un libro de forro azul. Baja, deja la escalera hacia un lado y me lo entrega. Como decía es de color azul y no es muy grueso ni delgado lo cual quiere decir que debe de ser de unas trecientas o cuatrocientas páginas. Paso con los dedos el título del libro que tiene los bordes de color dorado.

Courtney: La Bella y la Bestia –leo.

Anciano: te encantara, ya lo veras –su tono de voz me convence.

Gwen: genial vamos –me toma del brazo y me arrastra con ella.

Anciano: ¿es que no pagáis? –gwen se detiene.

Gwen: o si perdone ¿cuánto cuesta? –dice.

Anciano: cinco monedas de oro –responde este.

Gwen: tanto por el libro! –dice sorprendida.

Courtney: pero ¿esto no es una biblioteca? –digo. Los dos me miran.

Anciano: no mi lady, es una librería –dice.

Gwen: es una tienda de libros y en las tiendas se paga –dice. Eso no lo sabía.

Anciano: veo que no salís mucho de casa –me dice. Claro me mantenían encerrada.

Gwen: la verdad es que no -dice -. Deja el libro no tenemos dinero –dice.

Courtney: joo….que lastima –me siento decepcionada, nunca eh tenido que pagar nada. Dejo el libro en una mesa. Qué pena. Gwen y yo nos disponemos a salir de la tienda.

Anciano: esperad! –nos detenemos.

Courtney: ¿qué ocurre? –digo. Veo que el anciano sostiene el libro en sus manos.

Anciano: os lo regalo –me lo da y yo acepto con alegría.

Courtney: muchas gracias! Pero ¿porque? –digo.

Anciano: no lo sé –dice -. Tal vez porque me agradáis y veo que sois buena o tal vez porque no quiero ver a una bella joven como vos triste –dice.

Courtney: que amable gracias muchas gracias –le sonrió.

Salgo de la tienda muy contenta. Gwen me mira como diciendo "que suerte la tuya princesa mimada" y la verdad es que sí. Veo una fuente de agua muy bonita en medio de la aldea y me parece muy buena idea ir a ahí a sentarnos y a charlar. Tomo la mano de gwen sin preguntarle si quiera lo que quiero hacer. La arrastro y nos sentamos en la fuente.

Gwen: ¿oye siempre haces lo que te da la gana o lo que se te ocurre? –frunce el ceño. Cielos que gruñona.

Courtney: las dos cosas –sonrió.

Gwen: ya veo –dice.

Courtney: quieres dejar de ser tan seria –digo.

Gwen: ¿disculpa? –de acuerdo puede que eso haya sido muy descortés por mi parte.

Courtney: charlemos! –le sonrió y le agarro de las dos manos.

Gwen: ¿de qué? –se ruboriza.

Courtney: de las cosas que te gustan por ejemplo –sugiero.

Gwen: bueno me gustan los libros –dice.

Courtney: a mí también! ¿De qué tipo? –no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, pero lo hago.

Gwen: bueno está claro que los de hadas no entran en mi lista –sonríe. Esta es la gwen que me cae bien.

Courtney: déjame adivinar te gustan los de miedo ¿verdad? –ya se me la respuesta.

Gwen: si –lo sabía.

Courtney: deberías leerte otros tipos de libro –le sugiero.

Gwen: ¿no me digas? ¿Porque te gusta tanto esos tipos de libros? –dice. Se refiere a los que yo leo.

Courtney: bueno no lo sé, me gusta la magia que hay y las aventuras –digo.

Gwen: ¿tus partes favoritas? –dice.

Courtney: bueno….es simple

_Oye mi parte favorita…! _

_Cuando ella encuentra Amor al Fin…! _

_En un gallardo príncipe y ella lo descubre hasta que llega el final. _

Gwen: de acuerdo me ha quedado muy claro –dice con humor el cual me hace sonreír.

Courtney: ¿oye te gusta trent? –sale de mi boca.

Gwen: que! –se pone roja. Si le gusta.

Courtney: no hace falta que me respondas –digo.

Gwen: ¿porque iba a gustarme él? –me esquiva la mirada.

Courtney: porque veo del modo en que lo miras –le sonrió.

Gwen: no es verdad –dice -. El…el..el….bueno….-se lo piensa.

Courtney: ¿ya te ha besado? –las palabras salen de mi boca sin más.

Gwen: estas muy curiosa hoy princesita –dice -. ¿Y qué me dices tú de Duncan? –dice. Me ruborizo.

Courtney: bueno… el…. –me gusta muchísimo pero me da corte decirlo.

Gwen: ¿porque te gusta? –suena como si fuera imposible quererlo.

Courtney: bueno hay algo en el que me gusta, veo algo en el…. –es algo que no sé cómo explicar -. ¿Porque lo preguntas? –digo.

Gwen: bueno supuse como que tú eres una princesa y bueno Duncan es ya sabes….. –me mira.

Courtney: ¿si…..? –la miro.

Gwen: bueno ya sabes no es precisamente un gallardo príncipe –dice sin más.

Courtney: no es un gallardo príncipe pero hay algo en el…es nuevo y…-me sonrojo.

Gwen: ¿y…..? –dice curiosa.

Courtney: excitante –sé que tengo la cara súper roja.

Gwen: ¿acaso sabes lo que es eso? –se ríe.

Courtney: no exactamente, pero me hago una idea –digo.

Después de hablarme de su familia y de cómo vivía en Wawanakwa gwen empieza a caerme mejor. Puede que no seamos tan distintas después de todo. Bridgette aparece y nos lleva hacia una casa grande muy rural. El letrero indica que es un hostal (un hotel para que lo entiendan) para viajeros. Subimos a las habitaciones. Una para las tres y otra para los chicos. Iremos a comer algo a la aldea, pero antes decido ir a bañarme. La dueña me acompaña y me indica el lugar. Y me quedo algo incomoda y decepcionada por el lugar. No es una bañera como la que tenía en mi castillo pero no puedo quejarme.

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Me aburro…..

Duncan: ¿kirara que haces aquí amigo? –se sube en mi estómago.

Echado en la cama me pongo a pensar en lo aburrido que me encuentro. Necesito acción. Como extraño mis andanzas como ladrón. Deybi y los barbaros. Ay….si buena gente. Lo único que hacían era robar beber y acostarse con doncellas. Si esa era mi vida. Ahora estoy involucrado en la que puede ser la más grande guerra de todos los doce reinos juntos. Y todo por una mujer. Las guerras siempre están relacionadas con mujeres, ellas nos llevan a hacer cosas horribles, pero también cosas buenas supongo, no lo sé. Durante mi vida de bárbaro, ladrón, cazador, bebedor y mujeriego nunca he podido satisfacer mi necesidad de vivir. Me falta algo.

Duncan: ¿oye que haces? De vuélveme eso! Kirara! –sale corriendo con el pañuelo de seda que tenía en la mano, la que me dio mi princesa.

Salgo tras kirara. El muy condenado es muy ágil y me es difícil cogerlo. Me hace correr detrás de el por todo el hostal. Luego por fuera. ¡Demonios es escurridizo! Estoy jadeando de tanto correr tras él.

Duncan: ajah! Ya te tengo –le quito el pañuelo de su hocico.

Courtney: _no es un gallardo príncipe….. pero…. Nanana…..nanana…..nanana _–canta.

Suelto a kirara. Y la inconfundible y hermosa voz de mi princesa capta y me hipnotiza por completo. Llamándome, incitándome, provocándome a que me acerque a ella. Sin darme cuenta eh venido a parar aquí. Se está lavando el cuerpo y lo único que se interpone entre nosotros es una sábana de color blanco. No se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Lo único que veo es su hombro desnudo y su hermoso rostro cubierto de agua mientras canta y tararea una canción.

Courtney: mm…que gusto…-gime satisfecha a la vez que se echa agua encima.

Verte sí que da gusto, muchísimo. Voy a arder en el infierno! ¡Demonios! Yo sí que te haría sentir pero que muy a gusto princesa, debajo de mí haciéndote gemir de satisfacción. Me cago en todo lo sagrado! Quiero oír como gime, me gustaría hacerla gritar! gemir! Volverla loca de lujuria. Poseerla! Hacerla mía, toda mía. Cuanto aguantaría conmigo en la cama… SEÑOR BENDITO! Con solo pensarlo se me pone…borrar! Borrar! Borrar! BORRAR….! No puedo tener estos pensamientos con ella, con ella no demonios! Ella es tan pura, tan inocente, tan limpia como para que alguien como yo la ensucie.

Kirara: miau! Grrrrr….! Miau! Grrrrr…..! –me gruñe.

Duncan: shu….silencio! kirara! –intento callarlo.

Courtney: ¿kirara eres tú? –salgo corriendo rápidamente antes de que me vea.

Demonios! Demonios! Demonios! Maldición! Maldición! Maldición…..!

**Olas chicos! No creen que Duncan es un loquillo xD en fin. Espero que les guste. Como ven más o menos me estoy poniendo al día. La aventura continua! Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


	31. Chapter 31 Reino Agna

Geoff: disculpen es este el reino ¿Agna? –pregunta a una familia que parece ir de viaje.

Señor: si, es aquí, sigan más adelante y os encontrareis con la entrada al reino –nos dice gentilmente y se va con su familia.

Después de cuatro días más por fin llegamos al octavo reino Agna. Una semana y cuatro días. No podemos retrasarnos otra vez así. Gwen envió en estos días una carta a nuestros amigos en Wawanakwa para informarles de nuestra situación y para que también nos informen. Al fin divisamos el reino y las puertas al reino están abiertas de par en par. Vaya son muy confiados o tontos. No lo sé. Nos adentramos.

Bridgette: vaya cuantas tiendas de tela –dice mirando a los vendedores de los alrededores.

Courtney: eso es porque Agna es conocido por sus gustos y mayor venta de importación y exportación de tela de los doce reinos –digo -. Su riqueza viene de ahí de la venta de tela y de seda –digo.

Gwen: Madan Car compra tela de este sitio –dice -. Es muy exclusiva con las telas –dice.

Duncan: ¿y quiénes son los reyes de este sitio? –dice.

Courtney: el Rey Tirintio, la Reina Isabel y su hijo el próximo heredero el Príncipe Sir Justin –digo.

Duncan: ¿de cuántos años? –dice.

Trent: ey miren ¿qué es esa multitud de ahí adelante? –todos miramos.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Un carruaje real aparece enfrente de una tienda, en donde al parecer se vende espejos de muchos tamaños. Del carruaje sale un joven morocho de ojos azules con ropa muy fina. Detrás del joven salen dos muchachos. Los lacayos sirvientes de este. Con ropa menos fina pero decente. El dueño de la tienda sale y hace reverencia al joven morocho.

Dueño: Príncipe Justin los espejos que mando hacer ya están acabados –dice este.

Justin: Noah! Cody! –llama este.

Rápidamente acuden a la llamada de su señor. El primer joven es de piel morena de ojos negros y de musculatura muy delgada y el otro es de piel clara de ojos azules y también de musculatura muy delgada.

Noah y Cody: ¿si mi señor? –dicen a la vez.

Justin: carguen los espejos que compre a la carrosa real –ordena el morocho.

Noah y Cody: si Príncipe Justin –dicen a la vez.

Una multitud de jóvenes doncellas se acercan al apuesto Príncipe. La belleza de este es impresionante. Las doncellas se le arriman muy coquetas y al príncipe parece alagarle y estar acostumbrado a este tipo de trato. Y nuestros jóvenes viajeros han visto todo este espectáculo.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan: ¿no me digan que ese tonto es el príncipe? –dice serio.

Bridgette: si, court él fue quien pidió tu mano –dice. Lo recuerdo de mi fiesta y cuando bridgt me conto que vino a por mi mano, casi me da algo.

Courtney: bien pues acerquémonos –me dispongo a ir hacia el príncipe.

Duncan: espera! –me toma del brazo.

Courtney: ¿qué pasa? –digo mirándole.

Duncan: am…que tal si vamos directos a hablar con los reyes –sugiere.

Geoff: pero tenemos enfrente al hijo, que nos lleve el –dice este.

Trent: si, de todos modos es una suerte haberlo encontrado aquí –dice.

Gwen y Bridgette: cierto –dicen.

Duncan: ya…pero….creo que es mejor ir al castillo –dice serio.

Gwen: y todos creemos que es mejor que nos lleve el –insiste.

Duncan: ya pero…..-no entiendo su actitud.

Bridgette: pero nada, que nos lleve el –dice. Duncan pone mala cara pero no dice nada más.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

Courtney: príncipe Justin disculpe…..-interviene la morocha.

Justin: cielos que guapo soy –se está mirando en un espejo.

Courtney: ejem! –tose para ver si le hace caso.

Justin: si muy guapo, apuesto –se sonríe el mismo en su reflejo.

La princesa lo mira incrédula por su arrogancia hacia el mismo. Piensa que es lo más superficial y egoísta que ha visto nunca. Sus amigos también lo creen.

Duncan: ey Sir Tonto no ves que te están hablando –dice este bruscamente.

Justin: ¿quién osa interrumpir mientras me miro en el espejo? –se voltea muy ofendido.

Duncan: idiota presumido serás….-la princesa lo frena poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Duncan.

Courtney: yo su alteza la princes…-antes de que terminara el príncipe deja el espejo y toma una mano de la princesa, lo cual esto disgusta por completo a Duncan.

Justin: princesa Courtney…-le besa la mano y se yergue para sonreír a esta.

Courtney: si, veo que no me habéis olvidado –dice esta educadamente.

Justin: como olvidar semejante belleza –dice este.

Courtney: muchas gracias –dice esta.

Duncan: de acuerdo suelta ya su mano –interviene este muy grosero.

Justin: vos –dice mirándolo con recelo.

Duncan: yo –dice sin más desafiante.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Duncan parece muy enfadado y no entiendo porque, pero tengo que calmar las cosas antes de que ocurra algo malo. Me pongo en medio de los dos de cara al príncipe.

Courtney: veréis príncipe…..-me presta su atención nada más abrir la boca.

Justin: podéis decirme Justin princesa –dice con una sonrisa.

Courtney: Justin veras mis amigos y yo aquí presente –los señalo -. Hemos venido por un asunto urgente –digo.

Justin: ¿necesitáis ayuda? –dice sin más.

Courtney: si –digo.

Justin: pues la tenéis –dice rápidamente.

Trent y gwen: genial –escucho.

Bridgette y geoff: si! –dicen.

Courtney: vaya os lo agradezco yo….-estoy sorprendida por su rápida cooperación.

Justin: os llevare a mi palacio –suelta de golpe.

Courtney: am..claro por supuesto –parece muy ansioso.

Justin: Noah! Cody! –grita.

Noah y Cody: si mi señor –dicen a la vez.

Justin: ustedes dos se van a pie necesito privacidad con la princesa en el carruaje –dice sin dejar de mirarme lo cual me incomoda.

Duncan: a no de eso nada príncipe ella se viene conmigo –interviene muy serio, parece que vaya a matar al príncipe con la mirada que le lanza.

Justin: ¿disculpa? –este se pone tenso.

Courtney: disculpad su alteza –digo -. Es que ellos vienen conmigo –sonrió para cambiar el hostil ambiente que se está formando.

Justin: no cabemos todos en mi carrosa –dice -. Mis dos lacayos les enseñaran a tus amigos el camino hacia el palacio –me extiende su mano -. Así que vos venís conmigo –me sonríe.

Duncan: no ella se va con….-le interrumpo antes de que diga algo inapropiado al príncipe.

Courtney: de acuerdo iré con vos, pero esperad un segundo necesito hablar con mis amigos –digo. Nos reunimos todos en círculo.

Gwen: vaya eso ha sido fácil –dice sonriendo.

Geoff: y que lo digas –dice.

Bridgette: pues claro este tipo está loco por courtney –dice mirándome.

Trent: pues así será más fácil de convencer para que nos ayude ¿no creen chicos? –dice.

Duncan: no me gusta nada este tipo –dice serio.

Gwen: vamos compórtate y no lo estropees –dice seria.

Justin: ¿algún problema? –dice en voz alta.

Courtney: no, em….ahora terminamos –digo.

Justin: de acuerdo –dice.

Courtney: yo iré con él en su carruaje y ustedes se van con sus dos sirvientes –digo.

Trent: de acuerdo –dice.

Gwen: bien –dice.

Bridgette: si –responde.

Geoff: claro –sonríe.

Duncan: no –dice serio.

Courtney: Duncan ¿porque no? –le miro.

Duncan: no me gusta el príncipe Sir tonto –dice.

Courtney: solo será un momento, nos veremos todos en el palacio –digo. Esto parece disgustarle del todo.

Duncan: no –dice sin más, no entiendo su postura.

Courtney: por favor Duncan…-le acaricio el cabello y luego la silueta de su rostro, esto parece calmarlo.

Duncan: de acuerdo…..-me sonríe embelesado. Vaya no sabía que podía provocar esto en él -. Am.. ejem! digo claro si está bien –opta una postura más seria.

Gwen: que bien disimulas jajaja –ríe esta.

Geoff: si jajaja –se ríe.

Duncan: no sé de qué hablan –se cruza de brazos.

**POV'S NARRADOR **

La princesa se va con sir Justin y Duncan mira de reojo muy atento esto. Rápidamente monta en rayo y sale disparado.

Gwen: ¿adónde va este idiota? –dice está mirando cómo se va Duncan a mucha velocidad.

Bridgette: ni idea –dice esta.

Geoff: ¿esto bueno por donde se va al palacio? –dice a los dos muchachos lacayos del príncipe.

Noah: los llevare al palacio pero necesito un caballo –dice con una expresión en la cara de lo más aburrido.

Trent: no tenemos más caballos solo los nuestros –dice este.

Cody: ¿les importaría compartir? –dice este.

Geoff: gwen y trent los llevara –dice este.

Cody: me pido a la chica misteriosa –le guiña un ojo a gwen.

Gwen: genial….como sea –dice irritada por la idea.

Noah: pues me toca el melenas genial –dice sin ánimos. Noah monta detrás de trent y cody se sube al caballo de gwen.

Trent: listo vamos –dice a noah serio.

Noah: Esto me incomoda tanto como a ti –dice.

Cody: ¿oye preciosa tienes novio? –dice este a gwen.

Gwen: no me interesas –dice seria eh incomoda.

Geoff: andando! Yiah! –todos galopan.

…**..**


	32. Chapter 32 Comprometida con el príncipe?

…**..**

Justin: mi madre la reina dice que soy el hombre más apuesto de los doce reinos…..

Courtney: claro. Si…..

Nunca había conocido a una persona tan superficial como el príncipe. No para de hablar de él y de lo bello y hermoso que es. Yo solo asiento y sonrió educada. La verdad ya ni le escucho y ni quiero. Está claro que está enamorado de sí mismo.

Justin: ¿y bien que me decís princesa? –despierto de mis pensamientos.

Courtney: ¿disculpad que decís? –no sé de qué me habla.

Justin: pensé que me habíais oído, decía si queréis ser mi…-el carruaje se detiene.

Courtney: oh! Ya llegamos! –digo aliviada por no tener que oírle hablar más de él mismo.

El cochero abre la puerta y me ayuda a salir. Cuando bajo veo el palacio frente a mí. Es magnífico y grande. Pero me distraigo cuando escucho el trote de un caballo y cuando me giro veo a Duncan bajar rápidamente y acercarse a mí. No puedo evitar alegrarme con solo verle.

Courtney: Duncan…-con solo decirlo me pongo tonta de felicidad.

Está a punto de rosarme la cara con su mano, pero sir Justin se interpone. Y una tensión palpable se forma alrededor de ellos dos. Parecen a punto de batirse a duelo hasta la muerte.

Justin: ¿cómo habéis llegado tan rápido? –dice este con voz fría.

Duncan: tengo un caballo muy rápido –su mirada al igual que su voz es fría y seria.

Geoff: ey! Ya estamos aquí! –interrumpen la gélida situación entre Duncan y el príncipe.

Gwen: bien ya puedes bajarte –suena irritada.

Cody: vamos dime aunque sea tu nombre –dice el muchacho.

Gwen: eh dicho que te bajes! –lo empuja haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

El muchachito se levanta con una sonrisa pese que gwen lo ignora muy pero que muy enfadada. Vaya ¿un pretendiente para gwen? Pero yo diría que por su cara le disgusta del todo este muchacho. Todos desmontan y noah y cody se ocupan de los caballos. El príncipe me ofrece su brazo y por cortesía y obligación lo acepto. Nos guía hacia dentro del palacio. No sé exactamente de qué me está hablando, pero habla. Yo solo me limito a decir "aja, si, no me diga, interesante" mis ojos se van hacia Duncan que miran con enfado el lazo de nuestros brazos del príncipe y yo. Unas puertas se abren y pongo atención a lo que tengo enfrente. Sentados en sus sillas reales están los reyes rodeados de sus súbditos que no para de traer papeles y papeles para que estos firmen con una pluma.

Justin: padre madre –dice este. Los reyes levantan la cabeza y dejan lo que estaban haciendo para atender a su hijo.

Isabel: ¿esta es la joven por la que fuiste a Wawanakwa? –su madre la reina me examina con la mirada.

Justin: así es madre –me sonríe.

Tirintio: ¿y que hace aquí? ¿No tendría que estar en su reino? –dice muy serio.

Nada más decir esto los reyes se levantan y vienen hacia a mí. Mis amigos y yo hacemos reverencia. Me levantan la cara y veo enfrente a la reina. Me mira con una mirada muy rebuscada y muy juzgadora que me incomoda. Hace que me ponga recta y da vueltas a mí alrededor observándome como si fuera un animal al que busca la imperfección. Me toca el pelo la cara y sigue la silueta de mi cuerpo. De acuerdo esto no me gusta y no entiendo porque está haciendo esto. Como no pare me enfadare.

Isabel: es realmente muy bonita –sonríe como si hubiera pasado una prueba -. Bellísima digna de ti cariño –dice al príncipe.

Duncan y Courtney: ¿disculpe? –sonamos incrédulos.

Geoff y bridgette: ¿qué? –les escucho decir.

Trent y gwen: ¿cómo? –dicen sorprendidos.

Tirintio: mi hijo el príncipe busca una prometida –dice -. Una esposa –dice -. Y no a cualquiera, a una de gran belleza –termina.

Isabel: y vos sois perfecta para el –me sonríe.

Duncan y Courtney: ¿disculpe? –decimos nuevamente.

Geoff y bridgette: ¿qué? –dicen.

Trent y gwen: ¿cómo? –suenan nuevamente más sorprendidos.

Tirintio: ¿es que acaso hay un problema? –dice serio. Por supuesto! No pienso ser la esposa de un príncipe engreído que no para hablar de el mismo y de lo hermoso que es! No pienso casarme con él!

Duncan: si hay un problema –dice serio.

Isabel: ¿y vos quien sois plebeyo? –lo mira con superioridad y soberbia.

Courtney: Duncan tranquilo ya hablo yo –le sonrió -. Veréis sus majestades es que no entendemos esta situación, estamos aquí para otro propósito del que ustedes no tienen en mente –digo.

Tirintio: ¿y cuál es? –dice.

Courtney: vuestra ayuda –digo.

Justin: ya os dije que si princesa, que os ayudaría en lo que quisieseis –me dice.

Courtney: ¿incluso a ir a la guerra? –digo seria.

Tirintio y Isabel: ¡¿Qué, que?! –la reina se desmaya.

Rápidamente los criados atienden a la desmayada reina Isabel. De acuerdo creo que fui algo insensible eh imprudente. Se llevan a la reina y el rey se va con ella. Sir Justin mueve la cabeza exasperado por el desmayo de su madre.

Justin: es muy sensible –nos dice -. Cody! Noah! –grita.

Cody y noah: ¿si mi señor? –aparecen rápidamente delante de nosotros.

Justin: llevad a los amigos de la princesa a las habitaciones de invitados –ordena.

Los dos lacayos asienten con la cabeza. Me dispongo a ir con mis amigos, pero el príncipe me detiene.

Justin: oh no, vos no, vos venís conmigo a dar un paseo –me mota del brazo y me arrastra hacia una puerta.

Miro a mis amigos y sobre todo a Duncan. Geoff y trent sujetan a Duncan y se lo llevan en contra de su voluntad. Creo que iba a protestar o algo así no lo sé. Genial otro rato con el príncipe "que hermoso soy". Tengo que resolver esto pero ya! ¿Yo esposa de este patán? ¿Pueden creerlo? Eso nunca!

**POV'S DUNCAN **

Duncan: ya, ya, ya! Suéltenme! Ya! –les digo a estos tontos.

Geoff: amigo relájate –dice.

Duncan: ¿relajarme? ¡Quieren prometer a mi princesa con otro! –les grito.

Bridgette: courtney resolverá esto de forma elegante y les explicara todo –dice esta.

Gwen: si, ella es lista, deja que se ocupe de los reyes y del príncipe, lo único que tu logras es empeorar la situación con tus celos –dice.

Duncan: como sea! No estoy celoso! –joder puede que sí. Muchísimo! -. Voy a buscarlos y a decirle a ese tonto que mi princesa no se casa ni se compromete! –salgo hecho una furia.

**POV'S COURTNEY **

Justin: sabes Courtney no hay ninguna mujer de este reino que no quisiera estar en tu lugar, hoy es el día en que tus sueños se hacen realidad –se acerca mucho a mí.

Pensé que íbamos a dar un paseo. Maldición no tengo escapatoria. Me trajo a una habitación solo para decirme que…. Oh! Cielos no! Eso no! Me alejo cuando él se acerca a mí.

Courtney: ¿de verdad? Y ¿qué sabes tú de mis sueños príncipe Justin? –se acerca más a mí.

Justin: imagínate esto, yo tú y unos seis o siete….-no, eso ni pensarlo.

Courtney: ¿perros? –sonrió.

Justin: no Courtney, niños, niños hermosos y bellos como yo –dice. Lo que me faltaba.

Courtney: bueno…-esto es demasiado!

Justin: ¿y sabes quién será mi mujercita? –vuelve a acercarse a mí.

Courtney: no me lo digas…-noto la pared a mis espaldas.

Justin: tu princesa! –me acorrala.

Courtney: am..yo..no sé qué decir…la verdad es que me dejas sin palabras….-como le digo que no! ¿Sin que se ofenda?

Justin: di que te casaras conmigo! –veo que sus labios se arrugan y vienen a los míos. Ay! No!

Courtney: creo que no te merezco! –me escapo y el beso se lo da a la pared fría de la habitación -. Si me disculpáis estoy cansada y me gustaría ir a descansar –digo dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Justin: ¿pero princesa?! –me mira estupefacto eh incrédulo, sorprendido.

Courtney: avisadme cuando la reina y el rey estén dispuestos para hablar, adiós –salgo de la habitación rápidamente.

Que las estrellas me saquen de este mal entendido. Pero no pienso casarme con él. Ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿y ya quiere casarse conmigo? No pienso casarme con un completo desconocido. De hecho seguramente de seguir en mi castillo heather me habría comprometido con un completo extraño. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar para mí. No seré y ni soy como las demás princesas. No! Siempre me ha parecido una tontería eso de comprometer a dos jóvenes sin antes conocerse. Pero hoy en día eso es una obligación para una princesa. En esta época que me tocó vivir así son las reglas de la alta sociedad. Pero las cosas van a cambiar. Las cosas en Wawanakwa van a cambiar. Me detengo porque veo que no sé adónde voy. El palacio del castillo es muy grande y hay muchas puertas. Me eh perdido. Noto que me agarran del brazo y tiran de mí. Escucho como una puerta se abre y se cierra.

Duncan: te encontré –me sonríe.

Courtney: Duncan….-le sonrió.

Duncan: ola –me acorrala en la pared de la puerta.

Courtney: ola….-digo en voz baja.

Apoya su frente con la mía y cierra los ojos. Yo lo contemplo. Parece que intenta contenerse. Parece contenido. Abre los ojos y se me queda mirando. Se separa levemente de mi frente y nos miramos en un silencio absoluto. Sus ojos se posan en mis labios. Me pregunto en que estará pensando en estos momentos. Levanto mi mano. Paso mis dedos por su cara suavemente acariciándolo. Es tan hermoso. Duncan cierra los ojos. Parece gustarle el tacto de mis dedos en su cara. Le suelto al notar que me levanta del suelo y me lleva a otro lugar. Sin darme cuenta me recuesta en una cama y se pone encima de mí. Me pongo nerviosa enseguida.

Courtney: mi señor….¿que estáis haciendo? –digo con la voz temblorosa.

Duncan: vuelve hacerlo…-dice con la voz ronca.

Courtney: ¿el, el, el, el que, que, que mi señor? –estoy súper incomoda y nerviosa que casi me es difícil articular palabra.

Duncan: volved a acariciarme el rostro –me ordena en voz baja.

No sé si es por la forma en que me lo pide o el tono en que me lo ordena, pero le obedezco. Paso una mano por su rostro acariciándolo, Duncan vuelve a cerrar los ojos deleitándose con mis caricias. Su pecho se infla y desinfla rápidamente. Una arruga se forma en su frente a la vez que abre los ojos y se clavan en mí. Es una mirada salvaje que hace que me estremezca de miedo. Dejo de acariciarle y lentamente bajo mi mano, pero él me lo agarra con brusquedad asustándome.

Duncan: ¿tienes miedo? –su voz es grave y ronca.

Courtney: si mi señor…-apenas puedo oír mi audible voz teñida de miedo.

Me suelta la mano y se queda mirándome. No aguanto su mirada así que simplemente la aparto de la suya. Cierro los ojos cuando noto sus dedos tocarme la cara. Me acarician. No puedo evitar temblar porque no sé qué es lo que me está haciendo o que es lo que quiere hacerme. No estoy preparada para esto, sea lo que sea.

Duncan: quiero besarte –sus dedos me acarician los labios.

¿Qué le digo? No quiero, por primera vez no quiero que me bese. Tengo miedo. Esta demasiado cerca, mucho de hecho. Encima de mí. Nunca he estado en esta situación así con un hombre. Sus dedos bajan hacia mi barbilla y me la sujeta fuerte.

Duncan: mírame –exige con voz gruesa.

Courtney: por favor….Duncan -suplico, pero no sé qué es lo que le estoy pidiendo.

Duncan: te deseo…..-su voz se suaviza pero aun es ronca y grave.

Courtney: ¿qué? –mis ojos se abren al oírle decir eso.

Duncan: os deseo princesa….-se acerca a mis labios peligrosamente.

Cierro los ojos cuando veo que quiere besarme. Pero no noto sus labios así que los vuelvo abrir. Tiene la expresión seria y dura. ¿Está enfadado conmigo? Se levanta dejándome libre. Me siento y lo veo apoyado con un brazo en la pared de la ventana de la habitación, dándome la espalda. Sus manos aprietan fuerte en forma de puño. Por alguna extraña razón me duele verle así. Es por mi culpa. Sin más vacilación las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Me cubro la cara por vergüenza a que me oiga y vea.

Duncan: joder, joder, joder perdóname, perdóname…..-aparta mis manos de mi cara. Esta agachado frente a mí. Me limpia las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos con ternura.

Courtney: yo..yo..yo..yo….-digo entre lágrimas.

Duncan: shu…no digas nada, ha sido todo culpa mía, sabía que no estabas preparada pero aun así seguí –parece enfadado y preocupado a la vez.

Courtney: ¿estas enfadado conmigo? –dejo de llorar poco a poco.

Duncan: no, estoy enfadado conmigo –me sonríe.

Courtney: abrázame….-le pido.

Se levanta y yo lo hago con él. Con cautela se acerca a mí. Yo en cambio no lo soy tanto. Me lanzo a sus brazos buscando consuelo y refugio. No sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar pero quiero olvidarlo. Y él es el único que ha provocado esto y puede hacer que lo olvide también. Me estrecha fuerte a él y me calmo poco a poco. Nos quedamos así un buen rato sumidos el uno al otro en nuestro abrazo. El miedo que antes sentía desaparece. Ahora es todo lo contrario. Duncan intenta separar el abrazo, pero yo lo sujeto y me aferro más a él.

Duncan: princesa….-noto su sonrisa aunque no lo veo.

Courtney: no…..-digo sin más de manera muy caprichosa.

No quiero que deje de abrasarme. Le quiero así para siempre. Las piernas me fallan y tiemblo, pero Duncan me sujeta fuerte.

Duncan: princesa! –dice preocupado.

Courtney: tengo sueño…-la verdad es que estoy agotada, tanto viaje me agota.

Siento que me levanta del suelo. Cierro los ojos y me acurruco en su pecho. No sé qué pasa luego porque me quedo totalmente dormida….

…

**Olas! Que les parecio este cap ¿raro, extraño, tierno? ¿Duncan se paso con la pobre princesa? ¿En que rayos piensa el príncipe justin? ¿Esposa, prometida? ¿Que sucederá? Ni yo misma lo se xD. Nos vemos por siempre DxC. **


End file.
